Life in Camelot
by CoolCat15
Summary: Samantha and Aleya are on a trip when they suddenly find themselves in Camelot with Merlin and King Arthur themselves. Do they have what it takes to fufill their destinies? Will love always triumph over evil? Merlin/OC Arthur/OC Gwen/Lancelot
1. Chapter One

Chapter One

I watched as Samantha carefully switched through the channels. I had no desire to watch anything as I was too deep in thought. It took me a moment for it to register that Samantha was talking. I looked at her.

"I'm sorry, what?" I said. She looked over to me.

"I was just saying how they should have let David Tennant carry the Olympic torch." She said. "Alright, what's wrong?"

"There's nothing wrong." I lied. There were a million things wrong with me. Within a week Samantha and I were starting university. We had taken a trip to London as kind of a 'farewell' to our days of being free to do what we wanted. I was scared about starting school. I had never really been very good at making friends. The only reason I had Samantha was because she saw me at school one day being teased and stood up for me. I was worried about fitting in. So yes there were several things wrong.

oOo

I stared at Aleya. I had always been able to tell when she was lying and when she was worried.

"Listen, this is all going to be fine. You will get to university and find that all of the things that you are worrying about now are nothing." I said. She gave me a look and then flopped down on the bed.

"So then, what are we going to do tomorrow?" she asked. I thought for a moment.

"Doctor Who marathon." I said. "In honor of being in London."

"Number one Doctor who is filmed in Cardiff, number two we are in London and are not going to sit in a hotel room all day watching Doctor Who." She said. "Besides, that's what we do when we are at home." I smiled at her.

"So what do you have in mind?" I asked.

"A castle." She said.

"Nerd."

"What?"

"You are a nerd."

"Sam, that's what you do in London, you see the sights."

"And a run down castle is a sight?"

"Coincidentally, yes"

"Fine, but after that we are going shopping." I said.

"Deal." She said.

oOo

We walked up to the castle. Aleya did have a point. It was breathtaking. It looked like somewhere the TARDIS would land and sweep the Doctor and Amy into some adventure. I hoped that something adventurous would happen. I knew I could handle it, but I wasn't sure about Aleya. She wasn't really the adventure type. I blinked and I felt the ground fall out from beneath me. Then I fell into darkness.

oOo

I looked over to where Samantha had been standing and watched as she disappeared. For a moment I didn't know what to do. I stepped over to where she had been and felt myself falling. I tried to scream but it was no use. I began to fall asleep. I tried to fight it but it was no use.

oOo

I opened my eyes to see a rather attractive blonde haired man leaning over me. He looked relieved when I began to sit up.

"Are you alright?" he said. His hair was blonde while mine was a light brown. His eyes were a deep blue while mine were a grayish color.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said. "How did I get here?" I looked around. We were in the middle of the woods.

"I was hoping you could tell me that." He said. "I'm Arthur by the way."

"Samantha. Have you seen my friend?" I asked. I rubbed my eyes suddenly feeling very tired.

"She's with Merlin." Arthur said. My eyes went wide.

"Merlin?" I said. He nodded. "Is that a fact." I said. It was obvious by my tone of voice that I was shocked.

"Yeah. Merlin." He said.

"And…and you're Arthur?" I asked.

"I think you may have hit your head." Arthur said.

"I feel like it." I said.

oOo

I opened my eyes to see a pale black headed boy leaning over me. I looked into his blue eyes. I immediately felt my pulse quicken.

"Hello." He said. It took me a moment to find my voice but finally I a managed to speak.

"Hello." I said. He wasn't bad looking. His ears were a bit large but I liked them.

"Are you alright?" he said. I sat up rubbing my head.

"I think so. How did I get here?" I asked. One moment I was on a history tour and the next I was in the woods.

"Arthur and I just found you here." He said.

"My friend, is she here?" I asked remembering Samantha.

"Yeah, Arthur was working on getting her awake." He said.

"Alright. Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Merlin." He said.

"Aleya…Wait…Merlin?" I asked.

"Yes." He said.

"And Arthur?"

"Yes."

"I'm going mad." I said. I heard some one walking up being me. I turned my head and saw Samantha being lead by a blonde man whom I deduced was Arthur.

"Aleya! It's Arthur and Merlin!" she said. I stood up and stepped over to her.

"So you see them to?" I said.

"Yeah. How?" she asked.

"I don't know. Just play along right?" I said.

"Alright." She said.

oOo

"Where were you two heading?" Arthur asked. I looked at him.

"I'm not sure." I said.

"Well Merlin and I need to get back to Camelot before night fall so you will just have to come with us there until we can get you two sorted." Arthur said in an authoritative tone.

"Camelot. Sounds like as good of a place as any." Aleya said.

"Merlin fetch the horses." Arthur said.

"Horses?" I tuned to Aleya who did not seem phased.

"Sam. How else do you think that we are supposed to travel?" she asked.

"Anything but horses." I said. I had a bad experience which involved me falling off of one when I was a child. That was not a road I wanted to go down again.

"Sam, just suck it up." Aleya said. I stuck my tongue out at her. At this time Merlin returned with the horses. I walked towards Arthur who was already on his horse.

"Do you need help getting on?" he asked me. I stared at the creature which stood before me. _Yes._ I thought but I would give it a try.

"I can manage." I said. I put one foot in the stirrup and used my arms to pull me shakily up. The moment I was up I wrapped my arms around Arthur.

"Are you scared of horses?" he asked.

"A bit." I said.

"Don't worry you'll be fine." He said. Aleya had already taken her place on the horse with Merlin. I saw her mouth, _I'm riding a horse with Merlin the warlock!_ I smiled at her and mouthed. _Bloody King Arthur. _With that we rode towards the castle.


	2. Chapter Two

**_A/N_****: Hello there. I'm sorry that I've waited so long to update but I have a book report due Friday and I have had to read 150 pages today. Anyways here it is. Please review and tell me what you think! (And yes despite the many threats from my friend I am making Merlin have a love interest so if your reading this :P There) **

**Also I was wondering where I should drop Aleya and Samantha in at? I would like for it to be before the Moment of Truth but I am not sure. Which episode do you think would be best?  
**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter Two

I watched Samantha as she nervously clung to Arthur. I vaguely remembered the day when we decided to go horseback riding and she was flung off. I laughed of course. Being her best friend, then I helped her up. I wasn't nearly as nervous about riding. I had actually found it kind of calming and relaxing. That is until I got on with Merlin. I felt my heart quicken and my palms begin to sweat. I had never felt this way before and I was desperately racking my mind for what was wrong with me. We rode up to what I assumed was Camelot. It was truly a beautiful sight. The great turrets rose high above the trees. The sound of people walking about and talking was drowned out by the sound of the horses hooves happily clicking on the cobblestone.

oOo

We rode into the citadel. It was magnificent. It looked like something you would see in a movie. Then again, I do suppose our current situation did resemble that of a movie. We stopped and Arthur effortlessly slid off of the horse. I sat there not confident as to what I should do next. I looked over to see that Merlin had his hands on Aleya's waist helping her down. Why couldn't Arthur do that for me? I didn't give it much thought. I turned to where my legs where on the same side. I slid off of the horse and stepped away from it in one fluid motion. Horses were definitely not one of my favorite things.

"So, where are you to from?" Arthur asked as we walked up the steps. I looked to Aleya who usually would come up with a lie. She bit her lip clearly deep in thought.

"It's a small place, I doubt you've heard of it. It's called Gallifrey." She said confidently. I had trouble not smiling at the reference which no one for another few hundred years would understand.

"Our father was a lord." I said. I thought that I should make this as convincing as possible.

"Really? So you're of noble blood?" Arthur said.

"Yes, our kingdom fell a few years back and we have been travelling alone ever since." Aleya said giving me a nod. We carefully sewed our web of deceit to implicate that our mother had died shortly after giving birth to Aleya who was the youngest and our father had been slain in one of the many battles for our kingdom. When it fell we were forced to flee. I thought that it was rather convincing. Arthur agreed to get us audience with the king. It was just like a story. I still wished that I could be back in a time with running water.

oOo

I was shocked by how well Samantha fell into our little lie. I even started to believe it myself. The fact that we were now of noble birth made it even better. We were allowed into the counsel chambers to speak with King Uther Pendragon. When I walked in I was side by side with Samantha. We were greeted by a stern looking man. He was actually quite frightening. His eyes glared at us. He had gray hair and a scar just above his right eye. I heard Samantha take a gulp as she looked at him. I tried to remain confident.

"Father these are the two girls that I told you about. Aleya and Samantha. They're kingdom fell a few years ago." Arthur said. The king looked us over. I tried to look like I belonged her although I knew I did not.

"Is this true?" Uther asked. I looked into his eyes. They were cold.

"Yes, my lord." I said. I had watched enough documentaries to know how to talk to royalty. I could only hope that Samantha would follow suit.

"I am sorry to hear that. Have you any family?" he asked. There was a sudden warmness to his voice that was hidden by his authoritative tone.

"No, my lord." Samantha said. I turned my head to her partly in relief. I knew that disrespect could result in undesirable consequences. I also knew my friend. She had a smart mouth on her. She didn't often think before she spoke.

"You will stay in Camelot indefinitely." He said. "I will not have you two running about in the woods any longer." I was shocked I could not speak.

"Thank you, my lord." Samantha said.

"Arthur, you will show them to their chambers." He said. Arthur nodded and motioned for us to follow him. After doing a quick bow Samantha and I walked out silently.

oOo

Arthur lead Aleya into a room and then me.

"I'll see that you get some decent clothes to wear." He said making for the door.

"What's wrong with what I have?" I said. I didn't really think of why I said this.

"It isn't proper." He said. I raised an eyebrow. Before I could remark he had slipped out of the room. I looked about. The room was fairly big. I walked over to the window and took in my surroundings. It was massive. It was also beautiful. My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the door opening. I saw Aleya poking her head in.

"Sam?" she said. I turned and motioned for her to come in.

"We're in Camelot." She said after a moment of silence.

"Yep." I said.

"I am now Lady Aleya and you are Lady Samantha." She said almost cracking a smile.

"I met prince Athur!" I said unable to contain my enthusiasm for any longer.

"Wait, this is great and all. I just want to know how we got here." She said.

"Good question." I said I looked into her eyes. There was a mixture of fear and excitement.

"Wibbly wobbly." She said.

"Timey wimey." I said. I wasn't sure I wanted to go back to my crappy life. This would be way more fun. I knew that Aleya would have no reason to return. Only to see her father and I do not think that that would be a very appealing option.

"We might as well stay." She said.

"What about my mum?" I asked.

"If you want to leave….. I'll go with you I suppose. If you do we'll find a way." She said. That was Aleya. She never put her wants first. A characteristic that made me hate myself sometimes. I would miss my mother, but this was a chance to live out history! Not just study it. I had to try.

"What do you say we go pick out a dress? I've never wore a corset before." I said in a lighter tone. This might be a good thing.

**P.S. Thankyou for your wonderful reviews!**

**aine hathaway: If he would have carried it, it would have made my life! I'm glad you like it! :{D**

**Meg: Glad you like it! I hope that you continue to enjoy it! (P.S. You're the first review that I've ever gotten on fanfiction!) :{D**


	3. Chapter Three

**_A/N_****: Hey there! I decided on a Lancelot. I am going to try to stick as close to the episode as possible but I may change a few details. ;) Thanks for reading and please tell me what you think!**

Chapter Three

It had been a week since we came to Camelot and we still had no idea how we had gotten here. Aleya seemed to fall right into place. I, on the other hand, not so much. It took me a while to get used to wearing a dress. In fact, the first day I wore one I tripped and was caught by a surprised Arthur. I immediately stood up and apologized. I just needed to find my rhythm. I sat on my bed deep in thought when Aleya walked in.

"You know, you could knock." I said. She didn't faze. "What is it?"

"I need to show you something." She said. She slipped back out the door and I followed eagerly. She led me down a long corridor and deep into the castle. We walked through a huge iron gate and down a flight of stairs. She grabbed a torch off of the wall and held it firmly in her hand. We walked out to a huge cavern. I was astonished and frightened when I saw the dragon.

"You found a bloody dragon?" I whispered.

"Hello Samantha." It said. I just stared at it.

"Hello." I muttered trying and failing at keeping my voice steady.

"Will you tell her what you told me?" Aleya asked.

"Of course." He said. I looked at Aleya and then back at the dragon, "Your coming here was not merely by chance. It has been laid out since the beginning of time."

"Wait, what has been laid out?" I asked trying desperately to follow along the crazy train.

"Your destiny. Samantha, yours is to stand by Arthur and protect him. You will become his greatest confidant. Aleya, yours to stand by the young warlock named, Merlin, and protect him and guide him along to his destiny." The dragon said.

"Wait, none of this was in the legends." I said.

"The literature which you read in your time is just that, a legend. Mainly myth. This, however, is what really happened." He said. He began to flap his wings and flew up. "Good luck!" he said. I stood there not confident as of what to do next.

oOo

I looked over at Samantha to see her staring up with awe.

"You found a dragon." She said.

"Yep." I said.

"Puff the magic dragon." She said.

"You do realize that he has the power to kill us with his mind, correct?" I said turning my head to her.

"What does he mean, 'confidant'? What about Guinevere?" she said.

"Maybe he is right, what we have read and what really happened are two completely different things." I said.

oOo

Aleya and I were walking back to our chambers when we ran into Merlin in the hallway. He had Arthur's armor piled up in his hands and looked as though he was on the verge of dropping it. Aleya carefully slipped her hands under piece of it and lifted it into her arms to reveal Merlin's puzzled face.

"It's okay, I've got it." He said. She just smiled at him.

"You looked like you had it." She said. I turned to walk away. She didn't take any time at all beginning on her destiny.

oOo

Merlin and I walked through the hallway in silence for a moment until he finally began to speak.

"How are you liking Camelot?" he asked.

"I like it quite well." I said. It was happening again. I thought my heart was going to fly out of my chest at any moment.

"That's good." He said. I nodded. So much for having a lovely chat.

"So, how long have you been Arthur's servant?" I asked.

"A couple of months, I didn't really intend on it, it just sort of happened." He said.

"How does that just sort of happen? I mean I am not exactly Sherlock Holmes, but I can tell that Arthur's full of himself." I said. I didn't really consider the implications of mentioning my favorite consulting detective.

"Who?" Merlin asked.

"Oh, no one. I just was saying as far as reading people goes." I said. Hopefully he wouldn't pursue the matter of Sherlock Holmes for much longer.

"Oh, he's a royal prat if you ask me." He said. I laughed. He looked at me smiling.

"Prat, I like that terminology." I said. We made it to the armory. I set the armor down on the table and looked at Merlin.

"Do you need any help?" I asked. "I mean, I'm as good at polishing as the next person." He looked surprised at this.

"Um….no…..I've got it." He said smiling. I was disappointed. If he was my destiny I wanted to at least get to know him.

"Alright." I said smiling. I turned to walk away when I was stopped.

"Wait." He said. I turned and the fluttering in my heart began again.

"Would you like to go for a walk tomorrow morning?" he asked. "Gaius is sending me to get some mushrooms for some potion he's making."

"I would like that very much." I said.

"Alright." He said smiling. "I'll see you then."

"Bye." I said smiling silently as I walked away.

oOo

I sat in my chambers. I was running the chat with the dragon through my head. What did he mean by confidant? Was I to marry Arthur? I am not sure if I could handle being queen. I heard a knock on the door. I stood up and walked over to see Arthur.

"Hello?" I said. What could he want?

"Hi. I was just wondering how you were liking Camelot?" he said.

"Your father sent you didn't he." I said.

"Yes." He said.

"You can tell him that I love it." I said.

"Alright." He said, "If you need anything just let me know."

"Will do." I said. He walked away and I saw a very excited looking Aleya walking down the hall pointing at Arthur.

"Come on." I said. She quickly shuffled into the room and I shut the door behind her.

"What did Arthur want?" she said.

"His father sent him to find out how I liked Camelot." I said.

"Oh, did you flirt?" she asked.

"A bit." I said.

"Good." She laughed obviously unable to contain her excitement any more.

"What are you on about?" I asked. A grin made it's way across her face.

"I helped Merlin carry Arthur's armor." She said.

"And that's cause for excitement?" I said.

"No. it's what happened after." She said.

"Well what happened after?" I said crossing my arms.

"He asked me if I wanted to go for a walk tomorrow morning."

"And you better have said yes." I said.

"I said that I would love to." She said. I smiled at her.

"You'll have to let me do your hair." I said.

"Of course. But it's not a 'date' Gaius wants him to go collect mushrooms." She said.

"You'll be alone. In the woods. With Merlin. Anything could happen."

"Your mind is in the gutter." She said.

"Hey!" I said.

oOo

Samantha was at work with my hair. She was complaining about how knotted parts of it were even though I brushed it before I went to bed last night.

"I had a nightmare. It always gets knotted when I have nightmares. She looked at me.

"What was it about?" she asked running the brush through it again.

"What are they always about?" I said. I couldn't bring myself to say it. Already I felt tears forming in my eyes.

"Listen, don't you let that spoil your day." She said.

"I won't. How could I? I'll be with Merlin." I said cracking a smile.

"There." She said. She pointed proudly at her handy work. Part of my hair was pulled back to from a bun on my head and the rest was curled and lying in front.

"Thanks." I said.

"What are you wearing?" she asked quickly moving on.

"The blue one." I said. In all honesty, the blue one was the only one that I really cared for. It wasn't silky and it wasn't tight.

"Why that one?" she asked.

"Because. I'm going for a walk in the woods." I said.

"Alright." She said. I went behind the screen to get dressed.

oOo

I stood there awkwardly as she got dressed. She finally came out.

"How do I look?" she asked.

"You look fine. Now go!" I said. I shoved her out the door and followed her until I reached my chambers.

"Make sure you do the things that I would do!" I said.

"Not a chance." She said. I smiled to myself and walked into my chambers. I went over to the window to see she had already reached Merlin and they were walking down the cobblestone path together. Staying in Camelot is definitely going to be a good thing.


	4. Lancelot Part One

**_A/N_****: So here we are. Two updates in one day right? Starting with Lancelot which I have already been studying so yeah. Also I finished my book report so I'll be having more time to write! Probably should have said this before, this is lightly based on me and my cousin and how I think that we would act. I hope you enjoy and if you do please tell me what you think and how I might be able to improve! Thanks!**

Lancelot

Part One

Merlin and I walked in silence for a while. I stared down at the forest floor trying desperately not to trip over a root or my dress. I looked up at Merlin who appeared to be on a mission. He stopped at a tree and began to pick up mushrooms.

"I've never been able to tell which ones are poisonous." I said. Where I back home I would have just googled it or something. Here I had to trust word of mouth.

"You can tell by…" he began to say before he was interrupted by a roar coming from behind him. I looked up to see a horrifying creature running towards us. He dropped the bag and grabbed my hand pulling me in front of him. I ran as fast as I could until I heard a thump behind me. I dared to look over my shoulder to see Merlin lying on the ground with the creature almost within striking distance. I began to run back towards him. I grabbed his shoulder right as the creature reared up to attack. We both closed our eyes. To my shock I heard the sound of a sword. I opened my eyes to see a man trying to fight off the beast. He began to run it through and the sword broke in two. The beast seemed shaken for a moment. He turned to us and grabbed our hands while saying, "Run." The beast began to pursue us again when we jumped over a log and knelt down next to it. It appeared that we had lost the creature. I let out a sigh of relief. Merlin looked up at the sky.

"It's gone." He muttered. I looked over at Lancelot who was in between Merlin and I.

"Thank you." I said. I was trying to catch my breath. It was times like this that made me really wish that I had taken track when I was in school.

"I'm Merlin." Merlin said holding out his hand. "And that is Aleya."

"Lancelot." He said. He leaned his head back on the tree and his hand fell to reveal a bloody spot on his tunic. Merlin stared down at it.

"We need to get him back to Camelot." He said. I simply nodded not knowing what to say.

oOo

I was walking around the castle. It's size was astounding. I looked ahead and saw two women talking. When we met I held out my hand.

"I don't believe we've met, I'm Samantha." I said. The woman smiled.

"I'm Morgana, Uther's ward, and this is Gwen." She said. The name rung out in my head. Morgana? Where had I heard that before.

"It's nice to meet you." I said.

"You to." She said. They continued down the hall. I looked ahead to see Merlin and Aleya struggling to carry someone. I ran over to them. They both looked in bad shape. Merlin had a tear in the knee of his pants and Aleya's once neat hair had been pulled down. The man was hardly any different. The one thing that stood out immediately was the blood stain on his shirt.

"What happened?" I asked.

"We were attacked." Aleya said. They were nearly to Gaius's chambers.

"By what?" I asked. I held open the door for them.

"I have no clue." Merlin said. We walked in and the room was empty.

"He's not in!" I heard Aleya say. They sat Lancelot down on the bed.

"I'll go find him." I said. I felt as though I should make myself of some use.

"I'll get some bandages." Aleya said. I walked out.

oOo

"Is he any better?" I asked sitting down next to Merlin. After we had dressed his wounds he had developed a fever. Without Gaius neither of us had any clue as to what to do. We kept putting a damp cloth on his head but that was where my medical knowledge ended. Apart from giving him Tylenol.

"His fever is getting worse." Merlin said. I looked down at our patient. Lancelot. His name was Lancelot. Lancelot didn't die. At least not in the legends. He became a knight. Before I could say anything Samantha walked in leading a worried looking Gaius. I stepped out of the way as Gaius set to work on Lancelot. I walked over to Samantha.

"Whose he?" she whispered.

"Lancelot." I said. Judging by the look on her face I guessed that she knew who he was.

"Lancelot?" she said. "As in, noblest of them all?" she said whispering the last part.

"Yep." I said. Gaius stood up. We both looked to him eagerly.

"His wound is superficial and the fever should break in the morning." He said. The nervous air seemed to break immediately.

"Thank you Gaius." I said before Samantha lead the way out the door. Merlin followed.

"Aleya?" he said. I turned and walked towards him.

"Yeah?" I said.

"I'm sorry, today didn't exactly go as planned." He said.

"I had a good time. I mean up until being attacked by whatever that thing was."

"Maybe we could try again some other time?" he said.

"Maybe, does Arthur have training tomorrow?" I asked.

"Yeah." He said.

"I'll meet you in the armory after alright?" I said. I wasn't sure what was happening. Usually I would not blurt out something like that. It felt as though I wasn't controlling my mouth though.

"Sure." He said. "Goodnight." He wrapped his arms around me. This was a start at destiny. I turned waving as I walked towards Samantha who I knew was standing around the corner listening to every word that we said.

oOo

I listened to them. This was unlike Aleya. She usually thought things through before jumping out on a limb like this. I could tell how she felt and I wished I shared her feelings. She rounded the corner.

"Alright, who are you an what have you done with my best friend?" I asked.

"What?" she asked staring at me.

"I'll meet you in the armory." I said trying my best to imitate her tone of voice. "You're taking the dragon seriously aren't you?"

"No, I just like hanging out with Merlin." She said.

"Right. So other than almost dying, how did it go?" I asked.

"Good, he's a bit shy. He was about to tell me which mushrooms are poisonous when that thing attacked."

"What was it?"

"I have no idea." We had reached her chambers. She turned to me. "Want to get up early and go to the library to find out?"

"Yeah, I'll pass on the whole library thing." I said.

"Alright." She said walking in. I began to walk towards my door when I saw Arthur.

"Are you aware of situation in the outline villages?" he said. I looked into his eyes.

"No." I said.

"A winged creature has attacked and signs show that it is heading for Camelot." He said. "I don't mean to worry you I just thought that you might like to know."

"A winged creature?" I said. It clicked.

"Yeah."

"I think that it is coming for Camelot." I said. Arthur's expression suddenly got more solemn.

"Why?" he asked inquisitively.

"Merlin and Aleya were nearly killed by it." I said.

"What was Merlin doing with Aleya?" he asked.

"They were hunting mushrooms." I said not realizing the crude double.

"Mushrooms?" Arthur said.

"For Gaius." I said. Great make it worse Sam.

"Okay, just be careful." He said.

"Yeah, you to." I said before walking into my chambers. Yeah. I think Arthur just showed a sign that he cared. I knew what I needed to do. I needed to talk to the dragon.

oOo

I walked down the corridor after eluding the guards I made my way down the steps. I held the torch firmly in one hand and I was determined not to allow my fear to show.

"Hello?" I said. "Are you here?" the dragon flew into view and landed on the rock.

"Where else would I be Samantha?" he asked.

"Yeah, sorry. I need to speak with you." I said.

"I was aware of that."

"When you said I was to be Arthur's confidant, what did you mean?"

"I do not understand the question."

"Should I have feelings for Arthur?"

"Destiny is a double edged sword my dear. One cannot escape it, nor can they foresee what will happen."

"Alright, I think I actually get some of that. Thanks." I said before turning.

"Wait." He said. I turned to look at the great creature. "The man named Lancelot is in Camelot correct?"

"Yes." I said.

"Beware your emotions young one." He said before flying off. I stared up at where he had been.

"Great, thanks for the tip." I said before walking off.


	5. Lancelot Part Two

Lancelot

Part Two

I sat there on my bed thinking. What was I supposed to do? The dragon had given me nothing but riddles. I was staring down the mouth of a destiny that I did not want. What did he mean about Lancelot? That I should keep my emotions in line. Also what was it about Morgana that made a chill run down my spine? I had so many questions and no answers.

oOo

I walked into the library to see that it was unattended. Good a little bit of hush would be nice. I went to one of the far corners. As far as I knew the Dewey Decimal System had not been invented yet so I would just have to wing it. I looked at the first book I saw and noticed it was titled, "_Mythical Creatures" _ it seemed as good of a place to start as any. I sat down at one of the tables and began looking through the pages.

oOo

I walked into the library to see Aleya engrossed in a book.

"They don't have Harry Potter do they?" I asked as I sat down. She looked up.

"No." she said.

"I really want to use the expression, _Merlin's beard!_" I said. She cracked a smile.

"Look at this." She said shoving a book over to me. On the page was a winged creature.

"Is that it?" I asked.

"Yeah, get this. It's a creature of magic and can only be killed by magic." She said.

"Neither of us have magic." I said. "Arthur told me last night that it was heading for Camelot."

"We have to find a way to kill it or else Arthur and the knights are going to get slaughtered." She said.

"What are you two doing in here?" a man's voice rang out from behind us. I looked at Aleya.

"Just a little research." She said.

"The door was locked." He said.

"It was not when I came. I'm sorry if we aren't supposed to be here. We were just about to leave." She said standing up. I stood up awkwardly and walked out of the room following close behind her.

"Alright." I said. "A Griffin."

"Yep."

"Let's waist it. Like on supernatural." I said.

"Have you got any magic on hand?" she asked.

"No." I said. "What about you know who?"

"He is oblivious that I know." She said. "and it is probably best kept that way for now."

"We can't let them die." I said.

"I'll hint to it when I meet Merlin later." She said. We walked into my room.

"Now that no one can hear, who is Morgana?" I asked.

"Morgana? I don't know."

"I mean in the legends."

"Morgana…Morgan Le Fay." She said.

"That's it!" I said. It all came back to me now. "Aleya she's in Camelot."

"Isn't she evil?" she said.

"I think." I said.

"Maybe this is different." She said.

"I hope." I said. "But if not, we should be weary of her."

"Your right." She said. "Listen I have to go. I'll tell you how it goes." She walked out. I looked out into the courtyard to see Morgana walking below me. I would keep an eye on her.

oOo

I quickly walked to the armory. This was my chance to not make an idiot out of myself. My mind went back to when I was with Samantha at a football match and had went to talk to this boy I liked. His name was Ethan. He was the goal keeper. I had completely put my foot in my mouth. I sat there waiting. I was going to make sure I kept in check this time.

oOo

I walked into Gaius's chambers to see Lancelot staring out of the window. I cleared my throat and took a step towards him. He turned to look at me. Maybe the dragon was right to tell me to beware my emotions.

"Hi. We haven't met. I'm Samantha." I said.

"Lancelot." I smiled. Not only was I meeting Sir Lancelot, but he was also quite good looking.

"How are you feeling, I mean yesterday you were in pretty bad shape. Gave Aleya and Merlin a right scare." I said.

"I'm much better than I was thanks." He said. Then Merlin burst in carrying a piece of parchment.

"I've got it." He said.

"Got what?" I asked.

"This is his seal of nobility."

"I don't understand." Lancelot said.

"Ladies and Gentlemen I give you, Sir Lancelot, fifth son of Sir Eldred of North Umbria." Merlin said opening the parchment.

"I'm lost." I said.

"The first code of Camelot states that only those of noble blood may serve as knights." Merlin explained.

"Well that's a stupid rule." I said.

"No Merlin." Lancelot said.

"What so you don't want to be a knight?" Merlin said.

"Of course I do." Lancelot said in an angry tone.

"Well, the rules won't allow it. Damn the rules! The rules are wrong." Merlin said.

"It's a lie." Lancelot said. "It's against everything the knights stand for."

"You have as much right to be a knight as anybody." I said.

"We're not breaking the rules. We're bending them. We are getting your foot in the door. After that you will be judged on you merit." Merlin said. Lancelot smiled. I couldn't recall exactly how the story went but this seemed to be just as good of a way as any.

oOo

I sat there for an hour. Alone. I was pathetic. I stood up and walked out. I was stupid for letting myself think that I could have someone stay. Merlin had given every indication the previous night that he wanted to see me again. Maybe I had acted too hastily. Maybe I shouldn't have asked to meet him. This was my fault. I walked through the corridor alone. I walked to Samantha's door and knocked. There was no answer. I opened it and stepped in.

"Sam, are you in?" I asked. I looked around and there was nobody in sight. I walked out.

oOo

After getting Gwen to measure Lancelot for armor I realized that if the dragon was right. Gwen would get Lancelot. That made me happy. We were walking back to Gaius's chambers when it dawned on me. I had been with Merlin all this time and Aleya was waiting for him to meet her. As soon as I realized this I punched Merlin in the arm. Not hard but enough to make him clutch it.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"You were supposed to meet Aleya." I said trying not to use any obscenities.

"Oh no." he said. He took off running. Of all of the things to happen to her she was abandoned. Again.

oOo

I walked down the steps to see the dragon.

"Hello young one." He said. His voice echoed through the cavern.

"You said that I was supposed to help and guide Merlin to his destiny, but I am not sure if I can." I said. My voice cracked a bit as I fought back tears.

"You do not yet see how closely your paths are intertwined." He said.

"He has no interest in my helping and I am not sure how I can." I said.

"Your paths will cross yet again you just need to be ready when they do."

"How do I do that?" I said. I felt a silent tear roll down my face.

"You will soon see." He said. He began to flap his wings and he flew off.

"I hope so." I muttered to myself.

oOo

I followed behind Merlin to find the armory empty.

"I wish you hadn't done that." I said.

"Me too." He said.

"You don't understand. Everyone that Aleya has known in her life has left her save me." I said. "My family sort of adopted her." Merlin just looked at me.

"I'm sorry." He said. I wasn't sure if he was talking to me or himself.

"Go tell her that." I said. I walked out and left him there to his thoughts. I wouldn't let him hurt her. Not after all that she had been through.

The next day Gwen and I took Lancelot to his training. He had to last a minute in the ring with Arthur. I had never seen a fight like this before but Gwen assured me that it was safe when they were training. That, however, did not put my mind at ease. We watched as Lancelot approached Arthur. He handed him his seal and I blinked and he was on the ground.

"On the battle field you would be dead." Arthur said. "Come back when you're ready."

"I'm ready now Sire." Lancelot said standing up and placing his hand on the hilt of his sword.

"Fine, you can start with cleaning out the stables." Arthur said. The entire trainee's began to laugh. I did not find it so funny. I walked over to Arthur.

"What was that?" I asked. He turned to me rather surprised.

"That was me training the knights." He said.

"That was you making a prat of yourself." I said.

"Have you been around Merlin?"

"Yes, that's not the point though."

"Listen, on the battlefield he would have been dead. You must be quick."

"I do believe, were he facing a battle, he would have a little more warning."

"If he truly wants to be a knight then he will be willing to work for it."

"Oh trust me, he does."


	6. Lancelot Part Three

Lancelot

Part Three

I walked down the crowded street. It had been another sleepless night. The nightmares returned. I thought that they had left me since we came to Camelot but apparently I was wrong. I saw Lancelot mucking out the stables I walked over to him.

"Hi Lancelot." I said. He looked up from his work.

"Hello." He said.

"How did it go? Are you in training?" I asked.

"Apparently this is Arthur's idea of training." He said.

"That doesn't make since how is this…" I said but I was interrupted by Arthur walking up.

"Lancelot, Aleya." He said. "Are you ready Lancelot?" Lancelot looked excited.

"What made you change your mind?" Lancelot asked.

"I thought about it."

"I'm sure you did, especially when Sam was giving you down the road about it." I said. I knew Samantha enough to realize that she would have spoken her mind.

"That's enough out of you. Do you want to try or not?" he said directing his question at Lancelot.

"Yes, Sire." He said. Arthur picked up a stick and threw it at him. I stepped back to watch. The went at it. After about a minute Arthur stopped.

"Congratulations Lancelot, you've made basic training." Arthur said. I smiled at Lancelot. When the warning bells went off. I looked to Arthur who was running up the street. I followed him along with Lancelot. We came to the gates where I saw Merlin and Gaius helping people. Lancelot didn't hesitate. I followed after him and saw Merlin's surprised expression when I walked up.

"What happened?" Lancelot asked. I just stared at Merlin and him at me.

"Their village was attacked, by a winged monster." Gaius said.

"The Griffin?" I asked. Gaius and Lancelot shot me looks. "What? I read." I said.

"Apparently." Gaius said. "I need water."

"I'll get it." I said. I turned back towards the well. Merlin followed me.

"Aleya, will you listen to me?" he said.

"Listen Merlin, I understand." I said. I did. Somehow I had driven him away.

"You do?" he said sounding surprised.

"It's my fault." I said. I stopped at the well.

"It's not your fault!" he said. I began to pump the water into a bucket.

"What do you mean?" I said. I was honestly shocked.

"I got caught up in getting Lancelot knighted. I lost track of time."

"I'm sorry, I took it the wro…." I was interrupted by the feeling of his lips pressing against mine. There it was again. My heart began to quicken. He pulled away and I grabbed the bucket. I started to walk back to Gaius. He just stood there. I could tell that he wasn't sure what he had just done. I was quite aware however. Everything in me told me to drop everything and run back to him. I couldn't though. People were hurt.

oOo

I met Arthur in the hallway.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"The creature is almost to Camelot." He said. I looked at him.

"Have you found a way to kill it?" I asked.

"Not as of yet." He said.

"You know what it is right?" I asked.

"Do you?" he said.

"I've never been much of a reader. Aleya, on the other hand, always had a book in her hand as we were growing up. She went to the library this morning and found a book about it. It's a Griffin. It can only be killed by magic." I said.

"The knights of Camelot must prevail without magic." He said.

"Why? Because it's banned? You're first priority should be to your people. The next to the law." I said. I wasn't sure where that had come from. He looked around.

"I've denied this for too long." He said.

"What?" I asked.

"This." He said. I felt his lips on mine. I suddenly had butterflies in my stomach. "There." He said after he pulled away. I must have been blushing. I felt as though my heart would come right out of my chest.

"Alright." I said. He turned and walked away.

oOo

Merlin, Samantha, Gwen and I stood there and watched as Lancelot and Arthur fought. Lancelot was hanging in there. Until Arthur got a lucky blow. Lancelot fell and Arthur bent down to get his flag when Lancelot kicked Arthur's feet out from beneath him. I heard Gwen begin to cheer so I followed along. The guards grabbed him by his shoulders. There was silence as we waited for Arthur's next move.

"Let him go." He said. "Congratulations Lancelot." Lancelot walked over to us with a smile across his face. Gwen wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. He looked surprised but soon joined in. Lancelot would be knighted that night.

oOo

I looked around the room. I had on my best dress and I was standing alongside Aleya. I looked at Arthur. He looked at me and I quickly turned to look at Aleya.

"What's Arthur doing?" I asked.

"Walking over here." She said. "He kissed you, maybe he'll ask you to dance."

"Go dance with Merlin." I said.

"I can't." she said.

"Why not?"

"He said that it was because I'm of noble birth and he is just a servant." She said. "If only he knew."

"If only."

"Now, go dance with your prince charming." She said. I smiled and went over to Arthur with a confident gate.

oOo

I saw Merlin over in the corner. He looked at me and motioned for me to come over. I did. We walked out into the corridor.

"What is this?" I asked.

"I can't dance with you in there." He said, "I can out here." I smiled. I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"The creature. The Griffin. It can only be killed by magic." I said.

"I know." He said. Obviously he had made a trip to the library.

"Are you going to do it?" I asked. Now was as good of a time as any.

"I can't." he said.

"Rule one of a healthy relationship. Don't lie." I said.

"But…." He said I could see fear in his eyes.

"Don't worry. I won't breathe a word to anybody."

"How do you know?" he said. I looked around.

"He's not noble and I saw the seal. It was real." He let go.

"You're not afraid of me?" he asked.

"It's not something to be afraid of. It's not the magic it's the user." I said. "And I know you well enough to know that you would not use it for evil."

oOo

Arthur and I were dancing. Honestly, I was in a castle, I was dancing with a prince, and I was wearing a ball gown. I felt like Cinderella. Then again Arthur wasn't exactly 'Prince Charming' he was nice though. I realized then that this is what needed to happen. This is what my destiny intelled.

"You're right." He said.

"About what?" I said being abruptly removed from my train of thought.

"Killing the Griffin." He said. "I am afraid that my father won't see it that way."

"I know." I said. "Just promise me this."

"What?"

"When you face it, you'll be careful."

"I promise." He said. I pulled myself closer to him hoping that the legends were right about him becoming the once and future king.

oOo

I was awakened by Aleya shaking me.

"What is it?" I asked angrily. I did not like being woken up. I liked to ease myself into consciousness.

"Lancelot has been arrested. Uther found out about the seal." She said. I sat up.

"No." I said. Just then the warning bells went off. I ran over to the window to see Arthur and the knights in formation about to take on the Griffin. "Be safe Arthur." I said.

"I need to go warn Merlin." Aleya said running out. I was left watching Arthur fight an impossible battle.


	7. Lancelot Part Four

**_A/N_****: Final segment of Lancelot. I hope you enjoyed it! Next will be a Remedy to Cure all Ills. Thankyou for reading and good day!**

Lancelot

Part Four

I was running. The beautiful courtyard now had rubble all around it. I saw the knights facing off with the Griffin. I felt fear. I was afraid not for me, but for the innocent citizens of Camelot. I ran into Gaius's chambers to see Gaius getting things together. Obviously for the rush of injured people that would surely be filing in once the dust had settled.

"Where's Merlin?" I asked. He looked up at me.

"He went to help Arthur." Gaius said. Without reply I ran out the door. I thought I heard Gaius telling me not to go but I just kept running. I ran into Merlin in the hall.

"Where's the Griffin?" I asked.

"They scared it off for now. What are you doing here?" he said.

"I came to find you." I said.

"That was really dangerous." He said.

"I know." I said. "Is Arthur alright?"

"Yeah."

"Good."

Merlin insisted on walking me back to my chambers. I told him that I would be fine.

"Have you found a way to stop it?" I asked.

"Yeah, I just have to do the spell." He said. "I've never done anything so powerful."

"When the time comes you'll be able to." I reassured him. I hoped that my words proved correct.

oOo

Aleya and I stood in the council chambers. Arthur and Uther were talking about strategies to kill the beast. I knew that I would be useless. Nothing could be done. The creature would wipe them out and then everyone in Camelot.

"They'll kill it." Aleya whispered to me.

"How?" I asked.

"Magic." She mouthed.

"Who?"

"Who do you think?"

"Really?" I asked.

"He'll be fine."

Once we were released Aleya and I walked out together. Merlin walked up behind us.

"Lancelot is going to help the knights." He said.

"He'll be killed." I said.

"I'm going to go stop it."

"I'll come with you." Aleya said. I was surprised at the level of bravery that she had taken on in the past few days.

"I'll be fine. You need to stay here." He said. I saw on her lips that she began to argue, but stopped and nodded.

"Be careful." She said.

"Aren't I always?"

"How would I know?" she asked. I looked at her as he walked away. I had never seen such worry on someone's face.

"He'll be fine." I said. "Him and Arthur will come back, just you watch."

"I hope he is strong enough." She said.

oOo

It was getting dark. I sat staring into the darkness waiting for any sign of movement. Samantha and I did not say a word to each other. We sat in a fearful silence. I thought my eyes were deceiving me at first. I saw Lancelot leading the knights towards the castle. Samantha saw and a smile broke across her face. She ran out. I continued to watch the group and saw that there was no sign of Merlin. My heart sank. I kept watching hoping that the outcome would change. I stood up and walked out the door. I followed the path that Samantha had taken only at a slower pace. I didn't know what I would do if that was the last time I saw him. I rounded the corner to see him walking towards me. A smile was plastered on his face. I smiled and ran towards him. He wrapped his arms around me. I was happy once more. Then we heard yelling from the council chambers.

oOo

As soon as Uther saw Lancelot there was no stopping his mind. Judgment had been passed no matter what the circumstances were. I looked to see Merlin and Aleya walking towards me.

"What happened?" Merlin asked.

"Uther and Arthur are deciding my fate." Lancelot said.

"But you killed the Griffin. You saved them." Merlin said. "Of course they will reinstate you."

"No Merlin, you saved them." Lancelot said. I saw Aleya give Merlin a look of pride.

"What? No I didn't" he said.

"I saw you. Listen it's alright. No more lies. No more deceit."

"What are you going to do?" I asked solemnly.

"The only thing I can do." He said. He pushed past the guards and into the room. We listened as he gave what was possibly the most noble speeches that I have ever heard and then he left. He walked away without a word. I knew that one day we would hear from the noblest knight of the round table again.

oOo

"You did kill the Griffin, right?" I asked Merlin as we walked down the corridor.

"Lancelot run it through." He said.

"I mean you did the spell?" I said.

"Yeah." He said.

"Lancelot will be back."

" I know. When Arthur is king maybe he will be allowed to be a knight." Merlin said. What I loved about Merlin was his subtle wisdom. There were times when I believed that he was the wisest of us all.

oOo

Arthur walked into my chamber. I looked at him

"He should have been allowed to be a knight." I said to Arthur.

"If he ever returns I will assure that he is." Arthur said.

"You're going to be a great king." I said.

"Thank you. I wanted to say thank you for what you said about him. You were right."

"I often am." I said.

"Right. I've got to go." He said.

"Alright." I said. He walked out. He was soon replaced by Aleya.

"What was that?" she asked.

"He wanted to thank me for talking some sense into him." I said.

"He needed it." She said.

"So…..Anything new?" I asked.

"No." she walked over to the window. "Whose he?" she asked. There was a man wearing a brown cloak.

"I don't know." I said.


	8. A Remedy to Cure All Ills Part One

A Remedy to Cure All Ills

Part One

Morgana had fallen ill. Gaius said that it was inflammation of the brain. Her chances did not look good. I could see a definite change in Gwen. She was worried. Morgana was not like other royals. Gwen wasn't her servant so much as her friend. I had never seen Arthur like this. Him and Morgana had grown up together. They were like brother and sister. The whole kingdom seemed to be just watching and waiting. Arthur and I were walking through the courtyard when we were approached by a man in a brown cloak. He was the man that Aleya and her had noticed three days earlier. His face was burnt. There was a scar running all the way down half of it.

"What's your business here?" Arthur asked firmly.

"My name is Edwin Buedin. And I have a remedy to cure all ills." He said.

"Is that so?" I asked.

"I beg an audience with the king."

"Our court has a physician." Arthur said.

"I hear the Lady Morgana is gravely ill."

"That is no concern of yours." Arthur said.

"I may be able to help her." He said. I looked up at Arthur anything that could be done to help would be welcome in my book.

"Our physician has the matter in hand." Arthur said.

"I'll be at the inn. In case you change your mind." He said. He walked away.

"What if he could have helped?" I asked.

"There was nothing he could have done. He sought profit." Arthur said.

"How can you know that?"

"I just do, Samantha." He said.

oOo

I walked into Gaius's chambers. I was going to study to be a physician at university so there was every chance that I might be able to help. I knocked on the door frame when I saw that he was in.

"Ah, Aleya. Come in." he said. I walked in. "What can I do for you?"

"I was actually wondering if there was anything that I could do to help? I know that with Morgana ill and Merlin off helping Arthur you might could use an extra hand." I said.

"That's very kind of you." He said. "I actually have some potions that need to be delivered if you don't mind." He said. He handed me the bottles and instructed me carefully on where they were to be taken. I walked out of the room. I hadn't made it very far when someone grabbed my arm. I turned to see a man with a brown cloak on. He had a scar going across his face.

"I was wondering if you might be able to tell me where the inn is?" he asked. I thought for a moment.

"You know what, I am terrible at directions so I'll just show you." I said smiling.

"I would be much obliged My Lady." He said.

"It's right this way." I said leading him there.

"Is there any news on the Lady Morgana?" he asked. I assumed that he was just making chat, but I wondered why he would want to know.

"The Court Physician is treating her. I really don't know that much about the healing arts, but I have been told that it is grave." I said.

"It is a shame." He said. I nodded.

"Right there it is." I said. He bowed and then walked in. I finished delivering potions quickly and then fled for Samantha's chambers. Something wasn't right.

oOo

I heart the door open and I turned to see a confused looking Aleya.

"Hey, do you know brown cloak guy?" I said.

"I just saw him. He asked me to show him to the inn." She said.

"He knew about Morgana and said that he had a remedy to cure all ills." I said.

"Do you think that he's telling the truth?" she asked.

"Arthur didn't think so." I said.

There was a knock at the door I walked over and opened it to see Merlin. His air was solemn and I could tell that something was gravely wrong.

"Come in Merlin." I said. I saw Aleya perk up when she saw him, as she always did. He walked in cautiously.

"Gaius says that Morgana has hours left." He said. We all exchanged worried looks.

"What about Edwin? Surely Arthur has entertained that option." I said.

"Not as far as I know." Merlin said.

"I'm going to go talk to him." I said angrily. I walked out. I had to keep Arthur in line.

oOo

"I'm sorry Merlin." I said. I didn't really know what to say. I couldn't say that everything was going to be alright because I did not know that. For all I knew Morgana could die.

"I should go attend to Gaius." He said I nodded. He stepped out of the room. I waited a moment and then pulled my cloak on and headed down to someone who might have answers. I walked down the steps and saw the great creature sitting on a rock.

"Morgana is dying." I said. "Merlin is distraught."

"Have faith. She will survive." He said.

"How do you know?"

"The man, Edwin will save her."

"Gaius says that she is beyond saving."

"Gaius is right about the illness what he is wrong about is the cause."

"What are you saying?"

"I am saying the obvious young one. You will soon see." He said flying off.

oOo

I walked up to Arthur.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"What does it look like I am doing?" he said.

"Don't get smart with me. Morgana is dying and you are too stubborn to save her."

"How am I meant to do that?" he asked. I couldn't believe that he was so thick.

"Edwin." I said. He looked as though I jogged a memory.

"Listen, Edwin may have merit as a physician but he is obviously just in it to con us out of a few shillings."

"Give him the shillings. Just let him try, surely if there was a one in a million chance that he might save her you must entertain the thought."

"Is that your judgment on the matter?" he asked.

"Yes." I said confidently.

"I will fetch him at once."

"Thank you." I said. Mission accomplished.

oOo

There was something about Edwin. Merlin and I stood listening to the conversation held between him and Uther.

"I don't like it." I whispered. Merlin didn't speak. After moments of thought Uther sent him up to look at his beloved ward. He requested to be alone so Merlin, Samantha, and I waited in my chambers.

"Why do you not like him?" Samantha asked.

"There's something about him. Did you hear how he undermined Gaius?" I said. Merlin just shook his head.

"If he can save her then why not?" Merlin said.

"What if he caused it?" I said. Samantha looked shocked. "You saw him to Sam, right before she fell ill he was in the courtyard."

"If he did it than he would be able to cure it." Samantha said.

"Listen to yourselves!" Merlin snapped. "He's going to save her. What difference does it make?" he walked out.

"What's his problem?" Samantha asked.

"I don't know, I spoke with the dragon." I said. I couldn't worry about Merlin right now.

"What did he say?"

"That Gaius was right about the illness but not the cause." I said.

"You take that to mean that Edwin did it?" she said.

"I don't know!" I said sitting down. "I don't understand him half of the time."

"Come on. You need some fresh air." She said grabbing me by the shoulders.

"Sam." I said, I knew it was useless to resist but I had to.

"No Aleya. Come on." We walked out the door.

oOo

I had never seen Merlin act like that. Especially with Aleya. It frightened me a little. If Edwin were the cause that would make this scenario more and more like a movie. Aleya and I walked until she stopped and stared at Merlin who was carrying boxes into the castle and was being followed by Edwin.

"Slime ball." I thought I heard her mutter. I had never heard her use such a term before. We followed behind them up to Morgana's chambers where Edwin asked to be alone. I have to admit that there was definitely tension between Aleya and Merlin. Arthur placed himself next to me as we waited. Edwin ran down the stairs.

"Great news your majesty. You will be glad to hear that it is not an inflammation of the brain." He said. Uther brightened up.

"What is it?" he asked.

"It is a cerebral hemrage." Edwin said. I saw Aleya giving him the death stare.

"Hemrage!" Gaius said in shock.

"I found this in her ear." Edwin said pulling out a cloth with an incriminating blood stain.

"How could you have missed this?" Uther asked Gaius.

" I did not see any blood." He said.

"Please, just thank the fates that you did not administer any more rosemary to stimulate circulation. Can you imagine what that might have done." Edwin said. I was beginning to see the whole slime ball idea. Uther and Arthur looked to Gaius.

"It may have increased the bleed." He said.

"Is there a cure?" Uther asked after looking at Gaius.

"See for yourself." Edwin said. Sure enough Morgana had been saved.


	9. A Remedy to Cure all Ills Part Two

_**A/N**_**: This one is slightly shorter and there will be more Arthur Samantha next time do not worry!**

A Remedy to Cure All Ills

Part Two

Arthur pulled me off to the side I smiled. I didn't know why but he just seemed to have that effect on me.

"What is it?" I asked.

"My father had offered Edwin a position as court physician." He said.

"What?" I asked in shock.

"He said that Gaius was getting too old and that he had nearly cost Morgana her life."

"Did he except?" I asked.

"Not as of yet but there is something wrong." He said. "I must go." He said. I thought for a moment and then turned towards Aleya's chambers. She was right.

"You're right." I said as I walked in.

"About what?" she asked.

"Edwin. Uther offered him a position as court physician." I said.

"What about Gaius?"

"He hasn't excepted the position yet but everybody appears to be under his spell." I said.

"Even Merlin." She said. "That's it."

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to talk to Edwin." She said.

"Are you sure that is wise?"

"Where Merlin is involved I no longer care what is wise." She said as she walked out.

oOo

I pecked on the door of Edwin's chambers. I heard a voice say come in.

"Hello Edwin." I said as I walked in.

"Ahhh, I'm sorry I didn't get your name." he said.

"It's Aleya. I was just wanting to thank you in person for what you did yesterday." I said. "The kingdom would have suffered a great loss without Morgana."

"I just did what was necessary." He said.

"It is odd. How one physician could say that it was one thing and another something completely different." I said.

"Physicians are often wrong." He said. I looked him in the eye.

"People often lie as well." I said.

"I am not sure I know what you mean."

"Everybody else may be under your spell but not me. I know what you did to Morgana and I won't let you continue to deceive the people of Camelot." I said. I turned half expecting him to attack me. "Good afternoon Edwin." I said. I walked out the door. My heart was racing. Never had I done anything like that before.

oOo

"I think being in Camelot is a bad thing for your personality." I told Aleya as she told me what she said to Edwin.

"I don't know what happened. I was just so overcome by rage that I couldn't control myself." She said.

"Well, it is getting late. I think we can deal with this problem tomorrow." I said. I stood up and walked out.

"Good night." I heard Aleya say.

"Good night." I said back.

oOo

I had gotten into a routine since being in Camelot. Considering there was no running water there was no chance of taking a bath. I would tie my hair back use the basin to clean my face and then change into my night gown. After this I slid into bed and blew out the last candle. My thoughts usually reverted to Merlin as I drifted off to sleep. Tonight was no different. The sooner Edwin would leave and Merlin would start talking to me again the better.

oOo

I woke up on my own time. That was odd. Usually when we had something to do Aleya would be in here drawing the curtains. I flung my feet over the bed and went behind the screen to get dressed. Once I was dressed and had my hair up in its customary bun I walked outside. Usually I would have been met by her. I knocked on her door and when I received no answer I let myself in. She was still asleep.

"Come on Aleya! You have to win back your man today!" I said opening the curtains. She didn't flinch. I walked over to the bed and began shaking her. Still nothing. My stomach dropped.

"Aleya. This isn't funny! Wake up!" she didn't move. This was Edwin. I ran out of the room down the corridor to fetch Gaius. I banged on the physicians door. I was greeted by a tired looking Merlin.

"Where's Gaius?" I asked.

"He's out." Merlin said. "What's wrong?"

"I can't get Aleya to wake up. I think Edwin did something to her." I said. Merlin immediately made for her chambers. I was sure that he didn't like the fact that the last time he had spoken to her he yelled. I followed him back and into her room.

"Give me your handkerchief." He said. I handed it to him and he wiped both of her ears retrieving no sign of blood.

"She spoke with Edwin last night. She told him that she saw right through him. He's done this to her." I said trying to keep it together. My best friend was dying, how was I supposed to keep it together?

oOo

It was nearly night fall and there still was no sign of Gaius. Merlin was angry. He hardly spoke all day I just sat there and watched Aleya's chest rise and fall. When it got dark he decided that he would go an find Edwin. We walked to his chambers Merlin didn't knock he just opened the door to reveal Gaius trapped against the wall with flames closing in.

"What are you doing?" Merlin asked. I could have told him that.

"He's trying to kill the king I couldn't let him." Gaius said.

"I can rule the kingdom now." Edwin said.

"What did you do to Aleya?" I asked unable to remain silent for any longer.

"What was necessary." He said. Merlin held me back or else I would have run after him.

"Release him." Merlin said.

"Your loss Merlin." Edwin said. Suddenly there was an axe flying at us. Merlin's eyes began to glow and the axe turned hitting Edwin right on the face. The flames died and Gaius explained what Edwin had done to the king. We did not waist time. Merlin Removed the beetle from the king's ear before running to do the same to Aleya. Again when Merlin moved his hand away there was a beetle in it.

"She's going to have a cow when she finds out that, that thing crawled in her ear." I said. She came to shortly after the beetle was removed. I ran over and hugged her.

"I thought that Edwin had killed you." I said.

"I'm fine now." She said. Merlin was standing in the doorway. I left to let them talk and I was met by Arthur.

"Hello." I said.

"How is she?" he asked.

"Fine, no thanks to your father." I said.

"I know. Listen once again I am sorry for not listening to you." He said.

"Oh shut up and kiss me!" I said before throwing myself on him.

oOo

Merlin walked in. It felt awkward. I looked him in the eye.

"I suppose I should thank you for saving me." I said. Merlin took a step closer and kissed me.

"I'm sorry I yelled." He said. "I don't know what happened."

"It's fine." I said.

"No, it's not. I'll make it up to you. How about when you feel better we go on that walk?"

"I would like that." I said smiling. The balance was finally restored to the universe.


	10. The Gates of Avalon Part One

The Gates of Avalon

Part One

"You know watching Arthur hunt wasn't exactly what I had in mind for nature walk." I said as Merlin and I followed Arthur.

"Come on, he usually keeps to himself on hunting trips." Merlin said. Arthur had walked off into the trees. Merlin and I followed.

"What is it?" Merlin asked as he ran into him knocking the crossbow out of line.

"You really are a total buffoon aren't you Merlin?" he asked angrily.

"I was just asking." Merlin said.

"Who? Me or the deer." Arthur said. "We're supposed to be hunting, it requires speed, stealth, and an agile mind."

"At least your able to get by at two out of three then." I said. Arthur gave me the death stare. He wasn't too happy about my being here. Then a scream echoed through the woods.

"What was that?" Merlin asked.

"Quiet." Arthur said. There was the scream again. Arthur grabbed his sword and took off running. Merlin and I followed. We ran up to see Arthur taking on three men. I looked at Merlin who was muttering some spell. His eyes glowed and a tree limb fell on one of the man's head. Once Arthur ran one of the men through the last one ran off.

"And let that! Be a lesson to you!" Merlin yelled. I looked at him smiling. Arthur looked over his shoulder at him.

"What?" he asked. "I was covering your back."

"Are you alright? Did he hurt you?" Arthur asked. The girl turned her head and looked at him.

"No." she said. "Thanks to you." Yes. Samantha would love her. "I'm Sophia and this is my father."

"Arthur Pendragon." Arthur said. "At your service." He kissed her on the hand. Samantha was going to go mental.

"We should head back to Camelot. It's nearly night fall." Arthur said. He and Sophia led the way.

"Sam's going to love her." I said to Merlin

"Arthur's true he won't do anything with her." Merlin said.

"You clearly do not know Samantha. She reads into things." I said.

oOo

I looked at my window to see Arthur and a woman walking through the courtyard. Immediately I was struck with jealousy. Who did she think she was? Just waltzing in here and flirting with Arthur. I had to show her that Arthur was mine. I walked out into the courtyard and walked up to Arthur.

"How was your trip?" I asked him.

"I didn't kill anything, thanks to Merlin here." He said.

"Hey!" Merlin said.

"Whose this?" I asked.

"This is Sophia and her father." Arthur said.

"Samantha." I said holding my hand out. Arthur lead us into the council chambers. Uther sat on his throne with his usual menacing glare. They identified themselves but I wasn't listening. Arthur was staring at Sophia. What was his problem? I was deep into my thoughts when I felt Aleya dragging me out of the room.

"Deep in thought, were you?" she asked.

"Who does she think that she is walking in here like that?" I asked.

"Are you jealous by any chance?" she asked in a surprised voice.

"No." I said. I was lying to her and I was well aware that she knew it.

"Right. I don't think Merlin and I are meant to have a nice peaceful walk." She said.

"Where did you find her at?" I asked.

"Being attacked by bandits. Arthur did his hero thing and then Merlin trash talked them." She said.

"Arthur saved her?"

"Sam, he wasn't going to just let her die." She said.

"Could have." I muttered under my breath.

"Sam!" Aleya said.

oOo

I walked through the lower town with Samantha. I had finally gotten her to do something other than sulk about Arthur. I looked to my left and saw Merlin in the stocks.

"What do you think he did?" I asked.

"I have no idea." She said. "You're boyfriends a bad boy." I looked at her.

"He's not my boyfriend." I said. When the children who were throwing fruit at him left I walked over.

"So…How's it going?" I said trying desperately to keep a straight face.

"You know…same old." He said.

"What did you do?" I asked.

"Lied to cover for Arthur." He said.

"Why?" I asked.

"He wanted some time alone with Sophia."

"He what?" Samantha yelled from across the street.

"I told you." I said. The children ran back with more fruit.

"My fans are back." He said. I knelt down and kissed him on the forehead and ran off. Samantha was fuming.

oOo

"I thought you weren't jealous." Aleya said. We had made our way back to my chambers. I sat there. Arthur disgusted me at the moment.

"I wasn't, until he showed interest in her." I said.

"They'll probably leave soon Sam, then things will go back to the way they were." She said. I was not in the mood to be comforted.

"I don't care. He's still out there with her." I said. Arthur did test my patience. I had very good reason to be cross with him.

"What are you going to do?" she asked.

"Talk to the dragon." I said walking out.

oOo

I walked out of Samantha's room. I understood why she was cross with Arthur and Arthur was wrong. He would be lucky to have her. I was going to tell him that to. I passed Morgana who looked worried. She grabbed my arm.

"Have you seen Arthur?" she asked.

"I think he and Sophia went for a walk." I said. Her face dropped.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing." She said walking away. She knew something.

oOo

I walked into the cavern.

"Arthur is a complete and total….." I said. I was interrupted by the dragon.

"Do not worry Samantha, Arthur will remain true." He said.

"He's out gawking over her right now." I said.

"You must beware Sophia, she is not all that she seems." He said.

"I could think of some words to describe her." I said.

"Arthur's life is in grave danger." He said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You must keep a watchful eye on him." He said.

"Alright." I said. I really did not feel like it though.


	11. The Gates of Avalon Part Two

_**A/N**_**: So I thought that I should describe what the characters look like to give you an idea of what I am imagining.**

**Samantha: A few inches shorter than Arthur. Brown hair, grayish eyes.  
**

**Aleya: Taller than Samantha but shorter than Merlin. Red hair (Yes she is ginger judge me if you must.) Green eyes.  
**

**Enjoy the story!  
**

The Gates of Avalon

Part Two

"I don't like her and I have reason not to." I said as I walked into Aleya's chambers.

"What are you on about?" she asked.

"Sophia." I said.

"Listen, the fact that Arthur is flirting with her doesn't put her in the wrong." She said.

"The dragon told me that Arthur's life was in grave danger. This is what he meant. Sophia is going to do something to him." I said.

"The dragon told you?" she asked.

"Yes." I said.

"Alright. What would you like for me to do? I mean it's not like we can get a quart of ice cream and pop in Doctor Who." She said.

"I want you to help me expose her for what she really is." I said.

"And that is?" she asked.

"I don't know yet.

"Well when you find out let me know and I would be glad to help." She said.

"Fine." I said walking out.

oOo

As I was walking to Arthur's chambers I saw Sophia. I walked to her.

"Listen to me, you need to stay away from Arthur." I said trying to sound intimidating.

"What?" she said.

"Listen I don't know what you are planning to do to him, but let me tell you this. If anything happens to Arthur, I will find you." I said.

"Jealousy is such an unattractive trait in a woman." She said before turning. I glared at her.

oOo

Samantha and I were standing at a safe distance to watch. Merlin was being pummeled by fruit again.

"This is getting to be a habit." Samantha said.

"I feel sorry for him." I said.

"Of course you do. I, on the other hand, think that it is hilarious." She said.

"It is sort of funny." I said. I looked at her and we waited for the children to run off to get more ammunition. I walked over to Merlin.

"What was it this time?" I asked.

"Arthur wanted to get out of a knighting ceremony." He said.

"Why do you keep covering for him?" I asked.

"I don't know." He said.

"Any news about Sophia?" I asked.

"Nothing. Arthur really likes her though."

"So much for him staying true." I said. I felt something hit me in the back of the head. I turned. The children had begun throwing tomatoes again. I began to walk away.

"Bye!" I said smiling at Merlin.

oOo

I walked into Merlin's room. He was lying on the bed face down.

"Did you have fun with your friends today?" I asked. He mumbled something but it was inaudible. "I can't hear you love." He rolled over.

"They're not my friends." He said.

"Oh." I said. I sat down next to him. "Sam thinks that Sophia is going to kill Arthur."

"What?" he asked.

"I don't know, but I told her that I would help her when she found out what Sophia wanted." I said.

"Are you up for a little investigating?" he asked. I smiled.

"I thought you'd never ask." I said.

oOo

I knocked on the door to Arthur's chambers. When there was no answer I just walked in.

"Can I talk to you?" I asked. He turned towards me.

"Of course." He said.

"It's about Sophia."

"Listen, I have already gotten that speech from Morgana."

"Well, you haven't from me. Do not be taken in by the way she acts. I would hate to see something happen to you." I said. I turned towards the door and walked out. That felt good.

oOo

Merlin and I followed Sophia's father into the woods and to a lake. I couldn't see anything except for flashing lights. Merlin turned to look at me.

"Hold on." He said. His eyes glowed gold and everything slowed down. Suddenly I could see that the lights were actually blue fairies. Like Smurfs. We listened to his plan. Apparently, he had killed another Sidhe and had been banned from Avalon. The only way that he and Sophia could return was if they offered up the soul of a prince, namely Arthur. I looked to Merlin. Samantha was right. Arthur was in grave danger.

oOo

"They're like Smurfs?" I asked Aleya.

"Yeah, Merlin did some weird thing to my eyes and everything slowed down. That's when I saw them.

"Sophia is a smurf." I said.

"Sam. Her father killed another Sidhe which got him banned from Avalon. Now he wants to get her back in, the only way to do so being to offer up the soul of a prince." She said.

"And of course they choose Arthur." I said.

oOo

I stood in counsel chambers next to Aleya. Arthur had said he had an announcement to make. When he arrived he was holding hands with Sophia. It disgusted me. He stepped in front of Uther and began to speak.

"I requested this audience, father, to discuss a matter of great importance." Arthur said. Uther looked up from his papers. " It cannot have escaped your attention that I and the Lady Sophia have grown very close." I looked at her. I did not understand what Arthur saw in her.

"Not too close I hope." Uther said.

"We're in love." Arthur said. It took all of my self control not to slap him on the spot. "Which is why I come before you today to ask your permission to marry." I looked at Uther. Surely he wouldn't allow this. After a moment of silence Uther broke out laughing.

"Let me assume that you're joking." He said.

"No I am not." Arthur replied. Arthur was really under her spell. After what Aleya had told me about them being Sidhe I could see why.

"No, I'm going to marry her." Arthur persisted.

"But you only met two days ago." Uther said.

"We're in love." Arthur said. Hearing this was like a knife to my heart. How could he be in love with that?

"In love." Uther said. "We had no idea you were such a romantic, had we Morgana?" Morgana looked frightened.

"No." she said. "He's full of surprises."

"I am going to marry her. I do not care what either of you think about it." Arthur said.

"I thought you'd come to ask my permission." Uther said.

"Out of courtesy, nothing more." Arthur said. He took Sophia's hand and began to walk out.

"Guards. Door." Uther said. "You've forgotten whose court you're standing in."

"You won't stop me." He said. "If I want to marry her I will."

"Arrest Sophia and Alfrec." Uther said.

"What are you doing?" Arthur asked.

"And inform the executioner his services will be required tomorrow morning." Uther said. _Good._ I thought. Arthur would be safe from himself.

"You can't do this." Arthur said. He was now face to face with Uther.

"Yes, I can. And unless you show me some respect. I will." Uther said. "Release them. Sophia is no doubt your first love but she most certainly will not be the only one. Enjoy yourself while you can." With that Arthur bowed and walked off.

oOo

"It will be fine, Sam. Uther said. No." I said trying to comfort her.

"That's not enough. It won't stop Arthur." She said.

"It'll be fine." I said.

"What if he does marry her? What if I can't fufill my destiny?" she said. "What are they doing?" She was looking out of the window. I stepped over.

"They're leaving." I said.

"I have to stop them." She said making for the door.

"Sam, wait." I said. She turned.

"Listen Aleya, I have to try." She said.

"Be careful, the Sidhe are dangerous." I said. With that she walked out. Next question. Where was Merlin?

oOo

I pulled on my cloak and followed them. A little bit of stealth. I wove through the woods trying to keep out of sight. They stopped at a lake. Something was happening. I couldn't hear but Sophia hugged her father and lead Arthur into the water. Alfrec began chanting something. I watched in horror as Arthur fell into the water. I ran out and jumped on Alfrec. It was now or never. He grabbed my shoulders and began to chant something else. I closed my eyes.

oOo

I saw Merlin lying on the ground by the wall. I ran over to him.

"Merlin?" I grabbed him and began to shake him. He opened his eyes.

"Where's Arthur?" he asked. "What's that buzzing noise?"

"What buzzing noise?" I asked helping him up. "Careful Merlin." He nearly fell over.

"I have to go." He said.

"Merlin, you can barely stand up." I said.

"I'm fine." he said. He tried to pull away.

"Has that buzzing stopped?" I asked.

"Yeah." He said.

"Liar." He turned for the window. "Merlin." I said.

"What?" he said.

"The doors that way." I said.

"Just testing you." He said.

"I'm sure." I said following him out.

Merlin lead the way through the woods. I didn't know what had happened to him, but I assumed that it was meant to kill. We came to a lake. Alfrec had Samantha by the shoulders and was saying some sort of spell.

"Sam!" I yelled. I began running towards her only to be stopped by Merlin. He picked up one of the septers and pointed it at him. A blue light flashed and he was turned into dust. Sophia had begun to run towards us. Merlin did the same thing to her. I saw a new side to Merlin. A side that would do whatever it took to protect Arthur.

oOo

As soon as I was released I made for the water. Arthur had been under for a long time. I dove under not caring about anything but finding him. I saw his chainmail glisten under the water and I grabbed on. It was hard but I managed to pull him up to the surface. Merlin had dove in and helped me pull him out. Arthur had been under a spell. It wasn't him betraying me. I felt an overwhelming feeling of relief.

oOo

I sat by Arthur's bedside. Gaius had given him a clean bill of health, but I wanted to be there when he awoke. His eyes began to flicker open.

"Arthur?" I said. He lifted his head up.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Can you remember anything?" I asked.

"My head." He said placing his hand on his forehead. "There was a girl. Sophia. I asked my father about her." My stomach sank. He sat up. "What was I thinking?"

"I don't know. I don't think that you were thinking." I said. "Especially when you tried to elope with her last night. Merlin and I had a time trying to carry you back to Camelot." He had hurt me. I could have a little fun with him

"I what?" he asked.

"Ooh. It must have been some blow." I said.

"What blow?" he asked.

"When Merlin knocked you out." I said. I knew how to get to him.

"Merlin managed to knock me out." He said.

"Aleya got you on the ground first. I was to busy laughing to do much of anything." I said. Yeah, I was liking this. "Hit you right on the head with a lump of wood. I made him avoid your face. Considering that's one of the only things you've got going for you."

"No one, can know about this." He said. "Ever."

"What? Would it be a knock on your pride?" I asked.

"Have you seen Merlin? What else could it be?"

"It looks pretty good on Merlin's behalf. I actually like him better then you right now." I said.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because, he hit you in the head with a lump of wood." I said.

"Wait, you said I tried to elope?" Arthur asked.

"Yes." I said.

"What about you?" he asked.

"Didn't seem to care much for me." I said.

"Samantha I …." He said. I interrupted him.

"Just, don't do it again." I said as I stood up. "Or it will be me giving you a good whack on the head." I walked out of the room. I had gotten Arthur back and once again my destiny seemed bright.


	12. The Beginning of the End Part One

_**A/N**_**: I was actually sort of pleased with this chapter. More Merlin and Aleya and some Morgana. I really enjoyed writing this and I hope that you enjoy reading it!**

The Beginning of the End

Part One

Merlin and I were walking through the castle. Arthur had given him a list of chores to do, but with a little help from me we had gotten them done.

"So, what was Gallifrey like?" he asked. This was the first time that someone had asked me anything about where Samantha and I were from.

"It was a lot different than Camelot." I said. I thought for a moment. "It wasn't nearly as much fun." It was true. I had, had more fun stopping people destroying Camelot than I had ever had back home.

"You think this is fun?" he asked. I nodded.

"Let's see so far we have been, attacked by a Griffin, weird bug things, and the Sidhe. I think that, that is slightly more excitement." I said. Merlin laughed and then stopped putting his hand to his head. "Merlin?" I asked. "Are you alright?"

"This way." He said. He walked towards the door. I followed him. He stared across the street. It took me a moment but I saw the little boy crouched beside of a cart. I looked up at Merlin.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"The guards are hunting him. You should go." He said.

"Not a chance." I replied. He grabbed my hand and we ran over to one of the openings. He stared at the boy and the boy ran towards us. The guards spotted him as he ran and we quickly ushered him into the corridor and began running ourselves. We made it to the staircase when Merlin froze. I could hear the guards walking towards us. I grabbed the little boys hand and we ran up the stairs. I shoved open the door to Morgana's chambers and Merlin, the boy, and I shuffled in. Morgana and Gwen looked shocked.

"Have you forgotten how to knock?" she asked.

"The guards are after him, I didn't know what to do." Merlin said. The a guard knocked on the door. He shouted but I didn't pay attention. I looked at Morgana as she shifted from the boy to the door.

"Over there." She said. Merlin and I lead the boy over into a corner. Merlin pulled the curtain shut and joined me next to the wall. I held my breath. If the guards found us we would be executed. Uther's blind hate of magic would ensure that. I heard Morgana shut the door. I let out a sigh of relief. I looked at the little boy. He looked to Merlin and then passed out in his arms. We all exchanged worried glances because none of us were sure what needed to be done. Merlin pulled his hand off of the boy's arm to reveal blood. I looked at him.

oOo

I hadn't seen Aleya all morning which was odd. I knocked on her chamber doors to see Arthur looking about.

"What are you doing?" I asked. I stepped in the door and closed it behind me.

"Have you seen Merlin?" he asked.

"No, why are you looking for Merlin in here?" I asked. There were traces of anger in his voice.

"I'm not blind. Merlin and Aleya have been joined at the hip since you two got here." He said.

"I would argue the whole blind part, but no I have not seen either of them this morning." I said.

"Well if you see Merlin tell me." He said. He began for the door. Aleya pushed it open and immediately clinched her hand into a fist.

"What are you two doing here?" she asked.

"Have you seen Merlin?" Arthur persisted.

"Not since this morning no." she said. I looked at her hand. Part of it looked red.

"If that's all Arthur." I said. He nodded and walked out. Aleya unclenched her hand to reveal a blood stain. "What happened? Is that yours?" I asked. She shook her head. She didn't speak she just walked over to her bed and grabbed one of the blankets.

"Aleya, tell me what's wrong." I persisted. She folded the blanket.

"I can't." she said.

"Why not?" I asked. I had never known her not to be able to tell me something. "Whose blood is that?"

"There is a boy. He is injured and you cannot tell a soul do you hear me Samantha?" she said. She used my full name, which worried me tremendously.

"I won't. What happened to him?" I asked.

"He is a Druid. Uther sent the guard after him and one of them cut his arm. If he doesn't bleed to death than the infection will do it." She said.

"Can I help?" I asked.

"Keep Arthur busy." She said before taking the blanket and walking out. How was I supposed to keep Arthur busy?

oOo

I sat on the ground with the boy who had still not told us his name. I looked up at Merlin and Morgana who were both staring out the window. Uther had ordered the boy's father to be executed. Morgana stepped over to him while Merlin stayed. I heard Uther talking. Speaking only ignorance. How could he be certain that all magic is evil? I picked out the part where he said that anybody harboring the boy was guilty of conspiracy. I felt my chest tighten. Uther would find out. And when he did, he would have all of our heads. Merlin closed his eyes and I knew that the man was dead. He turned and looked at the boy who had his eyes forced shut. Suddenly, the mirror on the wall broke sending broken glass everywhere. We all looked at the boy partially in fear and partially in pity. Uther would have his head in a heartbeat.

"We have to get him out of Camelot." Merlin said.

"How?" I asked.

"I'll figure something out." He said.

oOo

"What are you doing Arthur?" I asked as he barged into my room.

"My father has told me to search every room in the castle." He said.

"What for?" I asked.

"The druid boy."

"You think I'm harboring the druid boy?" I asked. I immediately wondered what kind of mess Aleya and Merlin had managed to get themselves into this time.

"No I do not, I just have to look." He said.

"Well, I have nothing to hide." I said sitting down on the bed. He made quick work out of searching and then walked over to me.

"I haven't really gotten the chance to talk to you about what happened with Sophia." He said.

"There was a reason for that." I said.

"I cannot tell you how sorry I am." He said.

"I forgive you." I said. He wrapped his arms around my neck and then started out the door.

"You should lock the door. Whoever this boy is he is dangerous." He said just before walking out. I was saddened by the fact the Uther had drilled such hatred into Arthur's mind.

oOo

"Morgana." I said. She had went to get more blankets. I knelt down to the boy who was asleep.

"What?" she asked from behind me.

"I think he's developing a fever." I said. At that moment there was a knock on the door. I immediately pulled the curtain closed and sat beside of the boy. It was just Merlin. He walked over to look at the boy.

"We need Gaius." I said to him.

"I won't involve him in this. It's too dangerous." Merlin said.

"Do you know how to treat infected wounds?" Morgana asked.

"I've watched Gaius do it hundreds of times." He said. There was another knock. Morgana walked over to the door while Merlin pulled the curtain to. He took his place beside of me. I briefly heard Arthur saying that he was going to search the room and Morgana saying that he would do no such thing. I looked out and my stomach dropped.

"Merlin." I mouthed he looked at me and I pointed at the boots. How could we have been so careless as to have left his boots lying in plain sight. Merlin leaned forward and I saw his eyes glow. The boots started walking towards us. They stopped behind the chair when Arthur got to close and then started again until they were safely behind the curtain. I saw Arthur walk closer and almost to the curtain. I closed my eyes. Then I heard him walk off and the door shut. I let out a breath that I did not know I had been holding.

oOo

"Uther is a tyrant and a bully." I said.

"A bully?" Aleya asked. "Nice wording." She said sarcastically.

"How can he see an innocent child executed?" I asked. I was unable to believe that someone could be so cruel.

"I don't know. I am worried though. His wound is infected and Merlin refuses to go to Gaius." She said.

"Why?" I asked.

"He doesn't want to see Gaius in trouble as well."

"He had no hesitation with putting you in trouble." I said. I didn't want anything to become of her. I also wanted the Druid boy to escape.

"That is different. I wanted to help." She said.

"How do you plan to get him out?" I asked.

"I don't know." She said. "We can't move him until his fever is gone."

"And his fever won't go away until Gaius treats his wound?"

"Merlin is going to try it."

"I hope it works."

"Me to."

oOo

"He's worse Merlin." Morgana said. Merlin had tried his best at treating the wound, but it was no use.

"Fine. I'll get Gaius." Morgana and I sat and waited for what seemed like an eternity before Merlin lead Gaius in.

"Oh, so you're involved in this to." He said looking at me. I simply nodded. He looked at the boy. "I will treat the boy, but as soon as he's well you must get him out of Camelot." We all were relieved to hear this. The next thing that needed to be done was find a way to get the boy out of the middle of a city where every guard was looking for him.

We were standing in the street watching the guards as the searched a man leaving.

"The guards are searching everyone leaving the town." I said.

"There's another way out. There is a secret door behind the shield in the armory. I'll take the boy out that way." Merlin said. I was about to protest but Morgana beat me to it.

"No, it's too dangerous, I'll do it." She said.

"I'm good with secret doors and things." Merlin said.

"No offense Merlin, but stealth isn't really your strong suit." I said.

"If you get caught Uther will execute you." Morgana said. "The boy's my responsibility. I'll smuggle him out of the castle." I had read some of the Arthurian legends and Morgana was supposed to be evil and bent on the destruction of Camelot. I did not get that impression from her.

"You'll need a key for the door." Merlin said.

"Who has it?" she asked.

"Arthur." Merlin said.

"I'll handle it." I said.

"What?" Merlin asked.

"I'll get the key." I said.

oOo

"You want me to do what?" I asked thinking that I had misunderstood the question.

"We need a key off of Arthur's belt to unlock to door. I need you to distract him while I get it." Aleya repeated.

"This is dangerous." I said.

"I know." She said.

"No, I mean stupidly dangerous."

"Will you?" she asked.

"Of course." I said. I knew that if the tables were turned she would do the same for me.

I walked up to Arthur.

"Arthur?" I said. He turned and looked at me.

"Samantha. What can I do for you?" he asked. Come on Samantha, work your magic.

"Would you like to go for a walk?" I asked.

"I've actually got to go get ready for training. Maybe some other time. He said.

"Right, it's just. I wanted to know about….How you…..train the knights." I said.

"Why don't you come watch?" he asked.

"Oh…..that would be good." I said. We were almost to his room. I grabbed his shoulders and spun him around just in time to see Aleya walking out of the room. I pressed my lips against his. I looked to see Aleya giving me a thumbs up before rounding the corner. I pulled away.

"Alright then." I said. I turned leaving him standing with his mouth open.


	13. The Beginning of the End Part Two

_**A/N:**_** Has anybody watched the trailer for series five? It appears that this is going to be another good one!**

The Beginning of the End

Part Two

After I walked hurriedly away from Arthur I met Aleya in the hall.

"Good job with Arthur." She said.

"Shut up. How are you going to get him out?" I asked.

"Morgana is taking him out through the armory." She said. "I have to get the key to them." She walked away. I stood there for a moment. If we were lucky they would get him out from beneath Uther's nose.

oOo

I walked into Morgana's chambers to see her an Merlin getting ready.

"I got it." I said. I walked over and handed Morgana the key. He took it and grabbed the boy's hand.

"Good luck." Merlin said. She nodded and walked off. "How did you get the key?" he asked. I looked up at him.

"I got Sam to snog Arthur." I said. He smiled and then we made for Gwen's house.

oOo

I hadn't even met the boy and still I was scared for him. I knew that Uther wouldn't punish Morgana to the extreme that he would Merlin, Aleya, and the boy. That made me nervous. I didn't like just sitting around waiting. I wished that there was something that I could do. The best I could do now, however, was wait.

oOo

We sat in Gwen's house waiting. None of us dared to speak. We hadn't heard the warning bells yet, that meant that the hadn't been captured. I looked at Gwen. She had no reason to help us other than the goodness in her heart. I looked at Merlin. I knew that he would do anything to help anyone. He felt for anybody with magic. I feared for him because if Uther ever found out he would show no mercy. The silence was broken when the warning bells went off. We all exchanged worried glances. Merlin looked through a crack in the door.

"They're coming." He said. With that Morgana lead the boy inside the house.

"There is enough food for three days." Gwen said handing Morgana the basket.

"Your horses are fed and watered, I'll take you to them." Merlin said.

"No." Morgana said. "There is no point in all of us risking our lives."

"What about you?" I asked.

"I'm the king's ward. I'll take my chances." She said.

"Morgana." Gwen said.

"I couldn't live with myself if anything happened to you three." She said. "I must go." She walked out the door. Merlin just stared at the boy. When they were out of sight we walked away carefully spacing out to avoid suspicion.

oOo

Aleya walked hurriedly into my chambers.

"What happened?" I asked. "Did they escape?" she sat down on the bed.

"They've made it out of the castle, I am not sure about out of the city." She said with obvious worry in her voice.

"They'll be fine." I said. I hoped that I was right.

oOo

I hadn't slept much. I awoke to see a sobbing Aleya sitting in one of the chairs. I stood up and walked over to her. I knew what was wrong.

"Arthur captured them." she said. "The boy is to executed tomorrow morning." I was angry. How could Arthur just stand there and see the child executed? I was going to speak with Arthur and give him a piece of my mind.

oOo

Merlin moved the chair back and forth. Morgana and I just stood there not sure what to say or what could be said.

"I promised I wouldn't let anything bad happen." She said. I looked at her. I saw such sorrow, such sympathy in her eyes that I wasn't sure how she could become an evil witch.

"You can't blame yourself, you tried your best." Merlin said.

"It's not enough." She said.

"He's in jail now there is nothing left we can do." Merlin said.

"We cannot just let him die." I said.

"What can we do?" he asked.

"Can I count on your help?" she asked.

"Of course." I said. Merlin nodded.

oOo

I let myself into Arthur's room. He wasn't there so I just sat and waited. He walked in and looked at me.

"Make yourself at home." He said.

"I have a bone to pick with you Arthur Pendragon." I said standing up and walking over to him.

"What for?" he asked.

"You cannot let your father execute the boy." I said. "You know that your father is wrong in executing him."

"What I know doesn't matter. My father has made up his mind. He won't be talked out of it, I've tried." He said.

"Oh don't give me that speech. You and I both know that the key to saving the boy lies not in your father but you." I said.

"What you're thinking is not going to happen." He said.

"We have to get the boy back to his people." I said.

"No, forget it." He said.

"You are a coward, Arthur." I said. "I am not sure what kind of king that you will be when you will not even stand up to your father." I turned away.

"Wait." He said.

oOo

Merlin and I walked through the courtyard. We stopped when we saw the executioner sharpening his axe.

"Uther has no sense of right from wrong." I said.

"It's not that." Merlin said.

"Then what is it?" I asked.

"He is so blinded by his hatred of magic that he will not see the difference." He said.

"Do you think that Arthur will do a better job?" I asked.

"Yes." He said. "I know that he will." We walked into the castle to see Samantha.

"Good news." She said.

"What?" I asked.

"Arthur is going to help us get the boy out of Camelot." She said.

"What? How did you persuade him of that?" Merlin asked.

"I have my ways." She said. I smiled and looked up at Merlin.

"Then we have no time to lose." I said.

oOo

I led Aleya and Merlin to Arthur's chambers. We walked in to see Morgana and Arthur talking. Arthur looked up at us.

"I should have guessed that you two were involved." He said.

"They are going to help Arthur." I said.

"We're going to break the druid boy out of the dungeons." Morgana said.

"You can't do that." Merlin said.

"We can't let him die." Morgana said defensively.

"I mean, it's too dangerous. You've already been caught once. If you are caught again Uther will not show mercy." He said

"I am not worried for myself." Morgana said.

"Merlin is right." Arthur said. "If the boy escapes then my father will suspect you."

"It's suicide." I said.

"You must go to Uther and apologize." Aleya said.

"Dine with him, he cannot hold you responsible if you are with him when the boy escapes." Arthur said.

"But you need me If the plan is to work." She said.

"Merlin will take your place." Arthur said. "I will take the boy out through the burial vault. Get my horse and meet me there. There is a grate that covers the outside of the tunnel so you'll need a rope and a graveling hook." Arthur said.

"No, no I can't do that." Merlin said.

"If he won't I will." I said.

"I'll do it." Merlin said.

"If you're not there to help us than we will surely be caught." Arthur said. "Aleya you'll need to come with me."

"Why?" she asked.

"The boy won't trust me like he will you." Arthur said.

"Alright." I said.

"We'll set out at nightfall." He said.

oOo

When it got dark I showed up at Arthur's chambers. I had on my blue cloak. He looked at me and we headed for the dungeons. Arthur made quick work of the guards and then we walked over to the boy's cell. He opened the door with the key. The boy was cowering in the corner.

"It's alright." I said grabbing his hand. "You're safe now." I led him out of the cell and we headed for the burial vaults.

oOo

I decided that I would help Merlin so I ran to his chambers. Gaius let me go into his room where I found him lying face down on the bed.

"Merlin!" I yelled. He sat up. "What are you doing?" I asked.

"We can't save the boy." He said.

"Why?" I asked.

"He's going to tell Arthur." He said. I heard the warning bells go off.

"Merlin, now you're not saving the boy. You're saving Arthur and Aleya. Now get out of that bed and come on." I said. He stood up reluctantly.

oOo

Arthur and I sat at the grate waiting.

"Where is he?" Arthur asked.

"He'll come." I said. I hear footsteps coming from the other end of the tunnel. Arthur pulled out his sword.

"Protect the boy." He said. He stood up and guarded us. It seemed as though Merlin wasn't coming. When I had lost all hope I saw Merlin and Samantha running up outside of the grate.

"You took you sweet time." I said standing up. Merlin made quick work of removing the grate and Samantha ushered us out. Arthur got up on the horse and then helped the boy.

"If my father asks where I am tell him that I've gone on a hunting trip." He said. Merlin nodded. The boy looked at me and then to the boy. _I'll be seeing you again Emrys and Aleya._ A voice inside of my head said. I knew that it was the boy. Merlin and I gave him a nod and they rode off. I wondered how I could hear him. I wondered what this meant. Most of all I wondered why Merlin had nearly gotten us killed.


	14. Excalibur Part One

_**A/N:**_** Did anybody else notice how in this episode the black knight just stood there watching? He seemed like a bit of a stalker. Anyway here is the story. I hope you enjoy it!**

Excalibur

Part One

I watched as Uther placed the crown upon Arthur's head. He was now the crowned prince of Camelot. I was proud of him. He was one step closer to becoming the greatest king that this kingdom has ever known. I had faith in his ability to lead. I knew that one day I would find my place as his confidant.

"You seem happy." Aleya said looking over at me.

"Whatever would give you that impression?" I asked.

"It is pretty impressive. Arthur is now the crowned prince. You must be proud." She said.

"Of course I am proud." I said. "Look at him." She smiled at me. This was the first time that I really felt as though I belonged here. Without warning I heard the sound of shattering glass. I looked over to the window to see a scene resembling that from _The Girl in the Fireplace_ when the Doctor burst through the mirror. This time there was no such luck. It was a black knight riding a black horse. It approached Arthur who, along with the other knights, were forming a protective wall around Uther. I watched partly in fear and partly in curiosity. Whoever this was, they knew how to make an entrance. He stopped in front of Arthur and threw down his gauntlet. I watched Arthur as he was about to pick it up when Sir Owen grabbed it.

"I, Sir Owen, accept your challenge." He said. The knight looked at him.

"Single combat. Noon tomorrow. To the death." The knight said. His horse reared up and he turned. We watched as he walked out. I had a bad feeling about this.

oOo

"I have a bad feeling." Samantha said as she paced around the room, "Who just jumps through a window like that?"

"Owen shouldn't have picked up the gauntlet." I said. I peered out the window to see the black knight standing there. "He's not frightening at all." Samantha walked over to me.

"He's just standing there. Waiting." Samantha said.

"This wreaks of magic." I said.

"What can we do to stop it?" Samantha asked. "Sir Owen has to fight now."

"Wait and see what happens. Which would require your getting out of my chambers so that I can get some sleep." I said. I ushered Samantha out. Once I heard her door click down the hall I pulled on my cloak and walked out of the room. I stopped outside of the door and hit it twice. There was no answer. I pushed it open and stuck my head in.

"Gaius?" I asked. "Merlin?" I stepped all the way in as Merlin stepped down the stairs.

"Aleya." He said.

"What do you think about the knight?" I asked.

"Gaius couldn't tell me anything." He said.

"An ominous black knight rides in on Arthur's coming of age and he didn't find that the least bit odd?" I asked.

"He said that he didn't get a good enough look at the seal to determine who it belonged to." He said.

"Where is he now?" I asked.

"I don't know." Merlin said. It was obvious that this was the first that he had thought about where Gaius was.

"Do you think that Owen has a chance?" I asked.

"I'm not sure. We'll just have to see what tomorrow brings." He said.

"Of course. I'm sorry to have bothered you." I said.

"You didn't bother me." He said. I smiled and walked out.

oOo

Aleya and I sat in the stands anxiously awaiting the battle that was about to take place. I liked Sir Owen. He had always been very nice to me. Again all the knights were honorable and kind. The black knight just stood there. I wasn't sure how he could be so patient. Sir Owen walked out onto the field. The knight turned. They stared at each other and then drew their swords.

"The fight shall be to the knight's rules. To the death." Arthur said. He stepped off of the field. "Let battle commence." The knights commenced fighting.

"Come on Owen." I said. I watched as Owen thrust the sword into his opponent's stomach. The knight did not flinch. He simply continued fighting.

"Did he just?" Aleya asked.

"I think he did." I said.

"Then how?" she asked.

"I have no idea." I said. I continued to watch. The knight got Owen on the ground. I watched in horror as he raised his sword and thrust it down. I closed my eyes. The knight turned to the stands and pulled off his gauntlet again.

"Who will take up my challenge?" he asked. He threw it down. I saw Arthur try to get up but Uther grabbed his arm. I was thankful for that.

"I, Sir Pellinor, shall take up the challenge." Pellinor said as he jumped out of the stands and picked up the gauntlet.

"So be it." The knight said. He took up his sword and walked away. We watched.

oOo

I lead the way out of the stands and over to Merlin.

"He took a blow." I said. Merlin and Gaius looked at me. "He should be dead."

"Gaius thinks that he already is." Merlin said.

"What?" Samantha asked.

"He may have been conjured by sorcerery." Gaius said.

"But what for?" I asked.

"Uther has many enemies. Most think it more brutal to go after his heir." Gaius said.

"Arthur." Samantha said.

"Come on." Gaius said. All four of us walked down to the burial crypt.

"Are you sure that we should be doing this?" Merlin asked.

"You're not scared are you?" Gaius asked.

"No. I love old crypts." Merlin said. The door slammed behind us taking away what little light there was.

"Must have been a gust of wind." Gaius said.

"Yeah, must have been." Samantha said.

"We should have brought a torch." Gaius said. Merlin looked at one of the unlit torches hanging from the wall. He said something from the old religion and it lit.

"Oh." I said. "Handy."

"Yes." He said. We continued to walk down the stairs.

"So, what are we looking for?" Samantha asked. Gaius walked over to a tomb that was cracked down the middle.

"Someone's broken out." Merlin said.

"The black knight?" I asked trying to catch up.

"Tristan Dubuar." Gaius said. "He was Igram's brother."

"And whose Igram?" Samantha asked.

"Arthur's mother." Gaius said.

"Igram died giving birth to Arthur and he blamed Uther." Gaius explained. "Tristan challenged Uther and Uther won, but with his dying breath he cursed Camelot and promised to one day return. I thought it was the ramblings of a dying man."

"But now he is taking his revenge?" Samantha asked.

"It would appear so." Gaius said.

"If he's dead though, how do you kill him?" I asked

"No mortal weapon can kill it." He said.

"Then what do we do?" Merlin asked.

"I don't know." Gaius said.

oOo

We watched as Sir Pellinor took on the black knight. We all knew what his fate was. He stabbed the knight in the stomach. We watched hoping that he would fall, but he did not.

"No." I heard Aleya mumble. The black knight braced himself and the ran the sword into Sir Pellinor. He ran is sword into the ground and stood before us. Before Uther could stop him Arthur had stood up and thrown down his gauntlet.

"I, Arthur Pendragon, challenge you." Arthur said. I looked at him. He couldn't die.

"So be it." The knight said.

"Single combat, noon, tomorrow." Arthur said. The knight took up his sword and walked away. We had to find a way to kill it.

oOo

I stared out the window at the knight. He stood there, waiting. Arthur would be killed and I was not sure what it would mean for Samantha, or for Camelot. I had to find Merlin. If no mortal weapon could kill the Wraith, then we would have to find an immortal one. I walked out into the courtyard to see Merlin. I quickly walked over to him.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm going to try to burn it." He said. He incanted a spell and fire went in a line and then around the knight. I looked up at him as the fire burnt around the knight. All of the sudden the fire died down. He looked down. The knight looked at us and we ran off.

"If no mortal weapon can kill it, we need an immortal one." I said.

oOo

I knocked on Arthur's door. I heard him mumble something so I stepped in. He was standing next to the window.

"Arthur?" I said. He looked at me.

"Samantha." He said smiling.

"You have to pull out." I said.

"I can't." he said.

"Arthur, he will kill you."

"I can defeat him."

"Arthur Sir Owen and Sir Pellinor didn't stand a chance against him. What makes you think that you will?"

"It's a mixture between raw talent and hard training." He said. "I'll be fine Samantha."

"I hope so." I said. He leaned his head down and kissed me. This was what I wanted to remember of him. Not the prat that he normally was.


	15. Excalibur Part Two

**_A/N:_ Sorry that this one is rather short. I also changed the picture, if you would like a better look at it go to fenderforever1 on deviantart  
**

Excalibur

Part Two

I stared down at the book. Neither Merlin or I had been able to find anything on how to kill the knight. I was beginning to lose hope. Merlin stood up and went over to the shelf. I didn't know what time it was but I was beginning to get sleepy. I heard a book hit the floor and I looked over to see the record keeper.

"How did you two get in here?" he asked. Merlin looked up at him. I stood up closing the book that I had been reading.

"The door was open." Merlin said.

"No, I locked it." He said.

"Than someone must have opened it." I said.

"So you two thought that you would just come in her an help yourselves?" he asked.

"We're looking for a book. For Gaius." Merlin said.

"He believes that the black knight is a wraith." I said.

"Then Arthur is in grave peril." He said.

"That's why we're here. I need to find a weapon that will kill something that's already dead." Merlin said.

"I've read of such things in the ancient chronicles." He said.

"Really? What did they say?" Merlin asked.

"Several fables speak of ancient swords." He said.

"That can kill the dead?" I asked.

"The swords that the fables speak of could destroy anything, alive or dead." He said.

"Can you show me one of these fables?" Merlin asked.

"Let me think." He said, "Yes." He stepped over to the shelf and began looking through the books.

"We're sort of in a hurry." Merlin said.

"Yes, you young people always are." He said. After what seemed like an eternity he found the fable. "This is the Chronicle of Meltain." He said. "Now then, ah here we are." He began reading. "So Marhouse looked upon the sword begotten in the dragon's breath and found it passing."

"Wait, what did you say? About the dragon?" Merlin asked.

"The great sword begotten in the dragon's breath." He repeated. Merlin just walked out. I looked at the record keeper.

"Thanks." I said before turning to follow Merlin. I couldn't see where he was going. I walked down into the cave and saw the dragon.

"Arthur's going to fight a wraith." I said. He looked at me.

"What is it that you ask of me?" he said.

"The wraith can only be killed by a weapon forged in the dragons breath, you being a dragon I was wondering if you could make such a weapon?" I asked.

"I am capable of it. Already the young warlock is preparing." He said.

"For what?" I asked.

"He will bring the sword to me, you must not be here when he does." The dragon said.

"Right, thankyou." I said before starting back up the stais.

oOo

I couldn't let Arthur die. Gaius had said that there was nothing capable of killing the undead. That it had to complete its task. I couldn't let that go. I couldn't let Arthur face an impossible battle. I looked out the window to see the knight standing there. I heard the door open so I turned to see Aleya.

"Arthur won't die." She said. I looked at her. If this was some kind of joke I was going to kill her on the spot.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Merlin and I went to the library and the recordkeeper showed us a book that stated that, a sword begotten in the dragon's breath would kill the dead. Lucky for us we have a dragon on hand." She said. I began to gain hope. Maybe this wouldn't be Arthur's final battle.

"Have you given Arthur the sword?" I asked.

"Merlin is working on it." She said. I let out a sigh of relief. Arthur was safe considering his fighting skills worked against the knight.

oOo

I sat in the stands next to Aleya. Neither of us were to terribly worried. We both knew that Arthur was the better fighter and had the sword. We watched Uther walked onto the field. I saw Aleya stiffen in her chair.

"What's he doing?" I asked. Aleya looked at me.

"Saving Arthur." She said. it was true. Uther may come across as cold and heartless but he genuinely cared for Arthur. We watched as he stood in front of the knight. I held my breath. We had no way of knowing if he had the sword. We watched as they fought. With each sword fall I saw Aleya flinch. We both knew that Arthur wasn't ready to be king and if Uther fell so would Camelot. The king knocked his opponents hlelmet off to reveal what is possibly the most frightening thing that I have ever seen. His face was an erie shade of brown and every vain was clearly visible. The knight got Uther on the ground and raised his sword. He thrust it towards the king only to be met by his shield. Uther stood up while the knight was trying to free his sword. With one swift motion he ran the knight through. The knight began to convulse before exploding.

"I'm guessing that was the sword?" I asked.

"It would appear so." Aleya said. Uther raised his helmet and we all began to clap. Once again Camelot was safe.

oOo

I walked out of the stands and over to Merlin who was looking rather pleased with himself. When I reached him I smiled.

"What about that battle?" I asked.

"It was good." He said.

"Funny, the recordkeeper said that only a sword begotten in the dragons breath could kill the dead. I wonder where Uther got such a sword." I said.

"Beyond me." Merlin lied.

"Me as well, I would have been rather proud of you if you would have done it." I said. I saw Merlin begin to speak. I stood on my toes and kissed him. "I am very proud of you Merlin." I said.

oOo

I walked into Arthur's chambers.

"Uther locked you in your room." I said. "Rather humorous if you ask me."

"It should have been me who fought." He said.

"It's over, the knight is gone, take a break." I said. "Besides, you still haven't taken me for that walk." I said.

"Alright then, my lady. Would you like to go for a walk?" he said.

"I would like that, my lord." I said. He grabbed my arm and we walked out the door. I felt tremendous relief that he had not had to fight. I had come so close to losing my destiny that I had considered life without him. I couldn't bear the thought.


	16. The Moment of Truth Part One

_**A/N:**_** I've been waiting to do this episode so I am quite excited about it! It is a bit slow to start out but it will pick up I promise! Enjoy! Please review and tell me what you think!**

The Moment of Truth

Part One

It had been a week since the incident with the black knight and things seemed to be falling back into a relatively normal pace. I still knew that something was going to happen, as it always did. It wasn't until we were called into the council chambers that I realized what I was being pulled into. There was a woman standing before Uther.

"The winters are harsh in Ealdor." She began. "And there are many children. Some of them just won't be strong enough to survive. We barely have enough food as it is, and if Canaan takes out harvest, our children won't live to see another summer. Please, we need your help." I looked at the woman. I wasn't sure how Uther could refuse her. Let alone let the children of her village starve.

"Ealdor's in Cenred's kingdom." Uther said. "Your safety is his responsibility."

"We've appealed to our king, but he cares little for the outlying regions. You're our only hope." She said. I saw Arthur give Uther a glance. If Uther was to cold hearted to help, I was sure that Arthur would. Uther leaned forward in his chair.

"I have the deepest sympathy for you." He said. He was going to deny them. "I would have this barbarian wiped off the face of the Earth."

"You'll help us?" a sudden look of hope fell over the woman's face.

"I wish I could." he said. I saw Aleya stare at him. She knew something that I didn't. I stared up at Arthur, pleading with him.

"Surely we can spare a few men." He said.

"Resources are not the problem." Uther said.

"Then what is?" Aleya asked.

"Ealdor lies beyond the ridge of Eseteir. For an army of Camelot to enter, it would be an act of war." He said. My chest began to tighten as I listened. The woman got down on her knees.

"I know you're a good king, a caring man. I'm begging you, help us please." She said.

"The accord we have struck with Cenred was years in the making. I cannot risk hundreds of lives for the sake of one village." He said. "I'm afraid Camelot cannot help." The woman bent her head down. Aleya stepped over to her. I noticed Merlin giving Uther an evil stare. Aleya helped the woman up.

oOo

Samantha and I walked out of the council chambers. I could tell by the look on her face that she had questions.

"Who was that?" she asked. It looked as though it had been killing her keeping silent.

"Merlin's mother." I said.

"Oh." She said. "What now?"

"I don't know." I said. I walked out onto the balcony and saw Merlin and Arthur standing and talking.

"Do you think that Merlin will go back to Ealdor?" she asked.

"Probably." I said.

"What if he does?" she said.

"I'll go with him." I said. I had thought it over. I knew that Uther would be to heartless to help. If Merlin was going to go and fight this Canaan bloke then so would I.

"And leave Camelot?" she asked.

"You have your destiny with Arthur and I have mine with Merlin." I said. "I have to follow it wherever it takes me."

"If you leave I'm leaving." She said.

"Sam, you don't have to…." I began she interrupted me.

"You are the only one in this time period to whom I can talk about Doctor Who with so yes, I am going with you. Do not argue it further because here comes Merlin." She said. I looked over to see Merlin walking towards us. I did not know whether he had heard us talking or was just coming to say goodbye. I hadn't told him of my plans to go to Camelot with him.

"I need to talk to you." He said. In my past experience of watching Samantha get her heart broken over and again I knew what this meant.

"Good, because I need to talk to you as well." I said.

"It's about my mother." He said.

"You're going back to Ealdor." I said.

"Yes, listen my first responsibility is making sure that she is safe." He said.

"I know. I would have done the same for my mother. I wanted to tell you that I intend to come with you." I said. He looked confused. "You would do the same for me, besides. I can fight." I lied. I had never held a sword in my life.

"You can't." he said.

"I very well can." I said. "I want to help." He nodded.

"We're leaving as soon as I can get packed." He said.

"I'll be ready." I said. He walked off. No goodbyes today Merlin.

oOo

I walked up to Arthur. I wasn't sure how he would react to Merlin leaving, much less me.

"I need to speak to you." I said.

"What about?" he asked getting a frightened expression.

"I'm going to Ealdor with Aleya and Merlin." I said.

"What?" he asked.

"Aleya is like a sister to me and I have to look after her. I couldn't bear the thought of anything happening to her." I said.

"Are you sure that you have to leave?" he asked.

"Yes. I'm sorry." I said.

"Will you return?" he asked.

"Maybe." I said. He wrapped his arms around me. I didn't want to leave him.

oOo

I stood with my arms crossed watching Merlin and Gwen pack. Gwen handed Merlin a sword.

"Tell me how it feels." She said. He took it in his hand and examined it.

"It's good." He said. he pecked on it. "Very, swordy." I laughed.

"I've packed some armor for you." Gwen said.

"I won't be able to carry all of that." Merlin said. The door came open and I saw Morgana and Samantha.

"You won't have to." Morgana said.

"We're coming with you." Samantha finished.

"What do you mean?" Merlin asked.

"You're going to need all of the help that you can get." Gwen said. "I can mend armor and sharpen swords."

"And I know how to fight." Morgana said.

"And I am just a joy to be around." Samantha said smiling.

"But, you can't. I mean why would you?" Merlin asked.

"If it was the other way around you would help us." Gwen said.

oOo

Aleya and I waited for Merlin and his mother. Aleya had told me that her name was Hunith.

"So Aleya, you going to go all warrior princess on us?" I asked.

"What?" she asked.

"You know, Tawanda!" I said.

"Yeah, Tawanda." She said.

"Ready to go." Merlin said walking up. We all got on our horses, me with slight difficulty. I was getting used to it, however. We rode along most of the way in silence. We made camp for the night and we settled down for what was possibly the worst night's sleep that I would ever get.

oOo

I heard a twig snap in the woods. I looked over to Merlin who was asleep. I stood up silently and walked over to Merlin. I placed my hand over his mouth and began shaking his shoulders. His eyes flew open. I put my finger over my mouth and remove my hand from his. I pointed in the direction from which the sound had originated. He stood up and we both heard another stick snap. He pulled his sword out of the ground he walked into the woods and I followed. We walked for a moment and then Merlin stopped. He turned to face me and I saw someone walk up behind him I began to warn him but the figure spoke.

"I would ask you for money, but I know you don't have any." I heard a voice say.

"Arthur." Merlin said swinging around and almost taking Arthur's head off in the process.

"Put the sword down Merlin, you look ridiculous." Arthur said taking the sword out of Merlin's hand and placing it in mine. I laughed. Merlin just kept walking. When we made it back to camp I laid down and slowly went to sleep.

oOo

I awoke after what seemed like no sleep at all. I sat up to see that we had acquired an extra person. Upon further examination I found that it was Arthur. Without delay we got on the horses and began riding towards Ealdor. We got there just in time. I saw a rather large man about to kill another man. Arthur threw a sword and it hit a post next to him. Then I found myself in the heat of battle. I got into with a man who pinned me against a wall. He was about to run me through when I saw Aleya run a sword through his stomach. She pulled it out.

"Sorry." She said. I looked at her and laughed. It didn't take long for Canaan's men to leave.

"You'll pay for this with your lives, all of you." Canaan said as he rode off. This was not the last that we would see of him.


	17. The Moment of Truth Part Two

**_A/N:_**** Hey guys! Thank you for continuing to read! I hope you enjoy it and I should wrap this episode up in one more chapter. Please tell me what you think!**

The Moment of Truth

Part Two

I watched as Canaan rode away. There was an air about everyone in the town. They knew what provoking him meant. Arthur gathered the villagers together. He stood in front of us.

"I know Canaan's kind. He'll be back. And when he is we must be ready for him. First of all we must prepare…" he was interrupted by a man walking through the crowd.

"Am I the only one wondering who the hell this is?" he asked.

"I'm Prince Arthur of Camelot." Arthur said. The man let out a laugh.

"Yeah, an I'm Prince William, of Ealdor." The man said.

"Keep quiet he's here to help us." Hunith said.

"He's made things worse. Canaan will be back and when he is he'll be looking for revenge." Will said. "You've just signed our death warrants."

"He just saved Matthew's life." She said.

"This is his village, what would you have us do?" Arthur asked.

"We can't fight against Canaan, he has to many men." Will said.

"So what's the alternative?" Arthur asked.

"Give him what he wants." Will said.

"Then what?" Arthur continued. "Those of you who don't starve to death, will face him again next harvest. And the harvest after that."

"We'll manage we'll survive." Will said.

"How?" I heard someone ask.

"The only way he can be stopped is if you stand up to him." Arthur said.

"No. you just want the honor and glory of battle, that's what drives men like you." Will said. "Listen, if you want to fight. Then go home and risk the lives of your own people, not ours." He walked away. Merlin ran after him. I waited for Arthur to say something else. He seemed to have been rendered speechless.

"I'll follow you." Hunith said. "If I'm to die, then I want to go out fighting."

"That goes for me to." The man who Arthur saved said. several people began to step up and say that they would stand with Arthur. Maybe we actually stood a chance against Canaan. Or maybe this would be our final battle. Whatever happened. I would go out fighting.

oOo

Samantha and I were lying next to each other. The floor was hard and cold, but it wasn't that bad. The house was dark and I assumed that everyone else was asleep.

"Do you think that we have a chance?" I asked. Samantha looked at me.

"If anyone can help these people it's Arthur." She said.

"True." I said, "I'm worried about Merlin."

"Why?" she asked.

"Have you seen him when he and Arthur are training? He looks as though he can barely hold up the sword." I said. it was true, Merlin wasn't exactly one of those save the world types. He was much more than that. He was much better.

"He'll be fine." She said.

"I hope so." I said. Then I faded to sleep.

oOo

I awoke early not knowing what the dawn would bring. I had a sort of sick feeling in the pit of my stomach. I knew that the odds were stacked against us. I knew that this could mean the death of any one of us. We were all crammed into the small house. Merlin was helping Arthur get dressed.

"Still haven't learned to dress yourself?" Morgana asked.

"If you don't have a dog, you fetch the stick yourself." He said. "No offense Merlin."

"None taken." Merlin said.

"Hold on a second." Aleya said, "If your fetching the stick, then aren't you the dog?" I let out a snort and tried to hold in my laughter. Being in Camelot had proven to be a bad thing for Aleya's character, yet it had done wonders for her sense of humor.

"She's right." Morgana added. We all watched as Arthur turned red. I wasn't sure if it was due to anger or embarrassment.

"Prince Arthur, you didn't finish your breakfast." Hunith said handing Arthur a bowl.

"Didn't I?" he asked.

"Eat up." I said. he looked at me and then at the contents of the bowl. He took a bite and then handed it to me.

"Right, let's get going, we need wood. Lots of it." Arthur said walking out. I looked at the bowl. It didn't exactly look like the most appetizing thing in the world. I turned to Hunith and handed the bowl to her.

"Arthur said it was lovely." I said. I turned and walked out. Aleya followed me.

"He is unbelievable." She said.

"You're unbelievable. You called him a dog." I said unable to hold in my laughter.

"He call Merlin one!" she said rather defensively but still in a joking tone.

"Camelot has definitely given you too much confidence."

"I know." She said. "Should I apologize to him?"

"No." I said. "He's fine." We both let out another laugh.

oOo

Samantha and I watched as Arthur showed the men how to fight.

"How bad are the odds?" I asked her.

"I don't know." She said. "Canaan has trained fighters and we have…."

"The group of angry villagers." I finished.

"What if we don't stop Canaan? What then?" she asked.

"Aren't we dead if that happens?" I asked.

"Assume he leaves the village be, what will you do?" she asked.

"I will stay with Merlin, and you will go back to Camelot with Arthur." I said. I didn't like the idea of being separated from Samantha, considering she was the only one I shared something in common with. I had to fulfill my destiny though.

"Why? Why would you stay here and risk starving to death?" she asked.

"For Merlin, it's my destiny." I said. "Arthur doesn't have enough men."

"Men aren't the only ones who can fight." She said.

"In Arthur's eyes they are." I said.

"I'll talk to him." she said. She walked towards Arthur.

oOo

"Arthur." I said. Arthur turned to me.

"Samantha." He said.

"I need to tell you something." I said.

"What?"

"We've reached one of those moments where I tell you what you need to do and you completely ignore me and I end up being right. Let's skip the first bit and you just listen to me." I said.

"What do you want?" he asked a look of fear coming over his face.

"You don't have enough men. If they were trained soldiers, maybe. They are not."

"What are you leading to?"

"You need to allow the women to fight."

"No." he said.

"Arthur, you don't have second chances here. It is life or death. The odds are already stacked against you."

"They are not." He said. As soon as the words escaped his mouth one of the men dropped his sword. We both looked at him.

"Yeah, they kind of are." I said. "Just consider it."

oOo

"I don't foresee this ending well." Samantha said. We were lying side by side. The day had been productive, sort of. I helped Gwen sharpen swords which consisted of me turning a wheel while she did the actual work.

"Have faith." I said. "At least we'll go out fighting."

"Why must we go out?" she said.

"Because, we have to fight. We have to do what is right." I said.

"Who's to say that this is right?" she said.

"You don't have to fight. You can go back to Camelot and nobody would blame you." I said. I turned over on my side and went to sleep.

oOo

Aleya and I had shared very few words since our discussion the previous night. We had no idea when Canaan's men would attack. We were sorely outnumbered and we were almost certainly going to be facing death. I leaned against the door frame and listened in on Arthur's speech. He was trying to motivate the men. It was commendable considering the odds. I was awoken from my thought by screams coming from outside. I turned only to be blown past by Arthur and several of the men. I saw a man hanging over a horse with and arrow sticking from his back. People were gathering around the horse.

"Get him down." Arthur said. They pulled the man off of the horse and I saw that the arrow was holding a note. Arthur pulled it off of him and read it.

"What does it say?" I asked.

"Make the most of this day, it will be your last." Arthur said. A woman shoved me into Merlin.

"Matthew, no!" she yelled. She knelt down next to him.

"You did this." Will said coming through the crowd. "You've killed him."

"It wasn't his fault." Merlin said.

"If he hadn't been strutting around and treating us like his own personal army none of this would have happened." Will continued.

"These men, are brave enough to fight for what they believe in, even if you aren't." Arthur said.

"You're sending them to their graves!" Will said. Arthur lowered his head. "You've killed one man, how many more have to die for you to realize that this is a battle that can't be won. When Canaan comes you haven't got a chance. You're going to be slaughtered." He walked away.

oOo

I stood outside of Will's house. I listened as him and Merlin spoke. When Will walked out I walked in. Merlin was staring at the table.

"He's wrong." I said. Merlin didn't flinch. "You're not abandoning them."

"What if I am?" he said. he turned to me. "What if I let them all die tomorrow when I know that I can stop it?"

"Any one of those people out there would realize what a hard decision this is for you and would gladly take your place Merlin. You must have more faith in them." I said.

"Are you going to fight?" he asked.

"That's why I'm here." I said. "I will fight by your side."

"You must be careful." He said. He walked over and wrapped his arms around me.

"And you must be as well." I said.

oOo

"Tomorrow morning, women and children should gather what belongings they can and head for the woods." Arthur said. We were all gathered in one of the huts.

"We're not going anywhere." Aleya said.

"I know you want to help, but women can't stay here. It's too dangerous." Arthur said.

"Women have as much right to fight for their lives as the men do." I said. Aleya looked at me and smiled. I knew that this was what I needed to do to make amends. Even if it meant deposing Arthur.

"None of you know how to fight." Arthur said.

"The more of us there are the better chance we stand." Aleya said. All of the women took a step forward.

"This is your home, if you want to fight to defend it, that's your choice." Arthur said. "I'd be honored to stand alongside you. Canaan attacks tomorrow. Canaan is brutal, he fights only to kill. Which is why, he'll never defeat us. Look around, in this circle we're all equals. You're not fighting because someone is ordering you to, you are fighting for so much more than that. You are fighting for your homes. You fight for your families. You fight for your friends. You fight for the right to grow crops in peace. And if you fall, you fall fighting for the noblest of causes. You're fighting for your very right to survive. And when you're gray, you'll look back on this day, and know that you fought for the right to live every day in between. So you fight for your family, for your friend. For Ealdor!" Arthur finished. We all began chanting, '_For Ealdor' _I could only speculate as to what the sunrise would bring.

**Thanks for your wonderful reviews!**

**_MistsofMyMind:_**** Thanks! I am so glad that you like it! :{D**


	18. The Moment of Truth Part Three

**_A/N:_**** I'm sorry that this one is so short. I just found a good place to end it and went with it. Please tell me what you think! :{D**

The Moment of Truth

Part Three

We were silent. Aleya and I watched as Arthur and Merlin put on their armor. Merlin began having trouble with one of the clasps. Aleya stepped over to him. She pulled his hand away and buckled it. They didn't say anything, they just exchanged worried looks. They knew what the odds were. I looked at Arthur. He wouldn't die here. It was his destiny to become the once and future king. He looked at me and smiled. I gave him one back. I knew that it was transparent that I wasn't really happy.

"Right then." He said. "If this is the last time that I am to see you, I want to thank you for all that you have done for me. I cannot begin to express my gratitude. Thank you." We all looked at Arthur and gave a silent nod. I was frightened for my friends. No, they are no longer my friends. They are my family. Aleya is my sister. Merlin is that crazy younger brother. Arthur is the man that I love. They are my family. The door came open. Morgana popped her head in.

"He's coming." She said. we all exchanged looks again and then walked out. Aleya went to start the fire. We all lined up against the wall of one of the huts. We could see Canaan and his men rapidly approaching.

"What's taking her?" Arthur mumbled. Merlin ran off. I watched as the man rode towards us.

oOo

I hit the rocks together. I knew that I was missing the opportunity. Merlin ran up behind me. I handed him the rocks. He ignored it. He muttered a spell and the fire lit. I picked up my sword and we waited.

"Now!" I heard Arthur yell.

"Good luck." I said. Merlin nodded and ran off. I followed only to be stopped a man. We fought for a moment before I saw an opening I ran the sword across his stomach. He fell to the ground. I didn't want to kill anybody.

oOo

We were deep in the fight when I realized that we were going to lose. It was hopeless. I turned to see a man about to hit me with his sword. I froze. Before he could lower his sword an inch Arthur pushed in front of me. He easily took the man down.

"Thanks." I said.

"You're welcome." He said. We fought back to back. I turned towards one of the huts to see Aleya pinned between it and a man with a sword. She was holding her ground but she wouldn't be able to for long. I began to run towards her when I was stopped by a wind current. I watched. I didn't know what was happening but it seemed that only Canaan's men were being bombarded by the current.

When the wind had subsided Canaan's men ran for the woods. I turned to Arthur who had a smile across his face.

"We did it!" I yelled I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Pendragon!" Canaan yelled walking out. he had in his hand an axe. Arthur unsheathed his sword. I watched helplessly as they fought. Arthur knocked the axe out of his hand. Canaan kicked Arthur in the stomach and he fell backwards. Canaan picked up another sword and they went at it again. Arthur thrust the sword into him and he fell. I let out a breath that I did not know I was holding. Arthur walked back over to us. He didn't look happy.

"Who did that?" he asked.

"What?" Merlin asked.

"Wind like that doesn't just appear out of nowhere. I know magic when I see it. One of you made that happen." He said. I saw Merlin and Aleya stiffen up.

"Arthur." Merlin said. Aleya grabbed his arm protectively. I looked back and saw Canaan had sat up and was holding a crossbow to Arthur. I couldn't react quick enough. Will shoved Arthur out of the way.

"Look out." he said before being struck by the arrow.

"Will!" Merlin yelled. He grabbed Will as he fell.

"You just saved my life." Arthur said.

"Yeah, I don't know what I was thinking." Will said.

"Come on! Get him inside!" Arthur yelled. They carried him into one of the huts. Aleya and I stood and waited. When Arthur finally emerged he just shook his head.

oOo

I stood next to Merlin. The fire was blazing. Merlin hadn't spoken much since Will had died.

"I'm sorry." I said. "I know how close you two where."

"We still are." Merlin said.

"Of course. I'm sorry Merlin." I said. I kissed him on the cheek and then walked over to Samantha.

"Will he come back to Camelot?" she asked.

"I don't know." I said.

"Is he okay?" she asked.

"I don't know." I said. "I just don't know."

"He'll be okay." She said. "I know he will."


	19. To Kill the King Part One

_**A/N**_**: Yeah, sorry that it has been so long! I have been busy with school and my friends and I have been working on a Merlin fan series which can be found on youtube at FenderGuitarForever on the fourteenth of September. Anyways, To Kill A King. Lets roll with it.**

To Kill a King

Part One

I felt something. I couldn't explain it. I sat up in the bed. I had felt something similar when the druid boy had spoken to me. I pulled on my cloak and walked out of the room. I walked the all too familiar path that would lead me down to the dragon when I met Gwen. She looked frantic.

"What's wrong?" I asked. She didn't answer. I followed her to Gaius's chambers. We both burst through the door.

"What's wrong?" Merlin asked. His hair was disheveled as though he had just gotten out of bed.

"My father has been arrested." She said.

"Arrested for what?" Merlin asked.

"They said that he was making weapons for a sorcerer. They're charging him with treason." Gwen said.

"That's ridiculous." I said.

"I know." Gwen said. "Please Merlin you have to help me!" she said.

"I will, just calm down." Merlin said. We walked down to the dungeons to let Gwen speak with her father.

"How can Uther think that he would do such a thing?" I asked.

"I don't know." Merlin said.

"We can't let Gwen's father die." I said.

"I don't see much we can do." Gaius said. Gwen walked back over to us.

"What did he say?" Merlin asked.

"Torren came to the forge and offered to pay him a fortune for his help. Not to make weapons, for an experiment or something." Gwen said.

"What kind of experiment?" I asked.

"Torren didn't say." Gwen said. "But he used some kind of stone. Some kind of magic." Gaius and Merlin both exchanged looks.

oOo

I was awoken by Aleya banging on my door. She waited a moment and then opened it. I played in bed. She walked over to the window and pulled open the curtains.

"Rise and shine!" she said. I threw a pillow at her. "Oi!" she yelled.

"Go away." I said.

"Sam, get out of the bed." She said. I didn't move. She walked over to me and began to shake me. I wouldn't let that phase me. "Come on Sam!" she yelled. I still didn't move. She grabbed the sheet and pulled sending us both tumbling to the floor. I was immediately thrown into consciousness. We looked at each other for a moment and then started laughing. She looked down and clutched her head.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"It's happening again." She said.

"What is?" I asked. I was beginning to get concerned.

"Last night I was woken up by some sort of feeling in my head." She said. "Then we found out that there had been a sorcerer in Camelot."

"What?" I asked.

"Gwen's father was arrested last night for treason." She said. "He didn't do it Sam."

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked.

"I don't know. I just sort of forgot. Until I felt it." She said.

"We should get Gaius to have a look at you." I said.

"No, I'm fine." She said. I knew that she was lying. She had a frightened expression on her face. I stood up. "Come on." She said. she walked out of the room.

"But, I'm not even dressed yet!" I said. it was no use she couldn't hear me. I followed her down the corridor. She stopped outside of Morgana's chambers.

"It's coming from in there." She said.

"What is?" I asked.

"I don't know." She said. she knocked on the door. There was no answer. She opened it and stepped inside.

"Aleya! What are you doing?" I asked. She walked over to the cupboard and stared at the box which was sitting on top. She opened it carefully and pulled out a stone. She stared at it. "What's that?" I asked walking over to her.

"This is what the sorcerer used." She said.

"Why would Morgana have it?" I asked.

"I don't know." She said. She set it back in the box and walked out. I followed.

oOo

"It's probably nothing Aleya." Samantha said trying to comfort me.

"I highly doubt that." I said. "Remember the druid boy?" she looked up.

"Yeah." She said.

"He spoke to me." I said.

"He didn't speak to anybody." She said.

"Inside my head. Before he and Arthur left." I said.

"You think that that's connected?" she asked.

"I don't know what to think." I said.

OOo

It had been a day since the events with the sorcerer Torren. Gwen's father had made an attempt to escape and was killed by the guards. Aleya was off of her rocker. Ever since we found the stone she had been jumpy. I narrowed It down to fear that Uther might accuse her of sorcery. I knew that, that wouldn't happen. I heard the door come open and I turned to see Arthur. He pulled it closed behind him.

"May I help you?" I asked.

"I need to talk to you." He said.

"About what?" I asked.

"It's Gwen's father." He said.

"You feel as though you made mistake turning him in to your father, I believe that you did." I said.

"How do you know?" he asked.

"Aleya told me, you know that there is no way that her father is a traitor. He got caught at the wrong place, at the wrong time." I said.

"I know." Arthur said. I could sense that he really did feel guilty. Normally it would take wild horses to drag the truth that he was wrong out of his mouth.

"What do you intend to do about it?" I asked.

"There is nothing I can do." Arthur said.

"Did you talk to your father?" I asked.

"Yes, he sees any kind of magic as evil." He said.

"Do you?" I asked. Maybe he was beginning to see the error in his father's ways.

"I don't know." He said.

oOo

I walked into Gaius's chambers and saw Merlin standing in the doorway watching Gwen sleep. I walked up behind him, making sure not to startle him.

"Is she alright?" I whispered.

"Her father, he was caught trying to escape last night and killed." Merlin finally muttered. I felt my stomach drop. He was innocent. Uther had crossed a line. He now had blood on his hands.

"Why did he try to escape?" I asked.

"Because…he knew that no matter what he said or did he would be killed." Merlin said. We both shared a concerned look as we stared in at Gwen.

oOo

"I still don't understand why Morgana has the stone." I said. Aleya and I were sitting in my chambers talking.

"Maybe she found it?" Aleya said.

"Why would a powerful sorcerer drop is magic stone on the street somewhere?" I asked.

"The same way you would drop your mobile." She said.

"Nice comparison." I said.

"What if the sorcerer comes after the stone?" she said. "What if he goes after Gwen?"

"Surely he wouldn't." I said, the thought certainly was a terrifying one.

It was nearly midnight when Aleya calmed down enough for me to send her to her chambers to get some rest. I layed there in my bed. I couldn't understand any of this. Why would her father have helped a sorcerer in the first place? For every answer I got, I received more and more questions.


	20. To Kill the King Part Two

_**A/N:**_** Boop! Here is the conclusion to To Kill a King. Next up Le Morte d'Arthur. More Arthur and Samantha in that one I promise! Then onto season two. I have just excepted the fact that the hopes of getting caught up with the actual show are gone considering that it starts on the 29th of this month. I cannot wait though! **

**Please review and tell me what you think! I do a happy dance every time that I wake up and find that somebody told me what they thought of the story! Thanks for reading and here is part two:**

To Kill a King

Part Two

oOo

I was asleep. I felt it again. The sort of buzzing inside of my head. I slid out of bed and popped my head out the door. I saw a cloaked figure walking down the hallway. I quickly pulled on my cloak and followed them. I wove down the streets of the lower town in pursuit of the cloaked figure. When we came out of the city gates was when I began to worry. I couldn't think who would be larking about in the woods at the time of night. I followed them as quietly as I could. They finally stopped in clearing, I slid behind a tree. I watched as the figure pulled down their hood. It revealed the face of Morgana. I felt a hand wrap around my mouth. I began to struggle, but I was swiftly turned around to see Merlin. He lowered his hand and I mouthed, _Morgana?_ he nodded. We both peered around the tree to watch. I saw men walking in formation around her and the man who was obviously their leader.

"Where's your maid?" he muttered.

"I've come in her place." Morgana said.

"Kill her." He said.

"No wait! I've got the stone." Morgana said pulling out the ornate rock and presenting it to him.

"What else have you got, my lady?" he said. "The knights of Camelot?" I felt Merlin begin to move and I grabbed his arm. They wouldn't kill her. I had to rely on the fact that she survived in the legends.

"I came alone, I promise you." Morgana said.

"Give me the stone." The man said pulling it from her hand. "You were foolish to come here. I had no quarrel with your maid, but you Lady Morgana, you are Uther's ward." He pulled his sword out and pressed it against her stomach.

"If you kill me, you'll regret it." She said.

"Why is that?"

"Because I want Uther dead to." Merlin and I exchanged worried glances.

"You? An enemy of the king?" he said. "And I'm to believe that?"

"Why else would I be here?" Morgana said.

"I can only guess at your motives, my lady." He said. he looked in our direction and in a quick move Merlin and I slid out of view. "You could be a spy for all I know." He finished.

"And this?" Morgana said revealing red gashes on her wrists. "Is it usual for Uther to chain his friends to a dungeon wall? The stone, you took it to the forge. Why?"

"With it a man can alter the very essence of things. He can turn a lump of lead into gold." He said. Alchemy, great.

"Gold?" Morgana said snidely. "A good man died in your quest for riches Torren. His daughter's now an orphan."

"I'm sorry for that. Truly." He said. "But we did not want the gold to line our pockets. The gold was only a means. A means to rid this kingdom of Uther Pendragon once and for all."

"What are you saying?"

"Bribery is rife at the heart of Camelot. I will use the corruption at the center of his kingdom." He said. "And such abundance of gold will buy me into the kings chambers. Even to the king himself."

"The guards may be fools, Torren, but the king is not."

"Have you got a better plan?"

"To get to Uther, you need someone close to him."

"And you know of such a person?"

"I do." She said. "Me."

oOo

I hadn't seen Aleya or Merlin all morning. I had not noticed that without them, Camelot could be a rather boring place. Sure you've got rogue sorcerers popping in and out, but still. I sat in my chambers rocking back and forth in my chair. That's when it occurred to me. We had been transported to Camelot the day before the season finale of Doctor Who. I sat there for a moment wondering how this revelation had not come to me sooner. We would never know who River Song was.

oOo

"I don't understand why Morgana would want to kill Uther." Merlin said. We were trudging through the forest.

"How long have you got?" I said. Uther was not a very likeable person.

"I know he's not the best person in the world, but surely she has to see some redeemable quality in him." Merlin said.

"Him killing Gwen's father was just the final straw." I said.

oOo

Aleya dragged in to my chambers. It was rather late and I still had no explanation as to where she had been all day.

"You know what I realized?" I asked. She looked up at me before flopping down on the bed.

"What?" she asked.

"We will never find out who River Song is." I said. She grimaced at me.

"I hate you." She said in a playful voice.

"Alright what's wrong with you?" I asked. I always could tell when there was something wrong with her.

"What do you think about Uther?" she asked.

"He's not the nicest person in the world." I said.

"Would you kill him?" she asked.

"No." I said. "What would that accomplish?"

"Absolutely nothing." She said. "I have to go." She ran out of the room. She was certainly making herself scarce.

oOo

After going to Merlin's chambers and not finding him I went to Arthurs. I saw him standing by the window. I quietly walked in.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked. He turned and looked at me and then back at the window.

"What do you think?" he said.

"Uther?" I asked. Upon hearing his tone, I began to get a bit worried.

"At the current moment we have the power of life and death over Uther." He said. There was a sort of darkness about him. "Do you think that we should let this happen?"

"He doesn't deserve death, Merlin." I said. "Even if he did, Arthur is not ready to be king."

"All of the suffering. All of the pain. It could end here, Aleya." He said.

"What would killing him accomplish? You may not want to admit it, but Arthur's views on magic are identical to those of Uther. He isn't ready." I said. "Besides, if you let him die, that means you are just as bad as he is."

"You're right." He said. "Thanks." He began running out.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"Save Uther!" he said.

"Not without me!" I yelled following after him. I followed him into his chambers where he collected the saber that he got from the rogue Sidhe. We ran through the woods knowing that with a moments delay Uther would be killed. We made it to a field and saw that all of the guards had been knocked out. Merlin gripped the saber tighter and kept going. He pulled me behind a tree and held up the saber.

"Acaly" he said. The first time he had used magic and I could actually understand what he was saying. One of the men fell and the other turned and drew his sword. This time he just held it up and a the blue streak hit the man causing him to fall. We continued our pursuit. I looked up and saw Torren standing on the hillside.

"Merlin." I said. he held up the saber and repeated the same words as before. This time Torren held up the stone. The light shot straight back at Merlin and he was thrown back. Torren turned. I knew it was a bad idea. It was the only thing I could think to do. I picked up the saber and began to run after him. he turned and I held up the saber.

"Acaly!" I said. to my shock it worked. A blue beam flashed from the end of the saber and went straight towards Torren. He drew out the stone and before I could think the light flashed and I felt myself flying backwards. That was when everything went black. I vaguely remembered something Gaius said about it being Merlin's magic that saved him from the Sidhe's blast. I hoped that, that was not the case.

oOo

I knocked on the door to Arthur's chambers. I didn't expect an answer. Why would he? The door was flung open to reveal a rather grouchy looking Arthur.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked.

"I'll tell you what's wrong with me." He said turning back in. I stepped in closing the door behind me. "My servant has been gone for a day and all of my clothes are dirty, my room is in shambles, and I haven't been able to have a bath." He ranted.

"Just throwing this out there, but did you ever consider washing your clothes or cleaning your room or maybe even pouring your own bath?" I asked. He looked at me.

"What do I even have Merlin for?" he asked.

"He's a bit humorous to watch." I said after a moment of thinking. He smiled at me. I had missed that smile.

oOo

Light began to flood into my eyes. I felt like I had been hit by a truck. Every part of my body ached, but I wearily sat up. I was not sure how aware I actually was. I looked around the field to see that Merlin had sat up as well. He looked at me and then shakily stood up wobbling as he stumbled over to me. He held out his and pulled me up I fell into him. He led the way and we peeked over the hill to see Uther and Morgana hugging.

"Merlin, I do believe we've missed something." I said. He looked at me smiled and then turned over on his back.

"You know, we were basically useless." He said. I laughed and laid down beside of him.

"We looked cool though." I said. "You using that septer thing. I don't care what they say about Arthur, you are the real hero in my book." He smiled.

"You think?" he said.

"Of course." I said. "I never doubt that you will do the right thing. That is the mark of a true hero. Not swinging a sword around."

"And that is why I love you." He said.

"Really?" I said.

"Nobody else could make me feel good about barely being able to hold up a sword." He said. I laughed. Yet another threat on Camelot vanquished. All in a days work.

_**grapejuice101:**_** I'm really sorry that I am such a slacker! I am going into my tenth grade year, I am going to try my best to update more regularly though! Thankyou for the review and I hope that you continue to enjoy it!**


	21. Le Morte d'Arthur Part One

_**A/N:**_** Look at this! I am actually updating in a timely fashion. This legitimately made me cry while I was writing it just so you know. Arthur can't die! Merlin can't die! Why must everyone die?**

Le Morte d'Arthur

Part One

Arthur and Merlin were out with the knights on a hunting trip so Aleya and I really had nothing better to do than run about my room with sticks and sword fight like a couple of children. It got really weird when I stacked some pillows up on the floor and pulled my stick out of it like I was removing Excalibur from the stone. Boredom could cause people to do strange things. She began quoting Harry Potter spells at me. After I had killed Aleya…twice….and she had died rather dramatically on the floor, we stopped fighting.

"You want to know what I think?" she said. she had slid over to the wall and was now leaning on it.

"What?" I said.

"I think that if Merlin and Arthur had any idea just how weird we are, they would accuse us of being sorcerers." She said. I smiled and began laughing.

"You are probably right." I said. "We digress a few years when we are left alone for long periods of time."

"Oh, how I miss Tumblr." She said. "Proof that there are other people like us in the world." Before I could reply there was a knock on the door. I stood up and walked over to answer it. To my surprise it was Merlin.

"Ally, it's your boyfriend." I said turning to see that Aleya was read in the face. She stood up quickly.

"I hate you." She whispered as she shoved passed me and out the door.

oOo

I walked out into the hallway following Merlin who had his, _I don't want to worry you but you should probably be a bit concerned_ face on.

"What happened?" I said. He looked at me.

"There is a creature in the woods. Gaius says that it has been conjured by magic. Arthur and I are going to set out and kill it at dawn." He said.

"Is Arthur capable of killing it?" I asked. Arthur would go either way, and Merlin would do whatever it took to save him from himself.

"No." he said. I looked down at the floor.

"Are you?" I asked.

"I hope so." He said. I could hear a fearfulness that I had never heard in his voice.

"You'll be able to." I said. I grabbed his hand. "There is no doubt in my mind that no matter what, Arthur will become king." He smiled that goofy smile that I loved so much.

oOo

I knocked on the door to Arthur's chambers. When there was no answer I just walked in. Arthur was sitting at the table holding his sword.

"Aleya tells me that you are going to set out at dawn." I said. I understood just how much peril that Arthur was in. he would go head first into danger.

"I am." He said.

"Be careful." I said. "I don't want you getting yourself killed."

"What makes you think that I will get myself killed?" he said rather defensively.

"You are one of the most danger prone people that I have ever met." I said. " I just don't want anything to happen to you."

"Nothing is going to happen to me." He said.

"For some reason that does no enstill very much faith in me." I said. I was nearly interrupted by him kissing me on the forehead. I feared for him. I could only pray that he would survive. Whatever this creature was, I knew that it was dangerous. Even more dangerous than anything he had ever faced before. I could only hope that he was ready.

oOo

Samantha and I watched as Merlin and Arthur walked out of the gates. There was a solemn tone in the air. I looked over at my friend to see her staring longingly in the direction of Arthur. I knew that Merlin would do whatever was necessary to save him. I just hoped that he didn't kill himself in the process. It felt so wrong just sitting back in Camelot while Merlin and Arthur risked their lives for our well being. I wanted to help! I knew that I would hinder them more than I would be an asset, but still. Just standing and waiting for one of them to be carried back to the castle was not a good feeling at all.

oOo

Aleya was quiet all day. I assumed that she was thinking Merlin. I, on the other hand, was playing out various scenarios in which their quest could go awry. I looked out the window. I saw red cloaks in the distance.

"Their back!" I yelled barely getting the words out before running out the door. I ran straight to the courtyard to see that the knights were carrying someone. My heart fell. I closed my eyes hoping that they were deceiving me. I opened them to see that they were carrying Arthur. Aleya came up behind me. I couldn't move. I just stood their watching as the knights carried Arthur into Gaius's chambers. I felt a silent tear run down my face. Arthur was dead or dying and I was helpless to stop it. I felt Aleya's arm wrap around me. I turned and began sobbing on her shoulder.

oOo

Samantha cried for a good ten minutes straight before we saw Uther emerge with Arthur cradled in his arms. The sight nearly brought a tear to my eyes, but I couldn't let it show. Merlin came out and stood beside of me. I looked at him and saw a look of such pain. Of a destiny failed. Arthur couldn't die. He couldn't. Samantha watched helplessly as Uther collapsed and the knights took Arthur.

oOo

I sat by Arthur's side. I had only left once since he was brought here and that was when Uther came to see him. I had never felt pain, or fear like this. I was meant to guide him along to his destiny. Now he would die. I would do anything, give anything it took to save him. there was nothing to be done. Gaius had made it very clear that a bite from the questing beast was fatal. He couldn't die.

"You listen to me Arthur Pendragon." I began. "If you die, all of our destinies are out the window. Camelot will never have it's greatest king. If you die, I'll die as well." The last words broke in my throat.

oOo

It was dawn. I hadn't slept much. I kept pacing back and forth from my room to Arthur's checking on him and Samantha. I had gotten wind from Gaius that Merlin was planning on going to the Isle of the Blessed. Why did he have to be so stupid? So willing to sacrifice himself just because an overgrown lizard told him to. I watched as Gaius and him spoke. After Gaius hugged him I walked over to him.

"Don't waste your breathe." He said.

"What are you talking about?" I said. I truthfully knew precisely what he was talking about.

"You are not going to convince me not to go. I have to protect Arthur." He said.

"Don't you think it's a little late for protecting?" I asked. "It's crossed into, I am going to be a martyr territory."

"What do you expect me to do?" he said.

"What you think is right." I said. "Arthur does need to live. I just hope that it doesn't cost the world the loss of you."

"I'm just a servant." He said.

"A servant who has saved Arthur's life more time than Arthur has saved his own. A servant who is so selfless that he would ride to certain death, just so he could save an overbearing, patronizing dollophead!" I said beginning to cry. He wrapped his arms around me.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go." He said. he got on his horse and began riding away. I put my hand over my mouth praying that, that would not be the last time that I would see him.


	22. Le Morte d'Arthur Part Two

_**A/N:**_** Season One is done! Yay! I enjoyed this one quite a bit. Very emotional. I enjoy emotional. You see, I like to play these games with you and you're emotions. Anyway here is Part Two and please tell me what you think!**

Le Morte d'Arthur

Part Two

I was sitting by Arthur. I honestly felt like I might fall over from exhaustion. When he woke up I wanted to be there. He would wake up.

"He'll be fine." Aleya said from behind me. I looked at her. I could tell by the way her eyes looked that she had been crying.

"I hope you're right." I said. from experience I knew that when Aleya cried, she was best left to herself.

"I know I am." She said before walking out. I looked down at Arthur who looked like death itself. I knew that he didn't have much longer.

oOo

Gaius had given me several tasks to do in the hopes of keeping me busy. It did help keep my mind from lingering on Merlin. It had been a day since he had left and Arthur had only grown worse. Gaius was keeping the facade of a physician. I could still tell that he was worried. I was sorting potion bottles when I heard the door open. I looked up from my work to see an exhausted looking Merlin.

"You're back!" I said. I ran over to him. "I didn't think I'd see you again." I muttered. He wrapped his arms around me.

"Everything is going to be fine." He said. "Where's Gaius?"

"He's tending to Arthur." I said. Merlin turned for the door. I followed him into Arthur's chambers.

oOo

"Are you sure that there is nothing you can do for him?" I asked Gaius as he leaned over Arthur examining him.

"I'm afraid that all I can do is ease his passing." He said. I looked down at Arthur whose fever had obviously gotten worse. I heard the door open I looked over and saw Merlin and Aleya. Merlin was holding a vile in his hand.

"Give this to Arthur." He commanded handing it to Gaius.

"What is it?" Gaius asked examining the ornate container.

"Water, from the cup of life." Merlin said.

"Whose life did you offer?" Gaius asked.

"It's fine Gaius, just give it to him." Merlin said. It was as though I was watching Aleya's heart break for him. Gaius poured the water down Arthur's throat. I crossed my fingers hoping that he would be okay.

oOo

Merlin and I sat in his chambers waiting. I knew that he had offered up his own life. I knew that for Arthur to live he would have to die. why did he have to try to be the hero? The door creaked open and we both looked over at Gaius.

"The prince lives." He said. A smile ran across Merlin's face. I tried to smile but I knew that it was fake. Arthur would live, but Merlin would die.

oOo

I let myself doze off. I laid my head down on the side of the bed. I was woken up by the sound of someone saying my name.

"Samantha?" a weak voice echoed through the room. I slowly lifted my head up and saw that Arthur was awake. I felt such a sense of relief.

"You're alive." I said.

"Last I checked." He said. I couldn't help but smile. The future of Camelot was safe once more.

oOo

I sat on the bed beside of Merlin. Now came the waiting. I despised waiting. there was a tense silence. I just didn't know what to say.

"I'm sorry." Merlin said. I looked at him.

"For what? Saving Arthur? You have nothing to be sorry for." I said. "I just wish that there was another way." He grabbed my hand.

"Arthur has to live, Aleya, this is how it has to be." He said.

"I know." I leant my head over onto his shoulder and we sat there in silence.

oOo

"I thought that the bite was fatal?" Arthur said. he was now sitting up in the bed. I sat in a chair by his side.

"Gaius gave you some sort of tonic that cured you." I lied. I knew what was happening. Merlin had traded his life for Arthur's.

"It's a good job that he did." He said.

"A very good job." I said. I tried to smile.

oOo

I woke up lying against the wall. The sunlight was creeping in through the window. I opened my eyes and looked up at the bed. Merlin was….alive? I had to admit that I was confused. I stood up and looked at him. he was clutching a rabbit's foot. I placed my hand on his shoulder. His eye flew open.

"You're alive!" I said. I was relieved.

"I am?" he said. he sat up quickly and jumped out of the bed. he ran out of the room and I followed. We saw Gaius leaned over someone who was lying on the floor.

"Stay back." He said. Merlin completely ignored him and took a step closer. He knelt down.

"Mother?" he said. "What's happened to her?"

"She's gravely ill." Gaius said.

"Do something!" Merlin said.

"I would if I could."

"Please Gaius."

"Merlin, this isn't any ordinary illness."

"This cannot happen." He said.

"Who did you meet at the Isle of the Blessed?" Gaius asked.

"Nimueh."

"Nimueh?" Gaius said in disbelief.

"It was as you said. she asked for a price, but I bargained my life not my mothers."

"Merlin, I wish there was something I could do."

"I will make you better. I will." Merlin said.

oOo

"He did what?" I asked partially in disbelief as Aleya explained the events of the previous day.

"Merlin bargained his life for Arthur's, but Nimueh tricked him and is going to take the life of his mother." She said.

"So what is he going to do now?" I asked.

"I am not sure." She said. "I think I need to go talk to the dragon."

"We need to do something before Merlin does something that he will regret." I said. Aleya stood up and walked out.

oOo

"Did you know this would happen?" I asked. The dragon stared at me.

"I knew that the price would be a heavy one." He said.

"What is Merlin going to do? Is he going to confront Nimueh?" Samantha asked.

"The young warlock intends to trade his own life for the life of his mother." The Dragon said.

"And I have to protect him." I said.

"You must do what it takes to ensure that Albion lives." The dragon said.

"Alright." I said. I turned and began walking up the steps.

"Aleya." I heard a voice come from behind me. "What are you doing?"

"The only thing that I can do." I said.

"And what is that?" she asked.

"I have to beat Merlin to the Isle of the Blessed." I said.

"And offer yourself up? Do you realize how stupidly dangerous that is?"

"What other choice to I have?" I said turning around. "If I don't Merlin will die, then Arthur. If that happens Albion will never end and Camelot will fall." I continued walking leaving Samantha speechless.

oOo

After being left in the corridor I high tailed it to Merlin's chambers. I saw Merlin sitting by a very sick looking Hunith.

"Merlin?" I said he turned and looked at me. "Can I speak to you?" I said. I turned out of the door way and he followed.

"What is it?" he asked.

"You're planning to go to the Isle of the Blessed and offer up your life?" I asked.

"Yes." He said.

"Well, Aleya might have beaten you to it." I said.

"No." he said. He ran out of the room.

oOo

After a little bit of riding I found the lake. I could see the isle in the middle. The fog made it look like the setting of a horror movie. I sat down in the boat and began looking for an oar when it began to move. It stopped outside of a castle. I stepped inside. There was no one to be found.

"Hello?" I said. "Nimueh." I heard a clap of thunder and looked over to see that Nimueh had appeared.

"What a surprise." She said. "What can I help you with?"

"Merlin offered up his life, not his mothers." I said.

"I do not choose who lives and who dies." She said.

"Oh, don't get clever with me." I said. "You know precisely what I mean."

"Alright, what do you want of me?" she said.

"For a life to be given a life must be taken, correct?" I asked. She nodded. "I wish to exchange my life for that of Merlin's mother." She smiled.

"So very brave. Why should I do as you ask?" she said.

"Because you and I both know that it is Merlin and Arthur's destiny to bring magic back to Camelot. If you do not take my life, Merlin will simply offer up his."

"You are right." She said. she turned towards the table. "Lie down." She said. I hesitated but slowly walked over and pulled myself up onto the table.

"Are you sure that this is what you want?" she asked.

"Yes." I said. I stared up at her blue eyes. She began to chant. I briefly remember hearing someone yell my name before everything went dark.

oOo

Merlin and I rode hard. I had never ridden that fast. Arthur always kept us at a brisk walk. I knew that now, however, there was no time to waste. We made it to the isle where we saw Nimueh chanting over Aleya.

"Aleya!" Merlin yelled. Nimueh stopped and looked over at us.

"Is she dead?" I asked.

"Not as of yet. The deal has been struck and there is no backing out of it." Nimueh said. Merlin took a step towards her.

"I bid my life for Arthur's! Not my mothers and certainly not hers!" he said.

"The old religion does not care who lives and who dies, only that the balance of the world is restored." Nimueh said. "To save a life, a life must be taken. Aleya knew this."

"It is not the old religion that has done this it is you!" I yelled.

"Come now, with my help Arthur will become king." She said.

"No, I will make Arthur king." Merlin said. "and you will never see that day." He finished with some spell that caused fire to fly towards Nimueh. She held up her hand and absorbed it.

"Your tricks are useless against me, I am a priestess of the old religion." She said. she shot a ball of fire at us and I knocked Merlin out of the way. It narrowly missed us. It hit one of the walls and caused pieces of rock to go everywhere. Merlin stood up. Nimueh created another fireball.

"You too are a creature of the old religion. You should join me." She said.

"You think that I would join forces with such a selfish and cruel magic?" Merlin said. "Never."

"So be it." Nimueh said. the ball of fire flew towards Merlin and hit him on the chest. He was flung backwards.

"Merlin!" I yelled sliding over to him.

"Pity, together we could have ruled the world." She said. Merlin forced his way back up. I watched, he had an angry look on his face. More menacing than before.

"You should not have killed her." He said. Nimueh turned and he incanted some spell. Lightning came from the sky and hit Nimueh. She was killed. After the initial explosion it started raining. Merlin ran over to Aleya. I followed close behind him. she wasn't breathing.

"We're too late." He said. I gulped.

"We can't be." I said. "She's not."

"I'm not what?" she said. her eyes flickered open slowly.

"Aleya!" I said. Merlin didn't speak. He just knelt down and kissed her.

"Merlin." I said.

"Yeah?" he looked over at me.

"Could you stop this blasted rain?" I said.


	23. The Curse of Cornelius Sigan Part One

**_A/N:_**** Hello! Things were rather hectic this weekend so I wasn't able to update as much as I would have liked to. Anyway, here is season two! Yay! The Curse of Cornelius Sigan, I really enjoyed writing this chapter and for once I actually have a plan! **

**Question: Do you think that there is enough of Samantha in this story? I just kind of stick Aleya in there with Merlin. Tell me what you think in the reviews and DFTBA!**

The Curse of Cornelius Sigan

Part One

Since the events with Nimueh on the Isle of the Blessed, Samantha seemed a bit over protective of me. I think that it shocked her just what I was willing to do for Merlin. I would do it again. Since then Uther had become more vigilant in his pursuit of sorcery. This worried me tremendously. Merlin wasn't exactly as careful as I thought he ought to be. Of course, living in the city that is infamous for killing any sorcerer who crosses it's lines isn't exactly the wisest decision for somebody like him. I still knew that when Arthur did find out about Merlin he would understand why he had to keep it a secret. I laid in bed thinking about everything that had happened since we had come to Camelot. Never in my wildest dreams would I have for seen what would happen. How drastically my life would change. It was for the best. I knew that here I could make a difference. I could make a better life than what I would have were I to stay home. My last thought was of the goofy serving boy that had stolen my heart. I drifted to sleep with a picture of him in my thoughts.

oOo

I was having a rather nice sleep when I was jerked back into reality by that incisive racket. Uther had ordered men to work round the clock mining beneath the castle. _There are riches beneath our feet_ he had told the court. I wasn't so sure about that. All it appeared to me as was a bunch of racket. Unable to stand it anymore I threw my legs over the side of the bed and looked out the window. The city was dark except for the dim light that shown from the few houses with candles lit in them. I smiled. I hadn't gotten used to how quiet everything was. well, normally was. Now all I could hear was that racket.

"That's it." I muttered to myself. If they were going to be digging, I might as well have a look. I walked out the door closing it silently. I walked down the corridor before meeting Merlin. He was heading in the same direction.

"Couldn't sleep either?" I said. he smiled.

"Arthur told me to stop them digging." He said.

"Good, it's a bit of an annoyance." I replied "I'll go with you." We walked down the many flights of stairs in silence. I really did not see what Aleya saw in him. wasn't much of a talker. When we made it down to where the men were digging it was muggy, and miserable. I couldn't imagine working down there. Just as we rounded the corner the men ran out yelling. I looked at Merlin who looked at me confused.

"You should go back." He said.

"You think that I am going to miss out on all the fun?" I said shoving past him. He followed hurriedly behind me. I saw a hole in the wall. Merlin grabbed one of the torches and lead the way through. It appeared to be a tomb. There were ornate jewels and gold everywhere. The center of the room was dominated by a sarcophagus. In the center of it was a blue, glowing jewel shaped like a heart.

"Right, burial crypt?" I said.

"Apparently." Merlin said. It was then that we simultaneously noticed the man knelt down next to the sarcophagus. Merlin handed me the torch and walked over to him. I hated torches. I felt as though I would fall and catch myself on fire or something. Merlin knelt down next to the man. He placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Are you….." he stopped mid-sentence when the man fell over. I placed my hand over my mouth at the sight of it. His eyes were open and every vein in his face was clearly visible. His skin had an eerie tone to it.

"What happened to him?" I asked.

"It's a tomb, probably protected against grave robbers." He said. He turned and met my stare. "This isn't safe, we should go." With that I led the way out of the tomb. I couldn't get that poor man's face out of my head. It had to be some pretty potent herbs or even magic to do that to a man. Merlin walked me back to my chambers before going to fetch Arthur. I had a hard time going to sleep but I managed it. One thing was for certain. This was going to be a tricky one.

oOo

I was awoken by light flowing into the room. I squinted my eyes and rolled my head into my pillow. I heard someone say something, but I didn't feel like answering. Then, I felt my bed begin to shake. I looked up to see Samantha jumping up and down on the bed.

"Why are you even awake?" I asked. She smiled.

"Things are happening. We have stuff to do!" she said.

"Like what?" I asked.

"Merlin and I stumbled upon an old tomb last night." She said. I sat up.

"Why were you with Merlin last night?" I said trying to hide the fear in my voice. Even though she was my best friend, I would still kill her. Slowly.

"Oh shut up, I am not remotely interested. Besides, don't you want to hear about what we discovered in said tomb?" she asked.

"What did you discover?" I asked. It was official, I was awake. I hated life and all it intelled at the moment, but I was awake.

"There was the miner. He was knelt next to the crypt. He had been killed by magic, or some sort of trap. Any who, what is really fascinating is the stone that is in a setting on the crypt." She said. "It glows. Like not an _I'm shiny_ glow, but a _I am a seriously messed up magical thing_ glow."

"Really? What did Merlin think it was?" I asked. I was beginning to get intrigued.

"He didn't say much." She said. "What do you think? I think that it is time to pay a visit to the library."

"Really? I don't." I said.

"Why not?" she asked quizzically.

"The record keeper hates my guts!" I said. Geoffrey and I had not exactly gotten off to the best start, what with me as he put it, _Sticking my nose where it did not belong_. Excuse me for trying to ensure Camelot's safety.

"Come on! Does that old man scare you?" she said. "You want to go cry in your pillow?" I picked up the pillow and threw it at her.

"I'll go." I said. I had to suck it up. For the love of Camelot. I hadn't actually had the opportunity to say that out loud yet. I would. Sometime.

oOo

It did not take long for me to get bored. I sat there with my head rested on my left hand watching as Aleya turned the pages in a book. All of the books were so…big. To put it mildly.

"I've got nothing." She said. She slammed the book shut causing dust to fly out. We both began coughing. I stood up.

"You are telling me that they just snuck in and buried this guy under Camelot?" I asked.

"No, I am telling you that I have no clue where to look for this mystery man." She said. "Gaius might know something." I smiled.

"You just want an excuse to go see Merlin." I said. she blushed.

"Shut up." She said. she turned towards the door and began walking. I followed with a grin going all the way across my face.

oOo

Gaius was tightlipped and refused to let anything slip about the identity of the man who was apparently, very good a setting traps. Merlin was running right and left for Arthur so I had no reason to stay other than make awkward small talk. Samantha and I walked down the hallway and out into the courtyard. We saw Merlin lacing up Arthur's saddle. Arthur came out and the moment that his full wait was upon the saddle it came loose. Other than the initial laughter of Arthur plummeting to the ground, I couldn't help but laugh at the dumbfounded expression on Merlin's face. The horse came barreling towards Samantha and I only to be captured by a man with long, brown hair. He walked over to Arthur. Samantha and I both tried to act as natural as possible, while still trying to get close enough so that we could hear the conversation.

"Would you like for me to put it on properly for you, sire?" the man asked.

"Thank you." Arthur said shooting Merlin a glance.

"It's an honor to be of service to the prince." The man responded. There was something about him that made my stomach turn.

"An honor." Arthur said. "Do you hear that Merlin?" Arthur stared at Merlin who still had a dumfounded expression on his face.

"Allow me the honor, of brushing your clothes down." He said.

"The honor." Arthur mouthed at Merlin.

"Is there anything else I can do for you sire?" the man asked.

"Well, you can give Merlin here a kick up the backside." Arthur said.

" I wouldn't wish to deprive you of the pleasure, sire." He said. I stared in disbelief.

"Close your mouth, you'll catch flies." Samantha said. I looked at her and then back at Merlin and Arthur.

"What's your name?" Arthur asked.

"Cedric. I've come to Camelot in search of work." He said.

"Good. You can be a beater on the hunt. We're short of a man or two." Arthur said walking towards the horse.

"You're too kind, Sire." Cedric said. Merlin knelt down and picked up a stick.

"Here" He said walking towards Cedric. "You'll need a beater." He said slamming it into Cedric's stomach, "Oh, sorry." He walked off.

"Ooh. Merlin as a temper." I said.

"He's too small to have much of one. Do you think that Gaius starves him?" Samantha said.

"Listen." I began. "He is a whole, thirty-five pounds of hero." I said. I was unable to control my laughter. We both began laughing. It was clearly audible and Arthur looked at us. We quickly turned and ran back towards the door thick as thieves.

oOo

I walked into Arthur's chambers. He hadn't been back from the hunt long. He looked up at me from his papers and smiled.

"Samantha." He said. I walked in and sat down in front of him.

"So, how was the hunt?" I asked.

"Good, Cedric killed a boar that would have surely killed me." He said. I looked at him. I produced a fake smile to the best of my ability.

"Cedric?" I asked. "Who is he?" sometimes it was better to play dumb.

"Turned up this morning." Arthur said. "Half descent servant is what he is."

"Oh come on, Merlin is the best servant you've had and you know it." I said.

"He's late half the time and spends most of his time in the tavern." Arthur said.

"He does?" I asked. Merlin didn't seem to be the type that would drink a lot. I actually assumed that he would be rather a light weight when it came to alcohol intake.

oOo

I passed Merlin who was walking with his head down. I turned and saw him walking away. I hurried after him.

"What happened?" I asked. He didn't look at me.

"I saved Arthur's life and someone else got the credit. Just the usual." He said.

"Just give it time, Merlin. Arthur will feel like a real prat when he finds out how many times that you have saved his royal backside." I said.

"I just, I don't know if I am doing the right thing." He said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Arthur just seems so keen to replace me. I wonder if I am even making a difference at all." He said.

"Merlin, don't ever think that you aren't making a difference! Arthur is lucky to have you and one day he will realize it." I said. "As far as Cedric goes. We could kill him?" I said trying to lighten to tone. Merlin smiled.

"He's not that bad." Merlin said.

"I don't know. Looks shifty to me." I said smiling. Merlin was making a difference, whether he believed it or not. I knew that Arthur was changing. Every day he was getting closer to being the king that Camelot deserved.


	24. The Curse of Cornelius Sigan Part Two

_**A/N:**_** Wow, here it is. Done! Yay! This episode was fun to write due to all of the action scenes. Next up, the Once and Future Queen. That one will be more of Samantha! Yay! Anyway, here it is!**

The Curse of Cornelius Sigan

Part Two

It turns out that Arthur was totally blind to everything that Merlin did for him and was all too keen to replace him. Cedric had proven to be a good servant. Aleya and I were walking through the courtyard.

"Come on, there is absolutely no way that River is Amy and Rory's daughter." I said. Aleya and I had been tossing about theories as to who River was.

"It makes sense. Sort of." She said. I gave her an incredulous look. "Alright, she is the astronaut. The child in the suit. Then there was that picture….." she was interrupted by the sound of horses coming towards us. There were at least ten of them running through the courtyard and into the lower town. We watched as Arthur ran towards the stables.

"What do you think happened?" I asked.

"Cedric happened." Aleya replied. She began walking towards the stables as well. I followed her. I could vaguely here voices. I saw Merlin walk out with something on his face. I really hoped it wasn't what I thought it was. Aleya quickly ran over to him.

oOo

"What happened?" I asked as I stepped nearer to Merlin. The side of his face was covered with what I assumed was horse poop.

"I fell asleep." He said.

"Oh…..why would you fall asleep?" I asked.

"Arthur seems to think that I am tired." He said.

"Are you?" I asked.

"I am not tired!" he said.

"Right, what about Cedric?" I asked.

"Cedric is going to perform my duties tonight." He said.

"What? Is Arthur completely blind? How can he do that?" I said. Arthur had crossed the line in the sand. Cedric was nothing but trouble.

"He's a clotpole." Merlin said.

"A prat, and a royal one." I replied. "Listen, everything will be fine. Cedric won't be here forever."

"But he's here now." Merlin muttered.

"Everything will be fine." I said. I leaned up to kiss him on the cheek and then stopped myself. "Right, you should probably clean up first." He smiled and walked towards the castle.

oOo

"Cedric is taking over Merlin's duties?" I asked unable to believe it.

"That's what he told me." Aleya said.

"I'm telling you, Cedric is nothing but trouble." I said.

"I know. What do you think he wants?" Aleya asked.

"I don't know. Do you think Arthur is in danger?" I asked.

"He may be up to no good, but I do not think that he wants to kill Arthur." She said. "If Arthur wasn't such a clotpole he would see that."

"Clotpole?" I asked.

"Yeah, I stole it from Merlin." She said. "But it suits Arthur perfectly."

oOo

I walked through one of the many corridors. I had finally gotten somewhat used to the gigantic size of the castle. I saw Merlin walking towards Arthur's chambers.

"Whatcha' doin'?" I asked. He kept walking.

"Someone stole the stone from the tomb." He said.

"Is that bad?" I asked. He stopped and turned. His blue eyes met mine.

"The stone, isn't a stone at all. It's the soul of an ancient sorcerer." He said. "I think Cedric is possessed by him."

"So Cedric stole the stone?" I asked. Merlin began walking again.

"Most likely." He said. He hurried into Arthur's chambers. I followed closing the door behind me. Merlin walked straight over to Arthur who was studying papers.

"Cedric, is possessed by an evil spirit." Merlin said.

"What?" Arthur asked. I was now standing beside of Merlin. I was ready to vouch for him any moment even though I had no idea whether what he was saying was true.

"He tried to steal the jewel. But it wasn't a jewel. It was the soul of an ancient sorcerer, Sigan." Merlin said.

"Merlin, have you been on the cider?" Arthur asked.

"Please, listen to me. Camelot is in mortal danger." He said. "SIgan is using Cedric's body to take his revenge."

"This nonsense is not helping you keep your job." Arthur said.

"Oh come off it. You know that he's telling the truth." I said.

"You stay out of this." Arthur said. "Merlin I think you should leave."

"You are not listening to me!" Merlin yelled.

"If you're going to shout anyway" Arthur said. he stood up. "Cedric!" Cedric popped out from behind the screen. "Will you escort Merlin from the palace." Arthur said. Cedric smiled and nodded. Merlin stared at him for a moment and then tackled him to the ground. What followed was possibly the most humorous fight I had ever seen. neither of them were really _fighters_ so it was basically just them grabbing at each other's faces. I thought I saw Arthur crack a smile. Cedric kicked Merlin and then Merlin ran over only to be slammed into Arthur. I grabbed Arthur's arm pulling him back up. Cedric crawled under the bed followed by Merlin who was apprehended by Arthur as soon as he reached the other side. He grabbed Merlin by the arms and lead him out of the room.

"Too far this time Merlin." Arthur said. "You can spend a few days cooling off in the cells."

"Arthur!" I shouted. I got a glimpse of Cedric and his eyes turned black. "What are you?" I asked taking a step closer.

"I do not know what you mean, my lady." He said.

"You know precisely what I mean." I said. I heard footsteps behind me.

"Aleya, out." he said. I rolled my eyes and turned walking out the door.

oOo

I was fast asleep. I was actually going to sleep for once. Then the warning bells went off. I reluctantly convinced myself that I need to see what was going on. I stood up and walked over to the window to see that some of the statues had come to life.

"Right. Not really sure." I mumbled to myself. I pulled on a dress and walked out of the door. I saw Aleya running down the hallway.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Sigan is taking his revenge! I have to free Merlin!" she yelled. She continued running. Right, good. Not precisely what I thought I would be doing at whatever unholy hour it was. I began running towards the council chambers. I knew that, that is where they would take anybody who was injured and maybe I could help.

oOo

I ran down to the dungeons and past the guards who were running up the stairs to assist in defending the castle. Merlin was pressed against the wall staring out the window.

"Merlin!" I said. I wrapped my hands around the cold, metal bars. He turned and looked at me before coming over to the door. "It's Cedric. You were right. Sigan has possessed him and now he has brought statues to life and they are going to destroy Camelot." I said all in one breath.

"Have you got the key?" he asked. I looked over at the table where the guards should be sitting.

"The guards took it with them!" I said. Merlin looked at the door.

"Step back." He said. I slowly moved backwards. He backed away from the door and held out his hand.

"Tospringe." He said and the door came flying off.

"Yeah, I am sure no one will notice that." I said. he ran past me grabbing my hand and pulling me along with him.

oOo

There were several people wounded. Between Morgana, Gwen, Gaius, and I we definitely had our hands full.

"Samantha, we need some more bandages and water." Gaius said. he was busy tending to a man whose arm had been clawed by one of the creatures. I quickly ran out of the room. I knew that a trip to the well was risky, but I had to. I stepped out into the courtyard. It was empty. The creatures had left for now. I quickly ran across when I saw Arthur lying on the ground. He didn't look like he was moving. I saw one of the creatures swooping down. I broke out into to a run and pulled him out of the way before the creature could inflict much harm. He looked surprised. He stood up and I noticed a patch of blood and a torn spot in his chain mail.

"Samantha, that thing could have killed you." He said. one of the creatures was coming up behind him.

"Still might." I said. I pushed him to the ground landing on top of him. I felt him flinch. "Sorry." I mutter standing up. He stood up and grabbed my hand leading me back into the castle.

oOo

Merlin leads the way up to the council chambers where Gaius was busy with all of the people that those creatures had injured. He stayed behind one of the pillars and called for Gaius. Gaius turned and took a step towards us.

"What are you two doing here?" he asked.

"I have to help Arthur." Merlin said.

"Merlin, Sigan's power is far beyond yours." Gaius said.

"I don't have a choice." Merlin said.

"But Sigan is immortal and you are not, if you face him he will destroy you." Gaius said.

"There must be a way." Merlin said.

"There is only one alive who is old enough to give us the answers we need." Gaius said.

"What do you mean?" Merlin asked.

"The Great Dragon." Gaius said. Merlin looked down at me and then back at Gaius.

"You knew then. That I used to visit him?" Merlin said.

"Yes Merlin. Of course I do. You are a creature of magic just as he is. I hoped that he could help you."

"He helps no one but himself."

"Merlin, for Arthur's sake." I said.

"I can't." Merlin said.

"We have no choice." Gaius insisted.

"Fine." Merlin said. he ran out just as Samantha walked in helping a wounded Arthur.

oOo

I lead Arthur into the castle. As soon as we made it to one of the benches Aleya ran over and began to examine his wound.

"I'll get some bandages." She said before hurrying off. I looked at Arthur.

"Samantha, I wanted to say….just…..you always surprise me." Arthur said.

"I try." I said smiling. Aleya returned and set to work on Arthur. Once he was bandaged up he stood up.

"Where are you going?" I asked following him.

"There are people trapped in the lower town, I have to help them." He said.

"It's suicide." I said.

"It's my duty , Samantha." He said. I could hear the nobility in his voice. He ran out the door.

oOo

We could hear the creatures attacking. There was dust falling from the ceiling. Samantha turned to me.

"That's it." She said. "Come on." She walked off. I followed.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"We have to save Arthur and Merlin." She said.

"You're right." I said. "I know a way out." They had sealed off all of the exits except for one. We snuck past the guards and out into the courtyard. There was an eerie fog settling around. I could see a blue glow coming from the fog.

"Arthur!" Samantha yelled running over to the unconscious man. I stood there. I watched as the blue light disappeared and a silhouette was left in its place.

"Merlin?" I said cautiously. The figure took a step forward to reveal that it was Merlin. I was beginning to get frightened now. What if Sigan had possessed him as well? What would that mean? "Are you alright?" I asked. He didn't respond. I stared into his eye. He pulled a stone out of his pocket. It was glowing blue. He smiled that goofy smile that I loved so much. I smiled and ran over to him wrapping my arms around his neck.

It had been a day since the events and Merlin and I were sitting in his chambers talking Arthur walked in. he had a gash going across his face that looked a bit worrying but other than that he looked fine.

"I came to see Merlin." He said. Merlin looked a bit confused. "I've not forgotten about your lazy, insolent ways. Or about the fact that you called me a clotpole. But I do have to admit that there was some truth in your accusations against Cedric." Merlin and I both perked up at the fact the Arthur was admitting that he was wrong.

"Does this mean that you are admitting, that in this occasion, I was actually right?" Merlin asked.

"Not exactly, no." Arthur said.

"That's what I heard, was that what you heard Merlin?" I said.

"That's what I heard as well." Merlin said we both looked at Arthur.

"No, it means that I have a knighthood to bestow first thing tomorrow morning and no one to clean my armor." Arthur said producing a brown sack and dumping the contents on the table.

"All that?" Merlin said.

"Yep." Arthur said throwing the sack at Merlin. As soon as Arthur was out of earshot I looked at Merlin who was looking at me.

"He just almost apologized to you." I said.

"I know." He said.

"I was waiting for him to, burst into flames or something." I said.

"Clotpole." Merlin said.

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"Prince Arthur." He said. I laughed. These moments, when we weren't facing death. These were the best moments.


	25. Nightmares Part One

_**A/N**_**: This isn't based on an episode, but it has some important character developments in it that I wanted to add. I really am having trouble with the Once and Future Queen so I wrote this. I hope you like it! **

Nightmares

Part One

I was in a field. I was lying down flat on my back. I looked up at the blue sky. I sat up and saw Merlin standing across from me. I tried to speak but nothing came out. I saw that he was holding his side. I stood up.

"Merlin?" I finally managed to choke out. He didn't look at me. His eyes were unfocused. "Merlin, are you alright?" I asked. He didn't speak. His hand fell off of his side to reveal a blood stain. He fell to the ground. "Merlin!" I yelled running towards him. I knelt down beside of him. He wasn't breathing. "Don't be dead." I said. I looked around the field with tears running down my face. I saw him standing there. I had tried so hard to get away and now he was here to. He was holding a bloody knife in his hand.

"You did this?" I asked.

"What makes you think that?" he said in a tone that I well recognized.

"Why?" I asked shakily. Merlin was dead, and I had failed the dragon.

"Why not?" he asked. An evil smile formed across his face. I couldn't speak. I was overcome by anger. I ran towards him only to be met by the blade in my own stomach.

"Aleya, wake up." He said. I fell to the ground.

oOo

I heard screams coming from down the hall. I pulled on my dressing gown and went to investigate. I knew where they were coming from. I opened the door to see Aleya thrashing violently back and forth in the bed. I ran over to her and grabbed her shoulders.

"Aleya, wake up." I said. Her eyes flew open and for a moment I thought that they were glowing. "You're fine now, he's gone." I said. I was accustomed to her having such nightmares. She hadn't had any since we had come to Camelot, however. She always dreamt of her parents. When she was a child a man had broken into their house. He attacked her parents. She escaped and ran. I couldn't have been more than fourteen at the time which made her twelve. She showed up on my doorstep covered in blood. After that my parents had agreed to take care of her. The way I saw it, I have been her big sister ever since. She sat up and I hugged her. She was silently sobbing on my shoulder.

oOo

I didn't sleep. I couldn't sleep. It had been two days since I had, had the dream. I was afraid to sleep. I so desperately needed it though. I sat in my chambers. I was afraid. I knew that it was impossible for him to be here, but it was so real. I saw Merlin die and I was defenseless to stop it. There was a knock at the door. I stood up and walked over to answer it. I pulled it open to see Arthur.

"May I help you?" I asked.

"Are you alright?" he asked. Apparently I wasn't doing a very good job of concealing the fact that I had not slept in two nights.

"I'm fine." I said. I threw in a smile to reassure him.

"I was wondering if you had seen Samantha, we were supposed to go for a walk." He said.

"Not this morning, no." I said. He nodded.

"Are you sure you're alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine." I said. I was lying through my teeth, but Arthur didn't need to know that.

"You see, usually you would have had some sort of response that would make me wonder if you knew who you were talking to. What's the matter with you?"

"You see, I understand perfectly who I am talking to, I just don't understand why he thinks that a title makes him better than anyone else." I said trying to act like normal. It was failing.

"Well, if you see her let me know." he said. I shut the door and walked over to the window. I saw Merlin walking through the courtyard. I smiled. He was fine. Somehow I still knew that something was wrong.

oOo

I bumped into Merlin in the courtyard. I kept walking and he said,

"Have you seen Aleya?" he asked.

"Not today, why?" I asked turning to face him.

"It's just, we usually spend Tuesday's together." He said.

"I'll try to find her." I said. I walked off. She had been phased by the nightmare she had. I knew it. This was how she dealt with it though. She didn't like to show off her suffering. She did it in silence. I walked to her door. I pecked on it and there was no answer. I pushed it open and she wasn't there. This worried me tremendously. I stepped out of the room and walked into the hallway.

oOo

I walked down the steps. I saw the dragon sitting where he always sat.

"Hello." I said. He looked at me.

"Hello Aleya." He said.

"Can I talk to you about something?" I asked.

"Anything." He said. I braced myself.

"I had a dream. A nightmare really. I saw Merlin dying." I said. "I wanted to know if that meant anything to you?"

"The young warlock faces many threats. Many of them are yet to be found. He will in time face death at the blade of the enemy." He said. this did not provide me with comfort.

"When?" I asked.

"Do not worry, he has many years left to accomplish his destiny." He said. that did not help much either.

"Thanks, I think." I said before turning.

oOo

I walked into Merlin in the hallway. I kept my head down. He looked at me.

"Would you like to go for a walk?" he asked. I wasn't sure if he recalled the last two time that we tried to go on a walk.

"What about last time?" I asked.

"Third time is the charm." He said. "Come on." I followed him out of the city. We walked along the path. He had made a remark about the weather in an attempt to make small talk. I just smiled and said it was nice. We made it into the forest. The first time we had tried to go for a walk we had been attacked by a griffin and the last time we met Sophia who turned out to be a Sidhe who wanted to kill Arthur. I wasn't sure, but that didn't exactly instill much confidence in this journey.

"Are you going to tell me what's been bothering you?" he asked. I looked at him. I could tell by the tone of his voice that he had been waiting to say this for a while.

"Nothing has been bothering me." I said.

"Liar." He replied.

"It was a nightmare, that's all." I said. He glared at me. Unfortunately our conversation was interrupted by a bolt hitting a tree right in front of us. Merlin pulled me to the ground. I saw men running out of the bushes. Merlin began to incant spells. It was no use, they outnumbered us far to greatly. He grabbed my hand and pulled me along. We ran through the woods. We were running towards Camelot. I hoped that we would make it. My hope was lost when I heard something whiz through the air and a loud thump to accompany it. I stopped and turned to see Merlin lying on the ground with a bolt sticking from his back. I knelt down beside of him. I knew that there was no way that I could carry him, but I could not leave him here.

"Run, Aleya." he muttered weakly.

"I am not leaving you." I said. I grabbed his hand and awaited the bandits who I could see running towards us.

oOo

Arthur had convinced me to go for a walk in the woods despite my complaints about not being able to find Aleya. We walked on the path.

"I still don't understand the point of riding at each other with maces." I said. Arthur opened his mouth when he was interrupted by the sound of yelling in the distance. Arthur grabbed my hand and pulled me behind a tree.

"Wait here." he said. He ran stealthily through the woods and out into an open field. I waited for a bit before I decided to get closer. I took a step only to feel a hand over my mouth. I managed to get out an audible scream before everything went dark.

oOo

The bandits were almost close enough to strike when Arthur ran up behind me. He motioned for the woods before slinging Merlin over his shoulder. I ran behind them. I dared to look back to see that we were grievously outnumbered. Arthur had taken a step into the woods when I felt something wrap around my legs. I fell painfully and awkwardly onto the ground hitting my head on a rock. I could feel the blood drizzling down my face. Arthur had been tripped by some bandits holding a string over the path. My vision began to blur. I feared that the fall would drive the bolt deeper into Merlin's shoulder. I didn't want to fall unconscious, I didn't want to be easy prey for the bandits. It may have been due to the lack of sleep, or the head wound I acquired, but I slowly drifted into darkness.

**_A/N:_ So what do you think? I gave you a nice little cliff hanger. I am not sure how long this part will be, but I hope you like it. Please, do tell me if you would like to see more episodes like this. Thanks!**


	26. Nightmares Part Two

_**A/N: **_**So, what's up? I have been writing a lot lately, partly because I got my muse back and partly because I am so fraggin excited about tomorrow! What is tomorrow you might ask? Well it is the release date of our first Merlin episode of course! I cannot wait to post it! It will be up around twelvish to please watch and drop a comment! The username is FenderGuitarForever so please pop on over there and observe how we spent our Saturday! **

**Now that we are past the shameless advertisement, here is part two:**

Nightmares

Part Two

I woke up in a dungeon. Great. I loved dungeons. Who didn't? I sat up stiffly and looked around the tiny, damp cell. The floor had a thin layer of hay on it and the walls leaked water. I looked over in the corner to see that there were bars showing into the next cell. I also noticed that Aleya was lying curled up in the corner. I quickly slid over to her and turned her onto her back to reveal a bloodstain going down the side of her face. I swiftly tore off a piece from the bottom of my dress and began applying pressure to the wound which was still bleeding.

"Samantha." I heard a voice say. I left the cloth to absorb the blood and moved over to the bars. I saw Arthur peeking through.

"What happened?" I asked. He looked back at Merlin.

"We were attacked by bandits. To be more specific, Merlin got shot and Aleya being the idiot that she is decided she was going to stay with him. So we were captured." he said.

"Don't call her an idiot." I said. "How is Merlin?" I knew that Aleya would never forgive herself if something became of Merlin.

"I don't think he'll last long." Arthur said. "We have to get back to Camelot."

"We need a plan." I said.

oOo

It was as though my nightmare had come true. Leading the bandits towards us was him. The man who had attacked my family and left me an orphan. He was going to kill Merlin. I couldn't let him. I felt light begin to rush in as I came out of the darkness. I sat up. I felt a stinging in my head.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. Samantha was talking to Arthur through the bars. She looked at me.

"Oh you know, baking a cake." she said sarcastically. I stuck my tongue out at her. I slowly moved over to them.

"How's Merlin?" I asked fearing what the answer might be.

"He'll live. If we can get out of here." Arthur said. I could distantly hear footsteps. Arthur moved away from the bars. Samantha and I tried to act natural. A gruff looking man came up to the bars and looked in at us.

"Which one of you two is Arthur's servant?" he asked in a barely understandable accent. Samantha and I exchanged looks. "Alright then, I'll ask one more time before I kill both of you. Which one of you two is Arthur's servant?" he was beginning to sound angry. I stood up.

"Don't you dare." Samantha said.

"I am." I said. The man smiled to reveal yellow teeth. He motioned for the guards to open the door. He stepped inside. He was a couple of inches shorter than I was. I kept my head down as he circled around me. He grabbed my arm and yanked me out.

"I'll be fine, Sam." I said before I was out of earshot. I hoped that I would be.

oOo

"I think you're right Arthur." I began. "She is an idiot." She had lied to protect me.

"We must hurry then." Arthur said. Merlin began to groan and sat up. Arthur had removed the bolt and covered the wound with a strip from his shirt.

"What's happened?" he asked. Arthur and I simply looked at each other. Neither of us wanted to tell him.

oOo

I tried to hold myself with dignity. I assumed that the man would want information about Camelot. A subject which I knew little about. I was taken into a large throne room. They left me free. Probably because they assumed that I would be of no danger to them. The man instructed the guards to go outside. This was too convenient. I watched as he circled around me like a vulture. I didn't move. I simply held my hands behind my back. When he made it in front of me he stopped. I reached into the back of my dress and placed my hand on the dagger that I had placed there. If I was going to kill him, it would have to be quick. The guards would show no mercy on me. He looked me up and down and smiled.

"You do not look like a servant." he said.

"You certainly look like a bandit." I said. He smiled.

"I won't hurt you. That is if you tell me what I want to know." he said.

"What do you want to know?" I asked.

"Where is Emrys?" he said. I raised my eyebrow. Little did he know that he had him within his grasp.

"Never heard of him." I lied. He pushed me against the wall.

"He is within Camelot, I know that much. You must have heard something." he said. I felt my heart began to quicken as I felt the cool touch of his armor on my chest.

"I do not know where he is. I have never heard that name before." I said. I slowly and silently unsheathed the dagger holding it firmly in my hand. I would have to make my move soon. He rared back his hand and slapped me. I felt a ring on his hand pierce my skin.

"You had better tell me girl. If you do not, I will see that the girl is killed first." he said in a menacing tone. I decided that this was my moment. I in one swift move thrust the dagger into his stomach. He looked surprised. He fell to the ground. I removed the dagger.

"I'm sorry." I whispered to him. Even if he was threatening to kill us, it made me no better than him to have killed. I looked around the room looking for a way out.

oOo

We were silent. It was painfully silent actually. Leaving each of us with plenty of time to think. Arthur hadn't been able to devise a plan of escape. There were no guards outside so no hoped of one of us playing dead. I assumed that the fact that Merlin wasn't dead could be attributed to his magic. So that's what we did. We sat in a prison cell and waited for our fate.

oOo

I was walking down a corridor. I had to find my way back to the cells. I held the dagger in my hand ready to defend myself at any moment. I heard a voice come from behind me, the same way that Merlin spoke. I felt myself flying through the air and slamming into a wall quite painfully. Once I hit the ground I got a good look at the man. It was the man I had just killed. I cowered down next to the wall. I could do nothing. He approached me and leaned down in front of me and smiled. Then there was a look of absolute pain on his face. I saw the tip of a sword come through his chest and then he fell to the ground to reveal the man from my dream. He knelt down and pulled my arm around his shoulder.

"We haven't much time." he said. I would have said thankyou, but I felt as though...I found myself slowly falling into the darkness.

oOo

Merlin had gotten worse. His magic couldn't protect him forever. I saw the look of pain on Arthur's face as he was watching his friend sound of footsteps echoed through the cells. Arthur looked at me and then stood up walking over to the door. I did the same to see a man carrying an unconscious Aleya down the hallway. He set her down before walking over to Arthur's cell.

"Are you Prince Arthur?" he asked. Arthur nodded. "Then you might want to ignore this." he held out his hand and muttered something. The door opened and Arthur just stared at him. He moved over to my cell and did the same. I ran out of the cell and knelt down in front of her. There was a new gash on the side of her face. It was shaped like a ring. I recognized the pattern from the ring on that bandit's finger.

"I'll kill him." I said.

"We must hurry, our camp is not far from here." the man said before scooping Aleya up in his arms. Arthur had already slung Merlin over his shoulder. I followed behind them as the man lead the way out of the castle and through the woods. We came to a camp. It looked very peaceful. Very welcoming. After we had tended to Merlin and Aleya's wounds Arthur and I sat down next to the fire.

"Who is that man?" I asked.

"A druid." he said.

"Magic?" I asked.

"Yes." he said.

"Arthur, surely this proves to you that not all magic is evil. He saved our lives." I said trying to convince him.

"I have been told my entire life the magic is purely evil." Arthur began. "I am not sure anymore."

"What if, it's not the magic, it's the user?" I asked.

"I don't know Samantha." he said.

oOo

I woke up in a tent. That was a welcome change. I sat up. Every bone in my body protested to moving. I looked around the small structure to see Merlin lying on the other side. I slid over to him.

"Merlin." I said. I heard someone come into the tent. I turned and saw the man who had saved me. His face still struck fear into my heart. "I suppose I should thank you." I said smiling at him. He sat down on a stool and looked at me.

"That was very powerful magic." he said. "It was intended to kill."

"I suppose I just got lucky." I said.

"Have you ever considered the idea, that perhaps you have magic?" he said. I laughed.

"I don't. I can assure you that." I said.

"Emrys knows the truth about you." he said. I looked down at Merlin and then up at him.

"What truth?" I asked. I was beginning to get a bit frightened.

"In time you will see." he said. I wasn't sure what he meant. But I knew that Merlin was hiding something.

oOo

The walk back to Camelot was long. We were greeted by a worried looking Gaius and a cross looking Uther. The Druids had healed Merlin's wound so he was fine. And Aleya would be okay. I now understood the perils of trying to go for a walk in the woods with the once and future king.


	27. The Once and Future Queen

_**A/N:**_** I am sorry about how short this one is. I am also sorry that it took so long. This one was quite hard for me to write. I hope that you like it though and please review! Also our Merlin video, Twist of the Bloodline Part One can be found at: FenderGuitarForever on youtube.**

The Once and Future Queen

Aleya and I were watching Arthur practice for the upcoming tournament. I had to admit it made me nervous. Two men, riding at each other with lances didn't exactly scream 'safe' to me. Every time one of the men was unhorsed I jumped. Arthur had won every time so far which was good. It meant he had not been hit. He was meant to joust Leon next. They both readied their horses. Arthur held up his lance and they began riding towards each other. Even I could see the sun glaring off of the armor. Arthur pulled out and I thought for sure that Leon would have him. To my relief he pulled out as well.

"Well that was a stroke of luck." I said. Aleya stared down at me.

"Arthur looks mad." Aleya said. Arthur had jumped off of his horse and was letting Leon and the other knights have it. "Really don't see the attraction." She said. I elbowed her. Arthur was yelling something about how he wanted to be treated like everyone else. "Poor little princess….I mean prince." Aleya said nudging me.

"Oh, come off it, will you? He just wants to be treated fairly and I don't blame him." I said before standing up and walking away.

oOo

I sat there for a moment trying to figure out what had just happened. Samantha wasn't in the mood for our normal banter. She could have just told me and I would have stopped. I don't get cross and leave when she calls Merlin names and asks me what I find in him. Arthur was now storming off of the field with Merlin following close behind. I felt sorry for Merlin having to deal with a cross Arthur. I stood up and walked away.

I stood outside of Arthur chambers waiting for Merlin to emerge. I could hear the sound of Armor clanging to the ground and Arthur's voice had a hostile tone to it. When the racket stopped I heard the door come open. I looked to see Merlin buried in armor. I pulled the helmet off of the top of the pile to reveal his face. I smiled at him.

"Arthur's a bit cross?" I asked. He simply nodded and began walking towards the armory. It had become a regular occurrence for Merlin and me to walk to the armory together. Seeing as he was just a servant and Uther would have his head if he knew that we were, using the term very loosely, dating. To anyone passing it looked as though I was just helping him, which was a very good thing.

"He is in there trying to think of a way to get out of being prince." Merlin said.

"I hope he doesn't think too hard, he might hurt himself." I said. We both laughed.

"I told him that anytime he wanted to trade places was fine by me." Merlin said. I smiled.

oOo

I pecked on the door to Arthur's chambers. After a moment I just shoved it open and saw Arthur standing by the window.

"Contemplating life?" I asked. He turned and looked at me, then turned back to the window.

"I just want to be treated fairly." He said.

"You mean what happened with Leon?" I asked. "I am sure that were you two in a tournament he would have knocked your backside off of that horse." He glared at me. I smiled.

"How am I expected to prove myself when I am not being treated fairly?" he asked.

"Since when is riding at each other with a lance proving yourself?" I asked.

"I just want to know that I truly deserve the title which I have been given." He said.

"What are you going to do?" I asked.

"I am going to become someone else." He said. I could see the look of excitement in his eyes. He blew past me and out the door. I assumed that he had figured something out.

oOo

It had been a rather pleasant evening. Apart from my having to duck beneath one of the sword racks when the knights came in from training. Merlin and I had finished polishing Arthur's armor and decided to go for a walk. Because normally one does not survive the third time, so we were in a unique position to try for a fourth. We were stopped before walking out of the castle by an excited looking Arthur. He swept Merlin away and left me standing there alone.

oOo

Arthur had announced that he was going on a hunting trip (which I did not believe for a second) to find a beast who supposedly had the body of a lion, the wings of an eagle, and the head of a bear. Arthur was clearly bad at making up lies. They rode out at dawn. Not twenty minutes later we were called into court where I was forced to stand next to Aleya who still had not apologized for speaking of Arthur so poorly. I hadn't spoken to her since I left the training grounds. A man came to Uther and spoke with greed in his eyes. He said that Odin had sent an assassin to Camelot to kill Arthur as revenge for Arthur killing his son during a tournament. Once we were dismissed Aleya and I went our separate ways. I was surprised; usually I was the stubborn one. Today, however, it was the opposite.

oOo

I stood there biting my lip looking at the man who Merlin had found in one of the outlying villages. Arthur and I had a similar expression on our faces.

"Looks promising." I finally muttered with a sarcastic tone.

"Does he?" Arthur asked.

"Listen, give him a bath, get him some armor, he'll look the part." Merlin said. Gwen stared at him with a critical eye.

"I don't know." She said.

"If you squint really hard and turn your head sideways, and then close your eyes, he already looks the part." I said optimistically. After giving him a good scrub and putting some armor on him he looked nice. Merlin held out a piece of paper proudly and said,

"From now on, you're Sir William of Dayra." He said. I looked at Arthur who was looking very worried.

"I think he looks lovely, don't you Arthur?" I said.

"Not exactly the word I would have used." He said. Merlin and I were giving him pointers on how to be a knight.

"Imagine, you're really, Arrogant." I said.

"Yeah, knights like to think that they are so much better than everybody else." Merlin added. I nodded.

"It's not arrogance. Ignore them, they're idiots. A knight must behave with honor and nobility." Arthur said. He held his chin up. "That's better." Arthur said still sounding concerned. "You must convince everyone that you were born into a noble family." He looked down at Merlin.

"Polish my armor, boy." He said. I opened my mouth in disbelief. Merlin just sat there. Arthur smiled and began nodding.

"Now, you're getting the hang of it." He said. "That's a good point; you do need to polish our armor."

"Yeah." He said. Gwen and I stared at them both trying to fight back the laughter.

oOo

It was the day of the big jousting match. I didn't really care to go, seeing as Arthur wasn't there to participate. Aleya and I sat next to each other. It seems like it would be a really exciting sport, but you can only watch men get hit by lances so many times before it begins to get old.

"Arthur's next." Aleya said. I looked up at her.

"Arthur isn't in Camelot." I said.

"Yes, of course." She said.

"Is he?" I asked.

"Go to Sir Williams tent." She said. I stood up and walked past her as soon as Sir William had won his match. I peeked my head into the tent and saw Arthur sitting there.

"I thought you were, hunting down a lion, an eagle, and a bear." I said stepping inside.

"Samantha." He said.

"Don't Samantha me. Is this what you meant by changing who you are?" I asked.

"I am just another knight; after the tournament is over I will reveal myself for who I really am." He said.

"I'm sure you will." I said.

"What is that supposed to mean?" he asked defensively.

"It's supposed to mean that you don't have anything to prove." Merlin walked in and interrupted me. "Go away Merlin." I said. "You just want to do this so that you can get the glory. I want to know why." He didn't reply. "You know what; I'll let you think on it." I said before walking out.

oOo

Samantha sat down next to me. She seemed rather angry. I couldn't imagine why.

"What's wrong?" I asked. Regardless of the fact that I was cross at her, I still cared that she was upset.

"Arthur's a conceded prat." She said.

"Right, what did he do?" I asked.

"The only reason that he is doing this tournament as Sir William is so that he can get the credit." She said.

"What's wrong with that?" I asked.

"The only reason he is doing it is to get praise." She said.

"He'll come to his senses." I said.

"I doubt it." She replied.

oOo

"I'm not apologizing." Aleya said. She was leaning against the door.

"What grounds do you have to speak of Arthur like that?" I asked. She was being unreasonable.

"You speak of Merlin the same way." She said. there was something defensive in her tone that I didn't quite recognize.

"Well there you have it then." I said.

"I suppose you're right." She said before stepping out of the room. This was strange. We never argued like this before. I flopped back on the bed and began to think.

oOo

Maybe I was in the wrong. Maybe I should have apologized. I grabbed one of the torches and made my way down the stair way. I still had not forgotten what the Druid man had told me. He thought that I might have magic. There was only one person who I could talk to about that. That person was the great Dragon. He wasn't in his usual spot.

"Hello?" I asked. "It's Aleya. I need to speak with you." I saw the great creature land on the rock in front of me.

"Hello young one. What can I do for you?" he said.

"Do I have magic?" I asked. I thought that I might as well be straight forward with him.

"I cannot say." He said.

"Really?" I asked. He had never not answered my question before.

"It may surprise you, but my knowledge of your life is not universal." He said.

"Okay. Thanks." I said before turning.

"Wait a moment young one." He said. I turned back. "Samantha and your friendship is crucial to the future of this kingdom. You must make amends."

"I know." I said. I walked up the steps.

oOo

It was day two of the tournament. Sir William was doing well in it. Everyone seemed to be buying it. I was sitting in the stands watching as people I didn't know went at each other with lances. I saw Aleya walking over. This argument had gone on long enough. I was ready to apologize when she began talking.

"I wanted to say that we never argue like this and I want it to stop. So, I am sorry for speaking poorly of Arthur." She said.

"And I am sorry for speaking poorly of Merlin." I said. We both smiled and hugged each other. "So, Arthur is doing well." I said.

"Indeed. Have you spoken to him?" she asked.

"Not since yesterday. We had a bit of a falling out to be honest. I should probably go speak with him." I said before standing up. Aleya followed me and stopped outside of the tent speaking with Merlin who was readying Arthur's horse.

oOo

I placed my hand on the horses nose and began to stroke it. I had found that I had a love for horses that I was not aware of prior to being in Camelot. Merlin continued to brush him when a man walked up. He looked the horse over and then looked from me to Merlin.

"He is a fine horse." He said. "I see your master has advanced to the final. He is extremely skilled with a lance."

"He's doing well. Just one more match to go." Merlin said. I could hear a tone of pride in his voice. He would never admit it, but he was proud of him.

"Tell me, what's he like to work for?" he asked.

"Between you and me, he can be a bit of a prat." Merlin said.

"So you are no longer working for prince Arthur?" the man asked.

"No." Merlin said, "I mean yeah. He's away."

"What Merlin is trying to say is that he is Arthur's servant. He just liked to help out. Don't you Merlin?" I said smiling. Merlin looked relieved that I had come up with a cover up.

"Yeah." He said.

"Well, I wish your master luck in the final." The man said.

"Thanks." Merlin replied.

oOo

I walked in to see that Arthur was facing the opposite direction.

"That Sir William, hell of a jouster." I said. He turned.

"Samantha." He said. "I need to speak with you."

"I'm listening." I said. We were interrupted by Sir William opening the curtain and walking in. He handed Arthur the helmet.

"They're ready for you sire." He said.

"You, wait here." Arthur said before walking out. I followed and watched as he got onto his horse. Merlin, Aleya, and I watched the match. Arthur rode towards the other rider. It made me very nervous. I knew something was wrong. Arthur was struck by the other rider and leaned backwards. He did not fall off completely, but he was hurt. There was no way that he would be able to ride again today. We helped him into the tent. There was a small puncture wound in his armor that was leaking blood.

"You're losing too much blood." I said pulling out my hanker chief and pressing it against the wound.

"Do what you can. I have to be back on the court within five minutes or I forfeit the match." He said.

"You can't joust Arthur." I said. "You have a hole in your chest."

"I have never forfeited a match." He said.

"You would risk your life to protect your pride? Are you really that moronic?" I asked. "You have nothing to prove. Especially not to me." I said.

"You're wrong." He said. "I have everything to prove. To myself." He stood up painfully and walked out. I followed helping him onto the horse and handing him a lance.

oOo

I watched as Arthur rode out onto the field. he was hurt. There was no doubt about that. As to the extent of his injuries, I had no idea. I heard someone running up behind me.

"Where's Arthur?" Merlin asked.

"He's about to joust." I said.

"He's jousting against the assassin." Merlin said. running off into the crowd.

"Great." I said following him. It was very apparent. The lance had something on the end. As the riders rode closer to each other Merlin began running faster. When they were about to hit he whispered something and the assassin's saddle broke. Arthur hit him and he fell off. I let out a sigh of relief then looked at Merlin who looked as though a weight had been lifted off of his shoulders.

oOo

Merlin helped Arthur back into the tent. Sir William walked in and handed him the helmet off of the table.

"You must go an reveal yourself." He said. Arthur handed him the helmet.

"You do it." Arthur said.

"But what about proving yourself?" I asked.

"Perhaps, this is a time for humility." He said. I smiled. My little Arthur was growing up.

oOo

I walked into Merlin's chambers to see Gaius reading and Merlin cleaning out the leech tank.

"This is disgusting." Merlin said. I couldn't help but notice that the leeches had moved.

"Maybe you'll think twice about lying to me." He said. I looked at Gaius and he smiled. "Oh, and Merlin. You've got something on your face." Merlin raised his hand up to his face and began flailing. I stepped over to him.

"Let me help." I said. I pulled one of them off of his face. He began pulling them off of his hands. _This could only happen to Merlin_. I thought smiling.


	28. The Nightmare Begins Part One

_**A/N:**_** I am sorry that this one took so long! I have had volleyball and I have been editing and I am really busy and...you don't care do you? Anyway, I just wanted to say thanks for reading and I hope that you continue to enjoy it. Please! Please! Please! Review! I really enjoy hearing what you think! Also constructive criticism will make the story better ;) Thanks for reading and here you go:**

The Nightmare Begins

Part One

I wasn't able to sleep. It was storming rather badly and the thunder echoed through the cavernous room. I had went from walking about my chambers to hanging off the side of the bed. I was bored. I stood up and walked out. I walked down the hallway and pushed open the door to Aleya's chambers. I walked in to find her asleep. Her head was jerking back and forth violently. Her eyes came open for a moment and a vase shattered. I ducked to the floor. She sat up in the bed breathing heavily. I looked up at her terrified face.

"What was that?" I asked. Had she really shattered the vase with her mind? She looked over to the pile of glass and flowers in the floor.

"I don't know." She said. I stood up and looked her over.

"Whatever it was, best we not tell Uther." I said. She nodded. I could tell by her expression that she was terrified at what he would do to her. I looked over to the door to see smoke billowing beneath it. Aleya jumped out of the bed and ran over to the door.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"If there is a fire out there we'll be burnt alive!" she said. She ran her hand up and down the door before deeming it safe and opening it. I ran over to the door and followed her out coughing as I went. We were met by Arthur running down the hallway.

"What's happened?" he asked.

"In there." Aleya said pointing towards Morgana's chambers, which were across the hall from her own. Arthur quickly ran over to the door. When we got closer we could hear screaming from inside of the room. Arthur tried the door to find that it was locked.

"Get back." He said. there was a sense of urgency in his voice. He backed up and rammed his shoulder against the door pushing it down. He quickly ran in. Morgana was watching as the flames engulfed a tapestry. Arthur picked her up out of the bed and carried her out of the room.

oOo

After the incidents of the night I had not slept. It was not so much the fire as what had happened prior to it. I had made the vase burst. The only conclusion I could draw terrified me. It was magic. I couldn't tell anyone. Telling Samantha or Merlin would only make them worry. It would also incriminate them were I to get caught. This was a secret best kept to myself. I walked past Merlin without realizing it. He turned holding some herbs in his hand.

"Are you alright?" he asked. I turned.

"What?" I asked.

"It's just…..I heard about the fire…It must have been terrifying." He said.

"I'm a big girl Merlin, it takes more than that to scare me." I said. He smiled.

"I have to take these herbs to Gaius, but after that we could spend some time together….If you like." He said.

"I'd like that very much." I said. I followed him to Gaius's chambers where we stopped. The door was crack but we could hear the conversation inside. Gaius was consoling a distraught Morgana.

"You're the only person I've told about my dreams." Morgana said. "I know I can trust you Gaius."

"Yes, of course you can." Gaius said.

"It was me." She said. "I set the room alight. I started the fire."

"I don't understand, did you knock a candle over?" Gaius said.

"No that's not what happened. I did it just by looking at it. The flames suddenly leapt higher." She said.

"It could have been a gust of wind." Gaius said.

"It was me. It was magic." I looked at Merlin who was looking at me with wide eyes. He pulled me away from the door and down the hall.

"So she has magic?" I whispered.

"Apparently." Merlin said.

"Uther will show her no mercy. If he finds out." I said. "We have to help her."

"Uther is still clueless. For now. Until he finds out we have nothing to worry about." Merlin said. Morgana walked out of Gaius's chambers. Merlin turned. "I'll only be a moment." He said. He walked into the door way. Uther would show me no mercy either.

oOo

"I don't understand." I said. Arthur and I were trying to determine how the fire started. "If it was the lightening, wouldn't the window have broken inwards?" I asked.

"My father believes it's sorcery." He said.

"No offense, but you're father believes that everything is sorcery." I said.

"He has instructed me to arrest everyone we have under suspicion." Arthur said.

"That's ridiculous." I said. "What will that prove?"

"He believes that whoever is responsible will come forward before they see others die." Arthur said.

"And what if this was as simple as a candle being knocked over?" I asked.

"I have to go." He said. "I'm sorry there is nothing I can do."

"I know." I said. He walked out.

oOo

Merlin was blowing out some candles and I was sitting in one of the chairs reading some of Gaius's medical books. The door came open and I quickly slid behind the table trying to breathe quietly.

"Is Gaius here?" Morgana asked walking closer to Merlin.

"Uh, no he's not here at the moment. He should be back soon though." Merlin said.

"I need to speak with him, where is he?" she persisted.

"He's gone to see the king." Merlin said. "What's wrong? You can trust me Morgana. You know you can."

"I'm scared Merlin." She said. "I don't understand anything anymore. I need to know what's happening. Please."

"Gaius will be back soon, he'll be able to help you." Merlin said.

"He won't, I don't want any remedies they won't do any good." She said. "It's magic Merlin."

"What?" Merlin said.

"I'm your friend you know I wouldn't make this up." She said.

"Of course" Merlin said.

"And you believe me?" Morgana asked. "You think it's magic too. Please Merlin, I just need to hear someone say it so I don't have to keep feeling like I'm imagining it."

"I really wish there was something I could say." Merlin said. I heard her walking away. "Morgana. Morgana, wait." He said. it was too late. She was already gone. I stood up and glared at him.

"You know good and well that she has magic." I said. "Why couldn't you tell her?"

"I don't know for sure." He said.

"It is the only possible explanation. Now she feels as though she is going crazy and imagining it. I know how she feels." I said.

"How do you know how she feels?" he asked. I had let that slip. I hadn't told Merlin about my nightmares. I also hadn't told him about the fact that I was going through the same thing as Morgana. The incident with the vase was not the first time. It always happened when I had a nightmare. They had gotten more frequent.

"I…" I was interrupted by Gaius walking in. As soon as he was out of the way of the door I walked out.

"Aleya!" Merlin yelled. I ignored him and kept walking.

oOo

"Arthur is arresting everyone suspected of sorcery or consorting with sorcerers or the Druids." I said. Aleya was sitting on the chest at the end of my bed as I paced back and forth. "I don't understand the logic behind it."

"What was that about the Druids?" Aleya asked.

"Anyone consorting with them. Why?" I asked.

"The Druids have magic, they help people right?" she asked.

"Yeah, Aleya you don't need to go to them." I said.

"It's not I that needs to go." She said.

"Then who?" I asked.

"Morgana." She said. Great. Morgana had magic.

"What?" I asked.

"Morgana started the fire." She said.

"But Uther thinks it was an attempt on her life." I said.

"You don't understand, Sam." She said, "Morgana feels lost and confused and feels as though she is imagining it. What if this is the road that leads her to become the Morgan Le Fey in the legends?"

"And she confided all of this in you?" I asked. It could be said that we weren't exactly _close_ with Morgana. Mainly because we knew what she would become.

"No, in Merlin. I was hiding behind the table." She said.

"Well, isn't Merlin going to help her?" I asked.

"He doesn't believe her." She said. "If Merlin won't I will."

"How do you expect to find the druids?" I asked.

"If Arthur is arresting people suspected of consorting with them, then there must be a list. And I would bet that Arthur has it." She said.

"And if you can find the Druids, are you going to have Morgana go wandering through the woods to find them?" I asked.

"No, I'll go and ask if they can help." She said.

"How do you propose to get the list?" I asked.

"Could you distract Arthur?" she asked.

"You mean like last time?" I asked.

"Just keep it rated G." she said. I walked out the door and she followed. I saw Arthur walking down the hallway sword in hand. I walked up to him while Aleya rushed into his room.

"Arthur." I said.

"I need to get through Samantha." He said.

"Yeah, about that. Why the rush?" I asked.

"My father has instructed me to bring in all who are under suspicion." He said.

"And you have to do that now?" I asked.

"Yes." He said.

"Why?" I asked. I saw Aleya walk out of his chambers and look at me mouthing something. I assumed that is was _I got it._

"Because my father told me to." He said.

"Right. Have fun. Be safe. Wear a helmet." I said before running in the other direction leaving him standing there confused.

"Never again." I said. Aleya smiled.

"A woman named Fern who lives in the lower town. Consorting with the Druids." She said. "I won't be long." She ran off. I wasn't sure that she was fully aware of what she was getting herself into.

oOo

I came to the house. The guards hadn't made it this far yet. I opened the door and walked in. I looked about for her when I felt something press against my back.

"Who are you?" the voice asked.

"I'm Aleya, are you Fern?" I said. she pulled the blade down and I turned to see a woman with dark black hair.

"Why do you ask?" she asked.

"Listen, we haven't got much time. Uther sent out men to arrest everyone who is under suspicion of magic." I said.

"This way." She said walking to the back of the house. "Thank you. You have taken a great risk." I looked around the corner to see guards arresting people.

"I wish I could help more of them." I said. "Do you know where the Druids are?"

"No." she said.

"Please don't lie to me." I said.

"Why do you want to know?" she asked.

"My friend needs their help." I said.

"Their camp is in the Darkling woods on the very edge." She said.

"Thank you." I said before running off.

oOo

I watched as people were led into the castle. The guards were handling them like animals. Uther was a cruel man corrupted by his hatred. I could only hope that he had not corrupted Arthur in the same way. Arthur was beginning to feel unsure about what his standpoint on magic was. I took this as a good sign. He was close to finding his way, but he could so easily be turned around. The door opened and Aleya walked in wearing a cloak.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I found her, she told me where they were, I have to help Morgana." She said very quickly.

"Why? You're not close to Morgana. Why do you find it your responsibility to help her?" I asked.

"I have to do what is right." She said. she turned for the door.

"Would she do the same for you?" I asked, "Keep in mind she did try to kill Uther."

"She has a good heart regardless. I am not sure what she would do for me but I have to do what is right Sam." She said before walking out. Her definition of what is right and wrong was different from mine. What was happening to Morgana is call karma.

oOo

I rode until it got dark. By then I was questioning whether the information I had been given was true. I tied the horse to a tree and sat down. I leant back and wrapped my cloak around me. I had not anticipated that it would be so cold. I knew how dangerous my being here alone was. I could hope that I would be able to defend myself were I attacked by something. Hope was all I had. I had time to think. It was becoming a bad thing lately. Given time my mind went wild. I was forced to think about the various scenarios in which Uther would have me killed were he to suspect me of sorcery. I thought about the fact that I probably had magic and no one would give me answers. The truth is, I was helping Morgana so that she would not have to go through the same torcher as I was going through. I heard a twig break nearby. I stood up pulling out my dagger as I waited for what was lurking in the darkness. I saw something come out. It was a giant scorpion. I had never seen one of those before. I saw the huge sting it had on it's back. I held up the dagger waiting for it to make a move. Before I could react it stung me on the arm drawing blood. It burnt, which was a bad sign. That meant that this creature was venomous. I felt my head begin to spin as I fell to the ground. I saw the creature coming closer. I had pretty much accepted my fate. Just before my eyes closed I felt something radiate through my body and the creature was thrown back against a tree. I saw that it was no longer moving and I drifted into unconsciousness.


	29. The Nightmare Begins Part Two

_**A/N:**_** I know, I am a slacker. I got into reading the Hobbit (which is brilliant by the way) anyways, I wanted to get it done before the movie comes out so I just dove right in. Thank you for reading, and please review! It helps! Alot!**

The Nightmare Begins

Part Two

"Arthur Pendragon, I never knew you cared." I said as Arthur handed me the flowers through the door. I moved out of the way and he walked in.

"Of course I care." He said. I sat the flowers down on the table and looked into his blue eyes.

"I suppose all of your 'princely' duties just get in the way of things." I said.

"It does make it slightly difficult to get free time." He said walking closer to me and wrapping his arms around my waist. "But now, I am all yours." He said. I laughed. Just as we were about to kiss the warning bells went off. He shot me an apologetic look before turning to the door.

"Arthur." I said. He turned. "You had better come back here after you get done." I said.

"Of course I'll be back." Arthur said before walking out the door.

oOo

I sat up quickly. It was day now and I hadn't moved since the night prior. I felt a bit hung over. I looked down at my arm and saw the gash. It was red and inflamed and it didn't particularly look very good. I looked over at the tree and saw the scorpion lying dead. In the future I would have to watch out for those. I stood up shakily. I couldn't help but fall against the tree behind me. I pulled myself up and began to stumble down the trail. I knew that I would never be able to survive on my own. I had to find someone to help. If the venom didn't kill me, the creatures of the forest would. I was extremely lucky nothing killed me during the night. I looked down at the wound and saw that it was bleeding rather badly. Great, now bleeding out was a problem as well. It was like a snake bite, they tell you to try to keep your pulse rate down so the venom does not spread. Unfortunately for me, in the moment I had forgotten that lesson. I slid down the side of a tree and pulled off my cloak. I tore a strip off of the bottom of it and wrapped it tightly around my arm. I looked over the trees and saw smoke rising from somewhere in the forest. I stood up and began walking towards it.

oOo

After much deliberation I decided to go and find Merlin and get his help. Aleya had been gone for too long. I found him cleaning Arthur's chambers.

"I need to talk to you." I said. he stood up and walked over to me.

"What do you need?" he asked.

"I'm worried." I said. before I could finish my statement he began talking.

"Listen, I'm sure Morgana is fine." He reassured.

"I'm not worried about Morgana. I would like to know why I should be." I said. This was the first I had heard.

"She's missing." He said.

"You don't sound overly concerned." I said.

"She's fine." He said.

"How do you know?" I asked. He looked around the room and then at the door. His gaze fell back on me.

"She is in the forest of Escater looking for the druids." He said.

"The Druids!" I said.

"Keep your voice down." He said.

"This is great, this is just the icing on the cake." I said.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"Aleya went into the Darkling woods to find the Druids so they could help Morgana." I said.

"She did what?" Merlin said suddenly looking terrified.

"You heard me. She's been gone too long Merlin, I'm afraid something has happened to her." I said. He didn't respond he just ran out of the room. "Right, if you don't want to give me a response that's fine to!" I yelled after him.

oOo

I was getting very close to the source of the smoke. I hoped it wasn't bandits. I was to the point now that if it were bandits, it might be a more merciful end. I walked through the foliage to see a man sitting by a fire. It wasn't any man though; it was the man who I had spoken to when we were in the druid camp.

"Aleya." He said standing up. It was then that I realized what a mess I must have been. My hair which had been neatly tied up in a bun was now hanging down over my face.

"I'm afraid I never got your name." I said.

"It's Aglain, what's happened to you?" he asked. There was a tone of worry in his voice now.

"I came here in search of the druids. My friend, Morgana, she needs their help." She said.

"The camp is over that ridge, if it is your friend who requires help, why are you here?" he asked.

"It's far too dangerous for her to come." I said.

"Is that the reason, or are you searching for answers yourself?" he said.

"You said that Merlin knew, do you know?" I asked.

"I cannot yet say. When the time is right you will find the answers which you seek." He said.

"Can you take me to their camp?" I asked.

"You look in no condition to travel." He said. "What happened to your arm?"

"A giant scorpion attacked me." I said.

"The Serket." He said. "I can heal it." He grabbed my arm gently and gingerly pulled the piece of cloth off of it. He began chanting something and the wound healed. It only left a small scar. I looked at him in disbelief.

"Thank you." I said.

"Come on, we must hurry if we are to make the camp before the storm." He said. I stared up at the sky.

"But the skies are clear." I said.

"A storm is coming none the less." He said. He led the way into the woods. I followed close behind.

oOo

I followed Merlin as he went into his chambers I waited outside for him to emerge. He came out with a bag flung over his shoulder.

"Ready." I said. he looked at me.

"You're not going." He said. he blew past me.

"Listen, my best friend is lost in the woods, if you think I am just going to sit here and knit then you have got another thing coming." I said. he stopped and I blew past him. He followed behind me. We watched as Arthur readied to leave. We set out before him and began out trek to seek out the Druids.

oOo

I followed Aglain through the woods. As we walked down the ridge I could see smoke rising from the camp. I didn't understand how people like this could be hunted simply because they were born with magic. It didn't add up. There was no way that Uther simply believed that magic was evil, something had to have happened.

"Aglain." I said. He looked back at me. "Why does Uther persecute your people?" I asked.

"He has bid war on all things magic." He said.

"But why? What causes his hatred?" I asked.

"I do not know. All we can do is hope that Arthur will be a better king." He said.

"I believe he will." I said. "Merlin will drag him kicking and screaming to his destiny."

"The camp is just through those trees." He said. "There is something you should know though."

"What is it?" I asked.

"We have been harboring the Lady Morgana until she is healed." He said.

"What happened to her?" I asked. It would appear that my voyage was for no reason.

"She was attacked by the Serket, she is fine now though." He said.

"It appears that I have come for nothing then." I said.

"You did not; it was mapped out that you be here. Destiny has a plan that none of us can fully understand, Aleya, things must always happen the way they do. You just need to remember that." He said.

oOo

We reached the druid camp. Merlin and I leant down behind some bushes. They didn't look frightening. They were just people living their lives the only way they knew how. Merlin led the way down the rocks and into a small tent.

"Why are you here?" A surprised Morgana asked. I looked to Merlin and then back at her.

"Well, considering Uther thinks that you were kidnapped. We are here to rescue you." I said. she looked at me wide eyed.

"He thinks what?" she asked.

"He thinks that the druids kidnapped you and he is going to execute anyone suspected of sorcery." Merlin said.

"Then why have you come?" she asked.

"To bring you back." I said. I thought that we made that perfectly clear.

"Then I am afraid you have wasted your journey, I am never going to go back." She said.

"What?" Merlin and I both said in unison.

"These people understand Merlin." She said. "In a way that no one in Camelot ever will."

"Listen to me, Tinker bell; innocent people are going to be executed if you don't come back." I said. "In such a case, we will drag you back to Camelot." I said. I could not fathom how she could be so selfish.

"If I return the same fate awaits me." She said.

"Uther doesn't have to know about this." Merlin said. "I won't tell anyone."

"I'm sorry Merlin." She said.

oOo

Aglain led me into the camp. I was beginning to faintly hear the voices inside of my head. It was peaceful. It was also reassuring to feel safe somewhere. I hadn't felt such safety in so long. I immediately recognized the voice that was echoing through my head. _Aleya_. It said. I turned to see the druid boy that we rescued standing behind me. I smiled at him.

"Mordred." I said. he smiled at me. Before he could reply war cries broke out in the distance. Aglain stared off. I followed his glare. "Arthur." I said. I knew that there was no reasonable explanation for what I was doing in a druid camp. I looked to Aglain waiting for him to make a move.

"We must get Lady Morgana and run." He said before making to a tent in the distance. Mordred and I followed behind him.

oOo

"You do not care that innocent people will die?" I asked. We had been pleading with Morgana for the past ten minutes. She had not budged and inch. Suddenly a head popped through the opening in the tent.

"We need to go." He said. "Who are they?" he did not recognize me but I recognized him. He was the man that saved us from the bandits.

"They are friends, What's wrong?" Morgana said.

"Arthur is making way for here as we speak. You're friends have led him right to us." He said. I looked at Merlin. He helped Morgana up and they left the tent. Merlin and I followed and were greeted by Aleya and Mordred.

"You two both found it necessary to come? Are Gwen and Gaius here as well?" she said. I stuck my tongue out at her and then hugged her. I could see people running down the hillside now.

"We need to go." Merlin said.

"Well, hello to you as well." She said. before we followed after Merlin into the distance. Merlin and Aleya led the way through the woods. I held Mordred's hand and dragged him along. Morgana was being helped by Aglain. She fell against a rock.

"I can't go on, it's too painful." She said.

"You have to." Aleya said.

"I'll create a distraction. Just keep going." Merlin said.

"Alright My lady, time to hike up your skirts and run for it." I said pulling her up. Aglain wrapped her arm around his shoulders and continued running

"Merlin, if Arthur….." Aleya began.

"You just go. I want you safe." He said. "Sam." He said looking up at me. I grabbed Aleya by the arm and dragged her away. She was struggling trying to break free. I can't say that I wouldn't have done the same. Merlin was most definitely going to use magic to distract Arthur and were he caught, it would ruin everything.

oOo

We had lost Morgana, Aglain, and Mordred somewhere.

"Which way did they turn?" I asked.

"I don't know." Samantha said. I could hear men running towards us.

"Right then, that way." I said.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Not at all." I said. She followed behind me. We walked at a steady pace, quickening it only when we thought that the men were getting too close. We came out in some woods where we saw Mordred being cornered by some guards. I held myself back knowing that he was capable of taking care of himself. He looked at them and then screamed. The guards were pushed backwards and all of them were merely knocked unconscious. He looked at Merlin who was standing across the clearing and then at me. He ran off into the woods. I stepped out into the clearing. Merlin smiled at me. He walked over and looked down at me. I didn't know what he was expecting, but he certainly wasn't expecting the slap on the face.

"That's for risking your life like an idiot." I said.

"It worked." He said.

"What if Arthur would have seen?" I asked.

"Alright lovebirds, not that I am not loving witnessing your first spat, but there is the matter that if Arthur and his men catch us there is no reasonable explanation for why we are here." Samantha said walking over. Merlin and I stared at her and then back at each other.

"She's right." I said.

"Arthur couldn't find his way out of a wet paper bag." Merlin said. Samantha slapped him in the face.

"Stop insulting him." Samantha said. "Now come on." She began walking.

"We should probably….." I said.

"Yeah." Merlin said. before leading the way back to Camelot.

**Neptune19: Do not fear, I already have some romantic plans for Lancelot and Guinevere. Mainly Arthur coming to terms with the fact that he is in love. (If that's not to utterly fluffy and weird.) Anyways, thanks for the critique and it has been noted!**

**SacredHearts: I am glad you like it! I will try to update more I promise. I have been really busy with volleyball and such but this week I do not have much going on, I will do my best!**


	30. Lancelot and Guinevere Part One

_**A/N:**_** Sorry it took so long. Can I ask you guys, how great was Arthur's Bane? If you haven't watched it it is on youtube at MerlinsChannel so check it out. (I like the juggling scene) **

Lancelot and Guinevere

Part One

"Do you know why you're going?" Aleya asked me. She was referring to my imminent trip with Morgana to visit her father's grave. I looked out into the courtyard and saw that she was already on her horse. Gwen was talking to Merlin.

"I want to get to know her better, for Arthur's sake." I said.

"Oh, have you two placed a name on it yet?" she asked.

"Not as of yet." I said.

"Right, be careful make, good choices, all of that stuff." She said.

"Alright." I said. I walked over to my horse where Arthur was standing.

"May I help you onto your horse?" He asked.

"Yes you may." I said in my best flirty voice. He put his hands around my waist and lifted me up onto the horse. He smiled at me.

"Have them back by sundown." Arthur said to the guards who were riding out with us. We rode away. I looked back at Arthur and smiled.

oOo

"Look at the two of them." I said standing next to Merlin who was holding a target and a cross bow.

"I've never heard Arthur talk of a woman like that." He said.

"What does he say?" I asked.

"Oh you know…." He began.

"Merlin!" Arthur yelled interrupting him.

"Duty calls." He said walking down the steps clumsily. I watched as the target slipped out of his hand and he tripped over it.

"Merlin!" I said running down to him and kneeling down next to him.

"Clumsy idiot." Arthur said.

"Prat." I said. I helped Merlin up picking up the target as we went. "Are you alright?"

"Fine." He said.

"You do realize that I am crowned prince of Camelot, right?" Arthur said.

"Yes, you seem very keen to remind everyone of that fact." I said. I smiled and walked back inside.

oOo

It was so unbelievably awkward. We rode along in silence. Gwen and I exchanged a conversation about the weather, of all things, but that was the extent of it. I honestly didn't know why I did these things for Arthur. Considering I knew precisely what Morgana would turn into, I did not feel like making buddy buddy with her. My thoughts were interrupted when yells echoed out through the woods. I looked to my left to see men running down the hill. I began to turn my head to the right when I felt someone grab me and pull me down off of the horse. He held me in his arms and I immediately began kicking and elbowing him. Finally, I hit him in a certain spot which shall remain nameless and he released me. I began running for the woods.

"This way." Morgana said. I followed her and Gwen up a hill where we met what I assumed was the leader of the group. He was riding on a horse looking particularly menacing. "I warn you. I am Uther Pendragon's ward. He will have your heads if any harm comes to me." Morgana said bravely. The man smiled.

"I have no intention of harming you." He said. "At least not yet." He gave an evil smile. "You're much more valuable to me _alive_, Lady Morgana." We all just stared at him unable to determine what should be done next. I held my head up. If he was going to kill me, I would not loose courage in the end.

oOo

"Rough day?" I asked as Merlin walked past me.

"Arthur wanted target practice." He said.

"Right, is that when he throws knives at you or when he shoots at you with a cross bow?" I asked.

"Today? Both." He said.

"Why does he do that?" I asked. I had no idea how anybody could be so arrogant and self-centered.

"I think for fun." Merlin said. "He gets some odd enjoyment out of it."

"He does get a sadistic smile on his face when he throws knives at you." I said. We both began laughing. I heard footsteps behind me and I turned. Arthur was walking towards us and he did not look happy.

"You two, with me. Now." He said. Merlin and I exchanged glances and then followed him.

oOo

The men had led us to a camp and forced us into a tent. I looked out.

"You know what you have to do?" I asked. Morgana nodded and stood up. The man walked over to the tent. His mouth widened to reveal a yellow smile.

"I trust you are, comfortable." He said.

"I demand to know where you are taking us." She said in an authoritative tone.

"You'll find out soon enough, we have a long journey ahead of us. Get some rest." He said. he began to walk away. Morgana stepped out of the tent.

"I wish to bathe." She said. The man stared back at her.

"You wish to bathe?" he said in disbelief.

"I am the king's ward. I am accustomed to certain standards. I am sure you are quite contented to stink like a pig, but I am not." She said.

"The Lady Morgana wishes to bathe." He said loudly. "Who wants to help me guard her?" he said. All of the men began laughing. This was going to be a tricky one.

oOo

Arthur led us into the council chambers where we were met by Uther and two of the knights. Merlin took his place in front of one of the pillars and I stood behind Arthur.

"Morgana and Samantha's party has not returned to Camelot. There is no sign of them." Arthur said. I felt my stomach drop as he said those words.

"Send riders to the outlying villages. I want every guard, every century, looking for them." Uther said.

"I will dispatch them immediately." Arthur said before leading me out. I knew that it was a bad idea to let Samantha go alone.

oOo

"You may find the water a little, icy." The man said smiling. One other man held my arm with one hand and Gwen's arm with the other.

"I'm sure I'll manage." Morgana said. She looked towards the man waiting for him to turn his back. Any decent man would have, he however was far from a decent man. "If you were any kind of gentlemen would give me some privacy." Morgana said.

"Well, unfortunately for you, I am no kind of gentleman." He said. "No get on with it." Morgana looked down and began to unfasten one of the buckles. As she did the man let go of mine and Gwen's arm and took a step forward.

"You can at least turn your backs." She said.

"So you can make a run for it? Do you think I'm that stupid?" he asked. I stared down at the man's sword preparing to make my move.

"I think you're very stupid." She said. I pulled the sword from the man's belt as Morgana punched the other in the face. He fell and I tossed her the sword and she took care of the other man.

"Run!" I yelled. We ran down the shore of the creek. We made it into the thick woods, I dared to look back and saw men running after us. Gwen fell in front of me. I grabbed her arm. Morgana turned back.

"Put your arm around my shoulder." Morgana said.

"No please, just leave me." She said.

"We're not leaving you." I said.

"No you have to get help." Gwen said. Morgana thought for a moment. The men were gaining on us.

"Take this." She said. she handed Gwen the sword. Gwen moved over behind a tree and Morgana and I kept running. It wasn't long before we heard men yelling in the distance. Morgana stopped in front of me.

"Keep goi….." I said. I felt a man put his hand over my mouth. Morgana kept running forward. I fought against the man but I was dragged back to the camp. The man seemed rather displeased with the fact that Morgana had escaped.

"How could you let her escape?" he yelled. "The two are worthless to us!"

"To you maybe." I mumbled.

"What was that?" he said stepping closer to me.

"I am worth as much to as you are worth to me. You are worthless." I said. He was going to kill me so I might as well give him a piece of my mind. He looked over at Gwen. He grabbed her face and motioned for one of the other men to hand him Morgana's dress.

"Put them on." He said tossing the pile at Gwen.

"What are you going to do with me?" she asked.

"Hangus has never met Lady Morgana, for all he knows, you could be Uther Pendragon's ward." He said.

"I will not impersonate my mistress." Gwen said. the man pulled out his sword and pressed it against her throat.

"Then you will die where you stand." He said.

"Just do it Gwen." I whispered.

oOo

I watched as Arthur led the way riding back to Camelot. Merlin was walking alongside a horse which carried Morgana. I ran out to meet them.

"Where's Sam?" I asked. Merlin looked at Arthur.

"There was no sign of her." Arthur said.

"You're not giving up? Are you?" I asked.

"They gave their lives that I might be safe." Morgana said.

"I don't know, I have to consult with my father." He said. He slid off the horse easefully. I felt tears welling up in my eyes.

"While you're consulting with your father she is in the hands of those…..monsters." I said. I turned and ran back inside unable to hold back my tears any longer.

oOo

We rode for a while. I was carefully trying to memorize the path we had taken in case I had to make a hasty escape. I knew that whoever this man was that wanted us had no use for me. He wanted Morgana, or Gwen, simply because she was Uther's ward. We rode up to a castle. Once we had passed through the gates I was dragged by one of the men and Gwen by another as we were lead into the citadel. We were lead into a huge room that was dominated by a cage in the center. I could only imagine what it would be used for. A rather large man came into the room.

"Henric, I was beginning to think you had failed me." He said.

"May I present, the Lady Morgana." Henric said. lying snake. Hangus bowed in front of Gwen laughing. He pulled her hood down.

"You're as beautiful as they say, Lady Morgana." He said.

"I demand that you release us immediately." She said.

"Just as soon as Uther Pendragon pays your ransom." He said.

"I should have guessed that all of this came down to greed." I said before thinking.

"Who is she?" he asked looking at Henric.

"I am Lady Samantha of Camelot and you should learn some manners, and how to brush your teeth." I said noticing his yellow teeth.

"Lock them up." He said shoving me over towards Henric.

oOo

I heard a knock on the door. I ignored it knowing that if it was someone whom I needed to speak with they would just come in. I had changed into the clothes I had acquired when we had went Ealdor. The person persisted at knocking. I placed my dagger on the bead and walked over to the door. I opened it and saw Merlin standing there.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"What do you think I am doing?" I asked.

"You're not going after her." He said.

"And you are going to stop me?" I asked. He paused for a moment.

"Well, you're not going alone." He said. "Arthur and I are riding out in a few minutes."

"Alright." I said.

"It won't be safe." He said.

"Is anything we do ever safe?" I asked.

"Be ready." He said before walking out. I grabbed my dagger off of the bed and placed it in its sheath as I followed Merlin out the door.

oOo

Gwen and I sat in the cell. It was damp and it smelt of mildew. I looked over at Gwen who I could tell was fighting off tears.

"Arthur will come for us." I said trying to comfort her. "I know he will."

"What happens when Hangus finds out that I am not Morgana?" she asked.

"He won't." I said.

"When Uther does not pay the ransom he will know that something is wrong." She said.

"We'll be fine." I said. I hoped that I was right. I heard someone walking towards us. I stood up and walked over to the door. The man opened the cell door and grabbed my arm. Another man came in and dragged Gwen out.

"Where are you taking us?" I asked. He didn't answer. "I demand to be told!" I said. He still didn't answer. His hand dug into my arm. "Let go!" I said trying to jerk away. He only tightened his grip. I had to keep strong. I couldn't give them the satisfaction of seeing me afraid.

oOo

After my convincing Arthur that I was coming and there was nothing he could do about it we finally left. Arthur knelt down next to a barrel and Merlin and I followed.

"You two distract the guards and I'll fetch the horses." Arthur said. He patted Merlin on the shoulder and walked away.

"How am I supposed to do that?" Merlin asked.

"I'm sure you'll think of something." Arthur said. When he was out of earshot I looked at Merlin.

"Why don't you use one of your many talents?" I asked. He smiled. He looked at one of the barrels and his eyes glowed. The barrel began to roll towards the guards who were staring at it. It stopped in front of them. They began walking towards it. He moved his hand up and It stood up. He was smiling watching as the men jumped back. He said something and more barrels began rolling towards them. They knocked them both over.

"Oops." Merlin said.

"Oops is right." I said laughing.

"What did you do? I said distract them no knock them out." Arthur said.

"There is just no pleasing you sometimes." Merlin said.

oOo

They led us into the same room as before. This time it was filled with yelling men. They sat Gwen next to Hangus and me next to her. After a while of them yelling and eating Hangus looked over at us.

"It seems our royal guests have grown bored." Hangus said. he placed his hand on Gwen's shoulder. "They need entertainment." The door inside of the cage opened and a large man walked out. He greeted the yelling men. "Bring on the challenger." Hangus said. Another man ran into the cage. I recognized him. It was Lancelot. "Only one of you will leave the cage alive. Do you accept the challenge?" Hangus asked. Lancelot bowed. We watched as they both squared up and began to fight. Lancelot was quite a bit smaller than the other man.


	31. Lancelot and Guinevere Part Two

_**A/N:**_** This one came along rather well I must say. I didn't get it all into two parts, but fret not. The other one is will be up in a few minutes. So here it is. Thanks for the reviews and keep them coming!**

Lancelot and Guinevere

Part Two

Lancelot fought the other man. He appeared to be winning, until the man got Lancelot to the ground. With skill Lancelot rushed the sword by his legs and forced him to stumble back giving Lancelot the opportunity to stand up and get back in the fight. Lancelot knocked the sword out of the other man's hand and got him onto the ground. After looking at Hangus, and then at Gwen he pulled his sword away and began to help the other man up. He walked out of the cage and over to the table. Hangus looked surprised that Lancelot had not killed the other man. Hangus threw him a sack with coins in it. Lancelot looked at Gwen.

"What is your name?" Hangus asked.

"My name is Lancelot." He said.

"You have proved yourself to be a skillful warrior." Hangus said. "I believe you may have even impressed our royal guest, Lady Morgana." He said looking to Gwen.

"My lady." Lancelot said bowing. Hangus began laughing.

"Next time you fight, do not expect any mercy." Hangus said. "Release the wilderen." He said. the cage came open and a horrific creature came out. it looked kind of like a giant mole. The man inside of the cage cowered back against the wall yelling and pleading for his life. The creature walked blindly towards him until finally it reached him. The man's yells echoed throughout the cavernous room, they were accompanied by the cheers from the group of barbarians that occupied it.

oOo

We rode along in silence. Which was odd between Merlin and Arthur. I heard a thump behind me and Merlin's horse rode on in front without a rider. I stopped to see Merlin lying on the ground.

"What are you doing Merlin?" Arthur asked. Merlin looked a bit surprised.

"I must have fallen asleep." He said. "I'm exhausted." He let his head lie back against the ground. I pulled the canteen off of my saddle and poured some water on him, he jerked up quickly.

"Thank you. I feel so much better." He said. I just smiled at him.

"Samantha's life is at stake, we cannot afford to waste a second." Arthur said.

oOo

Gwen and I were led back to our cell where we waited for what Hangus had planned next.

"Gwen." A voice whispered. Gwen and I both stood up and looked up towards the grate where we saw Lancelot.

"Lancelot." Gwen said.

"I thought my mind was deceiving me when I saw you." He said.

"And I thought my eyes where." Gwen said.

"Tell me, why does Hangus think you are lady Morgana?" he asked.

"He believes he is holding Morgana ransom." I said. "When no ransom is paid he will realize the truth and throw us to those beasts."

"I will not allow that to happen." Lancelot said.

"What are you doing here?" Gwen asked. "Are you one of Hangus' men?"

"No." Lancelot said.

"What became of you after you left Camelot?" I asked.

"There are few opportunities for men like me, so I have been earning a living the only way I know how. With a sword in my hand." he said. "It seems it is my destiny to entertain men like Hangus."

"I don't believe that of you. You are so full of hope." Gwen said.

"I was wrong. The world is not like that." He said.

"I still see hope in you. I do not accept that it is gone." She said.

"I have thought of you often, have you thought of me at all?" he asked.

"I thought I would never see you again." She said. I heard a key in the door.

"Someone's coming." I said.

"No matter what it takes, I will find a way to get you out of here. I will." He said before walking off. Gwen and I sat back down on the bed to avoid suspicion.

oOo

I hadn't slept very well. Merlin and I were both leaned up against either side of a tree. It wasn't exactly big on comfort. I was awoken by water being poured on my face. I jerked up quickly to see that Arthur had done the same thing to Merlin.

"How long was I asleep for?" Merlin asked.

"Long enough." Arthur replied getting on his horse. I stood up.

"Did you get some rest?" I asked.

"Couldn't sleep." He said.

"I've never seen you like this." Merlin said. "About anyone."

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"Sam." Merlin said. "You really care about her, don't you?"

"What I care about is not wasting any more time talking." Arthur said. "Get moving." Arthur may have been some big bad warrior, but I didn't understand why that meant he could not admit his feelings. Sure, Samantha and him flirt but it appears to be nothing else there. I knew that there was something, Arthur just needed to show Samantha how he truly feels.

oOo

We could hear a key turning in the cell door. When the door came open Hangus walked in. Gwen and I both stood up to face him.

"I have not yet received word from Uther, that he intends to pay your ransom." He said. "I was informed that the king was extremely fond of his ward. Are you not surprised he's content to leave you here to die?" he asked.

"How can I know the king's mind when I am locked in your stinking cell?" Gwen said.

"If I do not hear from Uther by dawn tomorrow, this stinking cell will be the last place you ever see." He said. He walked out laughing. Gwen sat down on the bed.

"It'll be okay." I said.

"He will not pay the ransom." Gwen said.

"No, Lancelot said he would get us out and I believe that he will be true to his word." I said. That was all we had to hope for. I was curious as to where Arthur was. I would not think that he would abandon anyone. All we could do was sit and wait.

oOo

"The ransom was to be delivered to the vale of Denaria. If they're holding Samantha anywhere, it has to be there." Arthur said pointing on the map. "Which means, it will save a days riding if we cut through the tunnels of Indor." He said motioning towards the tunnels that were in front of us.

"Oh no, I know that face. I'm not going to like this am I?" Merlin asked. "What's in the tunnels?"

"They're infested with wildreren." Arthur mumbled.

"What are wilderen?" asked.

"They're like, giant…..baby rats." Arthur said.

"Baby rats?" Merlin said. "They don't sound so bad."

"They feast on human flesh." Arthur said.

"Maybe we should go over the mountains." I said. Arthur gave his sword to Merlin and ran over to some berries.

"What are you doing?" Merlin asked.

"Wilderen are completely blind, they hunt by sense of smell." He said. he held up a berry. "Gauya berries will put them off the scent. So, if we smear ourselves with them, perhaps we can pass through the tunnels undetected." Merlin and I both walked over to a bush and picked some berries off of it. I smeared some on my face trying to ignore the potent smell.

"Oh, these stink." Merlin said.

"Would you prefer to be eaten alive?" I asked.

"Pass me some more, will you?" he said. Arthur came up from behind him and smeared some on his face. I laughed until he did the same to me.

"Come on." He said. We walked into the tunnels. I could hear growling in the distance. We kept walking; the cave seemed to narrow out. I was in the back, Merlin and then Arthur led. The person in the back always dies.

"I just stepped on something." Merlin said.

"That was my foot." Arthur said.

"Oh, sorry." Merlin replied. "How much further is it?"

"Shh." Arthur said. Arthur stopped and I could see shadows moving towards us. Arthur put out the torches. "Wilderen are coming this way." He said. We kneeled down behind a rock and watched as the shapes moved down the corridors of the cave. "Whatever happens, keep completely still." Arthur said. I could see the creature now. It was like nothing I had ever seen before. It walked closer and got to Merlin. My heart began to quicken. It began sniffing around his face. After it had done that for a while it ran away. We stood up silently.

oOo

Since Hangus had told us that he would execute us at dawn, things had taken a turn for the worst. My mind was going through several different scenarios as to how he would do it. The most prominent was that he would feed us to that creature. I did hope that, that was not true. Lancelot had come back and told us that he would be here before nightfall. He and Gwen were perfect for each other. I wasn't sure how they were not together.

I was beginning to lose faith in Arthur coming to rescue us. I thought that Aleya would have given him a piece of her mind. I assumed that he would at least try to rescue us. I didn't want to believe that they would just give up. I wondered if Morgana had said something that caused this. I did not trust her after Aleya had explained to me just how bad she was in the legends. She seemed nice enough, on the outside. I still felt as though I should keep my distance from her.

oOo

After making it out of the cave we found a creek to wash the berries off of our faces. Honestly, I didn't care to leave them on if it weren't for that smell. I couldn't see how the wilderen wouldn't find us.

"Gaiuy berries work." Arthur said. Merlin and I both glared at him.

"You didn't know if they worked?" I asked.

"Not for sure." Arthur said.

"Now you tell me?" Merlin said. "Oh, what's that wilderen eating? Never mind, it's just Merlin." He said. At the last bit I let out a little laugh and Merlin glared down at me. "Are you trying to get us killed?" he asked after Arthur began laughing.

"I'm sorry; I shouldn't have risked your life like that." Arthur said.

"They do say love makes you do strange things." I said.

"What are you talking about?" Arthur said.

"I'm not stupid, anyone with eyes could see how much you care for Sam." I said. "Why do you hide it?"

"Because I can't just admit it." Arthur said. "When I do show affection for a woman my father only cares that is be for the good of the kingdom."

"Just admit it now." I said.

"How can I admit that, I think about her all the time. Or that I care about her more than anyone. How can I admit that I don't know what I'll do if any harm comes to her?" he said.

"Like that." I said.

"We don't even know if she's still alive." He said. That was when it hit me that my she could very well be dead. I couldn't believe that was true. I couldn't believe that.

"She is." Merlin said. "We will find her."

"Come on, we've got a long trek ahead." Arthur said. With that, we set off again. I hoped that we were not too late. "Oh, and you two." Arthur said turning around "if you tell anyone about this, I will make your lives a living hell." He said.

"More so than you already do?" Merlin asked.

"Good point." I said.

"Yeah." He said before turning around and walking off.

"We could talk about your feelings while we walk." Merlin said.

"Shut up Merlin." Arthur said.

oOo

All we could do was await our fate. Either Lancelot would come for us, or Hangus would kill us at sunrise. I tried not to linger on it but it was very hard not to. I watched out the window as the sun sunk lower and lower in the sky. I heard footsteps echoing down the corridor. Gwen and I instinctively backed away from the door. A man came and opened it walking in and grabbing Gwen by the arm.

"What are you doing?" I yelled. He walked out of the cell dragging Gwen. He slammed the door shut. "Let go of her!" I yelled. It was no use, he was already gone. I suppose I shouldn't have fooled myself into believing that he would just say, _Here, take her back._ It had been two days since we were captured. I knew that Uther would not pay the ransom. I hoped that Gwen did not crack when Hangus was questioning her as to why Uther had not payed for his ward to be freed. I had lost all hope of Arthur rescuing us. That seemed like a pipe dream. I sat back down and waited for the guards to either, bring Gwen back, or come for me.


	32. Lancelot and Guinevere Part Three

_**A/N:**_** As promised here is part three. I hope you like the Arthur/Samantha stuff! Please review and tell me what you think! It's really late now so I am going to go to bed! Good night all!**

Lancelot and Guinevere

Part Three

"How much farther is it?" I asked. Arthur and Merlin were keeping at a steady pace, I was as well. It wasn't a matter of being tired more as a matter of it taking us two days to get this far.

"Are you getting tired?" Arthur said.

"No, I am just saying that Sam and Gwen have been sitting in a cell for all this time while we've been walking what seems like an endless path." I said. I should have known that Arthur would ridicule me. I hadn't enjoyed this. It wasn't just the fact that we were now walking, it was the fact that Sam was locked up and Merlin was as good as locked up. Seeing as Arthur was hardly any different than Uther, he would have Merlin's head if he found out that he had feelings for me. Merlin said that he didn't want to put Arthur in a position where he had to lie to his father. It wouldn't be the first time. I was also certain that it would not be the last.

oOo

It was dark when the men finally dragged Gwen back. She immediately fell back on the bed sobbing. If I ever got a moment alone with Hangus I would make him regret this.

"What did he say?" I asked. I sat down next to her. "Gwen, whatever he said, Lancelot said that he would free us no matter what." I said.

"Hangus isn't going to wait much longer for Uther to pay the ransom and….." She was interrupted by the cell door opening. Lancelot held out his hand smiling.

"We haven't a moment to lose." He said. Gwen stood up and grabbed his hand. I followed behind them. We ran down corridors and finally made it to a tunnel. Lancelot stopped and placed his hand on the hilt of his sword.

"Follow this tunnel; it will lead you outside the castle walls. I will buy you as much time as I can." He said. There was a tone of nobility in his voice, his willingness to die for us.

"I am not leaving you." Gwen said.

"You must." He said.

"No. I will not leave you here to die."

"I would die for you one hundred times over." He said. "Live for me, or everything that I am has been for nothing." He placed his hands on her face and began to kiss her. It was like something you would see in a movie. Not a movie that I would choose, some movie that Aleya would make me watch.

"As long as I live my feelings for you will never fade." Gwen said.

"Run. Don't stop running until you are well away from here." He said. I grabbed Gwen's hand and we ran down the tunnel. We were so close to being free, but at what cost? We had made it well down the tunnel when I began hearing men scream. Gwen stopped and looked back.

"We must keep going or his sacrifice will be in vain!" I said. Gwen nodded and we continued running.

oOo

It was past nightfall when we made it to what appeared to be the castle where they were holding Samantha and Gwen. We all three knelt behind some bushes. I knew that Arthur was running up military strategies in his head.

"We'll have to scale the wall." He said.

"Great. Always did love rock climbing." I said.

"Maybe there's another way in." Merlin suggested.

"Why don't you go and knock on the front gate, I'm sure if you ask nicely they'll hand Guinevere and Samantha over to you." Arthur said before standing up and starting to walk over. Merlin and I looked at each other, both questioning our own strength and ability to climb without falling.

"Alons-y." I said. I stood up.

"What does that mean?" Merlin asked.

"It's French, for _let's go." _I said looking over my shoulder.

oOo

I could hear the men getting closer. We stood a chance once we escaped the castle. I looked back before being stopped.

"We'll never outrun them." Gwen said.

"You're right." I said. "That's why you're going to keep running and I am going to buy you time." She looked at me with contempt.

"Listen, the tunnel branches off that way, I'll just make sure that they follow me." I said.

"Good plan." She said. "Only, you're going to run and find help and I am going to be bait."

"What do you mean? I am not leaving you." I said.

"They want me alive; they have no orders for you. Please Sam, go find Arthur." She said.

"Alright." I said after a moment of deliberation. I ran down the corridor and finally made it out into the open. I didn't stop. I just kept running. I ran into the woods. I had no idea where I was going. I just knew I had to get as far away as possible. It wasn't long before I collapsed. I realized that I hadn't slept since we left Camelot. I was surprised that is was just now catching up with me. I lay on the ground and let the darkness take me.

oOo

We were climbing up the castle wall. I was actually surprised that I could do it. Merlin was doing better than I had expected as well. He was above me and above him was Arthur. I didn't fancy the idea of looking down so I had no idea how high we were. Merlin's hand slipped and he fell a little.

"Please don't fall on me." I said, I was struggling to keep myself held up.

"You really are completely useless aren't you Merlin?" Arthur asked.

"It's harder than it looks." He said.

"Even Aleya is making you look bad." Arthur hissed back.

"Oi! We are on a rescue mission, climbing up the side of a castle and you two are blogging!" I said. With that they both went silent and kept on climbing.

We made it in and after both Arthur and I pulling Merlin through the window we saw the two guards playing a game.

"You two distract them." Arthur said. "I'll knock them out."

"How are we meant to do that?" Merlin asked.

"Like this." Arthur said. he pushed both of us out and the guards stood up immediately drawing their swords.

"What are you doing there?" One of them asked.

"Nothing." He said. he pulled me behind him as the men circled us. "It's a funny story, isn't it Aleya?" he asked. I glared at him.

"Yeah, you see we were out for a….walk." I said. "Took a wrong turn and here we are."

"Do you know the way to the Vail of Denaria?" Merlin asked. The guards looked at us.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"I'm….I'm no one." Merlin said. "It's him you need to worry about." Arthur popped up behind them and knocked them both out. Merlin and Arthur made quick work of removing their chain mail and dividing it amongst themselves. Arthur was very specific about my having the sword though. Great, I enjoyed swording. We came into a room unnoticed where there were a group of people gathered. My eyes were immediately drawn to the cage. Inside of it were Lancelot and Guinevere. No sign of Samantha. The ransom note was only for Morgana, my mind began to think of the fact that they could have already killed Samantha. They released a beast into the cage. Lancelot and Guinevere were tied together and defenseless. Arthur made quick work of getting into the cage and freeing them. He gave Lancelot a sword and they pushed Gwen behind them. It was clear that they were losing against the beast. I looked over to see a man readying a cross bow. He aimed it into the cage. I began pushing through the crowd.

"Aleya!" Merlin yelled. I didn't listen. I grabbed the bow only to be flung into the cage by the man holding it. He smiled and aimed the bow down at me. I was now leaning against the gate on the floor. Before he could fire one of the chandeliers began to crash down. Merlin grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the way.

"Merlin!" Arthur yelled. "Aleya, come on!" Merlin and I both began to climb up the cage. One of the crowd grabbed Merlin's ankle. I held out my hand but Merlin wouldn't take it. He knew that he would pull me down with him. I looked around the room to try to think of something to help. My eyes caught a sword leaning against the table. I felt a surge of power go through me and it began to fly towards the man. It went through his stomach and he fell to the ground releasing Merlin who was not watching the man, but me. I kept climbing knowing that he had just seen what I had been trying to hide. I still wasn't sure what it was. We made it over. Lancelot grabbed my arm and Arthur grabbed Merlin's and they flung us both behind them. We made it into the cavern. By now men had made it into the cage and were fighting the beast.

"You run, I'll hold them off." Lancelot said.

"No." Gwen said.

"We need to go." Arthur replied dragging Gwen and I down the corridor. Merlin and Lancelot stayed back. I knew Merlin would never stay back and let Lancelot die. I began fighting Arthur's grip which only grew tighter. Soon I heard yells and the sound of people running towards us. To my relief it was Merlin and Lancelot. We made it out of the cavern and into the open. Once Arthur deemed it safe to talk he stared at Gwen.

"Where is Samantha?" He asked.

"She escaped." Gwen said.

"She can't have gotten far." Lancelot said.

"Was she okay?" I asked. Gwen nodded. We all followed Arthur into the forest. We couldn't yell without risking people hearing. We were not very deep in when we found Samantha lying on the ground. I soon as I saw her my stomach dropped. I ran towards her. I knelt down. She was breathing much to my relief.

"We need to get farther away." Arthur said. he gently picked her up.

oOo

I woke up. It was warm for a change. I could hear birds chirping, a fire crackling. I opened my eyes to see Aleya leant over in front of me. She perked her head up.

"You're alright." She said excitedly. I sat up and she hugged me. "I thought you were going to be killed by those men." She said.

"I'm fine." I said. "What took you so long?"

"For starters, we have been walking for nearly a day before that we went into some caves and almost got eaten by wilderen and before that Merlin fell off his horse." She said. I laughed.

"Merlin fell off his horse?" I asked.

"Shut up." She said.

"Thanks." I said. "Where's Arthur?" I stood up and walked over to a tree where Arthur was sitting. He looked up at me.

"Samantha!" He said.

"I just want to say, thanks for risking your life to come after Gwen and I." I said.

"Listen, I have been informed several times over the past two days that expressing one's feelings is not a weakness so here it goes." He took my hand. I was now sitting beside of him. "I know that I am not one to say what is on my heart but I cannot deny it any longer, I love you Samantha. I cannot keep living a lie and saying that I don't care, I do. I care about you more than anything and to be honest I didn't know what I would do if anything happened to you." He said. I just smiled and kissed him. Arthur was becoming the man I knew he could be.

oOo

"I need to talk to you." Merlin said. he sat down next to me. Lancelot had just left.

"What about?" I said. I knew good and well what he wanted to talk about. I just hoped that I was wrong.

"I saw what happened with that man and the sword." He said.

"I can explain." I said.

"You don't have to. The dragon told me I just hoped that it wouldn't be true." He said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I know what it feels like, to have to keep a secret from everyone. The difference is I've had Gaius. I can't imagine what it would be like if I didn't." he said.

"I didn't want to implicate you or Sam." I said.

"That's your problem. You care too much." He said. "Aleya, I just want you to feel as though you can tell me anything."

"I do. I just didn't want to put you in danger." I said. Tears were beginning to form in my eyes.

"I can help you, wouldn't you like to understand better?" he asked.

"I would like that." I said smiling. He wrapped his arms around me.

"It isn't something to be scared of. It most certainly isn't evil." He said.

"I knew that." I said.

"How did you know?" he asked.

"Because, you have it and nothing about you could be evil." I said, and we sat there. It wouldn't be long before we would have to pretend that we didn't care for each other, but there in that moment, everything was perfect.


	33. Beauty and the Beast Part One

_**A/N:**_** Hello all! I am updating rather soon (I know right!) Anyway, Merlin came on Saturday and it was called, the Death Song of Uther Pendragon and it was amazing! I don't want to give anything away, but if you haven't watched it, you must watch it. Here is Beauty and the Beast please review and give me you opinions!**

Beauty and the Beast

Part One

I had noticed a change in Arthur since we had returned to Camelot. It had been about a week now, but everything seemed to be going back to normal. During council meetings Arthur put on a show for his father, while Aleya and Merlin made googly eyes at each other. If they weren't careful, Uther would realize that something is going on between them. Aleya had told me that Merlin thought she had magic too. In a way I was glad because she would have help and would be able to use it. In another I was terrified. I had hoped that the whole magic thing was just a fluke incident. Now that it was nearly certain I feared that Uther would find out. I pondered on all of this while we were in a council meeting. I didn't realize that it was over until I felt someone grab my arm and pull me out. I looked over my shoulder and it was Arthur. Once we were out of the council chambers he began to speak.

"Daydreaming?" He asked.

"Maybe a bit." I said. He laughed.

"The entire time you were glaring off." he said.

"Well, I wasn't particularly interested in the rate that potatoes are growing." I said.

"It was a fairly boring topic, I'll give you that." He said.

"So, what's on the agenda for today?" I asked.

"Training with the knights after lunch, but until then I am free." He said. "Want to go for a walk?"

"I've found that walking in the woods can be very dangerous." I said.

"Don't worry. I've got my sword and my years of fighting experience to protect you." He said. I laughed.

"Alright, let's go." I said smiling. With that we left the castle and began walking.

oOo

"That was boring." Merlin said. I laughed. It was tremendously boring. The only reason that he had to be there was because Arthur was.

"Very much so." I said. We were now alone in one of the corridors. Merlin looked side to side to make sure that there was no one watching and then smiled.

"Want to know a spell?" he asked.

"Isn't it a bit risky? What if someone sees?" I asked.

"No one will see. Their all too preoccupied with the rate at which potatoes grow." He said. I smiled and nodded. He held out the palm of his hand. "Leoht." He said. at that instant and orb of light appeared in his hand. "Now you try." He said. he closed his palm and the light disappeared. I held out my palm and stared down at it.

"Leoht." I said. Nothing happened. I looked up at Merlin.

"Just focus. It took me a couple of tries at first too." He said. I nodded. I stared back down at my hand and tried my best to focus.

"Leo…." I was interrupted by the sound of footsteps. I pulled my hand in and tried not to look suspicious.

"Ahh….Merlin there you are." Gaius said coming round the corner. "It's Thursday." He said. Merlin shrugged.

"Yay." Merlin said dryly.

"What's Thursday?" I asked.

"Pot collecting day." He said. I smiled at him.

"Sounds fun." I said. "You, have fun with that." He smiled and then walked over to follow Gaius. Once Gaius was turned I blew him a kiss. He waved and followed Gaius out.

oOo

"Your entire life?" I asked. Arthur was telling me about how he had been trained to kill since he was a child.

"I am the prince, I have to be able to defend myself." He said.

"I know, but weren't you ever allowed to be a child?" I asked.

"Morgana and I used to sword fight together. Does that count?" He asked.

"I suppose." I said. "It's still not much." He laughed.

"Well, what did you do when you were a child?" he asked.

"Oh, you know. My mum and dad were very keen that I get an education so that ate up a lot of time." I said. I didn't want to trip over my lies. It was true that my parents were always breathing down my neck trying to get me ready for university. I personally didn't fancy the idea.

"My father was always very keen on that with me. Geoffrey taught me how to read and write and then my father instructed me in military procedures." He said.

"How old were you when you began learning military procedures?" I asked.

"Ten." Arthur said. "I began learning to fight way before then though."

"I have to say, your father wanted you to be the perfect warrior didn't he?" I said.

"It's what's always been done. His father did the same to him." Arthur said.

"Still, you never had a chance to be a child." I said. Arthur looked up at the sky.

"It's nearly midday, we should head back." He said.

"Alright." I said. "Race you!" I yelled. I took off running down the path. I looked over my shoulder to see Arthur laughing following behind me. We made it back to Camelot quickly. I think he let me win because there is no way that I should be able to run faster than him. I thought it was sweet of him to let me win though. When we made it back Arthur was immediately told that his father wanted him and he went off into the council chambers. I waited out by the door. I had to admit I really liked this new; I'm going to express my emotions, Arthur.

oOo

"Who is she?" I asked seeing Samantha standing outside of the council chambers.

"Who is who?" she asked. I looked at her and then I figured it out.

"You've been out with Arthur haven't you?" I asked.

"Maybe." She said.

"Good for you." I said. "You should have heard the way he spoke about you when we were coming to rescue you." I said. she smiled.

"What did he say?" she asked.

"He threatened to behead Merlin and me if we said anything." I said.

"Oh. Why did you ask who is she?" she asked.

"There is a woman in there that is supposedly of some house that was destroyed. Merlin couldn't say much before he had to leave." I said.

"Do you think it seems odd?" she asked.

"I wouldn't rule it out." I replied. The doors swung open and Samantha and I tried to act casual. Merlin and Gaius were among the first to walk out. Samantha quickly found Arthur and I began to follow Merlin.

"It's just terrible what she's been through." Merlin said.

"Terrible indeed." Gaius replied.

"What has she been through?" I asked walking along side of Merlin.

"She is a member of the house of Trigor. It fell to invaders a few years back. She alone escaped." Gaius said. I could hear a tone of suspicion in his voice.

"So that's great that she escaped, right?" I asked.

"It's unbelievable." Merlin said.

"Merlin!" Arthur yelled from behind us. "I've got a job for you." He said motioning for Merlin to follow him.

"Work, work, work." Merlin said walking away smiling.

oOo

"Her name is Lady Catrina she is from the fallen house of Trigor and she is the lone survivor thanks to her servant Jonas." I said as I walked up to Aleya.

"Gaius is suspicious." She said.

"What on earth does Gaius have to be suspicious about?" I asked.

"The fact that she is the lone survivor of a thought dead house." Aleya said.

"Arthur doesn't suspect anything." I said.

"In fairness Arthur thought that Sophia was a lovely girl and she turned out to be a smurf." She said.

"He was under an enchantment." I said defensively.

"He wasn't enchanted when he saved her and spent the whole walk home making googly eyes with her." She said laughing. "I'm just saying, Arthur Pendragon is in no sense Sherlock Holmes."

"You're right." I said laughing. "What can I do to ease your mind about this?"

"Nothing. I am going to talk to Merlin." She said.

"Arthur sent Merlin to get Catrina settled into her rooms." I said.

"Good, then he should have time to form an opinion." She said.

"If you do not trust her, why don't you just go and talk to her?" I asked.

"I might just do that." She said. she smiled and walked down the hall. Social skills were not on the top of the list for my friend.

oOo

I walked down the hallway. I had decided to take Samantha's advice and simply introduce myself to the Lady Catrina. Perhaps my trepidation was unjustified. I still had a bad feeling. It sort of reminded me of the feeling I had before Merlin and Arthur had left to face the questing beast. That had not ended very well. I made the guest chambers that she would most likely be in. I began to knock on the door when I heard a gruff voice. It sounded nothing like that which I would think would belong to her. I looked around and saw a chair leaned against the wall. At the top was a grate that lead into the room. I stood up on the chair and peered in. I saw, what I assumed was, Lady Catrina. She was hunched over and talking to a man who I could swear had a tail.

"Aleya?" I heard a voice say from behind me. I turned and looked down to see Merlin staring up at me curiously. "What are you doing?" he asked. I stepped down from the chair.

"I was just…trying to get a better look at her." I said.

"Did you ever think about talking to her?" He asked.

"Yes I thought about that. Just look for yourself." I said motioning for him to stand up onto the chair. Before he could Arthur came striding down the hall.

"Merlin, I need you to clean my chambers they are in shambles." He said. He didn't even acknowledge me. He walked down the hallway without flinching.

"He can't do anything on his own can he?" I said.

"No. Nothing at all." Merlin said dryly.

"Want me to help?" I asked.

"You don't have to." He said.

"Come on, how bad could it be?" I asked. Little did I know that my worst nightmares could not have pictured it any worse than it was.

oOo

"What is your impression of Lady Catrina?" Arthur asked me as we walked through the courtyard.

"I haven't met her in person, but from what I have heard she seems nice. Why?" I said.

"My father was… I don't know how to say it." Arthur said.

"Flirting?" I asked.

"Yeah, he was 'flirting' with her during dinner tonight." He said.

"Your father is many things, I did not know that a flirt was one of them." I said laughing.

"He's the king of Camelot, he cannot afford to flirt." Arthur said.

"So you have to play overbearing father to him?" I asked. "Just let him be, I am sure nothing will happen." He smiled.

"My father is a rich and powerful man, she could be after that." Arthur said.

"Arthur, what happens happens. For right now, there is nothing you can do about it." I said in a reassuring tone. "Just enjoy the now." He looked up at the moon and then back down at me.

"The moonlight really makes you look beautiful." He said. he stared down at me and pressed his lips against mine.

oOo

"How in the world does Arthur make such a mess of his rooms?" I asked as Merlin and I walked back to his chambers. I didn't make that big of a mess out of my room when I was five. I felt genuine sympathy for Merlin, after having to deal with that on a daily basis.

"He does it every day." Merlin asked. "One of the many mysteries of the world." I laughed.

"The world may never know." I said. He opened the door only to be ambushed by Gaius.

"Ahh, Merlin. I need you to take this tonic to the Lady Catrina." He said handing Merlin the vile. Merlin took it into his hand and began examining it.

"What is it?" He asked.

"She will know." Gaius said.

"But, what is it?" Merlin asked.

"Just give it to her." Gaius said. He had a look on his face that made me see that there was something wrong. Merlin continued to stare at him.

"We'll take it to her Gaius." I said grabbing Merlin's arm and dragging him down the hall.

"Gaius is suspicious. " He said when we got out of earshot.

"If Gaius thinks something is wrong I am quite certain that something is." I said. I looked up at him. We made it to the door. I could hear the same voices as before. Merlin held up the vile and knocked on the door. When no one answered he just stepped in. As soon as the door closed I pressed my ear against it. I couldn't hear much. I waited a moment and Merlin stepped out holding the vile.

"She didn't take it." Merlin said.

"What?" I asked.

"She didn't even want it." Merlin said.

"But Gaius said that she would know what it was." I said.

"She had no clue what it was." Merlin said. "What if that is not really Lady Catrina?" He and I both looked over at the door and then back at each other. Merlin led the way down the hall. We needed to get to the bottom of this before she got to close to Uther.

oOo

After a rather long walk Arthur and I were back at my chambers. I looked down at the ground and then back up at him.

"I had a nice time." I said. He smiled.

"So did I." he said.

"Listen." I said taking his hands. "Don't worry about your father. I am sure that he is smart enough to determine what Catrina's true motives are." I said. He looked down at my hands.

"I shouldn't worry." He said. "Well, my lady, I must bid you good night." He said bowing.

"Until tomorrow, my lord." I said trying at a curtsy. He smiled and kissed my hand before walking down the hall.

oOo

"I treated Catrina as a child." Gaius said. We had taken the vile back to him in the hope that he had answers.

"She said she was in perfect health." Merlin said. He nodded.

"She suffered from a rare bone disease affecting her joints. She often had trouble walking, especially after a long ride." Gaius said.

"But she walks as well as you or I." I said.

"She didn't recognize the tonic, had you given it to her when she was a child?" Merlin asked.

"Yes, my tonic was the only thing that gave her relief." Gaius said.

"Then she has been cured? Is that possible?" I asked.

"The condition was incurable." Gaius said.

"So, that means that this is not the real Lady Catrina." Merlin said.

"I am afraid that is true. I must bring this to Uther's attention." Gaius said.

"Will Uther believe you?" I asked.

"We can only hope." Gaius said.

oOo

Uther and Catrina had gone for a ride quite early in the morning. Aside from the fact that it made Arthur want to puke, I didn't see anything wrong with it. After getting dressed I pulled my hair up into a neat bun. I never like having it down in my face. I was wearing a green and black dress. Gwen said that the color green would go well with my dark brown hair. I looked at my reflection and pulled my hair down. I ran the brush through it, it was very straight. I took parts from either side and pulled them back to make a bun, leaving most of my hair down. There was a knock at the door and within seconds the door flew open.

"You know, if you are just going to come in anyway it defeats the purpose of knocking." I said. I was quite confident of the person's identity.

"I have things to tell you." Aleya said pulling a chair over and sitting down beside of me. I turned in the seat to face her. She had on a dark blue dress which really made her red hair pop.

"Do tell." I said. Aleya wasn't much for gossiping so when she did you ought to listen. I on the other hand really enjoyed hearing from Gwen all of the drama that goes on in the castle. For example, Lillian, who worked in the kitchens, was going out with Joseph, a guard, who is her prior love Alexander's brother. These medieval women were not as reserved as one would think. Aleya readied herself to speak sitting up straight in the chair.

"You know the Lady Catrina?" she asked.

"Of course, Uther's new love." I said.

"What?" She said. She looked slightly scared.

"Arthur told me that he spent the entire dinner the other night staring at her." I said. "Uther still got game." I added. She laughed.

"It's not the real Lady Catrina." She said.

"What?" I asked.

"Gaius said that when she was a child she suffered from some disease, long story short Gaius would give her a tonic for it and when Merlin tried to give it to her last night she wouldn't take it. Said she was in perfect health." She said. Once she had finished she took in a long breath. I was still trying to piece it all together.

"So, if that is not really Lady Catrina, then who is it?" I asked.

"If she is after Uther's heart, then I fear for him." She said.

"She must want something pretty bad to be willing to date Uther for it." I said. we both laughed at this.


	34. Beauty and the Beast Part Two

_**A/N:**_** Right, I am quite happy with this one! I think it turned out rather well. There is mostly Aleya and Merlin because there were so many opportunities for it. But have no fear, Arthur will have to admit he is wrong at some point in time! Thanks for reading and all of your wonderful reviews!**

Beauty and the Beast

Part Two

I was asleep. I was actually sleeping rather well. No nightmares. Then I heard something shatter. I sat up abruptly and saw Merlin looking out the window.

"Hello." I said. he turned to me.

"She's a troll." Merlin said.

"Who?" I asked.

"Lady Catrina." He said.

"She's a troll?" I asked trying to catch up.

"Yeah, come on she was leaving." He said running towards the door. I got out of bed, in my night gown I might add, and pulled my cloak off of the table before following him out. We walked for a while before we caught up with her. I didn't get a good look at her face, but it was certain that she was not human. She led us deep into the castle. We were led by the sound of her grunting. There was definitely something not right about her. As we walked the smell got worse. Merlin placed his hand over his nose coughing and looked back at me. I had my hand over my nose as well. The smell was terrible. We kept walking down the corridor. He stopped abruptly. I looked past him to see a troll. I wasn't sure what I had expected her to look like, but she looked disgusting. After a moment I pulled Merlin around the corner and he led the way out. We pretty much ran all the way back to Gaius's chambers.

"Trolls are seldom seen. They despise all other life forms, especially humans. They prefer to lurk in their nests, feasting on rotten filth." Gaius said.

"And Jonas, is he a troll too?" Merlin asked.

"I don't know what manner of creature he is." Gaius said.

"It makes no sense, if trolls like to lurk in their caves so much then what is this one doing in Camelot?" I asked.

"Trolls are greedy, if Lady Catrina is like the rest of her kind then she lusts after wealth and power." Gaius said.

"Uther's wealth and power." Merlin said.

"We've reached the point of no return." Gaius said standing up.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Uther has to be told." Gaius said.

"You're going to tell Uther that his new lady friend is a troll?" Merlin asked.

"That's exactly what I'm going to do." Gaius said.

"Good luck." I said.

"Thank you." He said before walking out.

oOo

"She's a troll?" I asked. Aleya had told me about what her and Merlin had been up to last night and it was rather hard to believe. What was very humorous was that Uther was dating a troll.

"I saw her. It was disgusting and she smelled and I hated every moment of it." She said.

"So she wants to get to Uther so she can have Camelot?" I asked. Aleya nodded. "Then I need to tell Arthur." I stood up.

"You can't." Aleya said grabbing my arm.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Gaius went to Uther and it didn't go well. Arthur won't listen either." She said.

"Arthur was already uneasy about Uther growing so close to her, I doubt he would be so close minded." I said.

"Just, wait until morning." She said. "Please."

"Alright." I said.

oOo

Before Samantha could go to Arthur the next morning we found ourselves being called into the council chambers. Uther had some announcement. I just hoped for Camelot's sake that it was not what I thought it was. Samantha and I walked in together. She stood next to Gwen and I stood between her and Merlin. We still had to be very secretive about our relationship. The only people who knew were Samantha and Gaius. I was suspicious, however, that Arthur was getting wind of it. Not that I thought he would care, Merlin had just said that he didn't want to force Arthur to have to lie to Uther. We stood there waiting when the doors came open and in walked Uther holding Catrina's hand. They walked up to the front of the room. Uther took a look around and then began to speak.

"Thank you all for coming." He said. I was confused already. Uther never said thank you during these meetings. Something was definitely wrong. "You're no doubt wondering why I have gathered you all here today." He said. He was smiling, that was also a rather large indicator that something was wrong. Catrina just stood there beside of him, smiling as well. Samantha looked a bit frightened and Arthur just looked plain disgusted. "Though, we live in dark times today I bring you light." He continued. I looked over at Merlin whose stare never broke from Catrina. "And love." He added. Arthur just looked down at the floor while Morgana smiled. "It brings me great pleasure to inform you that the houses of Trigor and Pendragon are to be united in the closest bond of all." He said. My stomach dropped. There was a moment of silence and you could have heard a pin drop in the room. "I am to marry, Lady Catrina of Trigor." He said. I looked up at Merlin who looked just as frightened as Samantha and I did. People began clapping. Arthur didn't. It was rather humorous that he was going to have a troll for a stepmother. I looked at Samantha who was slowly clapping not sure whether she should or not. We all tried to hide our fearing expressions.

I met Merlin's stare at Lady Catrina in time to see her whisper something in Uther's ear. He looked up and then I could have sworn the pendant on his neck glowed. I put that down to the sun hitting it. "I am to marry Lady Catrina, tomorrow." He said. I looked at Merlin. He began to step behind one of the pillars. "This union…" Uther began I ignored him and waited to hear whatever spell Merlin had found. I saw Catrina's face drop and I couldn't help but smile. I could faintly hear Merlin whispering behind us. Her face began to move unnaturally. Before Merlin could finish she led Uther out. I looked over my shoulder. Merlin looked defeated.

oOo

"Just wait until morning." I said trying to impersonate Aleya's tone of voice. "You really do give crappy advice you know that?"

"She must have Uther under some kind of spell." Aleya said.

"Some kind of spell, tomorrow morning we will have a troll for a queen." I said. I was rather cross at this point. I shouldn't have let her talk me into waiting. Maybe, if I had gone to Arthur he could have said something to change Uther's mind.

"Merlin almost exposed her." She said.

"Almost only counts in horse shoes and hand grenades." I said.

"If he does it during the ceremony then Uther will see that she is in fact a smelly old troll." Aleya said.

"If…..if not once she is queen she will kill Uther and Arthur will never be king and I won't be able to fulfill my destiny." I said.

"Sam, everything will be fine. It always is isn't it?" She said. She was not very reassuring.

"I am going to go talk to Arthur. Maybe it's not too late for him to speak with Uther." I said. I hoped that it wasn't.

oOo

I watched as Samantha walked away. I made for Merlin's chambers. As I was about to round the corner I heard someone sobbing. I turned round and looked into one of the alcoves. I saw Catrina's servant, Jonas, sobbing. Debating in my head whether or not to approach him I decided that if there was something wrong I wanted to help. I knelt down in front of him placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"What's the matter?" I asked. He looked up at me and then back down. "You can tell me. I won't tell anyone."

"I'm a slave." He said.

"What do you mean?" I asked. I had concern welling within me.

"My mistress, she is not as she seems." He said. "But you know as much."

"What did she do?" I asked.

"She is a cruel, wicked creature. She keeps me in chains." He said. he pulled back his sleeves to reveal wounds going around his wrists.

"Why does she do this?" I asked.

"She twists my mind, as she is twisting the mind of your king." He said.

"I can help you. Let me take you to Gaius, he'll be able to treat your wounds." I said.

"There isn't time, you must listen to me." He said.

"I'm listening." I said reassuringly. I was rather relieved by the fact that he was not like Catrina. Anytime that we could save someone made it worth it.

"I can help you." He said.

"How?" I asked.

"Below the castle, where she sleeps. She keeps her potions there. Every night she must take these potions, it is the magic that turns her from beast to beauty." He said. "If you were to take these from her, she must remain a beast."

"Your saying that if she didn't have the potion she would remain a troll?" I asked. He nodded. "Thank you for telling me this. Now please, let me take you to Gaius." I insisted.

"I cannot. I must return to my mistress before she realizes that I am gone." He said. He stood up and began walking away. "Thank you." I said. He turned and then continued down the hall.

oOo

I walked into Arthur's chambers. I saw him putting his sword into its sheath.

"Arthur." I said. He turned and saw me. "I am going to tell you something, it's not going to be easy." I said.

"Right." He said.

"It concerns the Lady Catrina." I said.

"What is it Samantha?" he asked.

"She's a troll." I said.

"What?" he asked.

"A troll." I said. he began laughing.

"She's not that bad." He said.

"I mean it in the literal sense of the word. She is a big stinky troll." I said.

"I see what you're trying to do, and it's not about what makes me happy but what makes my father happy. I realized just that today, she makes my father happy." He said.

"Well he won't be so damn happy when he discovers his wife is a fruit munching monster." I said.

"That's enough." He said.

"Do you understand what she wants? Tomorrow she will become your new step mum and then queen and then Camelot will be hers." I said.

"Alright, I think you need some rest." He said. He grabbed my shoulders and began to lead me out of the room.

"I do not need rest." I said. "You need to listen to me and stop being a…..dollop head." I said.

"Dollop head?" he asked. "You have been around Merlin too much."

"The word suits you perfectly." I said. "Just give me the benefit of the doubt."

"I can't Samantha. I just want my father to be happy." He said.

"Trolls aren't happy creatures." I said. Before walking away. Arthur would reflect on this. I was certain.

oOo

I walked into Merlin's chambers, the door was open. Gaius and Merlin were talking. Merlin was upset because he had failed to expose Catrina.

"Merlin?" I said. He looked up. Gaius turned to look as well. "I need your help." I said.

"What is it?" he asked. There was a hint of concern in his voice that made me happy and sad at the same time.

"I know how to expose Lady Catrina." I said.

"How?" Gaius asked suspiciously.

"I was just walking down the hall when I ran into Jonas. He said that below the castle, where she sleeps, she keeps some potions which transform her from troll to human. He said that if I were to take these potions she would be stuck as a troll." I said.

"And you believe him?" Merlin said.

"He showed me wounds he had on his wrists from where she chains him up. I believe he was sincere." I said.

"It could be a trap." Gaius said looking to Merlin.

"If I can't expose her using magic this is the only other option." Merlin said. "Come on." He walked out, I followed close behind him. it did not take us long to reach the smelly, room in which the troll slept. Again, the smell could knock someone unconscious. Merlin handed me the torch while he began rummaging through the filth.

"You won't find anything in there." A voice rang out from behind us. I turned and saw the troll. "You may possess some magic wretch, but you are no match for me." She said. Merlin and I both began running towards her. She raised her hand and rocks began falling from the ceiling. Merlin and I backed away watching as the outside world was shut off. With her final blow we were both knocked to the ground. Merlin stood up first.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yes." I said. "This is my fault." I said stepping over to the stones. "I'm sorry." I said.

"It was as good of a shot as any." Merlin said. "Hold this." He said handing me the torch which he had in his hand. I took it and he held out his hand and incanted some spell. A shock wave went flying towards the rocks. It was no good. The rocks didn't move.

Merlin had been trying for what seemed like hours when he sat down next to me. I stared at the rocks which hadn't moved an inch. I was feeling pretty useless when I remembered.

"Gaius knows we're down here. He'll come after us." I said.

"I should be able to move the rocks." Merlin said.

"Remember, before any of this stuff with Lady Catrina happened, you were trying to teach me a spell?" I asked.

"Yeah." He said. I held out my hand.

"Leoht." I said. I felt the same rush of power go through me as before and an orb of light appeared in my hand. Merlin smiled.

"You did it." He said.

"I worked on it all night last night." I said. I closed my hand and the orb disappeared.

oOo

It was nearly time for the wedding and I had not seen Aleya since yesterday evening. I decided that it was most likely she got caught up helping Merlin find a solution for our troll infestation. I pecked on the door to Gaius's chambers to be met by a worried looking Gaius.

"Have you seen Aleya by any chance?" I asked.

"Not since yesterday." He said. "Her and Merlin went to try to steal potions from Catrina." He said.

"Do you think something might have happened?" I asked.

"I don't know. It is nearly time for the wedding." He said. walking out the door.

"Gaius, I don't want to watch Uther get hitched while Aleya and Merlin could have gotten eaten by a troll." I said.

"Merlin wouldn't have let anything happen to her, now it will not look good if both of you are missing from the ceremony." He said. I gave in and we walked to the throne room.

oOo

After seeing that I could do magic Merlin had, had a renewed vigor. He continued using the same spell. It didn't work for a while. I stood next to him and watched as he continued.

"It's no use." He said.

"Try one more time." I said reassuringly. He held his hand up and spoke the spell and the rocks fell. I smiled at him.

"Come on." He said grabbing my hand. We must have been a sight, covered in filth running down the streets of Camelot, a servant and a lady. It must have been humorous for people passing by.

oOo

Geoffrey began the ceremony after Catrina had made it up to Uther. They stood there smiling at each other. It was sickening. I kept looking over my shoulder, especially when he asked if anyone had any objection. I had a lot of objections but I could not speak them.

oOo

We made it into the castle. I could hear the ceremony going on from inside of the throne room but we were stopped by Jonas. Merlin pushed in front of me in a protective manner.

"Merlin, Aleya, can I help you?" he asked. "Are you lost?"

"Step aside Jonas." Merlin said taking a step towards him.

"The king's wedding is by invitation only." He said.

"I said get out of my way." Merlin said walking towards him. Jonas grabbed his jacket and said,

"Sorry, but I regret to say that you are not invited." He got Merlin down on his knees. And flung him down.

"He may not be but I am." I said. walking towards Jonas. "I felt sorry for you." I began to walk past him when he grabbed my hair and flung me back beside of Merlin. Merlin got up and ran towards him only to be flipped in the air and slammed on the ground. I watched helplessly as he pushed Merlin against the wall.

"Leave my mistress alone!" he yelled. I grabbed a vase off of the table and smashed it over his head. He stood there for a moment before falling to the ground and letting Merlin fall as well. I quickly helped Merlin up and we ran into the throne room.

oOo

"I now pronounce you to be, husband and wife." Geoffrey said. My stomach sank. They leaned in to kiss each other when I heard the doors open. I looked back to see a tired and dirty Merlin and Aleya who looked rather defeated. Uther had just married a troll. Camelot was in more danger than it ever had been before, and they didn't even know it.

_**Lancelot:**_** Just want to say thanks for all of the reviews you have left! It seriously did make my morning and I am so glad that you are reading it! I can't wait until you get to this chapter and read this, so until then keep telling me what you think!**


	35. Beauty and the Beast Part Three

_**A/N:**_** This one is rather long, I am hopefully going to finish this episode in the next part. I can't wait to do the Witchfinder, I have so many ideas for it. Anyway, here it is!**

Beauty and the Beast

Part Three

Catrina had done nothing out of the ordinary since the wedding. Everything seemed normal. It was just a matter of waiting. I had tried to forget about it. Merlin had as well. Samantha, I think, was still nervous about it. It was to be expected, soon Catrina would be queen, and then she would have no use for keeping Uther alive. Regardless of this problem Merlin was still Arthur's servant, so he still had to work. I helped him whenever I could. Truth be told, he was not very good at changing sheets so I helped him.

"You just fold it under." I said pushing the white fabric beneath the mattress. Merlin tried to do it and I began laughing. "How did you survive without me?" I asked.

"I have no idea." He said smiling. We were interrupted by Arthur storming in.

"You two need to get out of Camelot, now." He said.

"Why?" Merlin asked.

"The king has ordered me to arrest you." He said.

"What for?" I asked.

"Catrina has accused you two of stealing her seal." Arthur said.

"We didn't." Merlin said.

"I don't want to know, and you haven't got time to explain." Arthur said. "If you value your lives you'll leave Camelot, right now."

"She is a troll." I said.

"I've already gotten this speech from Samantha I don't need it from you. Now go!" he said. Merlin and I ran out the door when we head Leon's voice calling for Arthur.

oOo

"You need to listen to me Arthur." I said following him down the hallway. "She is a troll. You know Merlin and Aleya would never steal from her. She's already tried to kill them once."

"What do you mean? When?" he asked. Good, maybe I was getting through that thick skull of his.

"The reason Aleya and Merlin were not at the ceremony was because they went to try to expose Catrina for what she really is. Aleya said that she caused a rock fall and trapped them in one of the tunnels." I said.

"Listen, she is the queen, whether you like it or not. I cannot undermine her and accuse her of being a troll." He said.

"You could try." I said. he shook his hand and walked away. He could be so oblivious sometimes.

oOo

Merlin and I made it out of the castle and into the forest. We kept going in order to give the guards a trail to follow. We headed for the borders. By the time we made it far enough away Merlin made a fire (Using magic). We sat there.

"Have you got a plan?" I asked.

"Not as of yet." He said.

"Do you think she's going to do something to Arthur? I mean, the only way she would rule Camelot is if Uther and Arthur were dead." I said.

"I honestly don't know how to stop her." He said.

"We'll figure something out." I said trying to reassure him. I honestly wasn't sure if we would.

"We should head back." He said.

"What will we do when we get there?" I asked.

"We can hide with Gaius. The guards will follow the trail and be led to the borders." He said. he stood up and began to put the fire out.

oOo

"How can you not see that she is corrupting his mind?" I asked Arthur as I followed him into his chambers. He had just told me how Uther had ordered him to pose a new tax on the people. It was so obvious that Catrina was doing this. She had Uther wrapped around her finger.

"I admit that this is a bit odd." He said.

"A bit odd? Most of the people are barely able to make it by on what they have and your father knows this as well as you or I." I said.

"And what would you have me do?" he asked. "I admit that she seemed happy as he was telling me about the tax, I admit that she falsely accused Merlin and Aleya of stealing her seal. I just don't see what I can do about it."

"Stand up to her. Your father trusts you more than anyone." I said.

"I tried, Samantha. His mind is closed." He said.

"She has him under some sort of spell." I said.

"Perhaps." He said.

"You have to understand, if she kills you and Uther she will rule Camelot." I said.

"I cannot let that happen." He said.

"I am going to go talk to Gaius, maybe he'll know what to do." I said. I walked out.

oOo

It was very late when we snuck back into Camelot. The guards were easy enough to bypass. Gaius had already made a place for us to hide. It wasn't exactly the most comfortable place, however. Merlin and I both got into the two barrels of grain that Gaius had cleaned out. It seemed like forever before I heard the tap on the side that meant it was safe to come out.

"Well that was comfortable." Merlin said.

"Very much so." I said.

"The guards picked up the trail you left." Gaius said. Merlin and I climbed out of the barrels. "But it won't fool them for long."

"We better get busy." Merlin said.

"Remember, the guards are still searching for you." Gaius said. Merlin and I ran out of the physician's chambers. Merlin went to spy on Catrina while I went to find Samantha. By some stroke of luck I did not see any guards while walking through the castle.

oOo

I was about to go and speak with Gaius about how we could expose Catrina without the help of Merlin when Aleya walked into my chambers.

"Where have you been?" I asked walking over to her. "And why do you have grain in your hair?"

"I've been hiding in a grain barrel for the better part of the night because Catrina accused Merlin and I of stealing her seal." She said.

"I told Arthur that she was lying, he said his father wouldn't listen." I said.

"She's got Uther under her spell." She said.

"Why are you back in Camelot, it's dangerous." I asked.

"Because, Merlin is the only hope we have of exposing Catrina for what she really is." She said.

"How do you plan to do that? Merlin's magic was useless against her before." I said.

"He went to try and find out where she keeps her potions. If we take them then….." she said.

"Then she will have to remain a troll."

"Yeah." She said.

"I noticed whenever Uther made the announcement about he and Catrina getting married that there was a pendant around his neck. When she whispered in his ear it began glowing." I said.

"You saw that too?" she asked.

"Do you think that's how she's doing it?" I asked.

"It would make sense. Go to Gaius, see if you can find anything on it." She said.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"To help Merlin." She said before walking out the door.

oOo

It was dark by the time Merlin and I had deemed it safe to go and try to steal the potion from Catrina's chambers. Merlin went in and I waited ready to open the door should he need to run. He walked over to the cabinet in which he saw Jonas take the potion from. Jonas was lying passed out on the bed. He was snoring loud enough to wake the dead. Merlin held out his hand and quietly muttered a spell that I had heard him say several times. The door popped open and Jonas began muttering something, it was as though he was having a nightmare. Served him right. Merlin took the potion from the cabinet and began walking back to the door.

oOo

Gaius and I waited for Aleya and Merlin to return with the potion. It was really very awkward. Gaius wasn't all to talkative. The silence was broken to my relief when Merlin came in the door followed by Aleya. Merlin handed Gaius the potion, Gaius began trying to identify it.

"Can I just say, that we now know for certain that Jonas has a tail." Aleya said. I laughed.

"What manner of creature is he?" I asked.

"I have no idea." Merlin said. "I saw Catrina drink some of this potion and a patch of troll skin on her arm disappeared." He finished.

"It must be pretty powerful magic to physically change her like that." Gaius said.

"What if you made a potion that looked and tasted the same as that?" I asked.

"Then she would think she was drinking it and she would be exposed." Aleya said, "Sam, you're getting a dark side."

"Well thank you." I said bowing a bit.

"I suppose I could." Gaius said.

"We would have to make the switch before morning, or Jonas will notice." Merlin said.

"It appears it's going to be a long night." Gaius said.

"Yay." Aleya said, I could hear the sarcasm in her voice. I wondered when the last time her or Merlin got any sleep. It had been a long ordeal with the troll, especially for them.

oOo

Gaius was very right in saying that it was a long night. It was, it seemed to drag on. Considering that I could do nothing to assist, anyone, I just sat there watching as Gaius mixed the potion yawning every little bit. Through the night as I dosed off Samantha nudged my arm jarring me back into consciousness. The sun was rising when Gaius finally had two potions that looked the same.

"What's in it?" Merlin asked.

"Nothing too potent, rat's guts, toad's paste." He said.

"What's toad's paste?" Samantha asked.

"You take two toads, grind them up." Gaius said.

"Okay." Samantha said smiling.

"Horse dung, crushed sheep's eyeball." He said.

"Lovely." I said.

"Pond scum, three wolf spiders, and what potion isn't complete without a dash of sheep's brain." He said.

"Sounds delicious." Merlin said.

"Good, cause you're going to taste it." Gaius said. I looked at Merlin who had a disgusted expression on his face.

"No way." Merlin said flinching away from Gaius who was shoving the potion to his face.

"It's completely harmless." Gaius said.

"Uh…no." Merlin said. He debated with himself in his head and then reluctantly stuck his finger in the potion. The moment his finger touched his tongue he began coughing. "That is disgusting." He said when the coughing subsided.

"To you, but not to a troll." Gaius said.

"I can't even believe you let me put that in my mouth." Merlin said.

"Now, try the original." Gaius said holding up the original potion.

"Oh." Merlin said.

"Just a small amount, and be sure to spit it out." Gaius said. Merlin did the same thing again and began coughing.

"Does it taste roughly the same?" Gaius asked.

"Yes, it's horrible." Merlin said.

"Are you sure?" Gaius asked. "If there's too big a difference Catrina will notice." Gaius said.

"It tastes exactly the same." Merlin said.

"Let's hope she thinks so too." I said.

oOo

After seeing Merlin and Aleya off to switch the potions I ran into Arthur. He suggested that he and I go on a walk so we did. We walked through the lower town. Arthur stopped abruptly when he saw two guards trying to money from a man.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"He refuses to pay the king's tax." One of the men said.

"You ask for too much." The man said. "I've given all I can."

"It's not enough." the guard said tightening his grip.

"Let me see." Arthur said holding out his hand. the guard handed Arthur the pouch and Arthur looked inside of it before handing it back to the man. "Release him." he said.

"But the king said…." The guard began.

"Release him." Arthur said. "Give them back their money, all of them." He said before pulling me along. I looked over my shoulder to see the guards giving the people back their money.

"You did the right thing." I said.

"My father will not be pleased." Arthur said.

"Your father has lost sight of what the people need." I said. "Luckily, you have not."

"I need to go and speak with him, will you be alright?" he asked.

"Of course." I said. He knelt down and kissed me on the cheek before running off.

oOo

Merlin and I snuck down the corridor and to Catrina's chambers. Merlin stood on the ledge and looked into the grate.

"He's out, come on." He said. He walked into the room and I followed close behind him. "Tospringe." He said. The cabinet popped open and he sat the potion inside of it. I heard footsteps coming from outside. Merlin and I both looked back. He ran over to the dresser and opened it motioning for me to follow. _Really?_ I mouthed. _Yes._ He mouthed. I ran over to him and slid into the dresser. He slid in and pulled the door to, leaving just enough room for him to see out. Jonas walked in and stumbled over to the table. I looked over to the cabinet and saw that the door was open. I elbowed Merlin and motioned towards the cabinet. He carefully pulled the door open more and whispered a spell. The door went close and Jonas jumped. I held my breath as he walked over towards the cabinet and then back towards us. Luckily he didn't notice us.

oOo

I had walked slowly back to my chambers. I noted that it was beginning to get cold. First winter in medieval times, this was going to be fun. I decided to see if Arthur was in his chambers. I knocked on the door and when he did not answer I pushed it open. He looked upset, he was sitting at the table with his hand on his chin.

"What happened?" I asked. "What did your father say?"

oOo

Merlin and I stayed in the wardrobe. It would have been very uncomfortable for one person, much less two. Jonas just sat there. I prayed that he would leave soon. He stood up and began walking towards the door when Catrina walked in.

"Jonas." She said in her raspy, troll voice. "It's time for my potion." I smiled at Merlin who was still looking out. Jonas walked over to the cabinet and opened it with the key pulling out the potion.

"Are your plans progressing as you'd hoped?" he asked walking over to her with the potion.

"Yes, and not a moment too soon." She said. Jonas handed her the potion and she took it into her hand. she looked as though she was about to drink it when she turned back towards the wardrobe. Merlin and I both stiffened as she began walking towards us. She stopped and began looking in the mirror. "I must admit though." She began. "That crown will look rather fetching. All that gold. And them lovely jewels." She said. She took the top off of the bottle and downed it in one gulp.

"Now, would you care to accompany your queen?" she asked holding her hand out to Jonas. Her voice was now very proper and lady like. They walked out of the room. Merlin opened the door and stepped out.

"That may have been worse than the grain barrel." I whispered.

"I can't believe she was able to drink that potion like that." He said. We both laughed and walked out of the room.

oOo

"The people owe you a debt of gratitude." I said trying to comfort Arthur.

"The people owe me nothing, my father is still going to impose the tax." He said.

"Is there nothing you can do to persuade him?" I asked.

"He won't be swayed, he cannot stand the sight of me." He said.

"I'm sure he's angry, but you're still his son. Regardless of the tax, the people know that you tried and they will not forget that." I said.

"What if he's right?" he asked. "One day I will be the king of Camelot, what if I cannot be a friend to the people as well as their ruler."

"That's not true, I know that you will prove him wrong when you become king." I said. "The difference between you and your father is, you care for the people more than you do for yourself. That is strength." There was a knock at the door and Leon came in.

"Your father has sent for you." He said. Leon led Arthur and I into the council chambers where all of the knights had been assembled.

"Father." Arthur said as he walked down towards Uther. I stood next to Gaius, in the absence of Aleya I felt a bit out of place.

"I'm relaxing your duties, revoking your title." Uther said.

"What?" Arthur asked in shock.

"We live in dangerous times, I cannot allow you to undermine my authority." He said.

"You have always welcomed my council in the past." Arthur said.

"You stood against me for all the people to see." He said.

"I'm sorry, any future grievance I have will be held in private." Arthur said. Catrina just sat there on her throne, smiling evilly. Did no one notice her?

"It's too late for that." Uther said.

"Father this is…."Arthur was interrupted by Uther.

"You are to be disinherited." He said. "With immediate effect. You are no longer, crowned prince of Camelot." he finished.

"Sire, Arthur is your son, your natural heir." Gaius said.

"Gaius." Arthur said. Arthur took a step closer to Uther, "You've always taught me to be true to my heart and that's all I've ever tried to do. To be the man you wanted me to be, to be a man you were proud to call your son."

"My decision is final." Uther said. Arthur walked out. I glared at Uther and then followed him out.

**Neptune19: Glad you liked it! I hope that you continue to!**

**Sir Gwaine: I'm glad you like it Margaret! I hope that you continue to!**

**littlemissobsessed: I'm glad you think it's amazing! I assume that all caps lock is a good thing in this case! YAY!**


	36. Beauty and the Beast Part Four

_**A:N:**_** Beauty and the Beast, done! Yay! Witchfinder up next. Please continue to review I really enjoy reading them and they have seriously made my day today!**

Beauty and the Beast

Part Four

Merlin and I walked into Gaius's chambers.

"We did it! She took the potion." Merlin said. There was a tone of pride in his voice that was rare to hear with Merlin.

"What's wrong, what happened?" I asked when Gaius didn't answer.

"Uther has disinherited Arthur and made Catrina his heir." Gaius said.

"What?" I asked. If there was ever any doubt that she was in his head it was gone now, Uther would never do that to Arthur.

"So if Uther dies, she will rule Camelot." Merlin said.

"She's probably been planning this all along." I said.

"They are having a ceremony this afternoon where she will be crowned." Gaius said.

"Do you think she will return to troll form in time?" I asked.

"We can only hope." Gaius said.

oOo

I stood next to Arthur as Catrina was crowned heir. I looked over my shoulder and saw Merlin and Aleya watching from the balcony out of view to anyone who wasn't looking for them. I held Arthur's hand knowing that this was difficult for him. Uther had insisted that he attend. To me, that was just as heartless as revoking Arthur's title. Geoffrey held the scroll in his hand.

"Do you solemnly swear to govern the people of Camelot to uphold the laws and customs of the land…" I stopped listening when Catrina's face dropped. She began scratching her wrist. I couldn't help but smile because I knew exactly what was happening.

"Will you to your power cause law and justice and mercy to be executed in all your judgment?" Geoffrey said.

"I will." She said.

"Will you to the utmost of your power maintain the laws…." He said.

"Yes, yes." She said after pulling her sleeve to reveal a patch of troll skin. I looked back at Merlin and Aleya who were both smiling.

"I'm sorry, you must let me finish." He said. "The wording must be exact for it to be binding."

"Get on with it then." She said. "I mean really, where did you dig up this old crow from?"

"She's right, get on with it." Uther said smiling.

"Will you to the utmost of your power….." he began again.

"Yes, yes." She said.

"Maintain the laws and customs." He said.

"I will." She interrupted again.

"Of the land and serve the people." He said.

"Yes, just shut up and give me the crown!" she said. I bit my lip to avoid laughing. Geoffrey held the crown in his hand. "Will you hurry up." She said taking the crown from his hand and running down the aisle. Uther followed after her. I smiled and followed Arthur out. Morgana ran behind me.

oOo

Merlin grabbed my hand as we ran down the stairs and into the council chambers where Catrina had led Uther and the others. We hid behind a pillar. Merlin's eyes glowed gold and the door went closed. Catrina ran towards it.

"What is the matter?" Uther asked walking in.

"I'm sorry." She said holding up both of her hands. Her left one was already completely revealed. She realized and pulled it behind her. "I don't know what came over me. I just suddenly felt so hot." She said backing towards the door. "You know, I think I need to be on my own."

"Are you alright?" Samantha asked. I recognized the sadistic smiled she wore on her face. She knew what was happening.

"Yes." Catrina said holding her hand up. "I'm fine. Really, thank you." She turned all the way around. I watched as Merlin's eyes glowed gold once more and the door locked. She began pulling on it. Arthur walked over to her.

"Allow me." He said. he looked down at the handle and saw her hand and backed away. " What's that?" she turned to them revealing her hand. before she could speak she began to transform.

"What's happening?" Morgana asked sounding concerned. "Somebody help her." She said. she couldn't be helped now. After a moment there was a hideous troll standing in front of them.

"You're a troll." Arthur said.

"I hate to say I told you so." Samantha said. She was looking rather shocked as well. Uther just continues smiling. I made a note to look down at his necklace, it was glowing red.

"How dare you speak of her like that." Uther said.

"What is wrong with you? Look at the state of her." Arthur said.

"I don't believe it." Morgana said. Catrina turned and ripped the door off of the hinges. I flinched back. She ran out of the room grunting.

"She just ripped a door off of its hinges, doesn't that tell you something?" Arthur asked staring at his father.

"Enough!" Uther demanded.

"She's a troll." Arthur said. "A giant, grey….."

"Stinking." Samantha added.

"Stinking, troll!" Arthur said.

"Stop it." Uther said walking over to the door and picking up the crown and shoes left by Catrina. He turned to face Arthur, Samantha, and Morgana. "Haven't you hurt her feelings enough?" he asked. "Insult my wife again and it will be the last thing you ever do." He said before walking out leaving them speechless.

oOo

I paced in front of Aleya and Merlin who were delved into one of Merlin's spell books looking for answers.

"Uther must be enchanted." Gaius said.

"He wears a pendant around his neck. I was not certain before, but I am sure that it was glowing as he looked at Catrina." Aleya said.

"I saw it too." I said.

"We just have to find a way to break it." Merlin said.

"Can't you just rip the necklace off?" I asked.

"I fear it has already taken hold. You won't find anything in your spell book Merlin. Troll magic is too powerful." Gaius said.

"Then what are we going to do?" Aleya asked.

"Merlin, you must speak to the dragon." He said turning his stare to Merlin. "If there is a way to break Catrina's hold on Uther he will know it, but be careful. Dragons and trolls have been close allies in the past."

"Great, I love that old lizard." I said smiling.

"You've met the dragon?" Merlin asked in disbelief.

"Why don't you tell him about it, Ally?" I asked. Aleya gave me a glare and then looked down at Merlin.

"When we first came to Camelot I was wandering around when I stumbled across him." she said.

"You never thought to mention it?" Merlin asked.

"Never seemed important." She said.

oOo

Samantha, Merlin, and I walked down the stair case to visit the dragon. It was needless to say awkward, the fact that I hadn't told Merlin I knew that there was a dragon beneath the castle, and the fact that Samantha thought it necessary to blurt it out in front of him. We made it down the staircase and all three of us stood on the ledge as the dragon landed in his usual spot. Merlin went about explaining our current situation, Samantha and I added our input as to describing the troll. The dragon apparently thought that it was quite humorous for Uther to have married a troll. As soon as Merlin finished explaining he just laughed.

"This isn't funny." Merlin said.

"Oh, it is, it is, the thought of Uther marrying a troll. Was it a very public affair?" he asked.

"Public enough." Samantha interjected.

"Don't laugh." Merlin said as the dragon continued to. "If she can't be stopped, Arthur won't become king. Albion will never be born."

"I'm sorry. You are right. Of course." The dragon said.

"How can we break the enchantment?" I asked.

"These are not trifling tricks. Troll magic is very powerful." He said.

"There has to be a way." Merlin said.

"The only way you could break this enchantment is if Uther were to cry tears of true remorse." He said.

"How do we make him do that? Have you met the man?" Samantha asked.

"That I cannot answer, Uther's heart is cold as stone." The dragon said. "He's never been sorry for anything."

"Thanks, I think." Merlin said. He turned to walk away.

"Young warlock." The dragon called. We all turned. "It was some time ago you promised to set me free. The help I give is not unconditional." He said. I looked at Merlin. He promised to set him free? Merlin nodded and began walking up the stairs.

"You promised to set him free?" I asked.

"I had to in order to save Camelot." he said.

"What do you think he will do to Camelot when he is released?" I asked.

"I don't know." Merlin said. He continued up the steps. Samantha and I reluctantly followed.

oOo

"The dragon said he had to cry tears of true remorse to break the enchantment." Merlin said pacing.

"Well that's not going to be easy." Gaius said. "Uther's heart is closed to everyone."

"Not everyone." I said. Everybody stared at me. "Arthur." I said.

"Then there is only one course of action we can take." Gaius said.

"And what is that?" Aleya asked.

"Uther must see his son die." Gaius said. Merlin and Aleya went ahead to avoid the guards. I waited on Gaius to brew up the potion that Arthur would take.

oOo

"This is becoming a habit." I whispered. We were hiding beneath Arthur's bed.

"I don't know. I kind of like it." Merlin said.

"Shut up you flirt." I said. I could hear Arthur walking towards us. He got in bed and blew out the candle.

"Watch this." Merlin whispered. "Arthur. Arthur." He said. I could see Arthur get out of bed and draw his sword.

"Whose there?" he said.

"Merlin." He said as he slid out from under the bed. I heard Arthur jump.

"And Aleya." I said pushing myself out. He pointed his sword at us.

"You're back." Arthur said.

"We never left." Merlin said.

"You mean to say." Arthur began.

"Yes." Merlin said.

"You've been under there this whole time." Arthur said.

"No." Merlin and I said in unison.

"Because if you were." Arthur said pointing his sword at Merlin.

"I wasn't I swear." He said. Merlin stood up and I followed.

"So, your stepmother is a troll then." Merlin said.

"If you say I told you so." Arthur said.

"I wasn't going to. I wouldn't." Merlin said.

"I would. I told you so." I said.

"Gaius and I believe that your father has been enchanted. We found a way to break the spell but…." Merlin said. "We need your help."

oOo

"So your great plan is to kill me?" Arthur asked.

"In a nutshell, yes." I said. "Gaius and I made a potion that will give the appearance of death without the actual dying bit." I said, Gaius and I, it was mainly me watching Gaius mix the potion.

"It's fine, nothing to worry about. It will only bring you to the brink of death." Merlin said.

"Oh, only to the brink." Arthur said.

"We haven't got a choice." Aleya said.

"We have to make your father cry." Gaius said.

"He doesn't care about me anymore." Arthur said.

"Of course he does!" I said, "You are the only think your father actually does care about."

"It's completely safe. A single drop of the antidote will reverse the effects immediately." Gaius said.

"Antidote? What antidote?" Arthur asked. "You didn't say anything about an antidote."

"I didn't think it was important." I said.

"The potion will lower your heart rate and breathing. For all intents and purposes you will be dead." Gaius said.

"And the antidote reverses the effects?" Arthur asked.

"Yes." I said.

"If it's administered in time." Gaius said.

"If it isn't?" Arthur asked.

"You will be dead." Gaius said.

"I thought you said it wasn't important?" Arthur asked looking at me.

"I lied." I said smiling. "It will be fine Arthur. Merlin and Aleya will get it to you in time." I said.

"Great so my life is in their hands." Arthur said.

"Once I have administered the poison….. I mean the potion, they'll have half an hour to get it to you." Gaius said.

"Don't be late." Arthur said looking at Merlin.

"Am I ever?" Merlin asked.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this?" Gaius asked.

"It's the only way to save Camelot." Arthur said he took the potion and drank it. Nothing happened for a moment. He just stood there. Then he fell backwards into Aleya and I who caught him with difficulty. We gently sat him down on the ground.

"Time to break the bad news to Uther." Gaius said. Gaius handed Merlin the antidote.

"Aleya and I can't be in here when Uther comes." Merlin said.

"Yeah, he still wants our heads." Aleya said.

"I'll make sure that Uther believes Arthur is dead. Those acting lessons I took will pay off." I said smiling. Aleya laughed then they both walked out.

oOo

Merlin and I walked down the hallway. We were just going to get far enough away so that Uther wouldn't see us. He walked in front of me clutching the antidote in his hand. Suddenly a vase fell from above him and hit him on the head.

"Merlin!" I yelled kneeling down next to him. I watched as the potion rolled down the stairs. I dove for it and grabbed it before it hit the ground. I stood up and looked towards Merlin to see Jonas standing in front of me. He pushed me and I fell backwards. The last thing I remember was a sharp pain in the back of my head.

oOo

I heard footsteps coming from down the hall so I knelt down next to Arthur and began sobbing. I cradled his hand in my lap. It wasn't very hard for me to get the tears to come out due to the fact that he appeared to be dead. Uther threw the doors open and walked in.

"He's dead my lord." I said between sobs. Uther walked slowly towards us. He fell to his knees next to Arthur. Gaius walked over and helped me up I continued to sob into his shoulder. Uther was buying it.

"My boy." Uther said.

oOo

I woke up to Merlin shaking me. My vision was blurred at first but it quickly cleared up.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"I think so." I said sitting up. "It was Jonas, he dropped the vase on your head." I said.

"Where's the antidote?" he asked. I looked a little further down the stairs.

"Oh no." I said seeing the shattered bottle.

oOo

"It was my fault." Uther said. "I pushed you away." I could see his eyes beginning to water. I was worried though, because it had been about fifteen minutes since we gave Arthur the potion. What was taking Merlin and Aleya?

oOo

"One drop." Merlin said. "One drop was all we needed." I looked at him. He had given up.

"Give me your neckerchief." I said.

"What?" he asked.

"Neckerchief, give it." I said. He untied it and handed it to me. I moved down next to the spilled substance and began trying to soak it up. When I was confident that there was enough I handed the neckerchief back to Merlin. "We haven't got time, we have to get it to Arthur." I said. he smiled and stood up, helping me up as he went. Then we ran to Arthur's room.

oOo

I looked over at the door and Catrina had walked in. she really was a revolting looking creature. Uther's enchantment had to be pretty strong to make her seem beautiful.

"Come away there is nothing you can do for him now." She said. Uther had taken Arthur up in his arms.

"I killed him, I killed my only son." Uther said.

"No, no, no, no!" she said. I saw a tear run down Uther's face. We had done it. He looked at Catrina. He looked mortified.

"Catrina?" he said. the pendant on his neck stopped glowing. "What kind of trickery is this?" he said pulling away from her.

"How I've suffered these past weeks." She said. I saw Merlin and Aleya walk in through the other door. "Allowing you to touch me. Having to share a bed with you." She said. Wow, Uther got freaky with a troll. That was new. "It's repulsive." She said.

"I know the feeling." Uther said.

"I've been looking forward to this." She said.

"Guards!" Uther yelled. "Seize…..it." he said. Merlin ran around the corner. He held in his hand his neckerchief.

"Where is the antidote?" I asked kneeling down next to Arthur.

"Jonas dropped a vase on his head and pushed me down the stairs, sorry but we dropped it." Aleya said. Merlin began trying to get a drop of the antidote out of the neckerchief while Catrina fought her way through the guards. As soon as the drop touched Arthur's lips he began to wake up. Merlin and I helped him up and as soon as he was on his feet he ran over to Catrina who was getting ready to make her move on Uther. He rammed into her and then bent down. Catrina lifted him up.

"Now, is that any way to treat your dear stepmother?" she asked. She flung him into the wall. I ran over to him.

"Arthur!" I yelled as I went. I watched as Arthur slumped to the ground. I knelt down next to him. Catrina punched him in the face. Jonas ran in and went after Arthur and I. He pulled out a tiny dagger only to be met by a sword in the stomach. The person wielding the sword was Aleya. She looked hurt as Jonas slumped against the wall. Arthur was standing up by now and she handed the sword to him. Merlin muttered something and the rug went out from underneath Catrina who was walking towards us. She fell to the ground. Once she was on the ground Arthur ran her through. It took her a moment to die. Right before she died, she farted. Everyone in the room could smell it.

oOo

"Right, troll problem is over." Samantha said as we walked back to my chambers.

"Yeah." I said yawning.

"Be honest with me, when was the last time you got any sleep?" she asked.

"I slept a bit when I hit my head on the stairs." I said.

"That doesn't count." She said.

"Three days ago?" I said another yawn escaping. "I've just been running on adrenaline."

"You need to go to bed now." She said. It didn't register that we were in my chambers until I felt myself being laid down.

oOo

I helped Aleya into bed and as soon as she hit the pillow she was out.

"Good night Aleya." I said smiling as I walked out. Arthur and Camelot was safe once more. I walked out into the hallway to see Merlin and Arthur talking. I slid into one of the alcoves to listen.

"I want you to know that, I never doubted you." Arthur said. Merlin gave him a look. "Alright, maybe I did, but it's your own fault. You've got a suspicious look about you. Shifty. Like you've got something to hide."

"I am an open book." Merlin said. Liar.

"I don't believe that for a second, however, I do know that without your help, I'd still have a troll for a stepmother." Arthur said. There was an awkward pause that consisted of them both nodding. "Well good job today." Arthur said putting his hand on Merlin's shoulder. Merlin began going for a hug. "Woah." Arthur said. Merlin backed away, they both were holding their hands up. "What are you doing?" Arthur asked.

"I thought you were going for a hug." Merlin said.

"No." Arthur said.

"No." Merlin replied. They waited a moment and then both lowered their hands. Arthur began walking towards me. I popped out.

"I'll give you a hug Merlin, not sure what Aleya would say though." I said smiling. Arthur was staring at me laughing.

**littlemissobsessed:I'm glad you liked it! Please tell me what you think about this one!**

**Neptune19: You're welcome for the shoutout, and I am glad you love the story, I will try to keep updating quickly!**

**Sir Gwaine: Thanks, and okay, incognito, *Winky*Face* ;)**


	37. The Witchfinder Part One

_**A/N:**_** Right, really not sure about this one. Let me know what you think!**

The Witch finder

Part One

As Samantha was more than happy to point out to me, it was beginning to get cold. I had always enjoyed winter when we were back home. That is, in a time that had indoor heating that did not involve lighting a fire. It was early when I awoke. The cold was beginning to get to me and the blankets I had were proving useless. I sat up in bed and moved my feet over to the cold floor. It was absolutely freezing. I quickly ran over behind the screen and began getting dressed. Once I was done with that I walked over to the window and watched as Samantha and Arthur walked through the courtyard laughing. Leave it to Arthur to get Samantha out of bed early. There was a knock at the door. I walked over and opened it. Merlin was standing outside.

"Hey." He said.

"Come in." I said smiling.

"Actually, Arthur wanted me to go and get some firewood and I was wondering if you wanted to come." He said.

"I would like that." I said. he stepped out of the way and let me walk out first. We walked down the corridor.

oOo

"How is your father, since the whole troll incident." I asked as Arthur and I walked together.

"Apart from the initial shock of sharing a bed with a troll, he's fine." Arthur said.

"How many nights did he share a bed with a troll?" I asked.

"Three." Arthur said. I could tell that he was trying to hold in laughter. I couldn't help but laugh. "It's not funny."

"It is." I said. "What about you, are you okay?" I asked.

"I'm always okay." He said.

"Liar." I said. "No one is always okay."

"Listen, I am fine regardless of what my father does." He said.

"I just worry about you." I said.

"Let me do the worrying." He said. I smiled. He leaned in and kissed me.

oOo

Merlin had collected a handful of fire wood and we started back towards the castle. As he walked up the hill some of the wood slipped out of his hand. I knelt down and picked it up. He looked back and continued walking. He sat down on a log and stared at the castle. I sat down next to him. Camelot was truly a beautiful sight.

"Want to see something?" he asked.

"Sure." I said. He pointed at the smoke. He muttered something and it turned into a horse. I smiled watching it. "It's beautiful." I said. he looked away and it disappeared. Our eyes met. My heart began to quicken, it reminded me of when we first met. He leaned in to kiss me when someone came running up

"Did you see it?" The woman asked.

"See what?" Merlin asked.

"The horse in the smoke." She said.

"Your eyes must have been deceiving you." I said.

"It was sorcery, I am certain of it." She said. "We must tell the king." She said running off.

"No!" Merlin said. He looked terrified.

"I'm sure that they won't accuse you of it." I said. "I'm certain of it." Were accusations thrown I would be more than willing to take the blame for Merlin. I could honestly tell them that I was a sorcerer while Merlin could not. He was a warlock. Warlocks were way different.

oOo

"I saw it." The woman said. Aleya had briefly been able to fill me in on what happened before we were ushered into the throne room. She stood next to Gaius and Merlin.

"Perhaps your eyes deceived you, a trick of the light." Arthur suggested.

"The smoke was alive I tell you. I feared for my life." She said.

"I thank you for your loyalty. It will not go unrewarded." Uther said.

"Thank you sire." She said. she was led out.

"It cannot continue." Uther said.

"I will hunt down those responsible. I promise they will not go unpunished." Arthur said.

"No, stronger methods are called for." Uther said. "Send for the witch finder." The entire room let out a gasp. Merlin looked petrified along with Morgana and Aleya. The three sorcerers at the heart of Camelot.

"Sire, is it necessary to resort to such measures?" Gaius asked.

"The witch finder is a trusted ally his help will be invaluable." Uther insisted.

"Of course." Gaius said. We were dismissed and I quickly pulled Aleya out.

"What the hell were you two thinking?" I asked.

"Merlin asked me if I wanted to see something and I said sure. What if the witch finder finds him out?" she asked.

"What if the witch finder finds you out Ally, what then?" I asked.

"Pardon, but I am more concerned about Merlin here." She said.

"Well I'm sorry Aleya but I have to be concerned about you, because you're certainly not." I said.

"The witch finders coming is my fault." She said. "If Merlin or Morgana get found out I don't think I'll be able to forgive myself."

"It's not your fault. I promise that everything will be find." I said.

"I'm not so sure this time." She said before walking off. I assumed she was going to find Merlin.

oOo

I walked towards Merlin's chambers. He walked out looking a bit angry.

"Merlin." I said.

"Hey, I have to go help Arthur." He said.

"First I need to talk to you." I said.

"What about?" he asked.

"The witch finder. Do you know who he is?" I asked.

"Gaius said he was a man named Aridian." Merlin said. "He said that he had earned his title."

"And that means that he is good at, finding witches?" I asked.

"Listen, I won't let him find you." He said putting his hands on my shoulders.

"I'm not worried about me, I'm worried about you." I said pulling his hands off.

"Me?" he asked.

"Of course you. Why would I worry about me?" I asked. Before he could answer I heard Arthur yelling from down the hall.

"I have to go, but we're not done with this." He said walking away. I stood there trying to collect my thoughts before walking off to find Samantha.

oOo

"Aridian? What sort of name is that?" I asked. Aleya had just been to talk with Merlin.

"It's his name, and according to Gaius he earned his title." She said.

"But you're not a witch." I said. "No pointy hat, no warts."

"What about my broomstick in the cupboard?" she asked with a serious expression on her face. I laughed at that.

"I guess I should get rid of my cauldron." I said. she smiled and then looked out the window. I met her stare, it was raining and hard to see. She slid off the bed and walked over to the window.

"Sam." She said. "He's here." I walked over and watched him. He rode up with a carriage in the shape of a cage. He wore all black. There were several things dangling from the bars of the cage. They looked like torture devices. "What do you think the cage is for?" she asked.

"Don't think about that." I said. "You're not going to find out." I continued watching him. he was getting something off of his horse when he stopped. He turned and looked straight at us. Aleya flinched back into me.

oOo

Aridian was truly frightening. I was mortified of him. If he truly was so good at finding sorcerers then I would be rather easy for him to find out. Gaius had kept Merlin busy so he and I hadn't had a chance to finish our conversation. The witch finder had been here for a day and nothing had come of it. Samantha and I were walking back from her visit with Arthur when I heard a deep voice call my name from behind me. I turned and saw Aridian.

"Yes?" I said, I tried not to look frightened though my heart felt as though it was going to leap out of my chest.

"I would like to speak with you, be at my chambers in an hour." He said.

"Yes sir." I said. he turned and walked away. Samantha grabbed my arm. "He's figuring it out Sam." I said.

"No he's not." She said. "It makes perfect sense, you were there when the smoke was conjured. He probably wants to hear what you saw."

"I didn't see anything." I said trying to convince myself.

"That's the spirit!" she said. The hour seemed to fly by. I soon found myself at Aridian's chambers waiting for him to come out. Scenarios ran through my head. Samantha had offered to come with me, but I told her I did not want to implicate her were I to be found out. The door came open and Merlin walked out being led by Aridian.

"Ahh, Aleya. Come in." he said motioning for me to walk past. Merlin's face looked frightened. I walked past Aridian and quickly sat down in one of the chairs. He sat down at the desk. I quickly noticed that the ink jar on his desk was a skull. "I just have a few questions and then you can be on your way." He said.

"Alright." I said, I tried to fake a smile.

"Where you there at the time of the incident?" he asked.

"Yes." I said.

"Did you see the smoke?" he asked.

"Yes, but it was just smoke. Nothing special about it." I said.

"The woman and Merlin said that they saw you conjure the creature." He said. "Is this true?"

"No." I said. I wondered whether he was trying to trick me or Merlin actually said that.

"Can you prove it?" he asked.

"No." I said.

"I think I've got all I need." He said. "You may go." I quickly stood up and walked out to see Merlin standing in the hall.

"What did he say?" he asked.

"That you said you saw me conjure the smoke." I said.

"I didn't say that. I didn't even tell him you were there." He said.

"He was trying to scare me into admitting." I said.

"It would appear so." Merlin said.

oOo

Aleya had told me of Aridian's strategy to get her to confess. Figures. Why does Uther not see that it's not sorcerers who are to blame for the world's problems, it's snakes like Aridian. Arthur had come and gotten me and walked into the throne room with me. Aridian was going to tell Uther his findings. I stood next to Aleya. I could tell that she was trying to be discreet in staring at Merlin, she would move her stare every few seconds. Aridian brought forth three women who had apparently see things that could only be explained by sorcery. There was something not right though.

"Even now magic flourishes on the streets of Camelot." Aridian began. I looked over my shoulder at Merlin once the women were done speaking. _Did you?_ I mouthed . he just shook his head.

"I scarcely believe it." Uther said.

"It is the truth my lord." Aridian said. "Fortunately I have used every facet of my craft to bring this matter to a quick resolution."

"The sorcerer. Do you have a suspect?" Uther asked standing up.

"I do, my lord. I regret to say, they stand among us in this very room." He said. Aleya just stared at Aridian now. She was not doing a very good job of concealing her fear. "My methods are infallible, my findings incontestable." He said. My heart began to quicken as he began to name his suspect. "The facts point to one person and one person alone." Aridian said. He turned towards us pointing his finger. "The boy, Merlin." He said. Aleya flinched and looked over at Merlin.

"Merlin?" Arthur said in disbelief. "You can't be serious."

"This is outrageous, you have no evidence." Gaius said.

"The tools of magic cannot be hidden from me. I am sure that a thorough search of the boy's chambers will give us all the evidence that we need." Aridian said.

"Merlin?" Uther said.

"I have nothing to hide from him." Merlin said.

"Very well, guards restrain the boy." Uther said. "Let the search begin." Everyone began shuffling out of the throne room and the guards took Merlin away. Aleya pulled me along towards Merlin's chambers.

"We can't go in." I said. She kept going. "Ally, stop." I said pulling her to an abrupt stop. She looked down at the floor. "Look at me." She lifted her head up. "Do you know if Merlin has anything that could tie him to sorcery?" I asked. She thought for a moment.

"He has a…" she began. _Spell book._ She mouthed. "But it's hidden."

"Then there is nothing to worry about." I said.

oOo

Samantha and I stood outside of Merlin's chambers. I heard Gaius yelling at the guards. I could hear them breaking things and pulling papers off of shelves. There was one loud shatter and then everyone went silent.

"Here" I heard someone yell.

"An amulet of enchantment." I heard Aridian say. "Were you aware, physician, that your assistant kept instruments of sorcery?" he asked.

"No." Gaius said. My stomach dropped. This was all the evidence that Aridian needed for Uther to burn Merlin at the stake.

"Well, our work is done. I must inform the king." He said. I heard him walking towards the door and ruling my options in my head I stepped out in front of him.

"The amulet is not Merlin's." I said.

"Aleya, what are you doing?" Samantha asked from behind me.

"If it is not Merlin's than whose is it?" Aridian asked.

"It's mine." I said. Gaius was giving me a, _You're lying._ Look but I didn't care to lie. As long as Merlin was safe.

Aridian had handed me off to one of the guards who was not very gentle in dragging me down the corridor. I heard Arthur's voice echo from down the hall telling Merlin that he was free to go. I was relieved to hear that. I saw Merlin being dragged by one of the guards down the hallway.

"Aleya." He said.

"I couldn't let you die Merlin." I said.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Say nothing." I said. I lowered my head as he was dragged by.

**Neptune19: I am really excited for Lady of the Lake, Freya will throw a new one for their relationship!**


	38. The Witchfinder Part Two

_**A/N:**_** Right, this one is done. I got emotional writing this one. Wow, that's new. Anyway, thanks for the reviews and let me know what you think of it!**

The Witch finder

Part Two

oOo

I walked into Arthur's chambers without knocking. He was sitting at the table working on paperwork. He stared up at me. I walked over to the table.

"You listen to me. You are going to go right now and tell your father to release Aleya." I said.

"Listen, Sam. I know ho….." he began.

"You don't understand. She doesn't have magic." I said.

"Be that as it may, she was still in possession of a magical amulet and that in itself is punishable by death." He said.

"What if she didn't know it was magical?" I asked. I was trying to get around having to tell him that the amulet was not hers.

"Then I am sure if she tells Aridian he will be more than happy to release her." He said.

"You do not understand, Arthur. Aridian is a liar and a snake and he will not take her word for it unless you tell your father to release her." I said.

"I admit his methods are a bi…." He said. I interrupted him again.

"Please Arthur." I said.

"We'll see what morning brings." He said. I turned and walked away. Fat a lot of good he was.

oOo

I was awoken to water being thrown in my face. They had taken my dress and left me in my nightgown which did not provide very much warmth.

"It's time for you to confess." Aridian said. The two guards who were standing beside of him came forward and grabbed me, dragging my out of the cell. The shoved me down into a chair while Aridian paced in front of me. "Why did you have the amulet?"

"I found it." I said, I had time to think up a lie. "On the street."

"And why did you hide it in the physician's chambers?" he asked.

"Merlin said I could, it was a gift for my friend Samantha. I had no idea it was magical." I said. Aridian smiled. He leaned closer to me.

"I don't believe you." He said.

"It's the truth." I said back.

"Guards." He said the men grabbed my arms and flung me back into the cell. They came for me several times throughout the night. I did not tell them anything. Each time Aridian got more and more persistent. He was lying through his teeth and no matter how many times I told him the story he still thought that I was lying. I finally managed to get to sleep when I felt someone shaking me. I opened my eyes hoping that all of this had just been another nightmare. I saw Aridian sitting in front of me.

"Are you ready to confess?" he asked.

"I have told you the truth. No matter how many threats you make, it will not change that." I said.

"How about this one. If you do not confess you will be burnt at the stake." He said.

"I knew that bit." I said.

"The Lady Samantha and Merlin will join you as well." He said. with those words my heart sank. "Will you confess?" he asked.

oOo

I walked towards Merlin's chambers not really wanting to see the place destroyed as it was when I last saw it. I knew that Merlin would most likely be there and he was my only hope of getting Aleya freed. I stood in the doorway. Merlin was walking about picking up pieces of glass.

"The amulet, was it yours?" I asked. He turned. There were tears in his eyes.

"No." he said. "Maybe it was Gaius's."

"Then why did he let Aleya take the blame?" I asked. I began to feel tears forming in my eyes as well. "Where is Gaius?" I asked noticing that he was no longer there.

"Someone got sick in the lower town and he had to go see to them." Merlin said.

"I know for a fact that the amulet was not Aleya's." I said.

"Then why did she say it was?" Merlin snapped.

"To protect you, idiot." I said snapping back. He was quiet. "Now, we can sit here and bicker amongst ourselves, or we can try and figure out a way to get Aleya freed."

Aridian had gotten audience with the king, again. I stood next to Morgana who still looked terrified out of her mind. Aridian walked in first and behind him two guards dragged Aleya. She wasn't fighting them, so I knew something was wrong. She immediately looked at me. _I'm sorry._ She mouthed. The guards shoved her down to her knees. Aridian circled around her like a vulture.

"Confess." He said. "Confess!" he said louder. She looked over her shoulder at me and then to Merlin and then back at Uther.

"I…. I am a sorcerer sire." She said. "I am responsible for conjuring the smoke. I am guilty of practicing magic in Camelot." Uther stood up.

"You've betrayed me, Aleya. I took you in and you have betrayed me. "By the laws of Camelot I must sentence you to death." He said. I let a tear slip down my face. I didn't know what Aridian had done to make her confess, but I was going to make sure he regretted it.

"The sorceress will be purged of her magic by means of fire. She shall be burnt at the stake tomorrow at dawn." The guards grabbed Aleya, who was now silently sobbing and dragged her out. Merlin walked towards Aridian.

"You're a liar!" he yelled. Arthur quickly stood up and grabbed him.

"Guards!" Uther yelled.

"You're a liar!" Merlin yelled again.

"I'll deal with this." Arthur said dragging Merlin out.

oOo

I wiped the tears from my eyes. More just kept coming. Apparently I was going to meet my end here. Burning at the stake, I'd prefer if they would just chop my head off. Less suffering. I remember reading about what happens and that thought only frightened me more. I heard someone walking towards the cell which made me hunker down more. I saw Arthur open the door and let Merlin in. I stood up and wrapped my arms around him.

"They wouldn't let me see you." He said.

"I've missed you." I said.

"I will get you out of this." He said.

"Merlin, I regret nothing." I said.

"This should be my fate. Not yours." He said.

"Your fate is to protect Arthur. Mine is to protect you." I said. "And I would do whatever it takes to protect you."

"Why did you confess?" he asked.

"Aridian threatened that Samantha and you would burn as well and I could not let that happen." I said.

"Then that cannot be considered a true confession. You were threatened." He said.

"He is a liar and a cheat Merlin, but there is nothing to be done now." I said.

"You just wait, I will make sure nothing happens to you." He said before kissing me and running out. I could only hope that he would.

oOo

Merlin and I stood in his chambers trying to think of a way to prove that Aridian was a liar. Gwen ran in.

"Aridian won't stop." She said.

"What?" I asked.

"He's taken Morgana again, she's close to breaking." She said.

"That's what he does. He breaks you down and in the end you confess whether you're guilty or not." Merlin said.

"What do you mean?" Gwen asked.

"Aleya was set up. Aridian planted the amulet." I said dryly.

"Why would he do such a thing?" Gwen asked.

"Aridian is payed for catching sorcerers. Maybe he doesn't care whether they are guilty or not, maybe he gets them to confess however he can." Merlin said.

"By planting evidence and threatening them?" I said.

"Even if this is true, what can we do without proof?" Gwen asked.

"Get some proof." Merlin said.

oOo

Aridian walked into the cell. I didn't even look at him.

"I trust your confession has brought you some peace?" he asked.

"Lying to my king, yes that has brought me quite a bit of peace thanks." I said.

"Don't be like that." He said. I didn't respond. "I just wanted to tell you that my investigations have begun."

"Begun?" I asked. "But you have gotten your confession."

"From you. Now I just need to get one from Samantha, Morgana, and Merlin." He said.

"But we made a deal." I said.

"I don't make deals with sorcerers." He said before walking away laughing.

oOo

Merlin and I snuck into Aridian's chambers. I began going through papers on his desk while Merlin turned down the bed looking and went over to a cabinet. It was locked. He held his hand out and muttered something and it opened. I walked over to him and he began going through the contents. There was a small glass case of flower petals.

"What kind of flower is that?" I asked.

"I don't know." He took some in his hand and began examining them when a sound came from down the hall. I heard someone walking. Merlin and I slid under the bed. Aridian walked in and immediately saw the cabinet door was open. He closed it and pulled out the key locking it. He paused for a moment and walked over to the curtain. He swiftly pulled it away and saw that there was nothing behind it. He walked out the door again and Merlin and I both let out a sigh of relief.

"This is hopeless." I said as Merlin and I began looking through books to identify the flower.

"Keep looking." Merlin said.

"We don't even know if this flower means anything." I said.

"No we don't, but it's all we've got." He said. I continued to look. "Here" He said pointing at a flower in the book.

"Belladonna." I said.

"Listen, under certain circumstances a tensure of the flower can produce hallucinations." He said.

"Aridian used the flower to make those women see things?" I asked.

"Apparently." He said.

"But, why was it only the women?" I asked. "And how did he get it to them?"

"I don't know." He said.

"Well, what would women buy that men would not?" I asked.

"You're the woman, you tell me." He said.

"Um." I said thinking. What is something that just women by? "Makeup." I said.

"What?" he asked.

"Stuff to make them beautiful." I said.

"Of course." He said. "Come on."

oOo

Merlin and I ran down the street. He was leading the way. We made it to a door and he knocked on it.

"First question, how do you know where this place is?" I asked.

"I came here to get something once." He said. "For Aleya."

"Aww. Merlin you have a romantic side." I said. A man opened the door.

"How may I help you?" he asked.

"Do you sale a tenchure of belladonna?" I asked.

"Why do you ask?" he said.

"It's important." Merlin said.

"I think I've got something." He said. He went over to one of the shelves. He pulled off a small bottle and presented it to us. "What you be wanting with eye drops in the middle of the night, I really don't want to know." He said.

"Eye drops." I said taking the bottle.

"Yes, women use them to make their eyes more beautiful." He said.

"Where did you get this?" Merlin asked.

"My usual suppliers." He said.

"You sure you didn't get it from someone else?" he asked.

"Of course I am sure. Now if it's all the same to you, I'd like to get some sleep." The man said.

"It was Aridian who gave it to you wasn't it?" I asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He said. He tried to walk past but Merlin stopped him.

"Listen, an innocent girl is going to burn at the stake tomorrow morning unless you tell the truth." Merlin said. there was a sort of anger in his voice that I had never heard before.

"That has nothing to do with me." He said.

"That has everything to do with you!" Merlin said. "Aridian's witnesses saw visions produced by the belladonna in these eye drops. If we can prove this. We have a chance at saving Aleya."

"He forced me to sale it. He said that he'd kill me if I told anyone." He said.

"It was him, it was Aridian?" I asked.

"Yes." The man said. "It was him."

"Thank you." I said.

"Thank you." Merlin said as we ran out.

oOo

Merlin and I made it back to his chambers. I wasn't confident that Uther would believe our story. Merlin grabbed the flower petals and the eye drops.

"We've got all we need." He said.

"But is it enough?" I asked.

"We've got a witness as well, surely that's enough." Merlin said.

"It's still just our word against Aridian's." I said.

"Sam, we don't have a choice." Merlin said. "By dawn tomorrow Aleya will be dead. I can't let that happen."

" Merlin, we've only got one chance at this. We've got to give Uther something he cannot deny." I said. "Something not even Aridian can talk his way out of."

"I'll be as quick as I can." He said. he ran out.

It had been a couple of hours since Merlin had left and I could see the morning sun coming through the window.

"Hurry Merlin." I said to myself. It wasn't long before the bumbling idiot came running in. "Where have you been?" I asked.

"It's done everything is in place." He said.

"But it's too late. Aleya has already left the dungeons." I said.

"Then, we'll have to delay the execution." Merlin said.

"How?" I asked.

"Arthur. I'll speak to him." he said.

"No, leave Arthur to me." I said. I ran out.

oOo

Aridian pulled me out of the cage and I fell to my knees on the ground. He pulled me up by the collar of my night gown.

"Careful." Arthur said. "Show some respect." He still continued to drag me.

oOo

I shoved through the crowd trying to get to Arthur. Merlin stopped and was watching as they tied Aleya to the pyre.

"Arthur, you've got to stop this." I said.

"You know I can't Samantha." He said.

"We have proof that Aleya is innocent." I said.

"My father has already passed sentence there is nothing I can do." He said.

"You can do the right thing Arthur Pendragon." I said. "You can show faith in a loyal friend or you can stand by and watch another die."

"Samantha." He said.

"If you won't do it for her do it for me." I said. "Do it because I promised my mum that I would protect her."

oOo

I watched as Aridian lit the torch and walked slowly towards me. It was very cold outside and my bare feet were numb. He stopped in front of the pyre. He leaned the torch down to the wood. I closed my eyes. I had already accepted my fate.

"Wait." Arthur said. I looked up and saw him and Samantha standing side by side. Aridian lifted the torch up and stared at him.

oOo

"Sire, the witnesses saw nothing but hallucinations." Merlin said standing before Uther. Aridian just glared at him. "Induced by the belladonna in these eye drops." He held up the bottle.

"And you bought this belladonna from this man?" Uther asked the three women who had been called in. They all nodded nervously.

"And where did you get it from?" Uther asked. "Don't be afraid. No harm will come to you here."

"The witch finder. He gave them to me." The man said.

"Did he tell you what it was for?" Uther asked.

"No." the man said. "Only that if I did not sell it he would have me burnt at the stake."

"How do you answer to these accusations?" Uther asked Aridian.

"They are lies. The boy and girl have obviously concocted these accusations to save their friend." He said.

"Then you won't mind if we search your chambers?" Merlin said.

"Silence." Uther said. "You have no authority here."

"Father." Arthur said stepping forward. "We'll settle this once and for all. If what Merlin says is wrong, he must bear the consequences. If there is some truth in what he says." Arthur said.

"I have nothing to hide." Aridian said.

We watched as the guards tore apart the room.

"There is nothing here." Aridian said.

"That cupboard over there." Arthur said. The men walked over to it and one of them opened it and several amulets fell out. on the shelf below there were several bottles of eye drops. I smiled.

"These don't belong to me." Aridian said. "This is a trick." He said coughing. Arthur drew his sword stepping in front of me. "That boy plots against me." He said coughing once more. He bent over placing his hand on the table coughing. He lifted his head up and coughed up a toad. I looked back at Merlin who was smiling.

"Sorcerer!" Uther said drawing his sword. Aridian grabbed my arm and pulled my up to him drawing a knife to my throat.

"Aridian, let her go!" Arthur commanded.

"You will never escape from Camelot alive." Uther said.

"I will if you value her life." He said moving the knife closer to my throat. Merlin's eyes glowed and the knife began to burn in his hand. he dropped it and I quickly ran into Arthur's arms. He backed away tripping over a chest and falling out the window.

oOo

The guards opened the door and I saw Samantha running in. I stood up and hugged her.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Aridian fell out a window after Merlin and I proved he was a liar." She said.

"So it's over?" I asked.

"Yes." She said. "You're safe now."

"Thank you!" I said.

"Thank Merlin, he made Aridian cough up a toad."

"Serves him right." I said.

"Come on." She said. I followed her out of the cell.

oOo

After seeing Aleya off to talk to Merlin, I went to speak with Arthur. I knocked on the door and he opened it smiling.

"Samantha." He said. "Come in." I stepped in.

"I just wanted to say, thank you. For stopping the execution and standing up for Merlin." I said.

"It was nothing. Besides, I didn't want to see her killed any more than you did." He said.

"Thanks." I said smiling.

oOo

I knocked on the door to Merlin's chambers and he opened it and smiled. He wrapped his arms around me.

"I never thought I'd see you again." I said.

"I would never give up trying to save you." He said.

"Samantha told me what you did." I said pulling away. "Thanks."

"I'm sorry for getting you into that." He said.

"I'm fine now." I said. "I heard you made him cough up a toad." He smiled.

"That may have been a bit too much." He said.

"I think it was very fitting." I said smiling. We were safe now, all was well in Camelot. until the next time.

**Neptune19:** **Again, I am glad you like it and I hope that you continue to enjoy it! :{D**


	39. The Sins of the Father Part One

_**A/N: **_**Hey guys, Sins of the Father Part one. I stopped it there shearly because that is the only place I could think of. Tell me what you think!**

The Sins of the Father

Part One

It was getting late. There was going to be a knighting ceremony which meant that Aleya and I had to be there in our best dress. I knocked on the door to her room and waited for a response. When none came I just opened it and walked in.

"Ally, we need to go." I said. She walked out from behind the screen with a bobby pin in her mouth trying to pull up her hair. She mumbled something. "Let me." I said. I grabbed the pin and pulled her hair back tight.

"Ow." She said.

"There." I said. "Now, come on we are going to be late."

"Would that really be such a bad thing?" she asked.

"Come on." I said. We both walked out of the room.

oOo

Knighting ceremonies always dragged on. Uther finally made it to the last man who was kneeled down in front of him and all of the men stood up. He began giving a speech about how being a knight was a giant responsibility and how they had agreed to uphold the knight's code. I let my mind wander during that part. The reason I was reluctant to go tonight was largely due to the fact that I couldn't be around Merlin. I had to watch as he waited on Arthur and I couldn't speak to him. Uther would show him no mercy. Samantha and Arthur had met in the hallway and walked into the throne room together. I honestly felt like the awkward third wheel.

Suddenly, the sound of fighting erupted from outside. Everyone stared towards the door as the sound of someone walking towards us could be heard. All of the new knights drew their swords as someone wearing armor walked into the room. Arthur pushed in front of them drawing his own sword. I saw Samantha tense up as he did so. The person did not speak. They simply removed their gauntlet and cast it onto the ground in front of Arthur. Arthur, of course, picked it up.

"I accept your challenge. If I am to face you in combat, do me the courtesy of revealing your identity." He said. The person removed their helmet to reveal long, blonde hair.

"My name is Morgause." She said.

oOo

"I don't like it." I said pacing in front of Aleya who was sitting on the bed.

"Honestly, if she is challenging Arthur, go her." She said.

"She could kill him." I said.

"I don't mean it like that." She said. "She has the guts to do it. Arthur will almost definitely kill her."

"What if she is this really good fighter?" I asked.

"What if she just wants the glory of trying to fight Arthur?" Aleya asked.

"I don't feel as though you are taking this seriously. What if it were Merlin she challenged?" I asked.

"I would be terrified. You are forgetting, however, that Arthur has been training his entire life on how to wield a sword and Merlin can barely hold one up." She said.

"I'm still worried." I said.

"Listen, he'll be fine. Remember, he is going to be Camelot's greatest king whenever Uther bites the dust." She said.

"I know." I said. "I'm going to go talk to him." I walked out the door.

oOo

I was walking back to my chambers when I saw Merlin walk out into the hallway. He looked both ways before walking towards me.

"Morgause?" I asked.

"Yeah." He said.

"Why were you talking to her?" I asked.

"Arthur wanted me to see if she would withdraw." He said.

"And did she?" I Asked.

"No." he said.

"Why would Arthur ask her to withdraw?" I asked.

"He doesn't want to have to kill a woman." He said.

"What if she beats him?" I asked. Merlin just laughed. "What's so funny?" I asked.

"It's just, a woman…beating Arthur?" he said.

"I can't believe you." I said. I knew that the men of this day were very sexist, but I had never gotten that impression from Merlin.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"Might I remind you, she stands a better chance than you would." I said smiling before walking past him. I didn't want her to win, I just wanted everyone to give her a fair chance.

oOo

"So, sword fight with Morgause?" I asked walking into Arthur's chambers. "How are we feeling about this?"

"I feel fine." He said.

"You feel fine?" I asked. "You don't know anything about her."

"I'll have to figure it out as I go." He said.

"Figure it out as you go…good strategy." I said. "Really, thinking this one through aren't you?"

"Listen, I have been fighting since before I could talk. Don't worry." He said.

"I just don't want you to under estimate her." I said.

"I'll be fine." He said smiling. I did not find his plea very reassuring.

oOo

Samantha and I watched as Arthur and Morgause were in the arena. She held tight to my hand as they squared up, holding their swords out. They fought hard for a moment and then Arthur knocked the sword out from her hand. He motioned for her to pick it up. She did and they began fighting again. I felt Samantha's grip tighten when they began again. She pushed him down and pressed the sword against his chest. Samantha was beginning to make my fingers go numb with her grip. Morgause began talking to Arthur. We waited in silence for what she would do next. She pulled the sword away and held out her hand helping Arthur up. Samantha let go of my now aching hand. Morgause stood in front of Uther and bowed. She walked out of the arena leaving Arthur standing there.

"What do you think that she told him?" I asked.

"Just be glad that she said it." Samantha said.

oOo

I hadn't gotten a chance to talk to Arthur since the tournament. Morgause had left and I was still wondering what he said to get her to remove the sword from his chest.

"Why are there guards outside the door?" I asked as I walked into Arthur's chambers. He was pressing a dagger against the stone on the window seal.

"My father has confined me to my chambers and forbidden me from accepting Morgause's challenge." He said.

"What challenge?" I asked.

"She said that I was to come to her three days hence and accept whatever challenge she put to me." He said.

"And why did you accept?" I asked.

"Because she had a sword to my chest, I didn't have a choice." He said.

"Then maybe your father has got a point." I said.

"I gave her my word." He said.

"So I take it we're going anyway." I said.

"We're not, I am." He said.

"Okay." I said. "How are you going to get out of the castle without my help?" I asked.

"Merlin." He said.

"Merlin is the master of keeping secrets. I'll just leave now." I said. I turned for the door.

"Samantha, wait." He said. I turned. "Can you help me get out?" he asked.

"Of course, my lord." I said curtsying before walking out.

oOo

"He is going to accept some unknown challenge from Morgause?" I asked, I wasn't fully able to believe what I was hearing.

"Apparently." She said.

"He said something about that. I had no idea he was going to go though." Merlin said.

"He intends to, and he wants my help." Samantha said.

"How do you intend to get him out of the castle?" I asked.

"Merlin, can you get some rope?" she asked.

"I think Gaius has some." He said. "I'll go fetch it." He said.

"I'll come with you." I said. we both walked out. It didn't take us long to reach Gaius's chambers and when we did Gaius was over at the table mixing up potions.

"How's Arthur?" Gaius asked.

"You mean after being defeated by a girl in front of the whole of Camelot?" Merlin asked. I elbowed him. "I've seen him happier."

"I believe you're enjoying this Merlin." Gaius said.

"Maybe a little." He said. he looked about the room and saw a bundle of rope lying on the floor. He moved over to the other side of the table and began crushing some herbs. I watched as the roped slowly began to creep over to him and up his leg. I noticed Gaius was beginning to look over towards him when I distracted him.

"Gaius," I said. he turned and looked at me. "I was actually wondering what one would use to fight an infection." I asked.

"Is there something the matter?" he asked.

"No, just curious." I said.

"That would be honey." He said.

"Right, love honey….not really I think it tastes terrible but I am sure that it is great for fighting infections." I said.

"I have to go tend to Arthur." He said. he began towards the door.

"And I have to go…..brush my hair." I said before hurrying out the door after him.

"Brush your hair?" Merlin asked.

"Shut up." I said.

oOo

After changing into my makeshift armor I went to fetch Arthur.

"I've got the supplies and Merlin and Aleya went to get some rope." I said walking into Arthur's chambers. He was already dressed in his chain mail. The door opened and Aleya and Merlin walked in.

"Merlin, is it my imagination or are you getting fat?" Arthur said. Merlin lifted his shirt to reveal rope round around his torso.

Arthur opened the window and looked down.

"Are you sure you can hold me?" he asked.

"There are three of us." I pointed out.

"I know, but two of you are women and one of you is Merlin." He said.

"I'm stronger than I look." Merlin said.

"Just, don't drop me." He said. Merlin, Aleya, and I grabbed the rope and Arthur jumped out the window. As soon as his weight was on the rope it began to slip. We tried desperately to hold it. Aleya, who was in front, had it wrapped around her wrist after it had slipped through Merlin and my hands. She was immediately pulled towards the window. Merlin grabbed her around the waist and held her back from the window. I rushed over to the window and looked down to see that Arthur was dangling quite far from the ground.

"Lower the rope." He said.

"There is no more rope!" I yelled.

"It's coming loose!" Aleya said.

"Do not let go of the…" he was cut short by the rope slipping off from Aleya's hands. There was silence for a moment and then a loud crash. We all three were slow to look down fearing what we might see. Arthur was fine, he looked up and he had landed right in some horse poop. I smiled.

oOo

We rode along for a while. I wasn't confident that Arthur knew where we were going. We stopped at a fork in the road.

"Which way now?" Merlin asked.

"Do you actually know where we're going?" I asked.

"It's this way." He said pointing left. It was apparent that his horse did not share the same views because it started walking right.

"Where are you going, I thought you said it was left?" Samantha asked.

"It's not me, it's the horse." Arthur said. "Morgause told me, when the time comes you'll know your way."

"So we're following a horse?" I asked.

"Apparently." Samantha said riding forward. Merlin and I followed behind. We continued down the path.

oOo

"What if Morgause challenges you to do something you don't want to do?" Merlin asked.

"I'm not expecting it to be easy, Merlin, that's why it's called a challenge." Arthur said.

"So you'd do anything she asked you to do?" Aleya asked.

"I gave her my word." Arthur said.

"What if she asks you to do something less honorable than breaking your word?" Merlin asked.

"Would you stop rabbiting on." Arthur said. "We're in Odin's territory, we could be attacked at any second.

"I just think it's strange to agree to do something when you don't know what it is." Merlin said.

"One more word out of you Merlin and you'll be taking the challenge in my place." Arthur said. At that moment a bolt hit the tree in front of me and my horse leapt in the air flinging me off. I hit hard on the ground. I looked up to see that Aleya had already gotten off of her horse and was running towards me. I saw men running out of the woods. Aleya knelt down next to me and pulled out a dagger.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

"Yeah, where did you have that?" I asked motioning towards the object.

"That's my secret. " she said helping me up. A man began running up to Merlin and she ran over stabbing the dagger into his back. He fell and Merlin immediately looked up at the tree where a man with a spear was readying to throw it at Arthur. He muttered something and the spear caught on fire causing the man to fall from the tree. Arthur had taken care of all of the men and he looked over at us.

"That's alright, you three just stand there. I'll deal with this." He said.

"Prat." Merlin muttered.

**Neptune19: She'll show up after this episode I promise! I can't wait to write Aleya jealous, it's so out of character for her and it is going to be cool. ;)**


	40. The Sins of the Father Part Two

_**A/N:**_** Sins of the Father done. Done with Uther lying through his teeth. This episode is not one of my favorites so please forgive me if it's bad :/ I feel as though Samantha kind of got out of character and was too serious about the situation. Anyways next is Lady of the Lake and that one should be better.**

The Sins of the Father

Part Two

"We should turn back, there could be more of Odin's men in the forest." Merlin said walking up to Arthur who had just placed his sword back into its sheath.

"You're free to turn back, I won't stop you." Arthur said.

"You don't know what Morgause might ask you to do." I said.

"She said that she knew my mother." He said.

"Then let's go." Samantha said getting onto her horse.

"So, Sam, are you no longer afraid of horses?" I asked as we rode down the path.

"I am terrified. I am just controlling my fear." She said. I laughed.

oOo

We had stopped for the night. Merlin had built a fire with ease and Arthur was just sitting there staring into it. Aleya had gone to collect firewood and Merlin, of course, followed her. I sat down next to Arthur.

"Did you ever know your mother?" I asked.

"No, she died before I opened my eyes." He said.

"I'm sorry." I said.

"I barely know anything about her." He said.

"Couldn't you ask your father? " I asked.

"He refuses to talk about it to me. It's too painful for him." Arthur said. "Sometimes it's like she never even existed."

"Aleya's like that about her parents." I said. "The memories are just too painful. What do you hope to learn from Morgause?"

"I just, want to know what she was like." He said.

"Judging by you, I would say she was brave, and kind, and noble." I said. he smiled.

"We should get some rest." He said standing up. I watched as he walked over to his bed roll. I really hope that Morgause was telling the truth about knowing his mother.

oOo

"So, the only reason that Arthur wants to find Morgause is so he can find out more about his mother?" I asked.

"Apparently." Merlin said.

"I can understand." I said.

"So can I." he said.

"What about you, where's your father?" I asked hoping that I wasn't striking on a nerve. He was silent for a moment and then he turned back to me.

"My mother never would talk about him. I think he died before I was born." He said.

"I'm sorry." I said. He went back to collecting firewood.

oOo

We rode along the next day, following Arthur's horse. I couldn't say that I had much confidence in following a horse, but it was all we had. The horse led us to a lake.

"What now?" I asked. Arthur's horse just kept going.

"What are you doing?" Aleya asked.

"It's not me it's the horse." Arthur said as the horse walked into the water.

"I think you're going to get wet." Merlin said.

"You don't say." Arthur said. his horse kept going across the lake but he didn't sink.

"Arthur?" I yelled to him. he didn't say anything. "Alright." I said. I directed my horse into the water and followed Arthur. After riding through a waterfall I made it to the other side where Arthur was stopped and staring up at a castle.

"Where are we?" Merlin asked riding up beside of me.

"I don't know." Arthur said.

"If we weren't sure Morgause was a sorcerer before, we can be certain of it now." Merlin said. As we rode around the castle.

"That must be how she defeated me, she must have been using magic." Arthur said.

"It didn't look like she was." Aleya said.

"And what would you know about magic?" he asked.

"Nothing at all." She said. We made it to a door and Arthur led the way in. we came into a room with a chopping block in the middle. It was empty. Arthur walked over to the block and picked up the axe.

"Now what?" he asked.

"Maybe we should ask the horse." I said.

"Well, there's no one here." Merlin said beginning to walk out. Arthur put the axe down.

"You kept your promise." A voice rang out from behind Arthur. Morgause was now wearing a red dress, she walked down some stairs and came face to face with Arthur.

"What is the nature of the challenge you wish to set me?" Arthur asked.

"Place your head on the block." She said picking up the axe. "You gave me your word that you would do anything I asked."

"Arthur don't." I said.

"What are you doing?" Merlin asked as Arthur leant down to the block. "I won't let you do this!" Merlin yelled.

"Stay out of it, Merlin." Arthur said. Morgause placed the axe on the back of his neck. I watched in horror as she lifted it up. I felt Aleya grasp my arm to hold me back from running over to save Arthur. She was right to do so, I was seriously contemplating it. Morgause began to move it down. I looked up to Merlin. Surely he wouldn't let Arthur die. It was his destiny to protect him. I had my eyes closed as the axe moved down towards Arthur's neck, when she placed it on the ground. I let out a breathe that I did not know I had been holding.

"You have shown me that you are truly a man of your word, Arthur Pendragon, and for that I will grant you one wish." She said. "Tell me what it is that your heart most desires." She said.

"You said you knew my mother." Arthur said stepping closer to her. "Tell me all you know about her."

"Perhaps you would like to see her?" she asked.

"I want that more than anything." Arthur said.

"As you wish." Morgause said. She began to walk towards the stairs again, Arthur followed her. I ran up beside of him.

"Are you sure that you want to do this?" I asked.

"I have the chance to see her. I cannot pass it up." He said.

"What if Morgause is lying?" I asked.

"That is a risk I am willing to take." He said.

oOo

Merlin and I just stood there watching as Morgause led Arthur and Samantha up the narrow steps. Merlin began to follow and I walked close behind him. We found ourselves in a room with vines growing up the walls. There was a stone table in the center of it. Morgause went about lighting candles.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" I asked Arthur looking up at him.

"If you were granted the same opportunity, to see your parents, would you?" he asked. I nodded fighting back the flow of tears that always came when I thought about them.

"Uther won't forgive you if he finds out that you've collaborated with a sorcerer." Merlin said.

"What if my father's attitude to magic is wrong?" Arthur said.

"You really think that?" Merlin asked astonished.

"Perhaps it's not as simple as he would have us believe." Arthur said. "Morgause is a sorcerer and she has caused us no harm. Surely not everyone who practices magic can be evil."

"We don't actually know why she's doing this." Samantha said. Morgause turned to us.

"It is time." She said blowing out the lighting stick. Arthur stepped forward. "Close your eyes." She said. Arthur did as she asked. Morgause began to incant a spell and wind began to blow in the room. We all backed away instinctively.

"Arthur." A woman's voice said. Arthur opened his eyes. "Arthur." She said again.

"Mother." Arthur said.

"My son." She said walking towards him. she wrapped her arms around his neck. "When I last held you, you were a tiny baby." She said. "I remember your eyes, staring up at me. Those few seconds I held you were the most precious of my life."

"I'm so sorry." He said.

"You have nothing to be sorry for." She said.

"It was my birth that caused you to die." He said.

"No you are not to blame."

"I cannot bear the thought that you died because of me."

"Do not think that." She said hugging him again. "It is your father who should carry the guilt for what happened."

"What do you mean?" Arthur asked. What did she mean?

"It is not important, what matters is that you lived." She said.

"Why should my father feel guilty?" he asked.

"It is better left in the past." She said.

"You cannot leave me with more questions." Arthur said. "Please."

"Your father, he was desperate for an heir." She began. "Without a son the Pendragon dynasty would come to an end. But I could not conceive."

"Then how was I born?" he asked. "Tell me."

"Your father betrayed me. He went to the sorceress Nimueh and asked for help in conceiving a child. You were born of magic." She said.

"That's not true." Arthur said.

"I'm sorry, Arthur. Your father has deceived you as he has deceived me." She said. "To create a life a life must be taken, your father knew that."

"No." Arthur said.

"He sacrificed my life so the Pendragon dynasty could continue. It makes you no less my son nor me any less proud of you. Now I see you I would have given my life willingly." She said. "Do not let this knowledge change you." She said before disappearing.

"No." Arthur said holding his hand out. "Bring her back."

"I cannot, once the door way is closed it is closed forever." Morgause said. "I am truly sorry that you learnt of you mother's fate in this way." She said. "I can only imagine how it must feel to discover that your father is responsible for her death. It is an unforgivable betrayal."

"Are you alright?" Samantha asked.

"Arthur?" Merlin asked.

"Fetch the horses." He said. "We're returning to Camelot." Merlin walked away and I followed. Samantha stayed with Arthur.

"How could Uther do that?" I asked once we were out of ear shot of Arthur.

"I don't know." He said.

"He has killed so many people for sorcery when he is just as guilty as they are." I said.

"I know." He said. "We just need to make sure that Arthur doesn't do something he'll regret."

"You mean kill Uther? Arthur wouldn't do that. Would he?" I asked.

"I don't know, he might if he is angry enough." He said.

oOo

"Arthur." I said, he kept walking towards the horses. "Arthur will you answer me?" I asked. He stopped and slowly turned.

"What?" he asked.

"This knowledge should not change your views of your father." I said.

"He killed her." He said. "In cold blood."

"He wanted an heir. He wanted you." I said.

"Just, let me handle this Samantha." He said before getting on his horse and heading back towards Camelot.

It did not seem as though it took as long to get back. As soon as we made it into the courtyard he was off of his horse. He pulled the sword out and went inside. I followed him. I wasn't sure what he was going to do to Uther, but I knew it probably wasn't good.

oOo

I got off my horse and walked over to Merlin who was watching Arthur attentively. Gaius walked up to him.

"Merlin, I'm glad to see you're safe." He said. "Where's Arthur?" Merlin turned and walked into the alcove. I followed him and so did Gaius.

"Arthur was born of magic." He said. "Wasn't he?" Gaius didn't answer.

"Uther used magic?" I said. I was hoping that Morgause had been lying.

"Listen." Gaius said.

"All those people he's executed, he's as guilty as they are." Merlin said. "He sacrificed Arthur's mother. He as good as murdered her."

"The people should know the truth about what he's done." I said.

"How could you not tell me?" Merlin asked.

"I feared what Arthur would do if he ever found out." Gaius said.

"He's found out now." I said. Merlin ran off towards the castle and I followed him. Arthur was about to do something he would regret.

oOo

I ran up to the doors of the council chambers to see Leon standing by. He wouldn't let me in. I could hear sword fighting in the background.

"Let me through." I said.

"The king has ordered no one to be let in, my lady."

"They are going to kill each other!" I yelled. He stepped aside and I ran in just in time. Arthur had Uther down with the sword to his chest. "Arthur!" I yelled. "Don't, I know you don't want to do this."

"My mother is dead because of him." Arthur said angrily.

"Killing your father won't bring her back." I said. "You've already lost one parent, do you really want to lose another?"

"Listen to her Arthur." Uther said. Arthur tightened his grip on the sword.

"Arthur, put the sword down." I said authoritatively.

"You heard what my mother said." Arthur said. "After everything he has done, do you believe he deserves to live? He executes those who use magic as he has used it himself. You have caused so much suffering, and so much pain. I will put an end to that."

"Morgause was lying." I said. "That wasn't really your mother. It was an illusion. Everything your mother said to you, those were Morgause's words."

"You don't know that." He said.

"If you kill him the kingdom will be destroyed, this is what she wants. This has been her plan all along." I said. "Please, Arthur. Don't do something you will regret." I took a step over to him slowly and placed my hand on the sword. "Don't do this." I took the sword out of his hand and he collapsed to his knees.

"My son, you mean more to me than anything." Uther said.

"I'm sorry." Arthur said. "I'm sorry."

"You are not to blame." Uther said. I looked back at Merlin and Aleya who were watching. I had just incriminated sorcerers in Arthur's mind again.

A day had passed since the incident with Morgause. Everything was going back to normal as it always did. I walked into my chambers and saw Uther standing there.

"My lord." I said curtsying.

"I wanted to thank you in person for your actions yesterday." He said. "You are loyal to Arthur and I am most grateful."

"I was just doing what I had to do." I said.

"You have proven yourself to be a trusted ally in the fight against magic." He said. "Those who practice magic will stop at nothing to see this kingdom destroyed." He said before moving towards the door. "It also has not escaped my attention that my son and you have grown quite close."

"Yes, my lord." I said.

"I just want you to know that I approve." He said before walking out. he left me standing there wide eyed with my mouth open. Aleya walked in looking over her shoulder.

"Is that Uther I just saw leaving?" she asked.

"Yes, yes it was." I said.

"What did he say?" she asked.

"That I was a valued ally in the fight against magic and that he approved of my being close to Arthur." I said.

"Okay, ally against magic?" she asked.

"Yeah, no I am not but that's what he thinks." I said. she laughed.

**Neptune19: Really the only thing that I liked about this episode was that Arthur was beaten by a woman. *Laughs silently* and the brilliant acting from Bradley and Anthony. **


	41. Lady of the Lake Part One

_**A/N:**_** Sorry this one is so short. I just found a good place to end it and went for it. I have to admit that this one is rather emotional. You have been warned!**

The Lady of the Lake

Part One

Samantha walked in without knocking and sat down next to the fireplace. I waited for her to say something when finally I sat down next to her.

"May I help you?" I asked. She was clearly pondering how she was going to word something.

"Have you spoken to your boyfriend lately?" she asked. I thought for a moment. Really I hadn't since the incident with Morgause.

"He's been really busy with Arthur." I said.

"Really? Because Arthur said that he's been slacking off." she said. Well that was new.

"What are you getting at?" I asked.

"Oh, I don't know. The fact that a druid girl has escaped in Camelot and Merlin and you always seem to be at the heart of these things." She said. Wait, what druid girl? Surely if Merlin were involved he would have told me.

"I don't know anything about her." I said.

"You're lying." She said.

"I am not!" I said defensively. "I haven't spoken to Merlin since we went to find Morgause."

"That's been four days." She said. "You two are never apart for that long."

"So…." I said.

"So, why has he not came to see you?" she asked.

"I don't know." I said.

"Because he's hiding the druid girl!" she said.

"You think?" I asked.

"Get this, two people were killed in the lower town by an animal that did not leave any footprints accept for a pair of human ones leading away." She said.

"Maybe the person did it." I said.

"No, Gaius said the wounds could only have been inflicted by an animal." She said.

"How do you know all of this?" I asked.

"I have my sources." She said.

"Alright, I'm going to talk to Merlin." I said. I stood up. "Come on." She stood up and followed me out.

oOo

I followed Aleya as she walked down the hallway. I had known her long enough to be able to tell when she was really cross and now was definitely one of those times. She stopped before we made it to Merlin's chambers. Merlin walked out carrying a piece of cloth that obviously had something in it. We waited a moment and then we began to follow him. He led us into a tunnel. I followed close behind Aleya trying not to lose her in the pitch blackness of the tunnel. Suddenly, I began to hear footsteps behind us. I turned to look before pulling Aleya into one of the alcoves. We waited a moment and the people passed. We waited even longer and they walked back out. Once I was certain they were gone I stood up. Aleya followed and held out her hand.

"Leoht." She said. An orb of light appeared in her hand.

"Really? You can make a magic lighty orby thing and you didn't tell me?" I asked.

"It never came up." She said before walking in the direction that Merlin had. We walked on for a moment when she stopped in front of me looking into one of the alcoves. I almost slammed into her when I saw what she was staring at. There was Merlin, sitting there snogging some other girl. I looked up at the pained expression on Aleya's face. I saw a tear roll down it. She turned towards me and walked past. It didn't take long for the orb of light to no longer be visible. I turned to Merlin who had hurriedly pushed away from the girl.

"Listen, Freya. I can't." he said.

"Your darn right you can't." I said. he looked up at me terrified. "What on earth are you thinking?" I asked.

"I….." he said.

"I kissed him." Freya said.

"That's not what Aleya saw." I said. Merlin's expression dropped even lower.

"Oh no." he said standing up and running past me. I stood there awkwardly looking the girl up and down. I noticed the druid tattoo on her arm. So, Merlin was harboring her. Great, another thing to add to the list of crimes.

oOo

Before I emerged from the tunnel I let the light go out from my hand not wanting anyone to see it. I couldn't believe what I had just saw. I also couldn't fathom an explanation that would explain what reason Merlin would have for kissing another woman. I wiped the tears from my eyes trying to be strong. I couldn't. I let my heard dictate too much when it came to Merlin. No matter what it was. Once I was confident that I was far enough away that no one would find me I slid down the wall. The ground was cold. I just needed some time to think. I thought that Merlin was different from the pigs in the future. Apparently I was wrong. I could see why he didn't tell me about her. Why he didn't ask me to help. It was sickening to think of him down there with her doing who knows what. I tried to control my heart rate which was racing. Merlin was the only person I had ever loved, and now he had betrayed me. If he wasn't happy all he had to do was tell me. I would have gladly been on my way, but this? Having to walk in and see it. I couldn't believe that he would be so cruel. I heard someone walking down the street. I hunkered down in my corner and saw Merlin running by.

"Aleya!" he shouted. I ignored him. The last thing I wanted was to hear his excuse for why he was kissing another woman. He ran by. I stayed there letting more tears slip.

oOo

Freya and I sat in silence. I didn't know if she was afraid to speak or what. I heard someone walking down the tunnel. I was cautious, fearing that it was the same people as before. I stepped out of the alcove and turned back to Freya.

"Stay here." I said. I walked down the tunnel cautiously to be met by Merlin.

"I couldn't find her." He said.

"She can't have disappeared." I said.

"She wasn't in her chambers and she wasn't in yours." He said.

"Sounds to me like you've got a problem." I said. "I never had the chance to tell you this before, but now seems an appropriate time. Aleya is my best friend, and if you ever do anything like this to her again, world's most powerful warlock or not, I will make you regret the day you came to Camelot."

"I'm sorry." He said.

"We've been here before Merlin, go tell her that." I said. I walked past him. if he couldn't find her I sure would.

oOo

After a few moments of debating with myself I stood up from the safety of my corner and walked out into the street. I heard the bell ring meaning that it was midnight. Great, another night wasted. I looked up at the moon which was full. I walked through the courtyard. I heard something growling behind me. I turned to see a big black cat. I screamed and turned to run the other way. I could hear it following me. I dared to look behind me and saw it up in the air ready to attack. I made it to the steps and began running up them as fast as I could. I felt something swipe against my leg. I stumbled a bit, but kept going. I made it through the doors and saw it fly away. I collapsed against the wall panting for breath.

oOo

I walked into the castle and up the stairs which led to Aleya's chambers. I opened the door to see her sitting on the bed examining claw marks on her leg.

"What happened?" I asked beginning to get concerned.

"I was attacked by some sort of creature. It looked like a black cat. A giant, giant black cat." She said.

"Merlin couldn't find you." I said.

"He wasn't mean to. Have you ever seen anything like it?" she asked motioning to the gashes going down her leg. I knew what she was doing. She was trying to seal herself off from the pain. She did it when her parents died and she was doing it now.

"You should get Gaius to look at it." I said.

"No need. I am more than capable of treating it." She said.

"We're in medieval times where you get a paper cut you die of infection." I said.

"I have been helping Gaius you know, you do pick up a few things." She said wrapping a bandage around it.

"Not to dwell on this, but there is the matter of the druid girl in Camelot." I said.

"Merlin can handle it." She said.

"What? You don't want to help?" I said. "Don't get me wrong, I think that it's brilliant that you don't want to do something stupidly dangerous, but it's not like you."

"Merlin is not as idiotic as he seems, he will be able to get her out of Camelot with little difficulties." She said.

"You don't have to do this, Ally." I said sitting down next to her.

"Do what?" she asked.

"Try to hide your emotions." I said.

"Samantha, I am perfectly capable of…." She said but she stopped. Her eyes began to water. I pulled her head into my shoulder.

"You don't always have to be strong. Sometimes it's okay." I said.

"I loved him." she said. "And after this, I just don't know."

"It will all be okay." I said. "I promise you, it will all be okay." She continued to sob into my shoulder. I was having to fight the urge to go and kill Merlin where he stood. I resisted, knowing that, that would only prove to make things worse. I had never seen her quite like this before. It terrified me. I didn't know what she would do. All I knew was that Merlin had better start working on his apology, because Aleya was mad and hurt. Not a good combination.

**Neptune19: I can assure you they will. Their friendship is more powerful than that. It is almost to the same affect as Merlin saying that to Arthur, he didn't really mean it, but he had to say it.**


	42. Lady of the Lake Part Two

_**A/N:**_** Sorry that this one is so short. I just found a good ending for this as well and went with it. Thank's for reading and stay tuned for Sweet Dreams!**

Lady of the Lake

Part Two

Needless to say I had avoided Merlin in the past two days. I didn't really fancy the idea of hearing whatever excuse it was that he had come up with. As far as I knew the bounty hunter hadn't found the girl, which was a good thing. I wanted answers though. I couldn't help but think that the creature and the girl were connected. Why else would the bounty hunter have said she was dangerous? It couldn't be coincidence that people started getting killed as soon as she showed up. There was only one person, apart from the dragon, that would have an idea what this thing was. I pecked on the door and waited. Gaius opened the door, he looked surprised to see me.

"Come in." he said.

"I just wanted to ask you if you have any idea what the beast is." I said.

"Unfortunately, I don't." he said. He went back to his table and began looking through a book.

"I saw it." I said. He immediately looked up from the book.

"You what?" he asked.

"It was like a giant black cat with wings." I said. "What I am wondering is if it's connected to the druid girl."

"Do you know where she is?" he asked.

"No." I lied. I doubted that Merlin had even told Gaius about her. "I was just curious, the murders started when she was released."

"Halig, the bounty hunter, said that she was cursed." He said.

"You think someone cursed her to turn into a giant black cat?" I asked.

"It's possible. Did the creature look like this?" he asked motioning towards the book. I examined the picture carefully.

"That's it." I said.

"The ancient chronicles speak of a curse placed on people. They would turn into a blood thirsty animal at the stroke of midnight." He said.

"That's when I saw it. The bell had just rang." I said.

"I must tell Uther." He said standing up. I followed him out. Merlin walked up behind me.

"Gaius wait." I said he ignored me and kept walking.

"Where's Gaius going?" he asked.

"To tell Uther about the beast." I said. "It's the druid girl."

"Did you tell him where she is?" he asked. Way to apologize Merlin.

"Of course not." I said. "I just wanted to know what it was that attacked me." I walked down the hall.

"Attacked you?" he asked sounding worried. I continued walking. If he could do no better than that at apologizing, maybe I should rethink this.

oOo

I was waiting for Aleya to return from talking to Gaius when the warning bells went off. I stood up and looked out the window. It was getting rather late. Aleya burst through the doors.

"Gaius told Uther that the druid girl is the beast." She said.

"Does he know where she is?" I asked.

"No I didn't tell him. I just told him what the beast looked like and that was enough to incriminate her." She said. "I just wanted to know what it was, you have to help me get her out."

"Alright." I said. "That's more like the Aleya I know." We ran out of the room meeting Arthur as we walked out.

"Stay inside, the beast is attacking." He said before running off.

"Fat chance of that." I muttered. We continued running down the hallway. It didn't take us long to reach the tunnel. As soon as we were out of earshot of the outside world Aleya held out her hand.

"Leoht." She said and the light appeared lighting up the dark tunnel. We walked down to where she had been and there was nothing but a dress lying there.

"Where has she got to?" I asked.

"I do…" her sentence was cut short by the bell ringing meaning it was midnight. "She turns into the beast at midnight."

"Arthur was going to fight the beast." I said.

"Come on." She said running out of the tunnel. We made it out into the courtyard to see Arthur and the knights had the beast cornered. I looked up at the sky and just happened to get a glimpse of the head falling off the statue on the top of the castle. I booked it, knocking Arthur out of the way of the falling object. I looked up at the beast flying away.

"I thought I told you to stay inside." Arthur said.

"Shut up." I said. "Since when do I listen to you?"

oOo

Merlin ran past me following the beast as it headed back to the tunnel. I stayed there. I had been able to see the red stain on the beast's leg. It was deep enough to kill a human. This was my fault. I never intended for this to happen.

"You can just let go of the idea that this was your fault." Samantha said pacing. "How were you to know that Gaius would tattle to Uther?"

"I told Gaius what I saw and that was enough to get her killed." I said.

"Arthur's the one who killed her." She said. "Not you."

"I may not have held the blade but I am just as guilty as he is." I said.

"How are things? Between you and Merlin." She asked.

"He hasn't approached me and apologized and I am sure not going to approach him." I said.

"If I know anything about Merlin, he is besotted by you. Though he may have forgotten it for a moment, he'll come round." She said.

"I hope so." I said. "Until then…."

"Until then what?" she asked.

"He gets the cold shoulder." I said.

"Alright." She said. "Coming over to the dark side then?"

"Perhaps a momentary lapse in judgment is appropriate." I said smiling. She laughed.

**Neptune19: Yep, there is going to be heck to pay for Merlin ;)**


	43. Sweet Dreams Part One

_**A/N:**_** Here it is! I am quite proud of this one. I think it's decent so please tell me what you think!**

Sweet Dreams

Part One

I had to admit, the tension was visible between Merlin and Aleya. I didn't know why Merlin was taking so long to talk to Aleya, but I knew that she was doing her best to move on. It had been nearly a week since the events with Freya. Uther had scheduled some sort of conference between all of the kings in the five kingdoms. Arthur had told me that if the talks succeeded they're would be a new time of peace in Camelot, but if they failed, we would almost certainly be at war. I stood next to Aleya peering out the window as people rode up. Most of them were rather hard looking men. Men, who I wouldn't want to get on their bad side. The last group of people who rode up immediately caught my eye. The man who I assumed was the king, looked just like the others, but riding in the group was a blonde woman. Aleya looked down at me her eyes wide with disbelief.

"Do you see her?" she asked.

"It's the Doctor's daughter." I said.

"That is mental." She said.

"Do you think it's really her?" I asked.

"No. She was in the year 60120724." She said.

"How can you remember that?" I asked.

"I'm good with numbers." She said in a cockney accent.

"Alright Donna." I said.

oOo

"I don't know how I'll be able to help." I said as we walked down the hallway.

"You're a girl. She's a girl. You can talk about whatever it is you talk about." He said.

"What exactly do you think we talk about?" I asked.

"I don't know, mostly about brushing your hair." He said. I elbowed him and we met Vivian in her chambers. She definitely did bear some resemblance to the Doctor's daughter. "Lady Vivian, may I introduce Lady Samantha." Arthur said. I held out my hand and she ignored it and walked back inside the room. I looked up at Arthur who just rolled his eyes. "I trust you are liking your chambers?"

"They are….adequate." she said.

"Most of our guests are extremely happy here." Arthur said.

"Well, I'm not most of your guests." She said.

"You have made that very apparent." I said.

"Pardon?" she said.

"I said that it was a pleasure meeting you, but I really must be on my way." I said before walking out. I walked past Gwen on the way out and I waited by the door listening.

"May I introduce, Guinevere, she'll be looking after you for the duration of your stay." Arthur said. "You will want for nothing, she is truly one of Camelot's finest."

"Then I fear for Camelot." Vivian said. I was in shock. I had never met someone so rude. And I went to public school, so that's saying a lot. Arthur walked out leaving Gwen in there with her.

"What about her?" I asked.

"She is…interesting." He said.

"Interestingly rude." I said. Arthur laughed.

"I need to prepare for the feast." He said.

"So do I." I said.

oOo

"She seems like a piece of work." I said after hearing Samantha's vivid description of Lady Vivian.

"She was." she said. "The Doctor wouldn't be very pleased."

"I've been thinking about it and, it would make sense for River to be Amy and Rory's daughter." I said.

"No…It's bad enough that she flirts with the Doctor when he looks like a twelve year old, but being Amy and Rory's daughter?" she asked.

"Who do you think she is?" I asked.

"The Doctor's mother?" she asked.

"Eww, she snogged him!" I said.

"You know, Gallifrey is a different planet." She said. "Maybe they do things different."

"That's incest!" I said.

"Just saying." She said. There was a knock on the door Samantha stood up and walked over and answered it. Arthur smiled as he saw her.

"You look beautiful." He said.

"Thank you." She said.

"May I escort you to the feast, my lady?" he asked.

"Yes you may, my lord." She said giving her hand to him she looked over her shoulder to me. _Go_. I mouthed and she walked out. I didn't feel like going. I didn't feel like seeing Merlin. I didn't feel like acting like everything was all peachy. I didn't feel like it.

oOo

Unfortunately, all Arthur could do was walk me to dinner. After we entered the dining hall he was ushered off to sit on the other side of the room and I had to sit next to Vivian of all people. To say that it was awkward would be a drastic understatement. She didn't speak to me and when I tried to talk to her she just ignored me and I could swear that she snarled her nose at me. Aleya was late. She sat down next to me.

"Having fun with Jenny?" she asked smiling.

"Kill me now." I pleaded. She smiled and then caught sight of Merlin who was standing with Gwen. "Did you ever think about talking to him?" I asked.

"Not a chance." She said. "He's the one that cheated on me, he can apologize."

"Fine." I said. "What do you think about mister polar bear over there?" I asked motioning towards the king who was sitting next to Uther.

"What about him?" she asked.

"I don't know. Of all of them, he is the only one who doesn't look happy." I said.

"Maybe." She said. "Look at the other one beside of Uther."

"That's Vivian's father." I whispered.

"Oh…." She said. "Look at him." She was staring at what appeared to be a gesture who was shooting fire from his mouth.

"Is that magic?" I asked.

"Maybe not." She said. "People in our time can do that." We watched as he lit the candles on the table with the five kings sitting at it.

"It's not just enough to impress the gentlemen of the court." He began. "Now, a spectacle for the ladies." He held out his hands and butterflies flew towards us.

"I liked the fire better." I mumbled to Aleya.

"But what's this?" he asked. "Lady Vivian." He said stepping closer to her. He moved his hand next to her ear and pulled it back to reveal a butterfly. "It has mistaken you for a beautiful flower." He walked away smiling.

"Did you see that?" I asked.

"See what?" Aleya asked.

"He cut some of her hair off." I said.

"Pervert." Aleya said.

"The butterfly thing, could anyone in our time have done that?" I asked.

"Stop talking about it, Uther will hear." She said.

"And I could get in trouble for saying the word magic?" I asked.

"He's a little bit crazy." She said.

"True." I said.

oOo

The feast was uneventful, for once. Other than Samantha's accusations that the jester had taken a lock of Vivian's hair for some sort of magical purpose. After assuring her that if it was something we could handle it. I was quick to fall asleep that night, which was a mercy considering my thoughts would always wander back to Merlin.

I was dreaming. I could tell. Samantha and I were watching as people gathered around the pyre. I kept asking her who the sorcerer was and she just said, _Not long now._ I saw guards dragging someone from the castle. I couldn't see clearly who it was. I watched as they walked closer to the towering structure. They began to tie him to the pyre. I didn't want to watch, but I couldn't move. The person turned his head and stared up at me. It was Merlin. _First Freya and now me, whose next Aleya?_ He said. I couldn't speak I watched in horror as the executioner moved closer with the lit torch. The brush at the bottom was easily caught alight. I heard Merlin crying out in pain.

oOo

"No!" I heard yells coming from down the hall. I wrapped the warm blanket around me and ran over to the next room where Aleya was lying in bed. "Let him go!" she was yelling. I quickly ran over to the bed and began shaking her awake. "I'm sorry Merlin." She said as her eyes jerked open and she forced her way up.

"It's fine, Ally, it's fine." I said. She began sobbing into my shoulder. "What happened?" I asked when she finally stopped crying enough to talk.

"They were burning Merlin at the stake." She said still sobbing a bit. "He said it was my fault."

"He's fine. He's in no danger." I said trying to comfort her. "It'll all be fine."

oOo

After my dream I couldn't go back to sleep, as usual. The next morning Samantha and I were watching as Vivian yelled at a stable boy.

"She's a real charmer." Samantha said.

"I feel bad for the horse." I said.

"Look at Merlin." She said looking over at Merlin who was walking into the castle with a bundle of flowers. "Maybe he's ready to apologize."

"Maybe." I said smiling. To be honest, it had been driving me mad being at odds with Merlin. We had never really argued like this, but what he did was crossing a line. It was also completely out of the blue.

"What kinds of spells require a lock of hair?" she asked.

"Do I look like a magic dictionary?" I asked.

"I thought you knew about this magiccy stuff." She said.

"Merlin is the only one who can teach me, and that is not going to happen in the foreseeable future." I said.

"Never know, maybe he did bring you flowers." She said.

"I'll go and see then." I said. We walked together to my chambers. I opened my doors hoping desperately to see flowers sitting in there, there were none. "Is there another woman I should know about? Maybe Vivian." I said.

"Merlin would date Vivian at his own peril." She said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Arthur said that Olaf would kill anyone who even looked at her wrong." She said.

"Then Merlin can do so at his own peril." I said. Although I was cross with him, I still cared whether he got his head knocked off.

"Listen, I have to go and check up on Arthur, but you just wait, Merlin will come to you I know it." She said before walking towards her chambers. I hoped she was right.

oOo

I walked into my chambers and saw the bundle of flowers sitting on the table. I walked over to them and picked them up revealing a note. I opened it and it read:

_The barriers that keep us apart,_

_Are nothing compared to the power,_

_Of true love. -Arthur_

Merlin so wrote that. Arthur, though he was trying, was not the deepest person I had ever met. He was about as deep as a kiddie pool, but he was noble and caring which made my ability to overlook that detail strong. I set the note down on the table. I had really hoped that these were for Aleya. I was going to talk to Merlin. I didn't know what had gotten into him, but he couldn't keep toying with Aleya's heart like this. I could see the damage it was doing and I would not allow it to continue. I walked to Arthur's chambers and saw Merlin, alone, cleaning Arthur's boots.

"Is this a bad time? Didn't think so." I said before standing over him.

"May I help you?" he asked.

"I want to know why you haven't apologized to Aleya?" I asked.

"I…." he began.

"I can tell you my best guess, you have been taken lessons from Arthur on how to be a prat." I said. "But let me tell you, you have left her broken. She is not the person that I have known my entire life. She does a good job of hiding it, making jokes, but I can tell when something is wrong with her. Now tell me, why haven't you apologized?" I said. Merlin took a moment to respond.

"Because…..we can't be together." He said.

"What?" I asked.

"She is of noble birth and I am just a servant." He said.

"How does that affect anything?" I asked.

"Uther would never have it." He said. "I just, when Freya kissed me and she saw I saw it as an opportunity to end it without hurting her too badly."

"You forget, one day Uther will be dead and Arthur will be king. If I know Arthur at all, he won't care." I said.

"Leaving her was the hardest thing I've ever had to do." He said.

"Well buck up, because it's about to get a lot harder. You're going to go to her and apologize, because it doesn't matter to her what you are. What matters to her is that she loves you." I said.

"I don't know what to say to her." He said. I kneeled down in front of him.

"I'm going to tell you something that she would kill me if she knew I told anyone." I said. "After her parents died she had nightmares. She would wake me up screaming. Sometimes it took me hours to get her to stop crying. Since she met you, though. Since we came to Camelot she has had only one nightmare and that was a foreshadowing to what happened with the bandits. She told me what happened in that nightmare. She saw the man, the same man who killed her parents, killing you. That terrified her more than any dream that she had, had when she was a child. Because it was you. Last night she had one too. She saw you being burnt at the stake. She wouldn't talk about it today because it scared her so badly. Merlin, she cares for you more than anyone in the world." I finished. By the time I was down he had his head hunkered down. "Now please, think about that the next time you think she's better off without you." I said before standing up and walking out leaving Merlin to his thoughts.

oOo

"Look at her." Arthur said as I walked by him. "Isn't she beautiful?" he said. I looked out the window to see Vivian walking along with Gwen.

"You're making eyes at Vivian?"' I asked. "What about Sam?"

"Who?" he asked.

"My best friend who you've been courting for the past couple of months." I said.

"I haven't been courting anyone." He said defensively.

"Right, have you been at the slow gin? Because that is the only thing that could justify you having an attraction to Vivian." I said. he pushed me against the wall.

"She is a future queen, I will have your head if I hear such insolence again." He said before walking off.

"A bit confused now." I mumbled.

oOo

I had to find Arthur. I knew that something wasn't right when the jester took a lock of Vivian's hair and now I was certain. Even in the movies love spells required a lock of hair and I assumed that since we were living in a movie that would hold true. I walked around the corner and saw Arthur standing with a platter of food.

"It's destiny my love, destiny and chicken." He said.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"None of your concern." He said.

"Yes, it's none of my concern when my boyfriend is standing out of Barbie's door saying that he is destiny and chicken. Forgive me for being suspicious." I said.

"Nonsense, I am not your boyfriend." He said.

"Of course not." I said. "There is the fact that even your father who is possibly the coldest man I have ever met noticed that we were rather close, and the fact that you had Merlin bring me flowers today. Forgive me from inferring that you fancied me."

"I didn't have Merlin send you flowers." He said.

"Shall I quote the note that Merlin obviously wrote, The barriers that keep us apart are nothing compared to the power of true love." I said.

"I sent no such note." He said.

"Of course you didn't. listen, I am obviously getting nowhere, so good night. Also, if whoever did this to him can hear me, I will break your enchantment." I said before walking away leaving Arthur most likely thinking that I was mad.

**Neptune19: I really want it to show that Aleya wants Merlin back, but she is not willing to approach him because she has done nothing wrong. I feel as though I'm being really mean to her though, bwahaha!**


	44. Sweet Dreams Part Two

_**A/N:**_** Right, so alot of blood, sweat, and tears went into this so you better like it. **

**I'm only joking, but please, any pointers you can give are most welcome!**

Sweet Dreams

Part Two

"So Arthur is enchanted?" I asked as Samantha explained to me Arthur's destiny and chicken speech to Vivian last night.

"I told you that there was something wrong with the jester, now I am sure." She said.

"How do we break it then?" I asked.

"I don't know, you tell me witchapedia." She said.

"What?" I asked.

"Like Wikipedia, but with Witch in front of it." She said. "I think it's rather clever."

"I don't." I said a bit hurt. I had never been called a witch before and I wasn't sure I liked it. I much preferred sorceress, if I could be called that considering all I could do was one spell. "What can we do?"

"Someone needs to keep Arthur away from Vivian or else Olaf will declare war and ruin the peace talks." She said.

"That sounds like your problem." I said.

"Alright, you go to Merlin and try to find out how to unenchant him." she said.

"Really?" I asked. "Is that the only option?"

"As of the current moment yes." She said.

"Fine." I said. I stood up and walked out the door. This reeked of Samantha trying to push us back together.

oOo

I found Arthur tending to his horse. I wasn't sure how big of an idiot he would think I was after what happened last night.

"Is there something on your mind?" I asked.

"You read me like a book." He said.

"What's the matter?" I asked.

"I put forth a gesture and it was not well received." He said.

"Right, to Vivian?" I asked.

"How did you know?" he asked.

"Because I was there, moving on. You need to stay away from her Arthur." I said.

"What would make you say that?" he asked.

"Her father would have your head if he knew of your feelings for her." I said trying my hardest to make my voice sound concerned when it actually seemed more disgusted than anything else.

"But our love will triumph." He said.

"Right, keep believing that when you have brought Camelot to war." I said.

"I must think of my heart first." He said.

"Before Camelot? The Arthur I know would always put Camelot first." I said.

"The Arthur you knew was not in love." He said before walking past me. I rolled my eyes, I tried to keep in mind the fact that he had been enchanted but I still wanted to slap him.

oOo

"Arthur's enchanted and Samantha sent me to see if you knew how to fix him." I said as I walked into Arthur's chambers and saw Merlin. I crossed my arms over my chest waiting for his response.

"If I'm wrong about one of them Arthur will end up as a toad and if I am wrong with the other Vivian will lose all of her hair." He said.

"Right, do the second one." I said. There was a knock at the door I walked over and opened it to Vivian.

"I wish to see Arthur." She said.

"Really? He's in a bad mood today." I said.

"Where is he?" she asked pushing past me.

"Oh no." I said. I turned and saw her walking about the room.

"He's not here which is a rather good thing I believe." Merlin said stepping in front of her.

"Then I will wait." She said.

"I don't think that's a good idea." I said stepping over to her. "You're not even dressed, blimey it's nearly noon."

"My love does not care what I wear only that I am near." She said. "Now fetch him."

"I cannot." Merlin said.

"You will." She said.

"Shan't." Merlin said.

"As he commands you I command you." She said.

"Leave." Said. "Now."

"I want my love." She said turning towards the bed. "I need my love, I want to see him now." She said climbing onto the bed.

"What are we going to do about her?" I asked.

"I have no idea." He said.

"Where is she?" Someone yelled from down the hall.

"What's that?" Merlin asked.

"Olaf." I said. Merlin and I ran over to the door and looked out. From one direction came Arthur being chased after by Samantha and the other Olaf.

"Oh no." Merlin said running back in.

"Okay you need to go." I said when I made it over to Vivian.

"You cannot keep us apart, it's written in the stars, Vivian and Arthur. A love for all time. A love stronger than ti…" She was interrupted by Merlin

"Unslepe." He said. she fell to the bed asleep.

"I'll have to remember that one." I said.

"Help me get her into the cupboard." He said we both grabbed an arm and with great difficulty stuffed her into the cupboard.

oOo

"Arthur, you must listen to me. She is trouble." I said as Arthur walked into his chambers.

"Stop it, you will not talk me out of it." He said. Aleya gave me a thumbs up and I stopped pressing it. Olaf burst into the room.

"Where is she?" he yelled angrily. "I know she's in her Arthur, hand her over or feel my wrath."

"What are you talking about?" Arthur said looking to Merlin and Aleya. They both shrugged their shoulders.

"She wasn't even dressed." Trickler said.

"If I have dishonored you in some way by all means provide me with some proof and I will gladly face the consequences." Arthur said.

"Trickler here has told me that the Lady Vivian is in your chambers." He said angrily.

"If only that were true." Arthur said laughing I elbowed him and Olaf grabbed him by his shirt collar.

"If only that were true, he would not look so foolish." I said. Olaf released Arthur.

"Search the room." He said. "You better hope I don't find her." Merlin said some spell and the cupboard door locked. Great, they stuffed her in the cupboard. Trickler walked over to the cupboard and began to try the door.

"That hasn't opened in years." Aleya said. He stared at her.

"You, buffoon!" Olaf yelled grabbing Trickler by his shirt collar. "You made an idiot out of me." Trickler ran out of the room. "I am uh… so terribly sorry to have disturbed you Arthur, I do hope that you will forgive me." He said. Arthur nodded and then the men walked out of the room. "Check on Lady Vivian, and remain outside her room." He said walking out.

"If only Lady Vivian were in my room, how delightful that would be." Arthur said before walking behind the screen. Merlin unlocked the cupboard door and Aleya and I set about getting Vivian back to her chambers.

With difficulty we made it and flopped her down on the bed.

"Did Merlin know how to cure Arthur?" I asked.

"If he's wrong we end up with toad Arthur or bald Vivian." She said.

"Okay." I said. "Let's turn him into a toad."

"Hostility?" she asked.

"A bit yeah." I said.

oOo

It had gotten late and the talks were almost over. If we could just make it to the end of them Camelot would be fine. Gaius, who had been in on some of the discussions, said that they were very near to meeting an agreement. So cam the tedious process of waiting. Samantha and I sat in my chambers, waiting.

"All I need is a true love's kiss, and a magic carpet ride handsome prince right by my side." She began singing.

"I wonder if there really are magic carpets?" I asked.

"I don't know, I hope so." She said.

"You know what we missed?" I asked.

"What?" she asked.

"The new Star Trek movie." I said.

"I hated the first one." She said.

"Shut up." I said. "It was strides better than Star Trek the Motion Picture. That was painful to watch."

"VGER" she said "You made me sit through that one."

"Wrath of Khan was good." I said.

"From Hell's heart I stab at the." She said.

"I cried when Spock died." I said. Merlin opened the door and ran in. "There is this magical thing called knocking."

"Arthur's in Vivian's chambers." He said.

"Crap." Samantha said we both stood up and ran past Merlin who followed close behind us. Samantha opened the door to Vivian's chambers and saw Arthur and Vivian sitting on the bed kissing. Samantha looked hurt, even if he was enchanted that was still not an excuse. Merlin began to mutter the spell which I assumed was supposed to break the enchantment.

"Why isn't it working?" Samantha asked obviously ticked.

"They need to be separated." Merlin said.

"Got it." I said. I walked over to Arthur, getting into the whole _protective best friend_ mode, and pulled Arthur away from her and slapped him across the face. He looked at me shocked and Merlin began muttering again. "Still not working?" I asked turning to Merlin. I saw a man burst through the door.

"I knew it." Olaf yelled. I stepped away from Arthur in fear of what Olaf might do to me.

"Father, we've got something to tell you." Vivian said. Samantha and I stood side by side watching in awe.

"You slapped him." she said.

"Anger management." I whispered. Olaf looked at Arthur and removed his glove throwing it onto the ground.

"Father." Vivian said in a whiny voice.

"You once said that if you ever truly offended my honor then you would gladly pay the price." Olaf said. "What say you now, Prince Arthur?"

"How have I offended your honor? Surely not with my love alone." Arthur said. Samantha made a gagging noise.

"Love? You don't know the first thing about love. You're taking advantage of an innocent girl." Olaf spat.

"Father." Vivian said in a voice that said, _hey I'm not innocent._

"Arthur?" Uther said.

"I assure you my feelings for your daughter are as real as they are strong." Arthur said.

"Unhand her or suffer the consequences." Olaf said. "Is this really worth risking your life for?"

"Arthur?" Vivian asked looking up at him.

"Indeed it is. I would rather die, than deny my feelings." Arthur said. Uther rolled his eyes. "I love your daughter, with all my heart." He said and then kissed her and picked up the glove. Great, now Arthur was going to start the war.

oOo

"He'll win." I said as Aleya brushed out my hair. We were getting ready to go and watch Arthur and Olaf fight. "Olaf is an old man and Arthur is the best warrior in the five kingdoms."

"He's enchanted, he's not thinking straight." Aleya said.

"Debbie Downer." I mumbled.

"I'm being realistic. Merlin is working on finding a way to break it, just give him time." She said.

"Time is something Arthur doesn't have." I said.

Aleya and I sat in the stands and watched as Arthur and Olaf walked onto the field. As Arthur walked out he waved at Vivian. It was sickening for me to watch.

"King Olaf has demanded recompense, by the ancient laws of Camelot the matter will be resolved by means of a tourney in three stages. The weapons chosen are quarter staff, mace, and sword." Uther said. Arthur waved at Olaf too as they were standing down there. "The fight will be to the knight's rules and to the death. Are we all clear?" Uther asked. Arthur nodded smiling. Uther raised his hand and they began fighting. Arthur got the leg up on Olaf but threw it away by blowing a kiss to Vivian. Arthur knocked Olaf in the stomach and thought it was over, but Olaf came up and hit him in the back of the knees causing him to fall over. When Olaf went to give his final blow Arthur blocked it and was quickly back on his feet. Olaf hit him in the stomach and before he could finish it the bell rang. Arthur held up the broken stick.

"Can you let go of my hand, it's going numb." Aleya said. I let go of her hand. I hadn't even realized I was holding it.

"Sorry." I said. "Round one and Arthur is still alive."

"Round two maces." She said. I stood up and walked towards Arthur's tent.

"Get your head out of the clouds." I said.

"What?" he asked.

"You're fighting to the death." I said.

"The next round is with maces, that's my forte. You'll see." He said.

oOo

Olaf hit Arthur in the stomach with the mace.

"I thought you said that was his forte?" I asked staring at Samantha.

"His head is in the clouds, nothing is his forte." She said. Olaf hit him again. Merlin ran up in the stands.

"Sam, I need you." He said. Samantha stood up and walked away with him. I continued to watch as Arthur and Olaf went at it. Olaf was winning in appearances. Arthur hit Olaf in the back and went back to smiling at Vivian when Olaf came up behind him and swung at him with the mace. Luckily he was able to dodge it. Olaf got Arthur down and as he was winding up getting ready to kill Arthur, the bell rang. I let out my breath. It was blind luck that Arthur was alive.

oOo

"It's seriously true love's kiss?" I asked ask Merlin explained to me what the dragon said. He nodded. "I'm sorry but, I suggested that and Aleya said it would be too easy."

"You just have to kiss him and Arthur will be unenhanced." He said.

"Simple enough." I said. I walked over to Arthur's tent and saw him putting his shirt on. I got a glimpse of the bruises on his ribs.

"Ahh, did you come to wish me good luck? I honestly don't think I need it." He said.

"No I did not." I said.

"Honestly, that's rather rude." He said.

"Shut up." I said before pressing my lips against his. There was a point when he began to kiss me back and I knew that I had succeeded in breaking the curse.

"What am I doing?" he asked.

"You're fighting Olaf because you _love _Vivian." I said.

"What?" he asked.

"There's no time to explain, just go out there and don't get yourself killed." I said.

"Okay." He said. I grabbed his sword off of the table and handed it to him.

"Be careful." I said. he took the sword and walked out of the tent.

oOo

Samantha came and sat down next to me. I looked at her and her overall demeanor was changed. I watched as Arthur walked onto the field.

"Did you fix him?" I asked.

"True love's kiss." She said.

"Really?" I asked in shock. She nodded. I laughed. "Ignore all of my past theories." Arthur and Olaf squared up. Arthur was clearly in his right mind now, but I was concerned when Olaf got him down to the ground. He began to swing at Arthur and Arthur rolled out of the way. He took another swing and Arthur blocked it with his sword and did a flip move and got Olaf on the ground. He stood up and placed his sword at Olaf's chest.

"This is no way to achieve peace." Arthur said. he held out his hand and helped Olaf up. I saw Samantha who had a look of pride on her face.

oOo

I walked back into my chambers after the eventful day. I looked at the table and saw a rose lying there with a note next to it.

"I thought I better deliver it myself this time." Arthur said from behind me. I turned. "I'm sorry for what I put you through."

"You should be." I said. "But I forgive you."

"You must believe that my feelings for Vivian were not real." He said.

"Oh I do. Even I'm nicer than she was." I said. he smiled and walked over to me. He leant his head down and kissed me.

oOo

I stood on the balcony and watched as the kings left Camelot. I hoped that we never had to go through a peace conference like this again. Suddenly, someone walked up behind me covering my eyes.

"Come with me." The voice whispered. I was led, with my eyes closed through the castle. The person led me outside. "Open your eyes." He said. I opened my eyes to see that we were standing by the pump. I looked over and saw Merlin was the person.

"What do you want?" I said coldly.

"To apologize." He said. "For the past week, I have been trying to think of what I could say to make it up to you. I thought that maybe you would be better off without me. Then Samantha told me some things about you and I knew that I had to make things right." He said. "I'm sorry for what happened with Freya, and I'm sorry for not coming and apologizing sooner. Can you forgive me?" he asked. I thought for a moment.

"This is where we first kissed." I said remembering.

"That's why I brought you here." He said. Memories of every time we had kissed since then rushed through my head. I missed Merlin, I truly did. I just wasn't sure if I could trust him.

"I just want to know why you did it." I said.

"She was upset because we were almost found by bounty hunters and she kissed me. I didn't resist as soon as I should have though." He said. "I just hope that you can find it in your heart to forgive me."

"I love you, Merlin. I never stopped. I forgive you." I said smiling. He smiled and wrapped his arms around me.

"Going this long without you has been torcher." He said.

"It has for me too." I said. He pulled away and pulled out a piece of cloth.

"Here" He said. he handed it to me. I unwrapped it to reveal a necklace with a blue heart pendant.

"It's beautiful." I said.

"I enchanted it. It will protect you from dark magic." He said.

"Thank you." I said. He leant down and kissed me. Balance had been restored once more.

**Neptune19: Sam would definitely win. I think that though Sam realizes that Arthur is enchanted she still is hurt by seeing the man she loves kissing another woman. :/**


	45. The Witch's Quickening

_**A/N:**_** This one is only one part because it was mainly focused on Morgana so I couldn't really insert much, but the next one will be longer! Fires of Idirsholas.**

The Witch's Quickening

I was asleep. I was sleeping rather well. It was raining and that always made me sleepy. I could hear the rain, happily pattering against the roof. The calmness was interrupted by a voice ringing out in my head. _Take the North door, just ahead. Keep going._ It said. I sat up. It was beginning to make my head throb. There was a jumble of words, I tried to focus in on them. _Keep going. _ It said. I stood up out of the bed and walked out the door. The floor was cold on my bare feet. I walked down the hallway trying to catch anything else the voices said. _It's not much further now._ He said. what's not much further? It was a moment before I heard anything else but when I did hear it, it was clear. _Morgana's Chamber is next._ I turned around and promptly ran into Merlin who was running around the corner as well.

"Can you hear them to?" I asked.

"They're going after Morgana." He said. He led the way down the hallway. The warning bells had gone off. We rounded another corner and Arthur grabbed Merlin's neck and pushed him against the wall.

"Merlin?" Arthur asked.

"Put him down." I said. Arthur released his grip on Merlin's neck.

"Morgana's Chambers." He said panting for breath. Arthur immediately ran down the hallway.

"What are you two doing down here?" Arthur asked as we walked down the corridor.

"I heard voices in my chambers. I went and got Merlin to investigate." I said.

"Of all the men in the castle, you chose Merlin?" he asked.

"I'm not totally useless." Merlin defended. We made it to the door. Arthur pressed his head against it and then backed away kicking the door in. Morgana shot up out of the bed frightened.

"What on earth do you think you're doing?" she asked.

"I had reason to believe that there was an intruder in her." Arthur said.

"Right now, Arthur, the only intruder is you." Morgana said.

"Camelot has been infiltrated, did you not hear the warning bell?" he asked.

"Of course I did. I was hoping I'd be safe in my chambers." She said.

"If you'll just permit me to search your room." Arthur said.

"You'll do no such thing. Arthur, do you really think that if there was someone in my room I wouldn't know about it?" she asked.

"Please accept my apologies." He said. he turned to Merlin sword in hand and led the way out.

"I don't understand." Merlin said.

"Oh, I'm sorry Merlin, which bit didn't you understand? The bit where you made a fool of me? Or the bit where you made a fool of yourself?" Arthur asked.

"There was someone in there." I said.

oOo

I was awoken to the sound of the bells going off. Really, couldn't they just handle whatever it was quietly? I sat up unwillingly it wasn't long before the bells stopped. I laid back down trying to salvage my sleep when I heard footsteps going down the hall. I got out of bed and stepped into the hall and saw Arthur dragging Aleya back into her room.

"What's going on?" I asked stepping all the way out the door.

"Go to bed!" Arthur said before seeing Aleya through the door and shutting it behind her.

"You can either tell me happened or I'll go ask Aleya." I said.

"There was an intruder, but it's fine now." He said.

"But wh….." I began.

"Just leave it, Samantha." He said in a tone that told me not to push further. I walked back into my chambers and crawled back into bed.

oOo

Aleya paced nervously around my chambers while I sat up in bed. She didn't speak, she was biting her nails which was not a good sign.

"I'm assuming that this is about what happened last night?" I asked.

"Yes." She said.

"What happened?" I asked.

"I heard the voices in my head." She said.

"Like with the druids?"

"Yeah, I recognized the voice. I'm not sure if Merlin did though."

"Who was it?"

"Mordred." She said.

"Why would he come back to Camelot after what happened last time?"

"He must have needed something. What could he need that bad though? Sam, I am scared." She said.

"Don't be scared, he's just a child." I said.

"He's a child who has magic. Strong magic." She said.

"Alright, where did he go when he was here?" I asked.

"Morgana's chambers." She said.

"Alliance with Morgana?" I asked.

"Maybe he needed her to get something?" she asked.

"What could he need?" I asked. She was silent.

"I don't know." She finally said.

"Whatever it is, she'll have to take it to him." I said.

"And that means leaving the city an leading us right to him." Aleya said smiling.

oOo

I walked towards Arthur's chamber considering that's where Merlin always was at that time of day. I saw Morgana walking out. We passed without words. I walked into Arthur's chambers to see Merlin looking about suspicious.

"What did Morgana want?" I asked.

"To see Arthur." He said.

"Oh." I said. "I have something to ask you."

"What is it?" he asked going to the bed and beginning to make it.

"Do you know who that was last night?" I asked.

"Do you?" he asked.

"Mordred." I said.

"That's what I thought." He said.

"Why would he risk returning to Camelot?" I asked.

"He wasn't alone. Maybe he needed something from Camelot." he said.

"That's what Sam thought. What could he need that bad though?" I asked.

"I dread to think." Merlin said.

oOo

Since today was a nice, peaceful, sunny day I decided to watch Arthur train. I waited for my moment and when the knights took a break I walked over to the sword rack and picked up one and walked over to Arthur.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"We're always in life or death situations, I thought it might be good that I learn to use one of these." I said motioning at the sword which was growing heavy in my hand.

"Alright." He said. "Show me what you've got." He pulled out his own sword. I held the heavy metal object up and took a swing at Arthur. He easily blocked it. I pulled back and took another swing. He blocked it again. He laughed.

"Oi, I haven't been training my entire life, now have I?" I asked.

"Block this." He said. Before it could register he swung at me. I jerked the sword up just in time block it. "A bit slow." He said.

"Alright. Do it again." I said. He swung at me again. Alright, now to use what Aleya and I have been working on for the past few weeks. I blocked it and swung back at him. He blocked it and we began fighting. I thought that I was giving him a pretty good challenge. I blocked a blow in front of my face and he spun the sword out of my hand. I smiled at him.

"How did you learn to do that?" he asked.

"I have my ways." I said smiling.

oOo

The day had been uneventful. It had gotten dark and I stared blankly out the window. I heard the warning bell begin to chime. Samantha was pretty much instantly in my chambers asking me what was going on. Considering there was nothing we could do we waited. It was tedious. When the bells finally stopped I began to the door.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"To find Merlin." I said. I walked through the corridor. I saw Merlin and Arthur walking towards me. Arthur didn't even look at me before walking off.

"What's his problem?" I asked.

"The crystal if neahtid has been stolen from the vaults." Merlin said.

"What's that?" I asked.

"The dragon said that it was some sort of powerful magic, weapon." Merlin said. He looked back and then down at me. "It was Morgana, I'm certain."

"How?" I asked.

"Whoever broke in had a key, and I caught Morgana in Arthur's chambers today." He said.

"She's doing it for Mordred." I said.

"It would appear so." He said.

"She'll have to take it to him." I said.

"We'll have to follow her." Merlin said smiling.

"I think you're beginning to enjoy sneaking around, Merlin." I said. He laughed.

oOo

"So this crystal, some pretty potent magic, yeah?" I asked Arthur. He was sitting at the table, where he always sat when he was pondering something.

"My father said that a great many sorcerers died protecting it." He said. "They had to have had a reason."

"And do you think it's a weapon?" I asked.

"Whatever it is, I need to find it. Fast." He said.

"Alright, how can I help?" I asked.

"I don't want you to get involved in this." He said.

"Well, too bad, I'm already involved, now how can I help?" I asked. He thought for a moment.

"You can leave me to think." He said.

"Alright." I said, I stood up and walked towards the door. "Everything will be fine, Arthur."

oOo

Merlin and I followed Morgana from her chambers to the stables and then out of the city. I held on tightly to Merlin as we galloped after her. She led us straight to the camp. We watched from the bushes as Mordred ran up to her and hugged her. She handed a man the crystal.

"Now we know for certain she took it." Merlin whispered.

"Are they druids?" I asked.

"Druids are peaceful people, I doubt they would want a weapon." He said.

"Uther has persecuted them for years." I said.

"We should get back." Merlin said.

oOo

"Alvarr?" I asked. "Who names their kid, Alvarr?" Aleya and Merlin had just returned and Aleya was telling me what they had seen. Merlin was pacing about the room nervously.

"Really, that's what you fixate on?" she asked.

"Sorry, so if Alvarr has it, and you know where he is, why not tell Arthur?" I asked.

"I can't without incriminating Morgana." Merlin said.

"Wait, yes you can." Aleya said.

"How?" Merlin asked.

"You could get Gaius to tell Uther that he has heard of a camp in that area and that they might have taken the crystal." Aleya said.

"That might work." Merlin said. He ran out of the room presumably to speak with Gaius. I looked at Aleya who simply rolled her eyes at me.

"And, you two are okay now right?" I asked.

"Until he does something stupid again." She said smiling. "We're fine."

oOo

Gaius had agreed to tell Uther about the whereabouts of the camp and Arthur, the knights, and Merlin rode out to get the crystal. It had been a day since they left when I saw them returning. It always made me nervous when they left, even if it was just for a hunt. I wasted no time finding Merlin after he was done tending to Arthur.

"So, you got it back?" I asked following close behind him down the hallway.

"Yes." He said.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Arthur made me keep watch last night and I couldn't help myself." He said.

"What did you do?" I asked.

"I held the crystal in my hand and I saw things…terrible things." He said.

"What kind of things?" I asked.

"I saw the dragon, free. I saw visions of things that have not happened yet." He said.

"You saw visions of the future?" I asked.

"That's what the dragon said the crystal had the power to do." He said. "Show someone the future."

"And that is yet to come?" I asked. "The dragon being free?"

"I swore to him I would free him." he said.

"Time can be rewritten." I said. It seem only appropriate to use my knowledge of time travel to make him feel better. "There are fixed points that must always happen, but maybe what you saw isn't one of them."

"What if it is?" he asked.

"Then we will stand before it and not be afraid." I said. "Just like everything we've faced, we'll stand together. And I promise you Merlin, I will stand by your side no matter what." I wrapped my arms around him. "It'll all be okay."

**Neptune19: I'm glad you liked that bit, I was nervous about that considering it was very mushy, but it will play into the next part. ;)**

**dream lighting: I'm glad you think it's interesting, I hope you like this chapter even though it's a bit slow :/**


	46. The Fires of Idirsholas Part One

_**A/N:**_** I updated twice in one day, there. I can be productive!**

The Fires of Idirsholas

Part One

"Why would the dragon try to destroy Camelot?" I asked. Aleya was pacing anxiously around my chambers.

"I don't know. Revenge on Uther?" she asked.

"He's never done anything but help us to save Camelot, surely he wouldn't take his anger out on the innocent people who live here." I said.

"It wasn't certain." She said. "Merlin just saw the dragon free and a disaster in Camelot and I put two and two together."

"People assume that time is a strict progression from course to effect, but actually from a non-linear non-subjective viewpoint, it's more like a big ball of wibbly wobbly timey wimey stuff." I said smiling.

"This is serious." Aleya said. "I quoted Doctor who to Merlin when he was upset."

"What did you say?" I asked.

"Time can be rewritten." She said.

"People can't." I said smiling. "It'll be fine, who says it was even the dragon attacking? It could be any magical creature."

"That really makes me feel better." She said. There was a knock on the door and then Arthur stuck his head in.

"Can I speak with you, Samantha?" he asked.

"Of course." I said. I walked out and met him in the hall. "I know that face, what's wrong?"

"A man came from the outlying villages, he said that the fires in some old castle were burning again." He said.

"And, that's cause for worry?" I asked.

"Gaius said there is a legend, that when the fires of Idirsholas burn the knights of Merdhir will ride again. Superstitious nonsense if you ask me, but my father wants be to ride out and take a look." He said.

"Since when is anything Gaius says a legend?" I asked beginning to get concerned.

"It'll just be a quick ride, shouldn't take more than a day. I just wanted to tell you that I was going." He said.

"Alright." I said. "Be careful."

"I always am, aren't I?" he asked.

"That's what worries me." I said.

oOo

"Sam told me where you and Arthur are going." I said chasing Merlin down in the hallway. He had a saddle bag tossed over his shoulder and his satchel hanging from his hand. "Arthur said it was superstitious nonsense."

"I wouldn't be so sure." He said.

"That's what I thought, who were the knights of Medhir?" I asked.

"Gaius said that seven of Camelot's knights were seduced by a sorceress." He said.

"And when the fires burn again they will be revived?" I asked.

"Apparently." He said.

"Be careful Merlin, nothing that Gaius says is ever superstition." I said.

"I'll be careful. I always am aren't I?" he asked.

"That's what worries me." I said.

"I'll be fine." He said. He walked away towards his horse. I watched as he got on and Arthur led the way out of the citadel. I had a bad feeling about all of this.

oOo

I woke up reluctantly the next morning. More reluctantly than usual. I saw Aleya walking about opening the curtains.

"You're awake." She said. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired." I mumbled sitting up only to regret how light headed it made me feel.

"It's nearly midday, you had a fever so I didn't wake you." She said.

"I think I still do." I said feeling the chill of the air on my skin. I burrowed back down into my covers. Aleya walked over to the table and produced a vile. She moved over to the bed.

"Take this." She said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I'm not sure, Gaius said it would reduce the fever." I took the vile out of her hand and uncorked it.

"That smells fowl." I said.

"Just chug it." She said. I closed my eyes and pushed the vile up to my lips drinking it in one pained gulp. It was the nastiest thing I had ever tasted, and I had tasted Aleya's cooking.

"That's disgusting." I said.

"Every potion Gaius cooks up is. Suck it up." She said.

"Is Arthur back yet?" I asked.

"Not as of yet." She said. My vision began to blur. She was standing by the window. Her words blurred together and I found myself fighting to stay awake. The last thing I felt was my head hitting the pillow.

oOo

"What do you think?" I finished my sentence. I turned when Samantha didn't answer and saw she had fallen back asleep. I rolled my eyes. Probably just a cold. She always was a wimp when she was sick. I pulled the curtain too and walked out into the hall. I turned towards my chambers when I saw a maid lying on the floor. I quickly ran over to her. I shook her trying to rouse her.

"Wake up." I said. I looked further down the hall and saw that that there were guards passed out as well. I stood up and booked it for Gaius's chambers. I reached the door and walked in. Gaius had his head lying on the table. "Not you too." I said walking over to him. I shook him a bit and he wouldn't wake up. Something was wrong. The door opened behind me I turned and saw Merlin and Arthur walking in.

"What happened?" Arthur asked.

"I don't know, I've only just discovered them." I said.

"It must be the work of magic." Merlin said.

"We have to find my father." Arthur said walking out. Merlin and I followed him.

"Is it everyone?" I asked.

"It appears so." Merlin said.

"Why not me?" I asked.

"The necklace I gave you, it fights off dark magic." He said.

"This is dark magic?" I asked. Before Merlin could answer Arthur yelled from ahead.

"Hurry up!" he said. He stopped in Morgana's chambers. There was no one there. Arthur looked over at the curtain. He drew his sword and began to walk towards it. He pulled it back and pulled Morgana out.

"It's okay Morgana it's me." He said.

"I didn't know it was you." She said.

"What happened?" Arthur asked.

"People started complaining, saying they didn't feel well. Then they started falling asleep, all of them everywhere I went." She said.

"Was someone here?" Arthur asked. She shook her head. "Then why were you hiding?"

"I told you, I didn't know it was you." She said.

"Where's my father?" he asked.

"I don't know." She said.

"Arthur, she's distressed." Merlin said.

"She was awake, she must have seen something." Arthur said.

"I didn't see anything." Morgana said.

"You saw people getting sick, what did you do?" Arthur asked.

"What could I do?" she asked.

"I don't understand, why is it that these two are the only ones awake?" he asked. There was silence. I couldn't very well tell Arthur that I had a magic necklace protecting me. As for Morgana, I had no clue what was protecting her. We walked into the hallway Morgana and Arthur walked at a faster pace than Merlin and I.

"What's protecting her from the sickness?" I asked.

"She has magic." Merlin said.

"So are you safe too?" I asked.

"I don't know." Merlin said.

"We've found him." Arthur's voice echoed through the hallway. Merlin and I ran into Uther's chambers and saw him asleep on the table.

"See, he's fine." I said.

"He is not fine." Arthur said.

"He's just asleep, all we have to do is find a cure. A way to wake them." Merlin said.

"Who could have done this?" Arthur asked. "You two are the only ones who haven't been effected, there has to be a reason.

"It's obvious, Gaius gave them a potion when they started feeling sick." Merlin said.

"When were they feeling sick, they never said that." Arthur said.

"I started feeling ill last night." I said.

"What about everyone else?" Arthur asked.

"By then Gaius was too ill." Morgana said playing into the lie.

"Go see if you can find that potion." Arthur said. Merlin and I ran back to his chambers. Merlin immediately got his magic book and knelt down in front of Gaius.

"Alright, this is going to wake him." Merlin said holding the book in his hand. He said something and Gaius's head popped up smiling.

"Gaius!" We both said in unison. Gaius just sat there smiling. Merlin leant down to the table.

"Gaius?" Merlin said. he waved his hand in front of his face. "Alright." He said. he began turning through the book. I spotted a spell that might work and I pointed at it.

"What about that one?" I asked. Merlin held his hand up and incanted it. The stool leg broke and Gaius fell back.

"Maybe not." Merlin said. Merlin knelt down and I stood behind him.

"Come on Gaius, I need you to wake up." He said. he turned through the book again. "Ahh, here we go." He said. he incanted another spell and water fell on Gaius's face. I heard someone running down the hallway.

"Come quickly." Arthur said. Merlin and I followed him out onto the balcony.

"Gaius said there were only seven knights of Merdhir." Merlin said.

"Then whose the extra rider?" I asked.

"I don't know." Merlin said. "But Camelot is defenseless."

"We have to get back to my father." Arthur said. I lingered a moment and watched as the knights, all dressed in black, rode towards the castle. We ran back inside and saw Morgana sitting with Uther.

"What's going on?" she asked. Merlin and Arthur set about picking up Uther.

"We're under attack." I said. "No time to explain, get his legs." Merlin and Arthur grabbed Uther and began carrying him out of the room. "You're meant to be carrying him, not sweeping the floor with him." Arthur said angrily. "Lift his legs."

"His legs aren't the problem." Merlin said.

"Aleya, help him." Arthur said. I helped Merlin carry Uther out of the room. When we made it out into the hall his head was dragging along the floor and pushing oranges out of the way. Merlin laughed a bit and Arthur looked up at him angrily. "This is not funny, Merlin." Arthur said. "Did you find the potion they took?"

"Uh, no." Merlin said. We continued down the corridor and into Arthur's chambers. We let go of Uther and he laid on the floor.

"We can't leave him here, we need to move him onto the bed." Arthur said.

"Why? He's asleep, he's not going to know." I said.

"Aleya!" he said.

"I'll get him a pillow." Merlin said walking over to the bed.

"He's the king!" Arthur said.

"Fine two pillows." Merlin said. he brought the pillows over and I lifted his head up. Merlin slid the pillows beneath his head and I let it fall. Merlin and Arthur looked at each other.

"You alright?" Merlin said.

"Do you feel the same?" Arthur said.

"We're getting sick." Merlin said.

"We can't let that happen, we must get my father hidden." Arthur said.

"Why don't we disguise him?" I suggested.

"That's a good idea." Arthur said.

"We could dress him as a woman." Merlin said.

"That on the other hand." Arthur said.

"We could dress him as a servant." Merlin said.

"That's better." Arthur said.

"I'll get him some clothes." Merlin said. Merlin walked out.

"Are you alright Morgana? You seem quiet." Arthur said.

"I'm fine." Morgana said.

"You sure?" Arthur asked. Arthur drew his sword and set it on the table. "I can always tell when you're lying Morgana. Don't worry I won't let any harm come to him." He honestly thought that Morgana would be worried about Uther?

**dream lighting: I ready it and though I don't usually go for Twilight, I loved it. The books would have been aided a great deal were your character in them ;)**

**Neptune19: I'm not sure about being a dragonlord, but it is an interesting thought. I shall ponder on it. :)**


	47. The Fires of Idirsholas Part Two

_**A/N: **_**There, now I'm going to bed!**

The Fires of Idirsholas

Part Two

Morgana and I sat in decidedly awkward silence. I could see hatred in her eyes every time she looked at Uther. The door came open and to my relief Merlin walked in.

"I was worried about you." I said.

"They're here, they're in the castle." Merlin said running over to Uther. I followed him

"Where's Arthur?" Morgana asked.

"We've got to find somewhere safe to move to." Merlin said removing the pillows from Uther's head.

"Thank you for not saying anything to him." Morgana said presumably talking about her magic.

"It's alright." Merlin said.

"You're a good friend." She said. I looked at Merlin's face. There was something wrong, other than being attacked by evil knights. He knew something. He was also beginning to look tired. I began to ponder what would happen to Camelot if he fell asleep. I couldn't let that happen. I knew that what was protecting me was the small amulet on my neck. If Merlin had it, than he wouldn't fall asleep. He was far more useful to Camelot's safety than I was. I knew that he would never willingly take it. I waited until he was looking down at Uther to remove it. There were no immediate effects, but I knew that it would start soon. Arthur ran into the room.

"We need to move my father before Morgause gets here." He said. He and Morgana took Uther's shoulders and Merlin and I took his legs.

"Morgause?" Morgana asked.

"What, you're not surprised?" Merlin asked.

"No, I am." She said. I held Uther's leg up with one hand and quickly slipped the necklace into Merlin's pocket. I hoped that it would work. We dragged Uther into the servant's quarters off of Arthur's room.

"Should be safe in here for a while." Arthur said. He sat on the bed and I felt the sickness taking hold of me as well. Merlin's face looked less pale already and he didn't sit down, which was a good sign. I hoped he didn't realize what I had done.

"We can't keep this up much longer." Arthur said.

"I think I'm running on adrenaline." Merlin said.

"Of course you would be, idiot." Arthur said.

"We're in the servant's quarters. If we leave your father here they'll just think he's a servant." I said.

"Not if Morgause sees him." Arthur said. "We need to get him out of Camelot."

"When we arrived there was a cart in the main square, remember?" Merlin said.

"You, are full of good ideas today Merlin." Arthur said. "You go look." Merlin rolled his eyes. He walked towards the door.

"I'll make sure he doesn't get himself killed." I said following him. I wasn't sure how I would stop him getting killed. Merlin and I walked to a window.

"It's still there." He said. I turned back to go back to Arthur when one of the knights swung his sword at me. I ducked falling to the floor. Merlin stepped in front of me and held out his hand.

"Astrice." He said. The knight was flung back against the wall. He turned and held out his hand and pulled me to my feet. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine." I said. We ran back to the servant's chambers and Merlin slammed the door behind us.

"They're closing in. We won't make it to the cart, not carrying Uther." Merlin said.

"That's why we made this." Arthur said. Uther was lying on a sheet. "We're going to pull him." Arthur walked over to the door and opened it sticking his head out. he ran back in drawing his sword. "Get down, and keep quiet." He said. The three of us slid behind one of the dividers and I found myself holding my breath. I heard the door open and someone slowly walk in. Once the knight was within reach Arthur began to fight with him. "Protect the king! Get him out of here!" He commanded. We grabbed the blanket and left Arthur fighting. We pulled Uther down the hall being chased by one of the knights. Morgana fell against the wall, but Merlin just kept going.

"Merlin!" Morgana yelled. I tried to go help her but Merlin grabbed my arm. I looked him in the eye and saw pain. This wasn't like Merlin. No matter what she had done, he wouldn't just let her die, would he? He was now pulling me and Uther away from Morgana. "Please!" she yelled. I heard a scream as the knight swung at her. He stopped for some reason. Merlin stopped. It looked up at us and then began chasing us. It was apparent that we weren't going to outrun it. Merlin stopped and pushed in front of me raising his hand. Before he could do anything Arthur sliced the knight's back. The knight fell down the stairs. Merlin and I continued to drag Uther until we reached the council chambers. Once we were safely inside Arthur and Merlin boarded the door shut. I noticed that it was getting harder to keep my eyes open.

"We need the potion the Gaius gave you." Arthur said. Morgana and I looked at each other.

"I think mine's wearing off." I said. Thinking about it, I probably shouldn't have said that in front of Merlin. He immediately looked at my neck and frowned.

"Morgana?" Arthur asked.

"I don't know." She said.

"Come on Morgana, we can't keep going much longer." He said. "Think."

"I'm sorry." Morgana said.

"We can't get it now anyway, we're trapped." Merlin said.

"There has to be something we can do." Arthur said walking off.

"Why didn't that knight kill you?" Merlin asked Morgana.

"How do I know? Because I'm a woman?" she asked.

"Yeah, maybe." Merlin said. Arthur walked back over to us.

"Unless we can rid ourselves of this sickness then I don't see how we're going to hold out." he said. Merlin felt of his pocket and pulled out the necklace. I grabbed it and pressed it back down into his pocket. _Keep it._ I mouthed angrily.

"We have to destroy the source of the magic." Merlin said still looking at me.

"Which is?" Arthur asked. I understood why Merlin left Morgana. She was the source. I knew that Merlin wouldn't just leave her to die unless he had to.

"I don't know." Merlin said.

"Our only chance is to get out of Camelot." Arthur said. "You cut the blanket up, we'll lower him onto the cart."

"Arthur….." Morgana said.

"Morgana, please just do as I say." He said. He walked over and pulled Merlin towards the door. "I'll fetch the cart round to the window." He said.

"You're going out there?" Merlin asked. Arthur leaned up against the door. "I'll go with you."

"No, you stay, protect my father." Arthur said.

"You won't reach the cart alone, it's suicide." Merlin said.

"We have no choice." Arthur said. He closed his eyes.

"How you feeling?" Merlin asked.

"Not bad." Arthur said.

"You sure?" Merlin asked.

"Yeah, you?" Arthur asked.

"I feel fine." Merlin said glaring at me.

"Get me a pillow could you?" Arthur asked.

"Don't mess around." Merlin said. "Arthur? Arthur you need to stay awake." Merlin said before slapping him. Arthur immediately woke up.

"Merlin!" he said.

"That's better." Merlin said.

"If you ever do that again." Arthur threatened.

"Well don't fall asleep then." Merlin said. Arthur pulled the block off of the door.

"If I need a servant in the next life." Arthur said.

"Don't ask me." Merlin said. with that Arthur walked out and began to fight.

"He's not going to survive out there." I said.

"I know." Merlin said. I stepped closer to him and looked back at Morgana who was hurriedly tearing up the blanket.

"She's the source?" I whispered. Merlin nodded. "And you have to destroy the source?"

"Yes." Merlin said.

"Are you going to do it, or am I?" I asked.

"Distract her." He said. he grabbed the water skin off of the ground and began to pour something into it. Morgana and I tore up the blanket. "Here, have some water." He said pushing the skin at Morgana.

"I'm not thirsty." She said.

"If we get out of here you might not get another chance to drink." I said.

"_If _we get out of here." She said.

"Have some before I finish it." He said. She took it out of his hand and began to drink it. I looked down fighting back tears. I heard her beginning to choke. The tears were flowing down my face now. Merlin knelt down to her and held her in his arms. Her eyes fell closed and her breathing slowed.

"I'm sorry." Merlin said. Suddenly, the door blew off of its hinges and Morgause walked in.

"What has he done to you?" she asked taking Morgana into her arms.

"I had to." Merlin said.

"You poisoned her." She said.

"You gave me no choice." Merlin said standing up.

"Tell me what you used and I can save her." She said.

"First, call of the knights and wake everyone up." I said.

"Who are you to tell me what to do?" she asked.

"If you want Morgana to live, you will do as I ask." I said coldly, trying to hide my fear.

"Tell me the poison or both of you will die." She said angrily.

"She'll die with us." Merlin said. "I don't want this anymore than you, but you give me no choice. Stop the knights and you can save her." Morgause was silent for a moment and she uttered something of the old religion. Merlin handed her the vile. Arthur ran in.

"What have you done with my father?" he asked.

"He's safe!" Merlin said. I saw that there were knights behind him. I looked over and Uther began to wake up.

"Morgana!" Arthur yelled.

"Keep away from her." Morgause said. She incanted some spell and her and Morgana both disappeared.

oOo

I woke up and saw Arthur sitting beside of my bed watching me. He looked relieved when I opened my eyes.

"You just had to be difficult didn't you?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked sitting up.

"Everyone else woke up right after Morgause lifted the curse, you on the other hand thought you'd just sleep a while and give me a heart attack." He said.

"Morgause?" I asked not following what had happened.

"She attacked, but we're safe now." He said.

"Aleya?" I asked.

"She's fine." Arthur said.

"You?" I asked.

"I am perfectly fine now that I know you're okay." Arthur said. I smiled.

oOo

"It's not your fault." I said as I sat beside Merlin in his chambers. Apparently the sickness had scared the hypochondriacs of Camelot so Gaius was very busy.

"I poisoned her." He said.

"You had no choice." I said.

"Here" He said pulling the necklace out of his pocket. "I believe you'll find, it looks far better on you, than it does on me." He said placing it on my neck.

"You were awake, weren't you?" I said.

"That was idiotic Aleya. I made it to protect you, not me." He said.

"You needed it more than I did." I said.

"There's something I have to do." He said. He stood up and walked into his room and emerged with a sword.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm sorry, I have to." He said before walking out.

**Neptune19: I sort of did the her waiting to wake up thing ;)**


	48. The Last Dragon Lord Part One

_**A/N:**_** Sorry that this one took so long but I have been busy with school and stuff...So yeah. **

The Last Dragon lord

Part One

It had been three days since Morgause's attack and they had been far from uneventful. Somehow the dragon had escaped and was now attacking Camelot. I knew that it was Merlin. I also knew, however, that he had no way of knowing that the dragon would attack. Honestly, if I were in his shoes I would be pretty ticked as well. I wrapped the bandage gently around the woman's arm. She had been burnt a bit, but it wasn't serious. When I was done I turned and saw the water bowl was empty. I looked to Gaius,

"We've no clean water left." I said.

"Yes, I know but it's too dangerous to go out there." Gaius said. Too dangerous, maybe. That wasn't going to stop me though. I ran out the doors hearing Gaius shouting my name as I went. The courtyard was in shambles. There were people lying on the ground and fires burning. I saw Aleya running about tending to those who were on the ground. She had disappeared an hour ago. Just like her to go to the most dangerous possible place. I set my focus on the well and ran to it. I set the bucket down on it and looked up at the dragon who was circling in the air. I turned the big wheel on it lifting the bucket too slowly for my liking.

"Sam!" I heard Arthur yell. I ignored him focused on my task. "Samantha!" he yelled sounding more concerned this time. I turned and saw the dragon flying straight towards me. I turned and ran as fast as I could knowing that there was no way that I could out run the giant creature. Arthur ran up beside me and pulled me down to the ground. He looked up and saw that the dragon was flying away and grabbed my hand and we ran back into the castle.

oOo

I had done all I could. I kept finding people who I was too late to help. I knelt down next to a woman. I remembered her. I looked down at her stomach, it was badly marred presumably by one of the dragons claws.

"Come on, Lillian, I'll get you to Gaius." I said. I remembered talking to her one day when I was getting Arthur's lunch for Merlin.

"No need." She said.

"Of course there is need, come on." I said.

"The wound is to deep." She said. "Can you do something for me?" she asked.

"Anything." I said.

"Tell Joseph, I love him." she said before closing her eyes and letting out a pained last breath. I felt a tear roll down my face.

"Come on Aleya, it's not safe. There is nothing more you can do." Merlin said grabbing my shoulders from behind. He pulled me up and led me inside.

oOo

"Why did you do that?" I asked as I wrapped a bandage tightly around the wound Arthur had acquired trying to save me.

"I wasn't going to let anything happen to you." He said.

"It was idiotic Arthur and you know it." I said.

"Excuse me for trying to save the woman I love." He said. He pulled my chin up with his hand. I slapped his hand away.

"Stop it you flirt." I said. I finished dressing the wound. "There." I said. "Now, what was that you were saying about the woman you love?"

oOo

"Get packed." Samantha said walking into my chambers carrying a satchel. "Be quick about it."

"Why?" I asked.

"Arthur is going after the dragon lord and we're going with him." she said.

"He's going to let us go?" I asked.

"No, I'm making him let us. Get packed." She said. I stood up and grabbed my bag from beneath the bed and stuffed some clothes in it before stepping behind the screen and putting my trousers and shirt on. I slipped the dagger into its sheath and stepped out.

"Let's go." I said grabbing the satchel off of the bed and slinging it over my shoulder.

oOo

Aleya and I led our horses over to Arthur who was getting ready. He looked up at us and immediately said,

"No."

"Arthur don't argue with me you know it will do no good." I said.

"It's dangerous, we're going into Cenred's kingdom." He said.

"Any more dangerous than staying here and getting attacked by a dragon?" Aleya asked.

"No." he said.

"Here's how this is going to work, you can either let us ride out with you, or you can leave and us follow you." I said. He was silent for a moment.

"Are you sure you want to?" he asked.

"I want to help." I said.

"Alright." He said. He got onto his horse. I did the same and followed him out. Aleya and Merlin followed behind us. We rode for a long while before Arthur stopped. We were overlooking a valley with a village in the center. "This is it. One more step and we're in Cenred's kingdom." He said. "This Ballinor better be worth it." He rode forward.

oOo

I could tell that there was something wrong with Merlin. It wasn't just the fact that he had released the dragon, it was something more. When Arthur had said the name Balinor his demeanor alerted me to it. Arthur and Samantha had drifted in front of us and were engulfed in their own conversation. I got close beside of Merlin.

"Who is Ballinor?" I asked.

"The last dragon lord." He said.

"Great, I knew that. Who is he to you? I saw the look on your face when Arthur said his name. Now tell me." I said. He paused for a moment.

"Gaius said that…..he's my father." He said.

"What? That's good isn't it?" I asked.

"If Arthur finds out, Uther will look upon that just as sorcery." He said.

"Then, we'll have to make sure that he doesn't find out." I said.

oOo

It had gotten dark, and started raining. Just when Arthur had made a remark about how great the weather was today. It didn't take us long to get into the village after it had started raining, which was a mercy. Arthur led the way into what appeared to be a tavern. As soon as we walked in everyone just stared up at us.

"Greetings." Arthur said. One man pulled his knife out of the table. Arthur walked over to an empty table and we all sat down. In all the time that I had been in Camelot I had never once been into the tavern. It was probably a good thing. The barkeeper sat down glasses in front of us roughly. "We're looking for a man named Ballinor." Arthur said. "We're willing to pay." He said slapping a sack down onto the table.

"Never 'eard of 'em." The man said. He walked away.

"Do you think one of these men is Ballinor?" I asked.

"I hope not." Arthur said.

"Me too." Merlin said.

oOo

There was only one room open in the inn. I laid my bedroll out on the floor. Samantha did the same next to me.

"You can have the beds." Merlin said.

"Perfectly fine down here thanks." I said. After that we went to sleep. It didn't take me long, along with being wet and cold, I was also very tired after several nights of staying up tending to the injured.

"What's going on?" Merlin said sitting up. I sat up and saw Arthur had a sword to a man's neck.

"Tell me where to find Ballinor." Arthur said.

"You must travel through the forest of Morindrey, to the foot of veoray mountain. There you will find the cave where Ballinor lives." He said. Arthur pulled the sword away. "But do not get your hopes up."

"Why?" Merlin asked.

"He will not welcome you. Ballinor hates everyone and everything." He said. "The cave's the best place for him." he said before running out.

oOo

The next day we sat out early. I could tell that something was wrong with Arthur by his demeanor. I assumed it was nothing, that he was just worried about Camelot. We began to walk the horses down the trail. Merlin and Aleya were preoccupied with their conversation that they didn't notice the awful grunting noises that Arthur was making.

"I'm alright." He said noticing my glare.

"You're not it's the wound." I said. "Let me see?" By now Merlin and Aleya had stopped in front of us. Arthur stopped and turned around letting me look. I heard a stick break nearby. "Get down." I said pulling Arthur down. Merlin and Aleya knelt down next to us. I peeked over the log and saw a patrol passing by.

"Arthur?" Merlin said shaking him. "Arthur."

"Arthur, you need to wake up." I said.

"We can't stay here." Aleya said. "That patrol will be passing back soon."

"Help me get Arthur onto the horse." Merlin said. We both grabbed one of his arms and Aleya held the horse still as we lifted him up.

oOo

We continued on. We rode for a while until we reached the foot of a mountain.

"We'll have to walk from here." Merlin said.

"I'll stay with Arthur." Samantha said.

"Come on." Merlin said. he and I walked for a while when we came to a cave.

"I guess this is it?" I said. Merlin looked terrified. "Merlin, it'll be fine. If he truly is your father then he'll accept you."

"Come on, Arthur needs help." He said before leading the way into the cave. We went in. it was dark and musty. There were clear signs that someone lived here. There was a bedroll in the corner and a place for a fire. I felt someone grab me from behind.

"What do you want here?" he asked. Merlin immediately turned.

"Our friend, he's sick he needs help." Merlin said. The man let go of me and flung me into Merlin who caught me.

"Show me boy." The man said. Merlin just stared at him. "What are you waiting for? Fetch him!" he said. I grabbed Merlin's arm and pulled him out. Once we were out of the cave we ran back to Arthur and Samantha.

oOo

Worry grew in my stomach as I watched the man treat Arthur's wound. Once he had applied some sort of cream he held his hand over Arthur's forehead and began incanting something.

"He needs rest." The man said standing up.

"Will he be alright?" I asked.

"By morning." He said. He walked over to the fire and began pouring soup into bowls. He motioned for us to go and get some. We all awkwardly walked over and sat down.

"How long have you lived here?" Merlin asked.

"A few winters." He said.

"Must be hard." Aleya said.

"Why are you here?" he asked.

"We're just travelling." Merlin said.

"We're looking for someone." I said. "We were told that he lived somewhere around here."

"A man named Ballinor." Merlin said. The man didn't answer. "You never heard of him?" Merlin finally asked. "He was a dragon lord." He said.

"Passed on." The man said.

"You knew him?" Merlin asked.

"Who are you?" the man said.

"I'm Samantha, that's Merlin and she's Aleya." I said.

"Him." he said turning around.

"His name is…" Merlin said.

"Lancelot. He's a knight." I said.

"His name is Arthur Pendragon." The man said. "He is Uther's son."

"Yes." Merlin said.

"This is Cenred's kingdom, he's asking for trouble." The man said. "What do you want from me?"

"Are you Ballinor?" Merlin asked.

"Listen, the Great Dragon is attacking Camelot and Ballinor is the only one who can stop it." I said.

"His name is Kilgarrah." He said.

"Only you, a dragon lord, can stop it." Merlin said.

"He doesn't act blindly, he kills for a reason." Ballinor said.

"He has good reason to attack, but his quarrel is with Uther. Not the innocent people of Camelot." Aleya said.

"Uther pursued me. He hunted me like an animal." Ballinor said.

"I know." Merlin said.

"What do you know about anybody's life, boy?" Ballinor asked standing up. "Uther asked me to use my power to bring the last dragon to Camelot, he said he wanted to make peace with it. But he did not, he lied to me, he betrayed me. You want me to protect this man?"

"I want you to protect Camelot." Merlin said.

"He killed every one of my kind." Ballinor said. "I alone escaped."

"Where did you go?" Merlin asked.

"There's a place called Ealdor." He said.

"Yes." Merlin said.

"I had a life there, a woman. A good woman." He said. "Ealdor is beyond Uther's realm, but still he pursued me. Why couldn't he just let me be? What is it I had done that he wanted to destroy the life I built, abandon the woman I loved. He sent knights to kill me, I was forced to come here. To this. I understand how Kilgarrah feels, he's lost every one of his kind, every one of his kin. You want to know how that feels? Look around. Let Uther die. Let Camelot fall."

"You want everyone in Camelot to die?" Aleya said angrily.

"Why should I care?" Ballinor said.

"What if one of them was your son?" Merlin asked.

"I don't have a son." Ballinor said.

"What if I told you…" Merlin began.

"Merlin." Arthur mumbled. Ballinor walked out. I rushed over to Arthur who was slowly waking up.

oOo

It was dawn before I got a chance to talk to Merlin. He was sitting outside of the cave. I walked over and sat next to him.

"How could he want Camelot to fall?" Merlin asked.

"He doesn't want Camelot to fall. He wants Uther to be killed." I said.

"And he's willing to let all of those people die so that he can have revenge?" Merlin asked.

"I don…." I was interrupted by Arthur.

"I feel great!" he said walking out of the cave. "What the hell did you give me?"

"It was all down to Ballinor." Merlin said. I saw Samantha following Arthur out.

"So we've found him then?" Arthur said stepping over the rocks. "Thank heavens for that."

"It doesn't mean he's willing to help." I said loud enough so that Ballinor would hear me.

"What?" Arthur asked.

"We can't persuade him." Samantha said.

"Does he know what's at stake?" Arthur asked.

"Well in fairness, your father did hunt him down like an animal." Samantha said. Arthur simply looked at her. Arthur walked over to Ballinor and began speaking with him.

"I thought he'd be something more." Merlin said.

"I'm sorry Merlin." I said grabbing his arm. "I truly am."

oOo

Arthur walked back after Aleya and Merlin had, had their romantic moment.

"He'll change his mind." Arthur said.

"He said that?" Merlin asked.

"Just wait." Arthur said. Ballinor began to walk towards us.

"Farewell then." He said walking back into the cave.

"That's your decision?" Arthur asked.

"I will not help Uther." Ballinor said.

"Then the people of Camelot are damned." I said.

"Then so be it." Ballinor said.

"Have you no conscience?" Aleya said still holding Merlin's hand.

"You should ask that question of Uther." Ballinor said.

"Then you're no better than him." Merlin snapped.

"Don't waste your time Merlin." Arthur said. He walked away. I followed him. Merlin stood up.

"Gaius spoke of the nobility of dragon lords. Apparently he was wrong." Merlin said.

"Gaius?" Ballinor said.

"Yes." Merlin said.

"A good man." Ballinor said.

"Yeah." Merlin said. "I was hoping you'd be lake him."

"Merlin!" Arthur yelled. I rolled my eyes. Arthur was clueless as to how life worked. Merlin and Aleya walked towards Arthur and I. So, Ballinor wasn't going to help us and Camelot would fall to the creature that I had thought was our friend.

**Neptune19: I'm not sure how to make either of them a dragon lord considering that it's passed down father to son so...it's a good idea though ;)**

**dream lighting: I'm glad you like it, please tell me what you think of this!**


	49. The Last Dragon Lord Part Two

_**A/N:**_** Just wanted to give you a bit of a back story. Samantha mentioned Lillian in Beauty and the Beast Part One. So if you want to know a bit about her, that's where it is. Anyway, here is the Last Dragon Lord. Season Two DONE!**

The Last Dragon Lord

Part Two

We had rode hard until dusk when Arthur deemed it necessary for us to stop. After we had built a fire and were sitting, in silence, around it.

"I had always thought that silence would be a blessing with you people, but it's just as irritating." Arthur said.

"Pardon, but the last hope for Camelot has just refused to help us. I am sorry if I am not in a chatty mood." I said.

"Forgive me." Arthur said. "What about you, Aleya? No witty response?"

"I'm sorry, is this really the best time to be asking that?" Aleya asked.

"Fine, what about you Merlin, I've come to rather like your nonsense."

"And I've come to realize that you're not as arrogant as you sound." Merlin said.

"You still think I'm arrogant?" Arthur asked.

"Not arrogant, more supercilious." Merlin said.

"That's a big word, Merlin. Are you sure you know what it means?" Arthur asked.

"Condescending." Merlin said.

"Very good." Arthur said.

"Patronizing." Merlin said.

"It doesn't quite mean that." Arthur said.

"No, these are other things you are." Merlin said.

"Hang on." Arthur said.

"Overbearing." Aleya added.

"Very overbearing." I said. I saw Arthur draw his sword out of the ground and become alert.

"Be quiet." Arthur whispered.

"You wanted us to talk." I said. Another stick broke in the woods. Merlin stood up and grabbed his sword. Merlin with a sword was definitely a terrifying thought. Aleya drew her dagger. I picked up my sword as well. We walked towards where the sound came from. Another stick broke behind us and I swung around and saw Ballinor.

"Careful, girl." He said. "I thought you might need some help. This is dangerous country."

"And will you return to Camelot with us?" Arthur asked.

"You were right, Merlin. There were some in Camelot who risked their lives for me. I owe a debt that must be repaid." He said.

"If you succeed in killing the dragon you will not go unrewarded." Arthur said.

"I seek no reward." He said.

"Great." Arthur said.

oOo

Arthur had went to bed early, I wasn't sure why. He slept the better part of the day. Samantha and I sat up for a while, but after shooting her some very suggestive glances we went to bed as well. Knowing her she would be there making friends with Ballinor. I, on the other hand, was aware that Merlin would probably want to be alone with his father, considering Ballinor now knew that Merlin was his son. I couldn't get to sleep though. It wasn't just me wanting to hear what Merlin and Ballinor were saying, it wasn't. It was also the worry that was in the pit of my stomach for the people of Camelot. I could hear their muffled conversation none the less. I heard Samantha snoring, like a perfect lady. The sound of crickets lofted through the air. It was hard to believe that in a place so calm and serene we could be caught by Cenred's men at any moment and killed. I listened as Merlin and Ballinor talked.

"Why did you never return?" Merlin asked.

"I thought her life would be better without me." He said.

"Why?" Merlin asked.

"Uther wanted me dead, if he'd found me, he would have killed me." Ballinor said. "And your mother. I wanted her to be safe."

"We could have come with you." Merlin said.

"What kind of a life would you have had here?" Ballinor asked.

"We'd have been, happy." Merlin said. "When we've finished in Camelot, I'll take you to Ealdor."

"She won't recognize me." Ballinor said. "I see her in you."

"Yeah?" Merlin said.

"You have her kindness." Ballinor said.

"How did you become a dragon lord?" Merlin asked.

"You don't choose to become a dragon lord. It's not something you're taught. It's a sacred gift. For thousands of years it's been handed down from father to son. That is what you must now become, Merlin." He said.

"I would like that." Merlin said.

"And like all dragon lords, you won't know for sure that you have that power, until you face your first dragon." Ballinor said. "You should get some sleep, we've got a big day ahead of us." Ballinor said. I heard the sound of leaves rustling as he walked over to his bed roll. "Good night son." He said.

"Sleep well, father." Merlin said. A smile went across my face. I was happy for Merlin. I was glad that he had found his father. I hoped that once the dragon had been defeated they would return to Ealdor and be a family.

oOo

I woke up early, probably because I had went to bed so early. Aleya was giving me the look which meant that I had better listen to her. I sat up and stretched out my back. I looked around and saw Arthur sitting next to the fire. I stood up and walked over. I sat down next to him.

"You want to tell me what's bothering you?" I asked looking at him.

"I'm just worried about Camelot." Arthur said.

"You have no need to worry. Camelot will be fine, we have Ballinor, he'll kill the dragon and then this will all be over." I said.

"But how many have already perished?" Arthur asked.

"I can't answer that. What matters is that no more will die. Arthur you have done everything within your power to save them. You have risked your life coming into Cenred's kingdom so that your people might live." I said.

"Did you hear that?" he asked. He was staring behind us. I turned my head and heard someone walking.

"A squirrel?" I whispered.

"Wake Aleya." He whispered. I ran over to my sleeping friend as Arthur did to Merlin. I put my hand over her mouth in an effort to stop her screaming. Her eyes flew open and she struggled for a moment before realizing that it was me. _Shhh. _I said putting my finger over my mouth. I slowly moved my hand away and she sat up.

"Cenred's men." I whispered. She picked up a sword off of the ground and I did the same. Great, more fighting. Since I very nearly beat Arthur he and I had been working a bit on it, but I had no desire to bet my life on it. A man ran out of the woods yelling and I immediately blocked his blow at me. He was definitely not as difficult as Arthur. I quickly got a blow to the stomach in on him. He fell to the ground limp. As soon as I turned around another man came running at me. Here we go again.

oOo

I was fighting out of self-defense. I didn't have the upper hand on my attacker at all. Our swords locked in the air. If this was going to be a battle of strength I was most certainly going to lose.

"Ferburne." I said. I wasn't sure if it would even work. I had heard Merlin say it before and I thought that it was worth a try. The man dropped his sword and I hid him on the back of the neck with the hilt of mine. Great, I didn't have to kill him. I looked up and saw a man ready to stab at Merlin.

"Merlin!" I yelled. Before I could react Ballinor jumped in front of him. The man stabbed him in the stomach and he fell back into Merlin's arms. I quickly ran over and began to fight the man who had just killed Merlin's father. I was being powered by anger alone when I sliced the man's stomach. He fell to the ground with a cry of pain. Guilt welled in me, but it was quickly replaced by worry. I knelt down to Merlin who had Ballinor cradled in his arms.

"Merlin." Ballinor said.

"Please no, please." Merlin pleaded. "I can save you."

"Listen to me. When you face the dragon, remember, be strong." Ballinor said. "A dragon's heart is on its right side, not it's left."

"I can't do it alone." Merlin said.

"Listen to me. You are my son, I have seen enough in you to know that you will make me proud." He said. Ballinor's head rolled back.

"No…..Father." Merlin said. Tears were now rolling down his face. I wrapped my arms around him and he began to sob into my shoulder.

"I'm so sorry Merlin." I said.

"No!" I heard Arthur yell from behind us. Merlin pulled away and wiped the tears from his eyes. He stood up silently and looked at Arthur. "Camelot's doomed." He said.

oOo

It didn't take us long to return to Camelot. We were so close. So close to saving the people. So close to defeating the dragon. Now, Camelot was going to fall. It seemed pointless to return. Aleya and I waited in the corridor while Arthur told Uther about Ballinor's fate.

"Ballinor, he wasn't just the last dragon lord, was he?" I asked.

"He was Merlin's father." Aleya said.

"Why is the dragon doing this?" I asked. "I thought that he was our friend."

"He has been trapped in that forsaken cave for twenty years." Aleya said. "Would you not be angry?"

"Camelot does not deserve to fall." I said.

"Last night, I heard Merlin and Ballinor talking." She said. "Ballinor said that the dragon lord gift is passed down from father to son."

"So Merlin can stop the dragon?" I asked.

"If he is strong." She said. "I have never known Merlin not to be strong."

oOo

After the council was dismissed I knocked on the door to Merlin's chambers. Gaius let me in.

"Is he alright?" I asked.

"I don't know." Gaius said. I walked back and pecked on the door. I opened it and saw Merlin sitting on the bed fondling a wooden dragon.

"Merlin?" I said.

"He said the dragon lord's gift is passed down from father to son." Merlin said.

"Then you have it. You can stop the dragon." I said.

"I can't." He said.

"Merlin, once again, you are Camelot's only hope." I said. "I believe, with all of my heart, that you can stop the dragon."

"I don't know how to." Merlin said.

"I have a feeling you'll know when you face Kilgarrah." I said.

oOo

I walked into Arthur's chambers and saw him struggling with his gauntlet. I smiled a bit and walked over to help him.

"I don't know where my useless manservant is." He said.

"Be careful." I said.

"You realize that this mission is almost hopeless." Arthur said.

"Of course I do. I also know that you are destined to do great things and you can't die here." I said.

"I wish I shared your confidence." He said. "I'm sorry to have to say goodbye like this."

"You're not doing that. You're not saying goodbye." I said. "Not until I say you can."

"Yes, ma'am." He said. I finished strapping his gauntlet and I met his stare. His blue eyes were filled with nobility and courage.

"Come back." I said.

"I'll try." He said before kissing me.

oOo

Samantha and I watched as they left the castle. Arthur and Merlin were leading the knights. I knew that Merlin would be able to stop the dragon. I just hope that he figured that out in time.

It was getting late and the dragon had not attacked. Surely if he had killed them he would come after Camelot. I stared out my window biting my nails as Samantha paced the room around me. I felt an overwhelming sense of relief when I saw two figures walking through the gates.

"They did it!" I yelled running out the door. Samantha followed close behind me as we ran through the castle and out into the courtyard where Arthur and Merlin walked in alone. I ran over to Merlin hugging him. "You did it." I said.

"Kilgarrah left and will never return.

"I'm so proud of you." I said.

oOo

"Looks like you were right, I did come back." Arthur said.

"Oh shut up." I said before kissing him. I pulled away and looked into his eyes. "Camelot is safe once more." I said.

"I will always keep you safe Samantha." He said.

oOo

A day had passed since the dragon incident. I walked through the lower town and knocked on the door to one of the houses. A man answered the door.

"Are you Joseph?" I asked.

"Yes my lady." He said.

"I just….When the dragon attacked I was helping people who were injured and…..I helped Lillian." I said. His face dropped. "She wanted me to tell you something."

"What?" he asked, he had tears beginning to well in his eyes.

"She said that she loved you." I said. "I'm sorry I couldn't do more to help her."

"Thank you." He said. He hugged me.

"You're very welcome." I said.

**Neptune19: And like always, I'm glad you like it! You're reviews always make me happy when I read them ;)**


	50. Just a Normal Day Part One

_**A/N**_**: Right, so it's 1:37 A.M. and I am fine. I am totally sane. I am fine, completely fine. Merlin is ending. There I said it, let's just get that out in the open, shall we? I cried. When I found out I was literally crying in the fetal position. **

**Although I would like to blame that for my lack of updates to anything ever, it would be false. I have been suffering from a serious mental disease called writer's block. This is no laughing matter. There is no known treatment for this affliction. I am one of the lucky few who get over it without therapy. **

**Anyway, I saw the Hobbit and it was AMAZING! This chapter kind of has a Gollum like character in it considering Riddles in the Dark is my favorite chapter and was my favorite part of the movie. I would definitely recommend the movie. Anyway, here is the chapter and I hope you enjoy it! Please tell me if you would like for me to continue doing filler chapters to kind of make the transition from series two to series three more smooth. I enjoy writing these so tell me what you think!**

Just a Normal Day

Part One

Not long had passed since the events with the dragon and Camelot was still trying to rebuild. Uther wasn't helping the process either. He was too concerned with finding Morgana. He would send men out daily and had Arthur and Merlin searching the Darkling woods for her. I was worried about Arthur. He had lost someone who was affectively his sister. Also, the Darkling woods were a dangerous place.

Camelot did prove to be boring without the once and future king and Emrys. Aleya and I mostly sat around, which would make Arthur feel as though he was right in saying, girls just sit around and brush their hair. Sometimes he really made me want to punch him.

"Is it yellow?" Aleya asked. She was hanging upside down from the bed while I was sprawled out in a chair. We had taken to playing I spy.

"No." I said. Aleya never was very good at this game when we were children. She was anxiously looking about the room.

"Is it a chair?" she said shaking her head. She had obviously lost interest in trying to guess.

"It's the vase." I said.

"Of course it is." She said.

"When do you think Arthur and Merlin will get back?" I asked.

"When they decide to." She said sarcastically.

"You really aren't in a helpful mood today, are you?" I asked. In fairness, she was a bit grumpy.

"Not really." She said. "It doesn't help that we've been sitting in here all day."

"What do you want to do?" I asked.

"I don't know." She said.

"Want to go for a walk?" I asked.

"Because that always ends well." She said.

"Better idea?" I asked.

"Let's go." She said. She tried to stand up but ended up awkwardly falling off of the bed. I laughed at her as she slowly scrambled off of the floor.

Boredom was a dangerous thing. Especially when it involved Aleya and I. We walked out of the lower town and to the edge of the forest. It was warm now. Spring had sent life into everything. I discovered that Camelot was beautiful no matter what time of year it was.

"I still don't fully understand what happened while I was asleep." I said to her. She looked down at the ground obviously trying to build up the courage to say what happened.

"It was just a sleeping spell. Morgana was the center of it and to end it we had to….we had to kill her…Then Morgause saved her so she's fine…." She said trailing off. It was obviously a hard subject. I was sure I was having the same thoughts as she was about Morgana. If she was to become the Morgan Le Fay of the legends then she would have to have an influence. What better than the evil sorceress Morgause? I knew that Aleya had hoped to steer her right and prevent this. Her and Merlin both had magic but were afraid to tell her. It made sense considering she was Uther's ward. The entire time that she was in Camelot I was weary of her. I knew that some of the legends were false, but there was something about her that made me think they would reign true for her.

"I see." I said. "I know a shortcut." I said turning off of the path.

"I'm sure that this is a great idea." Aleya snapped at me.

"Again, it's getting dark and that's when all of the bloodthirsty animals come out." I said. We walked in silence for a moment before I began to lose track of where I was.

"We're lost aren't we?" She said.

"Not lost, merely not where we need to be." I said. "This way." I said pointing to the left. Aleya rolled her eyes and followed me. The sun was setting and it was becoming more and more difficult to see. I stepped forward and the ground gave way beneath me. Out of instinct I reached back trying to grab something. The something I grabbed was Aleya, I pulled her down with me. We fell screaming. I waited for the inevitable impact. It hurt initially but I soon fell unconscious. The last thing I recalled was Aleya calling out in pain.

oOo

Down in a hole. I sat up to find a pain in my side prevented me moving much. I looked down at the side I had landed on and debated with myself whether I should prod at it. In the end I decided I needed to know what the damage was so I took my hand and slowly built up the courage to poke my ribs. It was an eerie feeling really, the feeling of one of your bones moving freely within you. It almost made my stomach churn. I diagnosed myself with two broken ribs on my right side. I looked around and the only light was dim. Too dim to see much. I held out my hand ready to shed light on the cavern when I began to cough. I looked down at my hand and saw blood. That certainly was not a good sign. Regardless I needed to check on Samantha, and judging by the fact that she had not called out in pain I assumed that she was hurt.

"Leoht." I said and the familiar feeling of magic flowed through me. I had gotten rather good with small spells since the dragon had attacked. Although Merlin had not been around, I had been able to figure some out on my own. I could now maintain the orb without thinking about it. I could also make it float freely wherever I needed it. I turned and saw Samantha lying on the ground. She had a gash in her head.

"Head wound…what do I do about head wounds?" I asked the air.

"Head wounds…..precious, humanses has head wounds." A raspy voice echoed through the cavern. I stood up slowly looking around.

"Who's there?" I asked. As if the creature would call out, _yeah, I'm just over here making a sandwich._ There was no response so I played it off to my ears playing tricks on me. I turned around to treat Samantha's wound and I saw him. It was Gollum. I don't know why, I don't know how, but before me was the creature that I had felt sympathy for in the Lord of the Rings.

"Humanses are scared, precious…..humanses want to be freed." He said.

"Gollum." I managed to whimper out.

"Who is Gollum humanses….precious, never heard of Gollum." He said.

"M-my friend sh-she's hurt, I need to get out and return her to Camelot." I said. The creature tilted his head.

"I can show humanses the way out." he said growing rather excited. He bound up onto a rock. "But I will not let humanses leave….we will not let them leave precious."

"I'll make a deal with you." I said. "We'll play a game. If I win you show me the way out, if you win, you will let my friend out and I will stay."

"Precious likes games…What then if I let the humanses friend leave? What then, precious? Well, then we kill humanses." He said.

"A game of riddles." I said.

"Precious likes riddles! Precious goes first." He said.

"Alright." I said. Suddenly, I felt exactly the same as Bilbo did when he was confronted by Gollum. For the life of me I could not remember how the confrontation ended. I knew Bilbo survived the story so it must have gone alright. Right?

"Thirty white horses on a red hill,

First they champ,

Then they stamp,

Then they stand still." He said. First one and already I am having trouble. The knights of Camelot? No that would be too literal. Red hill, red hill. Teeth!

"Teeth." I said.

"Humanses is right, precious." He said. I had to make my riddle a good one.

"What goes up but never goes down?" I asked. I was confident in this one.

"Age." He said without a second thought.

"That's right." I said. I was dead. At least Samantha would survive. The thought of never seeing Merlin again ran through my head and I felt tears welling in my eyes. I had to stay focused. If Bilbo Baggins, a Hobbit of the Shire, could do it, then so could I!

"This thing all things devours:

Birds, beasts, trees, flowers;

Gnaws iron, bites steel;

Grinds hard stones to meal;

Slays king, ruins town,

And beats high mountain down." He said. I remembered this one. Gollum was pressuring Bilbo and he yelled for time, that of course is the answer.

"Time." I said smiling. "I have no lungs to breath,

No legs to dance,

And no life to live or die,

Yet I do all three,

What am I?" I said. He paused for a moment. "What is it?" I persisted in an attempt to wear him down.

"Gives us times humanses….gives us times." He said. "Fire." He said. I nodded and watched as he thought up his riddle. "Voiceless it cries,

Wingless flutters,

Toothless bites,

Mouth less mutters." He said.

"Wind." I said. It wasn't exactly a hard one. "What flies when it's born,

Lies when it's alive,

And runs when it's dead?" I asked confidently.

"Snowflake! Snowflake!" he said. Maybe riddles was not the best way to go. I suddenly began to find difficulty in every breath. My broken rib was moving about freely, great. "What has roots as nobody sees,

Is taller than trees

Up, up it goes,

And yet never grows?" he said. I had no idea. The look of fear in my eyes must have been apparent because his lips curved into an insidious smile.

"What, did we fall down a mountain?" Samantha said sitting up and rubbing her head. "I think I broke my wrist." She said.

"A mountain!" I yelled putting it together in my head.

"Is that Gollum?" Samantha asked.

"Shh, I'm living the Hobbit. Don't bother me." I said.

oOo

My head throbbed. My wrist ached. We were in a cave with Gollum and Aleya was playing a riddle game with him. Yep, just an ordinary day in the life of us.

"It cannot be seen, cannot be felt,

Cannot be heard, cannot be smelt.

It lies behind stars and under hills,

And empty holes it fills.

It comes first and follows after,

Ends life, kills laughter." Aleya said. The creature looked puzzled for a moment and then smiled as though he had pulled one over on her.

"Death." He said.

"No! It's dark!" she said. She was rather excited so I wondered what exactly she had staked on this game.

"No! Humanses beats us, precious…Humanses beats us!" he said.

"You made a deal, show us the way out." she said.

"You betted our lives against a riddle game?" I asked.

"Yes, because you were providing so much help there napping!" she said before beginning to cough, she cringed each time.

"Humanses cannot leave…humanses cannot!" he yelled. "I kill the humanses, precious, I kill them!"

"That's a good moment to start running." I said standing up. I immediately felt light headed but I fought through it and dragged Aleya with me through the cave.

"Humanses cannot get out that way!" The creature said happily. "Humanses are running to dead end, precious!" We kept running.

"Wait." Aleya said. She stopped and turned. The creature stared at her and smiled.

"Humanses will not escape." He said. Aleya was focusing on the ground.

"Ally, we need to go!" I said.

"Ferburne lucan ingringnot!" she yelled and a wall of fires separated us from the creature. It was in that moment that I realized how powerful my friend had become. "Now we run." She said turning to me. We kept on down the cave trying and hoping for a way out.

oOo

I had to hide it. Samantha was dealing with a possible concussion and a broken wrist and she was running at it fine. My side ached and begged me to stop. I fought the coughing as much as I could. Every time I did the pain nearly struck me down. We finally saw light at the end of the tunnel. When we made it out the fresh air was a mercy and the sunlight felt wonderful on my skin.

"That was fun." I said. "How's your wrist?" I asked looking at Samantha who looked horrid. Her forehead had blood running down it and a nasty looking head wound and she was pale.

"I'll live." She said. "Are you alright?" she asked.

"Never been better." I said. There was no need to concern her.

oOo

She was lying. I knew Aleya's face when she lied. Assumed she wasn't stupid enough to hide something life threatening from me so I shrugged it off.

"Next step is figuring out where we are." I said. I looked around.

"Let me have your wrist." Aleya said pulling two evenly sized sticks off of the ground and tearing a bit of her dress off of the bottom. I held out my hand weakly and nearly lost my lunch upon seeing the state of it. My entire wrist was a mixture of red, purple, and blue. Aleya gently placed the sticks on either side and wrapped the cloth around my hand. "There."

"Thank you Doctor Aleya." I said.

"Shut up." She said. "We're lucky it wasn't worse, I can't believe you pulled me down with you!" she sounded a bit hurt in her voice.

"I was reaching for anything that would stop me falling, it's not my fault that you are clumsy enough to come with me down." I said.

"Listen, it's dark and we have no idea where we are. And my brain hurts from the riddles in the dark!" she said. I looked around. We were definitely lost.

"Maybe we should camp out until morning?" I asked. "We may get even more lost if we try to get home."

"Look over there." Aleya said staring over a ridge. There was a campfire clearly visible through the trees.

"What if it's bandits?" I asked.

"It's Arthur and Merlin." She said.

"How could you possibly even know that?" I asked.

"I can feel Merlin's magic, okay?" she said defensively.

"Haha, you can feel Merlin? That's possibly the most romantic thing ever." I said laughing.

"Shut up." She said before laughing only to cringe and begin coughing.

"I want to know what's wrong with you. Now." I said.

"I'm fi-" she began.

"No, I will vulcan nerve pinch you if you don't tell me." I said.

"I'm getting a cold." She said. "Really, I don't understand your need to poke and prod at every aspect of my life!" she said, she began walking towards the campfire.

"Fine, be that way. I was just concerned as to whether you were dying or not!" I yelled at her. I followed at what I deemed was a safe distance behind her.

"I'm sorry I yelled." She said.

"You're fine." I said.

"I'm just worried." She said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because, Merlin's magic isn't as strong as it normally is." She said. "Something's happened."

"Then we best hurry." I said picking up my pace. I knew how protective Aleya was over Merlin and I shared her worries for Arthur. If Merlin was hurt, then Arthur was in danger.

**Neptune19: As always, thank you for reading! It makes me happy to think that someone likes what I am writing! DFTBA!**

**dream lighting: Sorry that I completely ignored your request, please forgive me! I do not have an excuse, (Actually I have been crocheting like a mad woman trying to get Christmas presents done) But I will update more frequently!**

**SacredHearts: To you as well, I am sorry. I am a basket case no days so please forgive me! Thank you for your continued readership and I hope you continue to enjoy the story! (I have also been stalking your profile and I see you like Lord of the Rings, I hope that I am not disgracing J.R.R. Tolkien too much by putting a Gollum like character in this! Tell me what you think of it!)**


	51. Just a Normal Day Part Two

_**A/N:**_** Ha! Look at me, updating in a timely manner. What is this? Well guys, this is called I'm bored and it's half past two in the morning. Thanks for your continued support and please continue reading!**

Just a Normal Day

Part Two

It took us far longer than it should have to make it through the woods. When the campfire was finally in sight we saw Arthur, Leon, and one other knight sitting around the fire. There was no Merlin though. My heart sank. I could barely feel the warmth of Merlin's magic.

"Who's there?" Leon said standing up and drawing his sword. Arthur stood up and did the same along with the other knights.

"Leon?" Samantha said. In the dim light I could see a smile on her face. She was relieved to see that it was in fact Arthur.

"Lady Samantha?" Leon said. Arthur placed his sword back in its sheath and sprinted over to us.

"What are you doing here?" he said. "What happened?" He had obviously noticed the gash on her forehead.

"Where's Merlin?" I asked. I was more concerned about him.

"Collecting firewood." Arthur said. "Who did this to you?"

"The floor of a cave." Samantha said.

"Come on." Arthur said leading us back to the camp where the knights had all moved into their original position. I was grateful to be able to sit. My side was getting worse, but I did not care. I needed to know what was happening with Merlin.

oOo

"How long has he been gone?" Aleya asked anxiously as Arthur tended to my wound.

"You really should be more careful." He said. I smiled.

"As long as I've got you here to take care of me, I'm fine." I said.

"No more than ten minutes." Leon said.

"Suddenly, I'm really sleepy." I said. My eyes wanted to shut. I fought it for a moment, but it slowly got more and more difficult.

"You need to stay awake, you might have a concussion." Aleya said.

"I'll just rest my eyes for a mome-" I began.

"No, stay awake." Arthur said placing a protective hand on my shoulder. I opened my eyes. His blue eyes stared into mine. It reminded me of when we first met.

"Sire, it is nearly a day's ride to Camelot and we don't have enough horses." Leon said. Two days? We hadn't walked that far in the cave, had we?

"A day?" I said. "We were only walked in that bloody cave for an hour!"

"Where are we now?" Aleya asked.

"On the borders of Cenred's kingdom." Leon said.

"Not a safe place for you two to have been going on a stroll." Arthur added.

"We were in the forest just outside of Camelot and then we fell into a cave and when we made it out we saw your campfire." I said.

"I got the firewood." Merlin said as he walked back into camp, "What happened?" He said dropping the firewood and moving behind Arthur.

"Aleya and I went spelunking." I said. He was fine. Aleya had a confused expression on her face.

"How did you get injured then?" Merlin asked.

"She fell, and then she pulled me down with her." Aleya said smiling.

"Really should do that more often." I said.

"It is very refreshing." Aleya said.

oOo

Merlin was fine. Not a scratch on him. I couldn't understand why I could hardly feel his magic. I tried to remain calm, I would get to ask him soon enough.

"Why were you out this far, anyway?" Arthur asked.

"I've told you, we were just outside of Camelot." Samantha said. "We fell into a cave and ended up here."

"Must have been one big cave." Merlin said.

"It was actually." I said.

"Stay still." Samantha said looking at Arthur.

"I'm not moving." He said sounding concerned.

"Sam?" I said. She fell back. I caught her before she impacted the ground. The sudden motion made my side protest even more. Merlin quickly knelt down next to her.

"What's wrong with her, Merlin?" Arthur asked.

"Her head wound, I think she has a concussion." He said.

"Will she be alright to return to Camelot?" Leon asked.

"I doubt it." Merlin said.

"Then what can we do?" I asked. Before Merlin could answer Samantha began to seize. Arthur placed firm hands on her shoulders until she stopped. I placed my hand on her forehead.

"She's got a fever." I said.

"What can we do Merlin? How do we treat it?" Arthur asked.

"I don't know." Merlin said. "We need a physician."

"Alright, Sir Leon, take Sir Allinor and return to Camelot. Fetch Gaius and bring him to…the nearest village is-" Arthur said.

"Ealdor." Merlin finished.

"Bring Gaius to Ealdor; inform him of Samantha's condition." Arthur said commandingly.

"Yes, sire." Leon said.

oOo

Leon and Allinor made haste to return to Camelot. Arthur slid onto his horse with ease and then Merlin and I struggled to lift Samantha on in front of him. Merlin got onto his horse and I got on behind him. I was in pain the entire way. I hoped that I did not make it too obvious.

"Ealdor lies just beyond this ridge." Merlin said.

"Then we must hurry." Arthur said. So there we were, riding in the dark. I couldn't bear the thought of losing Samantha. She was more than just my friend. She was my sister. She practically raised me although she was just two years older than I am. I wouldn't let her die. No matter what.

It did not take us long to get to Ealdor. There were no candles lit in the entire village. It must have been rather late. Merlin got off of the horse as Arthur did. Arthur held Samantha's unconscious form in his arms. I could see the love that he felt for her. Before I could protest Merlin tried to help me down by putting his hands on my sides.

"Ahh!" I yelled as I fell into him. He caught me but he knew I wasn't alright.

"Your side." He said.

"I'm fine." I said. My breathing was becoming labored now.

"No you're not." Merlin said.

"Merlin, which one of these houses was it?" Arthur asked. Merlin led the way to the house keeping a watchful eye on me as he did. He banged on the door to the hut. A woman whom I immediately recognized opened it. She looked as though she had just been awoken. Her expression immediately lightened when she saw Merlin. She wrapped her arms around him. When she pulled back she noticed Arthur.

"What's happened?" she asked concern in her voice. "Come in." Arthur walked through the door and set Samantha down on the bed.

"She has a concussion; the knights went to fetch Gaius." Arthur explained.

"She couldn't make the journey back so we needed a place to stay." Merlin said.

"You are always welcome here." Hunith said.

oOo

After things had settled down a bit Arthur was sitting next to Samantha watching her sleep. Merlin flinched every time I coughed. I did not understand why he was so concerned about me when Samantha could be dying.

"Let me feel your ribs." He said when I sat down next to him.

"What?" I asked.

"You're hurt. I need to know how bad." He said.

"Sam could be dying and you are concerned with me?" I asked.

"I'm always concerned with you." He said. I moved my arm out of the way and he felt of my side. It took everything within me not to call out when he touched the broken ones. I saw his face pale. "They're broken."

"I know." I said.

"You've been coughing, have you been coughing blood?" he asked.

"Merl-"

"Have you?"

"Yes. Just a little bit."

"Aleya, sometimes you need to be concerned with yourself." He said.

"Others take priority." I said. I looked back at Arthur who was so engulfed with Samantha that he wouldn't hear. I leaned in closer to Merlin. "There's something worse." I said.

"What?" he asked sounding even more concerned.

"I can't feel you." I said. "I can't feel your magic at all." He paled even more. I did not know that was possible.

"That's because all of your magic is going to keeping you alive." He said. "I don't know how to bind ribs." He said putting his hand on his forehead.

"Gaius will be here soon and he will know." I said placing my hand on his back. I hoped that Gaius wasn't too late for Samantha.

oOo

To say that I did not sleep well would be an understatement. Eventually I quietly went outside and sat to avoid waking the others up. I was getting worse. My magic wasn't strong enough to keep me alive forever. Morning came and there was still no change in Samantha. She still had a fever; she still looked like death warmed up. Merlin and Arthur had gone to take care of the horses and I was left putting a cool cloth on Samantha's forehead.

"Is Samantha your sister?" Hunith asked as she sat down next to me.

"Her parents adopted me, so in a way, yes." I said.

"What happened to your parents, if you don't mind me asking." She said.

"No, they were…they were killed." I said.

"I'm sorry to hear that." She said.

"I've been wondering, what was Merlin like as a child?" I asked smiling.

"Trouble." She said. We both laughed. "It was always Will and him getting into messes."

"Has he always been…..accident prone?" I asked.

"He was always very tall and lanky as he is now; he's always been clumsy though. Even when he was a toddler." She said. I laughed. "Do you love my son?" she asked. I was a bit shocked for a moment. Then I knew the answer without a doubt.

"I do." I said. "With everything I am."

"I'm glad to hear that. He never stops talking about you in his letters." She said.

"Really? What does he say?" I asked.

"Good things, I feel as though I know you from his descriptions." She said.

"Merlin never ceases to amaze me." I said. "What he is able to do."

"What terrifies me is what he is willing to do, for Arthur." She said.

"Arthur and him are two sides to the same coin, Merlin will be fine. He's destined for greatness." I said.

"He won't tell me what goes on in Camelot, Gaius speaks vaguely of it in his letters." She said. "I just want to know, is it safe? The life he is leading?" I didn't know how to respond. It was not safe. It was far from it. I couldn't tell her that.

"He…we look after each other." I said.

"Gaius said something about being attacked by bandits?" she asked.

"Yes." I said.

"Can you tell me what happened?" she said.

"I…um…Merlin and I were out for a walk when…when the bandits attacked, we weren't that far from Camelot so we ran for it…I was running ahead of Merlin and then he fell…I turned and….Are you sure you want to know?" I asked.

"What happened?" she said firmly.

"I saw a bolt sticking out of his back….I knelt down next to him and despite how much he begged me to leave I wouldn't…we would have been killed if Arthur hadn't come…..he carried Merlin away and we nearly made it…..Then some Bandits that were in the woods captured us…Merlin was unconscious and I had just woken up…" I said. I was losing track of what I was saying, lost in the horrifying memory. "A man came to Samantha and I and….and he asked which one of us was Arthur's servant…..I said it was me and he took me to this room…He was pacing around me…interrogating me….I always carry a dagger with me and…I killed him….A druid helped us escape and then healed Merlin and we returned to Camelot." I finished. I wiped a tear from my eye and placed another cool cloth on Samantha's forehead.

"You will remain in my prayers Aleya." She said. "You have a good heart, regardless of what you've done. I can see that in you."

"Thank you." I said.

**Neptune19: I'm glad you liked it and I hope that this one has a tad bit more romance in it. I don't want to go crazy with it because it is rather dark, but I am going to let Samantha and Arthur's relationship be more of a progressive thing. Anyways, thanks for the review!**

**dream lighting: I get really nervous with the ones that I make up the storyline for so I am so glad you like it! Most of the riddles were from ****_the Hobbit_**** so I cannot take credit for them, but I'm glad you like it!**


	52. Just a Normal Day Part Three

_**A/N:**_** Sorry this one was rather short. The next one will be The Tears of Uther Pendragon I promise. Things got hectic over Christmas and then Merlin ended and I cried and screamed violently at that terrible ending. What did you think of the ending?**

Just a Normal Day

Part Three

I sat outside again. I stared up at the stars. I couldn't believe that my life had taken such a turn. I never thought that I would find love and adventure like this. I also never thought I would be so terrified. Sometimes it felt as though my destiny was crushing me, I could only imagine what Merlin was going through. Though he could hide it well, he had seen more death and destruction than any of us.

I thought about the creature I had met in the cave. He was like Gollum, his eyes bore madness in them. Was he human at some time? Was there some unearthly element that had prolonged his life? Since coming to Camelot I had developed a lot of questions. I wondered how we had gotten here and if there was any hope of returning home. I wondered if Arthur could accept magic. I wondered if Merlin and I would survive to see it.

I must have fallen asleep because I awoke to the feeling of someone wrapping something around me. I opened my eyes slowly and turned my head. Merlin was sitting beside of me.

"You should tell your mum more about what happens in Camelot." I said. I pulled the blanket that Merlin had placed on me a little tighter around my shoulders.

"She would worry." He said.

"She worries more with you not telling her everything." I said.

"What's brought this on?" Merlin said.

"She asked me about the bandits." I said.

"You told her about the bandits?" he said with a hint of lingering disappointment in his voice.

"She asked me to." I said.

"That was the worst possible thing you could of told her." He said.

"Worse than…being attacked by the griffin?" I said.

"I got shot with a bolt." He said laughing. "That is a bit worse than a griffin."

"What about…When everyone was asleep?" I said.

"I still don't think that hurt as much." He said. We both began laughing. There was a moment of silence between us.

"What are you willing to do for Arthur?" I asked.

"Anything it takes to get him to his throne." He said. I don't know why it hit me so hard. I knew what the answer was going to be from the moment I asked the question.

"That's what worries _me_." I said. He fell silent again. "What would happen, were you to die? Who would protect Arthur then?" I asked.

"I-" he began.

"You don't know. Merlin, will you ever understand that your life is precious to?" I asked.

"My life is meaningless without my destiny." He said.

"I won't let your destiny forsake you." I said.

"Look at the sun." he said pointing at the sky. "When I was a child I used to sit out here and watch the sunrise."

"I used to do the same thing." I said. "It made me forget everything." He smiled. We both watched as the sun slowly crept over the horizon shedding the light of a new day onto the small village. Already people could be heard bustling about getting on with their days. Time seemed to stop when I was around Merlin, though. I was completely happy in that moment.

"Merlin." I said. My tone was serious as were my thoughts. It had stopped.

"What's wrong?" He asked. The pain began to get unbearable and my vision began to cloud.

"I can't feel any…..magic." I managed to mumble before my head fell onto his shoulder. I let my hold on consciousness slip.

oOo

I woke up lying in my own bed. I rolled my head over and saw Arthur sitting beside of me. I sat up. My head felt much better than it had before. What had happened to me?

"Arthur." I said reaching out and shaking his shoulder. He jolted awake and looked surprised to see me.

"Samantha!" He exclaimed before tipping over in his chair. I laughed as he collected himself from the ground.

"Back to haunt you then?" I said.

"How do you feel?" he said.

"Like I've been hit in the head with a staff." I said. "What happened exactly?"

"You fell into a cave and hit your head rather badly." He said.

"Is that all?" I asked before flopping back down on the pillow.

"You also broke your wrist." He said. "Gaius took care of it though."

"Great." I said.

oOo

"I think the moral of this story is, 'don't lie to me'." Merlin said as Gaius prodded at my ribs.

"I think the moral of this story is 'don't push your luck, warlock'." I said smiling childishly at him.

"You're lucky you did not puncture your lung, Aleya." Gaius said once he had finished.

"Thank you Gaius." I said.

"I need to go." Merlin said.

"Why?" Gaius asked.

"Uther wants Arthur to lead another patrol to find Morgana." Merlin said.

"When will you be back?" I asked.

"I do not know." Merlin said. He hugged me and then walked out. When would Uther give up on her? And what would happen if they did find her?

**dream lighting: I read the one about Jamie Swan and I loved it! I'm glad you like the story though!**

**Neptune19: I am glad you like it as always! ;)**

**Kyani Marie: I fixed it! Thank you so much for pointing it out to me. I just had a brain fart or something and forgot how to spell. I'm glad you like the story though!**


	53. The Tears of Uther Pendragon Part One

_**A/N:**_** Right, so I finished it! Then Merlin ended. Without giving too much away the ending made me cringe and I thought the show deserved so much better. That being said, I still cried my eyes out.**

The Tears of Uther Pendragon

Part One

It had been a couple of months since Aleya and I had gone caving and Gaius had finally deemed it alright to take the splint off of my wrist. As a child I had never broken anything, as I had found out it was not a very pleasurable experience. As the days turned into weeks there was a since of foreboding in Camelot. Each time that Arthur would return from some quest to find Morgana, Uther would just order that he set out again. It had been nearly a year since Morgause had taken her and everyone knew that the chances of finding her were slim. Gaius had voiced his opinions and Uther had shot him down.

"You think they'll return soon?" Aleya asked. She was staring out the window into the courtyard below.

"Uther will just send them out again as soon as they return." I said. There was no hope in my voice. I had begun to wonder what Morgause would have done to Morgana.

"Debbie downer." She mumbled under her breath. "Look!" she yelled. Her eyes were wide. I stepped over to the window and was astonished at what I saw.

"How?" Was all I managed to mumble out.

"Morgause wanted her to be found." Aleya said without hesitation. The sight before us was Arthur and Merlin riding back into Camelot with, none other than, Morgana.

"Then she has a plan." I said.

"If she tells Uther about what Merlin and I did to her…then…" she trailed off.

"I won't let anything happen to you, Ally, you know that." I said.

"What if there is nothing to be done to help it?" she asked staring down at me.

oOo

Gaius walked out of Morgana's chambers. Samantha and I were eagerly awaiting his prognosis. He looked at our eager faces with a gently wisdom in his eyes.

"Physically she's fine." He said. I breathed a sigh of relief. Gaius walked down the corridor. I wasn't sure what I was hoping. On one side Morgana was my friend regardless of what she had gotten herself caught up in. On the other side she had the power to get Merlin and I killed. I was not sure what Morgana would do.

"It's good that she's fine, yeah?" Samantha asked.

"It's great." I said.

"Surely she'll understand that what you did was the only way to save Camelot." Samantha persisted. I really was not feeling like talking about it.

"I think she was in on it." I said finally. I had hoped to make a difference in her. To make her stray away from the sorceress that was known in the legends.

"What are you saying?" Samantha asked.

"I'm saying that we should not trust Morgana." I said. Trust was a thing that I had given too much of in the past.

"Finally you are coming to the realization that there is nothing you can do to save her." Samantha said. She was wrong. I was not coming to that realization. I was coming to the realization that I needed to work harder than ever to bring her back onto the right course.

"Precisely the opposite." I said with a strange determination in my voice. "No one is beyond redemption, Samantha." I said looking her in the eye. I truly believed that. If there was any hope for Morgana, I would do what I could to make sure she was steered right.

oOo

"Are you happy?" I asked as I watched Arthur. He was sitting at the table fumbling with a dagger.

"About what?" He asked clearly confused.

"About having Morgana back." I said taking the dagger from his hand and placing it out of his reach. He looked at me with surprise.

"I am." He said. He must have noticed my glare because he persisted. "I really am, it's just…."

"Just what?" I asked. He looked reluctant to tell me so I placed my hand on his. "You can tell me." He took a deep breath.

"I'm worried for her." He said.

"You're worried for what she's been through and how that will affect her." I said. He nodded. "Whatever has happened…be it bad or good….I am sure that with help she will come round."

"I should have found her sooner." Arthur said.

"You are not in fault, Arthur. There was nothing you could have done." I said reassuringly. Then, we sat there in silence. Both of us were contemplating the implications of having Morgana back. Who knew what Morgause had been pouring into her head for the past year.

oOo

"You should have seen Uther." I said as I sat down beside of Merlin. "I've never seen him smile so much." I said looking at him. We were sitting in his chambers now waiting for Gaius to return and tell us the news about Morgana. Merlin was silent, which was never a good sign. "Listen, we don't even know if she remembers what happened." I said reassuringly.

"And if she does?" Merlin asked finally looking at me.

"Then we will face it as we have faced everything." I said. "Bear in mind, there was a time when Morgana was our friend. I do not believe she will forsake us." Merlin simply nodded.

The door opened and we saw Gaius walking in. Merlin was immediately up and standing beside of him. I followed behind and awaited Gaius's news about Morgana.

"Did you talk to her?" Merlin asked anxiously.

"Merlin." I said elbowing him. "Is she alright?"

"Physically, yes. She's sleeping now." Gaius said.

"What do you mean physically? Do you suspect there could be something mentally wrong?" I asked with concern welling within me.

"She has been through quite an ordeal, Aleya. A certain amount of emotional turmoil is only to be expected." Gaius said. His words did not instill much hope. "Only time will tell." He ended.

"Did she say anything about me?" Merlin asked. Gaius set his bag down on the table and turned back at Merlin.

"Not as of yet." Gaius said.

"Well, she's going to." Merlin said.

"You have so little faith in her." I said.

"I find it hard to considering I do not know what I would do if in her place." Merlin said.

"Does she know your secret, Merlin?" Gaius asked. I looked at Merlin. I wondered the same thing. "Does she know you two have magic?" Gaius asked.

"No she doesn't." Merlin said.

"Only Samantha does." I added.

"Good, because if Uther finds out." Gaius said. A cold chill ran down my spine. If Uther found out it would be the grave for both of us.

"She knows I tried to poison her. She knows that." Merlin said.

"You had no choice." Gaius said. "Camelot was _dying. _She was the source of the enchantment. Either you poisoned her or the kingdom fell."

"I am not sure Uther will see it that way." I said.

"All Morgana will say is that I tried to kill her." Merlin said.

"We cannot be sure of that Merlin." I said.

"Aleya is right, see what the morning brings." Gaius said.

"What do you think Uther will do to me?" Merlin asked after a moment's pause.

"He won't do anything." I said with a protectiveness in my voice that I did not recognize.

"How can you know?" Merlin asked looking down at me.

"Would you let Uther do anything to me?" I asked staring into his blue eyes.

"Of course not." Merlin said.

"I won't let him do anything to you, either." I said.

"Let's just wait and see what tomorrow brings." Gaius said.

oOo

I could tell that there was a sense of worry in everything Aleya did. At the slightest noise she would jump. Needless to say she almost fell out of her chair when I opened the door. I laughed, of course. I did not want her to see how worried I was as well. I could not trust Morgana, not for one second.

"Little bit jumpy, Are we?" I asked. She stood up and looked me over.

"I don't know what you mean." She said.

"You nearly fell out of your chair when I walked in." I said.

"That, I wasn't expecting you." She said.

"Really?"

"Yeah. What do you want?"

"I came to talk. Like I do every day."

"Of course."

"You are rubbish at hiding things, Ally."

"Am not!"

"Yes. Yes you are."

"Really?" she looked over at a shoe lying on the floor. "Ictangos." She said her eyes began glowing gold as I found the shoe flying at me. I ducked and it collided with the wall behind me. "No one's found out about that lot yet, have they?"

"Luckily." I said. There was a knock at the door. Aleya walked over and opened it.

"Good morning Gwen." She said smiling. "Want to come in?" she asked.

"I just came to tell you that Arthur has requested you come immediately." She said. "To Morgana's chambers." I saw all of the color drain from Aleya's face.

"Tell him I'll be there momentarily." She said forcing a smile. Gwen curtsied and then walked back down the corridor. Aleya closed the door and leaned against it.

"She's going to tell Arthur." She said.

"You don't know that." I said.

"Oh, yes because it is completely logical for Arthur to request me to come and not you." She said. "I must go."

"I won't let Arthur do anything to you." I said. I wasn't sure if she heard because she was already out the door.

oOo

Keep calm. She may not even remember. I could not convince myself that everything was going to be fine. Samantha was right in one respect, Morgana did not have my full trust. I saw Merlin walking in the hallway he stopped outside of Morgana's chambers and took a deep breath before walking in. I followed and saw Morgana lying in bed and Arthur sitting next to her.

"The patrol found me." She said. "Then I saw them killed. Every one of them, cut down, but that night the bandits were distracted by their spoils." She continued. "I took my chance. When I saw you I couldn't believe it." She finished. Arthur pulled her into a hug. She looked over at Merlin and me.

"I think I need to rest." She said.

"Everything's going to be alright. You're safe now." Arthur said before standing up. Merlin and I followed behind him.

"Merlin, Aleya." Morgana called. My stomach dropped as both Merlin and I turned to face her. "I want to speak to you." She said. Merlin led the way closer to her.

"I know what you did." She said. "You tried to poison me."

"I-I didn't want to." Merlin said.

"He didn't have a choice Morgana." I said. "It was you or Camelot."

"It's alright." She said much to my surprise. "You were just trying to protect your friends, I would have done the same."

"Really?" Merlin said.

"I was so naïve. I don't think I really understood what I was doing." She said. "But believe me, I have seen the evils of this world. I have seen firsthand what it is that Uther fights against. You don't know how much I regret everything that I have done. I just, hope that you can forgive me."

"You're forgiven." I looked up at Merlin.

"I'm so sorry for everything you've been through." He said. "It's good to have you back."

oOo

"She seems fine." Arthur said. I had been more than relieved when I heard that she had forgiven Merlin and Aleya and that she regretted everything that she did.

"I am glad to hear that." I said.

"Now I must go." He said standing up. "I still have training today." He leant down and kissed me on the head before walking out. I could only hope that this time of peace would last.

oOo

I walked past Arthur's chambers and saw the door open. I peeked inside and saw Merlin.

"You've got a bucket on your head." I said.

"Arthur." He mumbled. I continued walking down the hall smiling. Those two would never admit it, but they had a sort of brotherly love for each other that stretched beyond just destiny.

oOo

I laid out my best dress on the bed and stared it down. There was to be a feast tonight in honor of Morgana's return. I really could not say I was pleased about having to wear it. It was green and had a waste line that a Barbie would struggle with. Regardless, it had to be done. From what I had heard Uther was ordering that all of the courtiers be in attendance. There was a knock at the door.

"Come in." I said. I looked over my shoulder and saw Arthur peeking his head in.

"Hello." He said stepping the rest of the way in.

"Hello." I said. "How was training?"

"I took down two knights blind folded." He said.

"Am I supposed to be impressed?" I asked.

"A bit." He said. He walked over to me and placed his hands on my waist. "Will you allow me to escort you to the feast tonight?" He asked.

"But of course, my lord." I said, "How could I refuse?"

"I'll come round at sundown?" he said.

"I'll be eagerly awaiting." I said. He kissed me and then walked out smiling. Putting that horrid dress on would be worth it.

oOo

I got dressed early and walked to Merlin's chambers where I saw him sitting engulfed in a book. I quietly walked over to him and looked over his shoulder.

"Anything interesting?" I asked. He jumped and I fought the urge to laugh.

"Just some history on Camelot." he said.

"Sir Bedivere." I said. "One of King Urien's most renowned knights."

"It really is quite interesting." He said.

"I am sure." I said.

"Will you be attending the feast?" he asked.

"Much to my displeasure, yes." I said. "I would much rather spend the evening reading about Sir Bedivere."

"You know, I could escort you as far as the banquet hall." He said.

"Isn't that risky?" I asked. He stood up and took my hand in his and pulled me closer to him.

"I am in a risky mood." He said before spinning me.

"Have you been to the tavern?" I asked.

"What would make you think that?" he asked.

"The way you are acting." I said laughing.

"I am just happy. Morgana's back, she's not going to have me killed, and I have a beautiful lady by my side." He said smiling.

"I'm glad that you're happy. I've missed this." I said. "Now, we will be late if we do not leave now."

"Alright, my lady." He said. I smiled and we walked out. Merlin was being a flirt, which made me realize just how much it had worried him that Morgana would tell Uther of his actions.

**dream lighting: I really like Jamie Swan!**


	54. The Tears of Uther Pendragon Part Two

_**A/N:**_** Happy New Year everyone! Here is part two!**

The Tears of Uther Pendragon

Part Two

As usual I was not allowed to sit with Arthur. Aleya had slipped in and sat down beside of me and Merlin walked over to the corner with a giddy smile on his face. Uther stood up and gave a speech about how he would search anywhere for Morgana and then he went outside. As soon as he left I saw Morgana give an evil smirk. That was when I thought something was wrong.

"I am going to go…..get some air." I said standing up and walking out the same way the king had just went. I heard screams from outside as soon as the doorway was in sight. I quickened my walk and saw Uther lying on the ground outside screaming.

"My lord?" I said cautiously as I walked closer. He did not seem to hear me. I knelt down next to him and placed my hand on his should. "My lord?" I said. He simply sat up and began crying into my shoulder. He was mainly incoherent with what he was saying but there was one thing I was able to make out.

"Igraine." He kept repeating. "In the well." He said.

"It was just your imagination." I said. I was placing a calming hand on his back. The man who had killed so many was now a crying mess in my lap. It was rather sad to see such a strong man reduced to this.

oOo

"Will he be alright?" Samantha asked as Gaius walked out of Uther's chambers. Arthur was standing next to her and mentally asking the same thing.

"The king will be fine." Gaius said.

"What could have made him like this?" Arthur asked.

"I have no idea." Gaius said. He was hiding something. He was always short with answers when he was hiding something.

"Gaius, he was lying on the ground crying." Samantha said.

"Exhaustion." Gaius said.

"Gaius, even I find that hard to believe." I said.

"That is my diagnosis." Gaius said.

"What aren't you telling me? What's wrong with him?" Arthur asked. "Tell me."

"When I found him, he was mumbling." Gaius said.

"He said Igraine was in the well." Samantha said. "Why?"

"He claimed that he saw her." Gaius said.

"How could he have seen her? What could have caused it?" I asked.

"I do not know." Gaius said.

"Did the guards see him in this state?" Arthur asked.

"I think you're worrying too much." Gaius said.

"If the people get to know about this." Arthur said.

"They will see that he was ill but now he is recovered." Gaius said. I could not help but have a sickening feeling of foreboding. That this was not the last we would hear of this and that it would not end well for Camelot or Uther.

oOo

"We've had reports…" Arthur dragged on. Honestly, why Arthur had forced me to come to this council meeting was beyond me. Uther stared off behind Arthur. I looked and there was no one standing there.

"Father?" Arthur said. Uther did not seem to be phased. Uther stood up. I looked at Aleya who was watching with worry and apprehension in her stare.

"Leave me alone." Uther said. He pointed to the empty corridor behind us. "Get out of here."

"Father" Arthur said stepping closer to Uther. Uther just shoved past him.

"I said get out!" he said. "Get out!" he yelled. "I'll have you hanged." He said. He tried to run at whatever it was he was seeing but was stopped by Leon and Arthur. Gaius followed as they dragged Uther out of the room yelling. Again, I noticed Morgana smirking. She really needed to learn how to control herself better.

oOo

"There must be some explanation." Merlin said. Gaius, Merlin, and I were standing in the corridor. Gaius had just gotten done with seeing to the king.

"During the Great Purge, Uther drowned many he suspected of sorcery." Gaius said. "And some, God help them, were children. Killed for the magic they were born with."

"So, you think his conscience is playing tricks with him?" I asked. Uther may have been a cruel man, but he did not deserve this.

"Whatever it is, we can no longer hide this." Gaius said. "The King's hold on his people is a very fragile thing. If they start to lose faith in him, I fear for Camelot."

"The we must find out what this is and how to remedy it." Merlin said.

"Before the people lose their faith in him." Gaius said. As soon as he finished his sentence the warning bells went off. He began to walk out and Merlin and I followed. What was it now?

oOo

Arthur was leaned up against the railing watching from the balcony as people hurried by. I looked at him and his worried expression. He had a lot to be worried about, whether or not Uther would be fine. The fact that if Uther was not fine then he would have the roll of king thrust upon him. I could understand his anxiety.

"I am sure he'll be fine." I said trying to be comforting. I wasn't really sure that I was doing a very good job convincing myself.

"I don't understand what could have brought this on." Arthur said. "He was healthy as a horse yesterday."

"Just know that he is in good hands with Gaius. Take comfort in the fact that you have the people's allegiance just as much as Uther does." I said. "And above all, know that I will be here with you no matter what." He smiled and took my hand.

"What would I do without you?" He asked.

"Crash and burn." I said smiling.

oOo

"Take this man to my chambers." Gaius said as he stared down at the guard.

"What was his name?" I asked. Leon looked at me confused for a moment.

"Matthew." Leon said. There was a dagger thrust into his stomach.

"Gaius, he's still alive." Merlin said.

"I must speak with Arthur as a matter of urgency." Gaius said.

oOo

"The century must have been attacked at some time during the night." Gaius said. Leon had found Arthur and I and told us that Gaius needed him. I followed of course and found myself in the council chambers with Aleya, Gaius, and Merlin waiting for us.

"Who could have done this?" Arthur asked.

"That is the sigil of the blood guard." Gaius said producing a small dagger. Aleya and Merlin seemed to falter at the sight of it.

"Blood guard?" I asked.

"Warrior priests sworn to protect the high priestesses of the old religion." Gaius said looking at me.

"Surely they were wiped out during the great purge." Arthur said.

"Not all of them." Gaius said.

"So you believe there is a traitor in Camelot?" Arthur asked. I could not help but turn my stare to Morgana who was looking rather guilty.

"It is possible, sire. The century will be able to tell us soon enough." Gaius said.

"He's still alive?" Arthur asked.

"Indeed." Gaius said. Morgana looked even more afraid now. There was definitely something that she was hiding. I intended to find out.

oOo

"What are you doing?" I asked as Samantha pulled me down the corridor. Arthur had held up talking to Morgana and Merlin and Gaius were tending to Uther.

"Want to find out who the traitor is?" she asked. It was definitely the most likely explanation as to what had befallen William, although I did not want to believe it.

"How?" I asked. She still had a firm hold on my wrist and was leading us to Gaius's chambers.

"Well, whoever did this to him will obviously come to clean up their mess. When they do we will see them." Samantha said.

"You're a bit maniacal, Sam." I said.

"I try." She said. We were at Gaius's chambers and the sound of someone walking echoed from down the hallway. We hurried in past the bed where William was lying and into Merlin's room where we pulled the door too just enough to hide us. We watched for the intruder.

"Gaius?" Morgana asked as she walked in. My worst fears were realized. Morgana was the one who did this. "Merlin?" she asked. There was no answer, of course. She walked over to the shelf and pulled off a vile. She walked over to William. The only thing that stopped me from going to confront her right then was Samantha's hand on my arm.

She walked over to the bed where William was laying and pulled the cork off of the vile. She smiled evilly and then forced the poison into his mouth. By the time she left it was too late. When Samantha finally released my arm I ran over to him. His breathing was slow and pained.

"Can you do anything?" Samantha asked. She did not get close to William.

"Aconite." I said examining the vile which was left next to him. "The most deadly poison known to man."

"We best leave, we will get the blame if Gaius returns." She said.

"I will not let him die alone." I said fighting back tears. It was not the fact that he was dying. It was the fact that I could have stopped it had I only spoken up. I wrapped my hands around his hand and sat there. It was a heartbreaking feeling, feeling the life leave someone. There was an immediate coldness to his skin.

"Someone's coming." Samantha said quietly.

"He's gone." I mumbled. Samantha pulled me up and we walked out.

oOo

"If there was any doubt before, I believe it's safe to say that Morgana is not all she appears." I said as Aleya paced nervously in front of her.

"Maybe she's being put up to it." Aleya said whilst biting her nails.

"I'll tell you precisely what's happened, she's been with Morgause for the past year plotting and conspiring against Camelot." I said. She looked down at the ground.

"I wanted to be able to do something…anything to help her." She said.

"I am afraid it's too late. She has already shown hatred for Uther in the past." I said. She had nearly assassinated him and then killed the people she was working with.

"I guess it frightens me because…because that could have easily been me." She said. "If I didn't have you and Merlin, I could have felt suffocated by being in Camelot with a man who falsely judged people. I could want to kill him."

"Aleya, don't ever say that. Regardless of what could have happened, you are far too kind to turn into what Morgana is now." I said.

"I'm going to go check on Uther." Aleya said. She walked out of the room without another word. She had a sympathy for the man who had killed so many for his own anger that I could not understand.

oOo

I walked into Uther's chambers and saw him lying in bed restlessly sleeping and Merlin tending to him. I smiled as Merlin pulled the blanket up closer to his shoulder. I silently walked over to Merlin. Merlin knelt down and began rubbing the floor. Once I was on the same side of the bed as him a knelt down as well.

"What is it?" I whispered looking at the strange brown substance that littered the floor. Before Merlin could respond the door opened. He slid under the bed and motioned for me to do the same. I followed and hit my face on some root thing that was hanging from the bed. I quickly slid past it trying not to think about what it was. It was Morgana. She walked over to the bed and reached under pulling out the root. Then she walked out. Merlin quickly slid out the other side of the bed, I followed.

"Let's find out where she's going." He said. I smiled.

"Investigation." I said. He smiled at me and then we began our pursuit of Morgana. I had not told him of what Samantha and I had seen earlier, I did not think it right to worry him with it.

We followed Morgana out of the citadel and into the forest. She stopped in a clearing where Merlin and I slid behind some bushes. It was not long before three horsemen rode up. One of them I immediately recognized as Morgause.

"I am sorry you had to wait." Morgause said. "There was much to discuss."

"But your visit was successful?" Morgana asked.

"Cenred's army will ride for Camelot on my command." Morgause said. I hadn't heard of Cenred other than the knowledge that his kingdom is where Ealdor was.

"There's nothing you cannot do." Morgana said smiling. Who was Morgause and why was she helping Morgana?

"It is you that gives me strength, sister." Morgause said. Oh, great. They are sisters. In one way I was glad that Morgana had someone, in another I was terrified of what havoc they could wreak. "How goes the battle for Uther's mind?" Morgause asked. That explained why Morgana got the root. Morgana had been poisoning his mind from the beginning.

"When Cenred marches on Camelot he will find a kingdom without a leader." Morgana said. My heart sank. Why did she want to wage war on the people of Camelot? What had they done to her?

"Finally we are ready." Morgause said. It did make sense, their names were Morgana and Morgause which were very similar.

"Not quite." Morgana said. "Merlin and Aleya, they suspect me." She said. She should control her evil smirks more if she wishes to remain unnoticed. After Samantha had put me onto it I had noticed her doing it a lot.

"Have they told Arthur?" Morgause asked.

"Not yet. But they will." Morgana. "It's only a matter of time before Merlin runs to Arthur."

"Then we must stop them." Morgause said.

"That will not be difficult." Morgana said. She thought that she could just walk into Camelot and take us? Or maybe…

"Why?" Morgause asked.

"Because they're already here." Morgana spat. My stomach dropped. I looked to Merlin who was clearly running our chances of escape in his head.

"Merlin?" I whispered. He looked at me. "We can't escape. We must face them." He nodded and we both stood up and saw Morgana and Morgause staring at us.

"Did you really think I was that stupid?" Morgana asked.

"Run!" Merlin said. We ran into the woods. There was no way they would let us escape but it was worth a try. Merlin was leading the way through the thick woods. I felt someone grab me around my waist. I screamed and Merlin immediately turned only to be captured by another man. So much for a brilliant escape.

oOo

"How are you?" I asked as I walked into Arthur's chambers. He was hunched over his desk and holding a quill firmly within his hand.

"I still don't believe he was sick." Arthur said.

"I understand how hard this is for you, Arthur." I said. "I am sure that over time he will recover."

"I hope so." Arthur said.

"What are you going to do until then?" I asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Camelot will be weakened by not having a leader." I said. I still could not believe that I let Gaius talk me into this. He said that I would have a better chance of convincing Arthur than he would. "Camelot needs you to assume control."

"That's ridiculous." Arthur said.

"We need a leader, Arthur." I said. "I believe that you can do it, everyone believes you can."

"I am not going to take the throne as long as there is still life in him." Arthur said.

"The people are restless." I said. "Camelot will be viewed as weak and open to invasion."

"I swore allegiance to my king." Arthur said. "I have always accepted your counsel in the past, Samantha, but now I cannot."

"I understand, Arthur." I said. "I am sure your father will be fine."

"Thank you." He said. I turned to leave. "Samantha."

"Yes?" I said.

"When you see that useless servant of mine, tell him I need him." he said.

"Of course." I said smiling. I walked out of the room.

oOo

I awoke lying on my side. When I tried to move I found that I was restrained. The memories began to flood back. Before I could fully grasp what had happened I was grabbed by the shoulder. It was then I realized that I was tied to someone. I supposed it was Merlin. I looked over my shoulder and saw Morgause.

"You two intrigue me." She said. "Why does a lowly servant and a lady continue to risk everything for Arthur and for Camelot?"

"How long have you got?" I asked. That earned me a slap across the face by one of the men,

"Don't you touch her!" Merlin yelled defensively.

"I hardly think you are in a position to be giving orders." Morgause said. "You know the answer to my question but you are not telling me. Why?" I honestly thought that bit was obvious, you are an evil witch, excuse me for not wanting to tell you my life story. "Come on, time and again you have put your lives on the line. There must be a reason." She said.

"I believe in a fair and just land." Merlin said.

"And you believe that Arthur will give you that?" Morgause asked.

"I know it." Merlin said.

"And then what? You think you'll be recognized, is that it?" she asked.

"It is not all about the recognition, Morgause." I said.

"No, you're right. There's something more." She said. "Something you're not telling me, isn't there?"

"I've told you." Merlin said.

"Well, you can take your secrets you your graves." She said. She spoke some spell and her eyes glowed gold. I felt the chains tighten around me. "You chose to poison one of my own, you may regret that." She walked away leaving Merlin and me in the clearing.

oOo

I woke on my own, which was never ever a good sign. As soon as I was dressed I walked to Aleya's chambers. When I opened the door I found her bed had not been slept in. Great, she was gone. The last time I saw her she said she was going to go to see Uther. I quickly made my way to Uther's chambers. What if Morgana had tried something and she'd gotten in the way? Knowing her she would have done exactly that. I opened the door and found that there was no one there except Uther who was fast asleep in his bed. I decided to go and see Gaius. Of all the times for Aleya to go missing it was now she chose.

oOo

"Abrica benda." Merlin said. The chains only grew tighter. "Abrica Benda!" he said louder. It was no use. At best all the spells would do would crush us sooner.

"Merlin, she enchanted it." I said. "The spells won't work."

"We have to do something." He said. There was a noise in the trees.

"What was that?" I asked.

"I think we're fixing to find out." he said.

oOo

"Have you seen Aleya?" I asked as I walked in. I found Gaius worriedly walking back down the steps to Merlin's room. "What is it?" I asked.

"Merlin did not come home last night." He said.

"Neither did Aleya." I said.

"It's always those two."

"Of course." I said rolling my eyes. "I'll check with Gwen. She may know."

oOo

I looked over the rocks and saw stingers walking over them. The bodies became visible and the fear I felt was terrible.

"Serkets." I muttered.

"Abrica Benda I matrion extringo!" Merlin yelled more urgently. I could see the serket slowly moving closer.

"Ferburne lucan ingringnot!" I said. The serket were blasted away by fire.

"Where did you learn that?" Merlin asked.

"You should hide your magic book better." I said. I heard him laugh a bit.

"Incantiones immatrion iminento!" He yelled. The serket from his side were blasted away.

"Is this going to become a competition?" I asked.

"You know I'd beat you." He said flirtingly.

"Oh, excuse me mister most powerful warlock of all time." I said.

oOo

I pecked on the door to Morgana's chambers before walking in. I saw Gwen standing at the table arranging some flowers in a vase.

"Hey Gwen?" I asked.

"Yes?" she said.

"Have you seen Aleya and Merlin?" I asked. She looked confused for a moment.

"I haven't." she said.

"Haven't what?" A voice came from behind me. It was Morgana.

"It's nothing. I should be going." I said. I certainly did not want her involved.

"What is it Samantha?" she asked.

"Neither Merlin or Aleya returned last night." I said.

"That's not like them." She said.

"I know, that's why I am asking." I said snidely.

"Well, I'm sure they're fine." She said. I smiled and walked out. She knew where they were, and if she knew, then there was something wrong.

oOo

"We can't hold them off forever." I said.

"I can't break the chains." Merlin said.

"How long until someone will realize we are gone?"

"Even if they do, they won't find us."

"Great." I said. "It's getting dark."

"I know." Merlin said.

"Ansiangna beriante setuge!" Merlin said. It only made the serket back away.

"Merlin!" I said. It was too late. I felt a sharp pain hit my stomach. I cried out. I had never experienced anything like this before. The last time I had been stung it had only nicked me. This time it was worse.

"Aleya!" He yelled. My eyesight began to blur.

"It got me." I managed to mumble out.

"O Drakon! Ftengamore a se Kalon, imatrion un gringot!" He yelled. "You'll be fine." He said. I saw the serket closing in again and with the final of my magic I pushed them away. I heard Merlin call out.

"Merlin?" I said weakly.

"We'll be fine." He said with the same weakness in his voice that was in mine. I wasn't sure how he could tell me we'd be fine when we'd both been poisoned. The last thing I saw was the dragon swooping down at us. I felt myself losing my hold on consciousness. The last thought I had was that I hoped Merlin would be alright.

**Neptune19: I understand, it is hard to imagine being oblivious to it when you know that she is evilly smirking all the time!**

**dream lighting: I read chapter one of the New Moon one and it was fantastic, I am going to read more when I get the chance!  
**


	55. The Tears of Uther Pendragon Part Three

_**A/N:**_** Okay, I hope I will fit this episode into four parts but I am not sure. Please tell me what you think! **

The Tears of Uther Pendragon

Part Three

I woke up but refused to open my eyes. My head throbbed and every breath I took made the wound on my stomach hurt. I opened my eyes and saw the dragon staring at me. I sat up quickly, but as I did my vision swam.

"You are still not fully healed." He said. I looked to my left and saw that Merlin was still unconscious. Had he gotten stung as well?

"Hello." I said. For some reason that was all I could get out.

"Hello Aleya." He said.

"I assume I have you to thank for getting us out of that forest?" I asked. Merlin had been very vague as to what had happened on the night Arthur and him had went to face the dragon. It had be very humorous the next day when Leon stumbled back into Camelot. Turns out he had been knocked off of his horse and rendered unconscious and Merlin and Arthur had just left him.

"I could not resist a dragonlord's call. Even if I wanted to." He said.

"And that _O drakon_ bit was Merlin calling you?" I asked.

"Yes." He said. I smiled.

"Well, thank you." I said. At that moment my head began to throb even more.

"Lie down, the serket's poison is a powerful one. I have given you an enchantment to help you heal, but it will take time." He said. Despite wanting to protest I found that every inch of me disagreed. I laid back down and quickly drifted to sleep.

oOo

"Where is your friend?" Arthur asked as he barged into my chambers. Lucky for him I was dressed.

"There is a thing called knocking where you alert the person that you are coming in." I said. "You should give it a try."

"I need Merlin and wherever Aleya is Merlin is as well." Arthur said.

"Why do you need Merlin?" I asked.

"I have no socks, no clean breaches, and an archery session to go to." He said angrily.

"I do not appreciate your tone." I said.

"I don't appreciate having a lazy, useless servant who can't seem to grasp the concept of showing up to work." He said.

"I don't think you grasp the concept of washing your clothes yourself." I said.

"I am crowned prince of Camel-" He began.

"Really? I had not noticed. Go get you _breaches _and I will wash them." I said. I had always done my own laundry, something that Arthur had probably never done.

"Thank you." He said. He began to walk out.

"I should let you know though, neither Aleya or Merlin returned home last night." I said.

"Where do you think they got to?" he asked.

"I just hope that you aren't too hard on Merlin when he returns considering he could be in danger right now." I said.

"And what makes you think that Merlin could get himself in danger?" He asked in his usual prattish voice.

"You'd be surprised." I said. "Now go so you shoot a target with a crossbow." He thought for a moment and then walked out. I knew how to put doubt in his mind and that was exactly what I needed to do now. The next step, was finding Merlin and Aleya. That meant riding a horse into the forest, because that's where they always got themselves into trouble at, and finding them.

oOo

I looked the horse over. I really was not looking forward to this.

"Hello." I said as if the horse was going to respond. It neighed and stomped its foot on the ground. I took a deep breath and hoisted myself up onto the animal. It wasn't a very hard thing to do, but it was terrifying.

I made it into the forest where I could see no trail. Of course the two idiots would not leave a trail. I rode in a decent ways before I decided that my attempts were fruitless. I turned towards the outside of the forest where it would be easier to ride out. I made it to the ridge and saw the most horrifying thing I had ever seen. There was an army riding towards Camelot. I didn't recognize the flags that were flying, but I knew I had to warn Arthur. It was nearly sundown already, I could only hope that I would make it back in time.

oOo

When next I woke I sat up abruptly. I could not remember why I was frightened but my heart was racing. I looked over and saw Merlin talking to the dragon.

"We need to get back to Camelot." Merlin said to the dragon. He looked over his shoulder and saw me. I stood up and walked over beside of him. I felt a bit of trepidation about the dragon. He had killed many people in Camelot. "The kingdom is in danger and….." he trailed off. He seemed weak. I had never seen Merlin in such a way before. Even when he was shot with the bolt he was smiling as soon as he woke up. "It's my fault." He said.

"Hold on…..how is it your fault?" I asked. He looked at me.

"I should never have trusted Morgana." Merlin said.

"I trusted her as well, Merlin. She was our friend." I said.

"You only did what you felt was right, and that shows great courage." The dragon said. "But trust is a double edged sword."

"As is destiny. That's what you told me when we first met." I said. "Has it always been Morgana's destiny to do this?"

"I am afraid so." He said.

"I thought since she has magic, we were the same." Merlin said.

"In some ways you are." The dragon said.

"Merlin doesn't have an evil bone in his body." I said. "Morgana has chosen the wrong path."

"You have learned your lesson. Your willingness to put trust in people and your determination to see goodness in people will be your undoing." He said. "I hope you both will take heed in the future. But I am afraid that the three of your futures are not intertwined forever."

"What do you mean?" Merlin asked.

"She is the darkness to your light, the hatred to your love." The Dragon said.

"We need to return to Camelot." I said. "Morgana and Morgause have Cenred's army at their disposal."

"You two are not yet fully recovered and it's more than three days walk." The dragon said. My stomach dropped. We could never make it back in time.

"I have no intention of walking." Merlin said smiling.

oOo

We were flying. It was truly fantastic. The dragon carried us over the forest. It wasn't as frightening as one might think. Merlin held his hands out and yelled. I laughed at him. It was nice to see him happy after so long of seeing him upset.

"We're flying, Merlin!" I said. He just looked at me smiling. Finally the dragon landed. The castle was within view. We were in a field. We both jumped off, me rather ungracefully.

"This is as far as I go." The dragon said.

"Thank you." Merlin said. "I won't forget this."

"Be careful, the great battle for Camelot has begun." The dragon said. "You two must be strong, for Arthur's destiny and the future of Albion rests in your hands." With that the great creature flew away. I looked at Merlin.

"Right, no pressure then." I said.

"How it always is, isn't it?" he asked.

"Of course." I said.

"We must hurry." He said.

oOo

"Samantha?" Aleya called as she walked down the hallway. I turned around and saw her. The state she was in was horrendous. Her dress was dirty, he hair was knotted, she had a bruise on her cheek, and there was a small wound visible through an almost perfectly round tear in the fabric of her dress. The spot around the wound was covered in blood.

"What's happened?" I asked concern welling within me.

"We must go to Uther's chambers quickly." She said without faltering. I quickly followed her down the hallway where we went to Uther's chambers. We were met by Merlin and Gaius.

"I need to inform Arthur of something." I said when we had made it inside.

"My lord?" Gaius called out. The room was a mess. There were things strewn all about the floor. Uther's bed was empty as well.

"There is an army marching for Camelot." I said. Merlin and Aleya both looked at me with fear in their eyes.

"Cenred?" Aleya said looking to Merlin.

"Morgause is starting her attack." Merlin said.

"Uther." Gaius said in a caring tone as he leaned down in front of the king who was on the floor. He was sobbing. I walked over to him as Merlin knelt down at the side of his bed and pulled some root out. He threw the root into the fire and both he and Aleya cupped their hands over their ears.

"Is that it?" Aleya said looking a bit dazed.

"It was an enchantment, sire." Gaius said trying to comfort Uther. "You need to rest." Merlin and Gaius helped Uther into his bed and then Gaius gave him a sleeping draught.

oOo

"We must tell Uther what Morgana has done." Merlin said upon leaving Uther's chambers. Gaius and Samantha both stared at him in disbelief.

"Are you mad?" Gaius asked.

"He'd have all of our heads if we made such accusations." Samantha said.

"We can't just let her get away with it." I said.

"He dotes on her every word, Aleya." Gaius said.

"But, if he knew." Merlin said.

"You've seen how blind he is to her faults. He just hugs her and acts like he was the one in the wrong." Samantha said.

"Besides, the root is gone. It can do no more harm." Gaius said.

"No you don't understand." I said. "Morgana and Morgause, they are planning something."

"It involves and army that is riding for Camelot!" Samantha said.

"You will all go get some sleep and we'll see what morning brings!" Gaius said. With reluctance we all split off in the direction of our chambers. Camelot was about to face a great trial.

oOo

"Where's Arthur?" I asked as Merlin walked by. I needed to tell him of Cenred's march on Camelot. It could not wait any longer.

"He's in council for the day." Merlin said.

"Fine, I'll interrupt council." I said walking off.

oOo

Having changed and brushed my hair out, and not getting any sleep, I decided to go and find Merlin. I walked down the corridor. I felt myself being pulled into one of the alcoves. I looked and saw Morgana.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I don't know how you escaped, but I promise if you breathe a word of this to anyone I will make your life a very short and painful one." She said.

"What's happened to you, Morgana?" I asked. She looked me over.

"Just think what Uther would do to anyone who tried to harm his beloved ward." She said. She walked out of the alcove leaving me speechless.

oOo

I opened the door to the council chambers and all of the council members stared at me. I smiled and then looked to Arthur.

"My lord, I need to speak with you." I said. Arthur looked shocked for a moment.

"Surely it can wait." Arthur said.

"There is an army riding towards Camelot. Can that wait?" I asked. Arthur's eyes went wide. The council members averted their stares from me to Arthur awaiting his response.

"My lord?" Leon's voice rang from behind me.

"Cenred's army marches from the east." Leon said. "They will be here in two days' time." Arthur stood up.

"Thank you for proving my point Leon." I said. "It cannot wait, Arthur, we must act now."

"Thank you Samantha, how many men?" Arthur asked.

"20,000, maybe more." Leon said.

"I'd say it was more." I said looking at Leon. "Perhaps 25,000."

"I fear that news of the king's illness has spread beyond our borders." Geoffrey said.

"Cenred sees an opportunity, Arthur." I said.

"We must find a way to appease him." Leon said.

"Not what my father would do." Arthur said. "He wouldn't bow to our enemies."

"Arthur, we're outnumbered two to one." I said. "You cannot expect to win this battle."

"What sessions would Cenred insist on what territories would he want?" Arthur asked.

"We do not have to give them anything." Geoffrey said.

"But it could buy us valuable time." Leon said.

"It shows weakness." Arthur said. "There's only one course of action open to us." He looked at me with remorse in his eyes. "We must prepare the city for siege."

"Are sure that is wise?" Leon asked.

"The castle is our strongest weapon, no army has ever taken Camelot." Arthur said.

"What about the people in the outlying villages?" I asked. "Surely we must do something for them."

"They must find refuge within the city walls." Arthur said.

"What of their houses, their livelihood?" Leon asked. "Cenred will destroy everything in his path."

"They will have their lives." Arthur said. "Go ready the army."

With that everyone left besides me. I looked at Arthur who was staring down at the papers that were strewn out across the table.

"Do you believe I am right?" he asked. I walked over to him and looked him in the eye.

"Your judgment, as it always does, bears only what is best for the people in mind." I said. I took his hand into mine. "I believe that your choice is wise, and Cenred had better watch out."

"But, will the people suffer for this?" he asked. There was doubt in his voice. Doubt and fear. Only two days ago he had been merely the prince, now he was acting as king.

"I believe that the people will thank you for protecting them and their children." I said. "You are doing what you believe is right and I believe in you."

"Thank you, Samantha." He said.

"Now, I must go and inform my idiot of a best friend of what is to come." I said. I kissed his hand and walked out of the room.

**dream lighting: Thanks for continuing to read and review! It makes my day when I see someone has reviewed!**


	56. The Tears of Uther Pendragon Part Four

_**A/N: **_**Right, Tears Of Uther Pendragon is done! Woot! Woot! I am quite proud of this. The ending I played around with flowers because that's how some ladies communicated so I hope you like it!**

The Tears of Uther Pendragon

Part Four

I knocked on the door and then came to my senses and just walked in anyway. I saw Arthur standing by the window. He turned and looked at me.

"I didn't mean to interrupt." I said.

"No, come in." he said. I walked closer to him.

"How is Uther?" I asked.

"I could do with him here." Arthur said.

"I know." I said. "You're a good job. If that's any consolation. I believe in you."

"I am glad I have your faith." He said.

"The people are glad you have taken charge." I said.

"I am committing them to a siege. There will be casualties." He said.

"I trust you more than Uther, more than any man." I said. "Worry is not a wise council."

"I do not know how I would make it through a time like this without you." He said. I smiled.

"I feel the same way about you." I said. "No matter what happens, you'll always have my bad attitude and sparkling personality around!"

"You do not have a bad attitude." He said. "You do have a sparkling personality." He pulled me into his arms.

"Arthur Pendragon, we will make it through this. As we always do." I said.

"I hope you're right." He said. We stayed there. We both knew it could be the last time, but we did not dwell on that.

oOo

"Have you ever been through a siege before?" I asked as I helped Merlin do Arthur's laundry. I sat on the table in the washroom busily folding clothes while he washed them and dried them with the help of a little magic.

"No. There's never been reason since I came to Camelot." he said.

"Cenred's army may be powerful, but we have are the good to their evil." I said.

"I suppose you're going to say that good always triumphs over evil?" Merlin asked.

"Something like that." I said smiling. "Do you think that Camelot will survive?"

"I believe that Arthur will become king, so there has to be a kingdom for him to be king of." Merlin said. He turned and placed his hands on mine. "Listen, no matter what happens, I'll make sure you're safe."

"As I have told you before, Merlin, it is not my safety that worries me." I said. "Also, I'll think you'll find I can fend for myself rather well now."

"Oh really?" he asked. I smiled and looked over at the pile of clothes still waiting to be folded.

"Imenton drimino." I said. All of the clothes on the table folded neatly into a pile. Merlin smiled at me. "I haven't just been sitting around for the past year." He didn't say anything. He leaned in and kissed me. In that moment it did not matter what tomorrow brought, only that I had Merlin.

oOo

The day had been rather uneventful. Other than fetching and gathering preparing for the siege, nothing happened.

"This is it." Aleya said as she walked into my chambers. She was dressed in trousers and had a dagger strapped to her waist. I was wearing something similar only I bore a sword as my weapon. Aleya was like Merlin and probably couldn't hold up a sword much less fight with one.

"The final countdown?" I asked as I stood up. I walked over to her.

"Merlin says it'll be within the hour." She said.

"Then we've no time to lose." I said. Aleya and I walked outside and onto the balcony which overlooked the field below the castle. It was getting dark so light could be seen in the distance.

"If something happens to me, know that you are my best friend and I am grateful to have you." Aleya said. Her words bore into me. She was saying goodbye.

"Don't say goodbye, Ally. We'll make it out, like we always do." I said.

"If we don't?" she asked.

"Then we'll worry about goodbyes in the next life." I said. She smiled. We watched in silence as Cenred's army rode closer.

"We must fight like the Doctor." She said.

"And Rory the Roman." I said.

"And Sarah Jane Smith." She said.

"With honor." I said.

"For the love of Camelot." she said. The army was closing on us now. I held my breath for a moment praying that this was not the end.

oOo

"Aleya." Merlin called. I was busy bandaging a man's leg. I looked over to him. "One of us needs to keep an eye on her." He said motioning to Morgana.

"I assume you want me to?" I said.

"You mustn't let her out of your sight." He said.

"Gotcha." I said. He left and I pulled the bandage tight. The man jumped off of the table and quickly went back out to the fight.

oOo

Despite the many protests from Leon who told me to leave I was fighting. I could hold my own with a sword against these men. I was on the roof where men were getting in using ladders. With each one killed another climbed in his place. I ran my sword through a man and the ladder fell taking several other men with it.

"Retreat!" One of the knights yelled. I finished off the men who were persisting with the ladder and then followed the knights out. I did not understand why we were retreating, we were holding our own.

oOo

I looked up from my work and Morgana walked out. I finished wrapping a man's arm then followed her. She went into the courtyard. It was horrifying the amount of fire raining from the sky. It was not like what you expect when you hear stories of catapults, it was far more terrifying. I walked into the castle and followed Morgana to her chambers. I could tell by the fact that she did not look back that she knew I was following her. I waited a moment before walking in. I could hear her. She was breathing heavily as she stood behind the changing screen. I pretended to look around before walking back out and into the hall.

I slipped in the alcove and hid. She walked past me carrying a scepter of some sort. I continued my pursuit more carefully.

oOo

I made it to the barricade where more men were getting in by the second. I made quick work of two attackers before reaching the front. Cenred needed to train his army better.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Arthur asked as he fought off several men.

"Oh, you know, knitting." I said with a smile.

"Get back inside!" he said.

"Not a chance." I replied. I continued to fight. I could tell he disapproved but there was no stopping me now. I was going to fight for the kingdom.

oOo

I followed Morgana down the stairwell and past several knights. I was surprised they did not find it odd that Uther's ward was running about with a scepter while a battle raged outside. She continued down into the burial vaults. I was certain she was a part of Morgause's plan and I feared what that scepter was for.

She looked at the ground and then smirked. With a scream she drove the scepter into the ground. The pulse of magic that followed was almost enough to knock me off of my feet. She smiled at her work and then looked over at one of the crypts. A light came from the top of the scepter and hit each one of the crypts. She was going to raise the dead.

"Morgana." I said losing my cover. I stepped out into her view. "This has to stop."

"It is too late, the battle is lost." She said smiling.

"The battle is not lost, Camelot will survive." I said.

"I'm afraid you won't survive with it." She said drawing her sword. I pulled out my dagger. This did not bode well for me. I just had to destroy the scepter.

"I'll give you one last chance to stop this." I said.

"I will give you one last chance to leave." She replied. What was I to do? Should I use magic? If I did she would have that to use against me. I had to trick her. That was my only chance.

"Fine." I said. "I'm going." I re-sheathed my dagger and slowly backed away. She believed it. She turned back to watch her spell take hold. Hands began to burst out of the crypts.

"Ictango drimeno extringo iverta." I said. She was flung into the wall only hard enough to render her unconscious. I walked over to the scepter. How was I meant to destroy it? I grabbed onto it and tried to pull it out of the ground. A charge of energy pulsed through me and through me back. All I felt all over was pain. Like a thousand stabbing knives. I found that my vision swam. I slowly succumbed to the darkness.

oOo

I let the knights take my place on the front when Arthur left. I feared he may be hurt. I followed him through the courtyard.

"Are you alright?" I asked. He stopped and turned to me.

"I'm fine." He said. I saw them. Behind him. Skeleton with swords. "What's wrong?" he asked. I found that I could not speak I simply raised my hand and pointed at them. He turned and saw them walking towards us. Merlin ran up behind me. Arthur began fighting with the skeleton. He landed a blow on the creature's ribs. It didn't faze it.

"How do you expect to kill it?" I asked.

"I don't know!" Arthur said. One began to attack Merlin. He quickly drew a sword and began defending himself against it. I did the same when one came after me.

"We can't hold them off!" Merlin yelled.

"Get inside!" Arthur commanded. We all three ran inside. "Warn Gaius, tell him to seal off the hospital." Neither Merlin or I moved.

"Merlin go." I said. Merlin ran off. I stood next to Arthur as the shadows moved towards us.

"You need to go as well." Arthur said.

"Arthur Pendragon, together or not at all." I said. In the heat of battle one thinks of many dramatic things to say, that was one of them.

oOo

Morgana. Scepter. Dead. Camelot. Cenred.

Those were my thoughts as I slowly woke up. Everything ached. I drowsily opened my eyes and forced myself to sit up. I found there was a sword lying on the ground. Probably disguarded by one of the skeleton. I picked it up and had a mental battle with myself. If I could not pull the scepter out of the ground perhaps I could break it. I grasped the sword and forced myself to stand up. I shakily walked over to the scepter and lined up my sword to the middle.

"I thought you were leaving." Morgana said walking up to me.

"I thought you were my friend, I suppose we were both wrong." I said.

"You could join us." She said. "I could guarantee your survival."

"What an appealing offer." I said. "Too bad I'm spoken for."

"Merlin?" she asked. "You seriously think that he will help you survive?"

"I think that you underestimate us." I said. "I pity you."

"I do not want your pity." She said.

"Perhaps you need it." I said. "Why is it necessary to kill?"

"So that people with magic can be free." She said.

"Did it occur to you that by doing this, you are no better than Uther?" I asked. She looked cross.

"I do not have the blood of thousands of innocent people on my hands." She said.

"You do." I said. "You helped Morgause. You brought this battle upon Camelot. It is you're doing."

"I should strike you down where you stand." She said drawing her sword.

"Remember the Druid boy?" I asked. "Mordred. He had magic. Merlin, Arthur, Samantha, and I helped you smuggle him out. Merlin and I brought him to you."

"He was nearly killed because he had magic." Morgana said.

"You were kind then. You cared." I said. "What was it you said? You said that you could not bear the thought of anything happening to us. What happened to that?"

"I saw that you support Uther. I saw that you only care for yourselves." She said.

"You are wrong, Morgana." I said. "I do not support Uther. I support Arthur. I believe in the kingdom he will create."

"Arthur is his father's son." She said.

"Arthur is noble. It is people like you who use magic for evil that are to blame for Uther's hatred." I said. "He is not justified in it for one second, but you are not justified in your actions either."

"How do you know that I am not in the right and you are in the wrong?" she asked.

"Because I am not trying to kill the people I love." I said. She snarled at me and then swung her sword. I blocked the blow shakily. "Please Morgana, let's go back to how it was before!"

"I can never go back to being Uther's loving ward, Aleya. I can never go back to loving that man." She said.

"Then be patient, wait for Arthur to become king. Wait for him to accept magic!" I said.

"He will not accept it." She said. "Magic will have no place in Camelot until Morgause and I are in control."

"Morgause is using you." I said. I had already blocked several of her blows. Her hits got harder once I went after Morgause. "She is using you to gain Camelot. You are but a pawn in a chess game!"

"She is my sister." Morgana said swinging again. "She would not do such a thing!"

"But she is." I said.

"You will die for saying that!" she yelled. I knew she could out fight me, but I could not just let her kill me.

oOo

"Come on." I said as Gwen and I helped Arthur onto the table. There was a wound on his knee. "You always have to get injured, don't you?" I said.

"One of my many flaws." He said.

"I wouldn't say many, a few. Perhaps a handful." I tied the bandage on and stopped the bleeding.

"We can't fight a battle on two fronts." He said. "I don't know how much longer we can hold the citadel, we need to get my father to safety."

"How do you plan to do that?" I asked. "Cenred's army has us on all sides and that's if you make it past the skeletons."

"We have to do something!" he said.

"We will continue to fight." I said.

oOo

I was having difficulty fighting when I saw Merlin enter the room. His eyes immediately focused on me. I continued to hold my own with Morgana, which surprised me. He turned his attention to the scepter.

"Please stop this Morgana!" I said. "The city will fall."

"Good."

"You can't mean that."

"Uther will never accept magic."

"If anyone could change his mind it would be you, yet you choose to do this?" I said.

"You don't have magic, you don't know what it's like." She said. She took a swipe at my side and cut through my shirt and left a wound on my stomach. I hunched over in pain.

"You will die Aleya, like the scoundrel you are." She said holding up her sword to me. I closed my eyes awaiting the blow. I looked up at her once.

"I'm sorry for what you've become, Morgana." I said. Merlin looked at her and then the ceiling. He said a spell and rocks fell on to us. I slid back before I could be hit, but they got Morgana in the head. Merlin picked up her sword and made quick work of destroying the scepter.

oOo

I was losing. That was fine. It's not that I wanted to die, it was that I did not fear death. I did not fear the silence of it all. I fell back and the skeleton raised its sword to kill me.

"Samantha!" Arthur yelled from far away. I closed my eyes awaiting the pain. All I heard was bones hitting the cobblestone. I opened my eyes and saw the skeleton was reduced to bones. I couldn't help but smile. Arthur ran over and helped me up before pulling me into his arms.

"I'm still alive." I said as it sunk in.

"I thought I'd lost you." He said.

"I'm not going to go that easily." I said.

oOo

By morning Cenred's men had retreated. While the damage to the castle had been done, we were safe now. Gaius had had to put stitches in my side which was not a pleasant experience. Merlin had paced anxiously as he did it which was humorous. Samantha and Arthur both survived and we were called into court. Uther stood before us.

"In my time we have won many battles." Uther said. "But none so important as this. Every man, woman, and child has performed their heroic best. And I thank you. And I salute you all. Even before the battle we knew there was a traitor in our midst." He began. Did he know about Morgana? Had Merlin gotten to Arthur in time? "One who was almost the undoing of us." He continued. "However, we have to thank the one person who outwitted them. And who almost single handedly turned the battle." He was going to recognize Merlin for destroying the scepter. A smile crept across my face as I looked at Merlin.

"The Lady Morgana." Uther said. Morgana walked up to him smiling. The smile vanished from my face. "She bravely entered the vault, found the magical vessel, and destroyed it. We must be vigilant, we must stand firm against the dark forces of magic. And ensure that this does not happen again." Uther said. Morgana smirked at me. It was then I finally realized, she was too far past redemption.

oOo

To say Aleya was cross would not be fair to her. She did not get mad often so when she did you had better watch out.

"Why is Uther so blind to her true nature?" she asked.

"Because she is a good liar." I said. "He won't be so blind for long when he sees her smirking left and right."

"Merlin's the one who destroyed the scepter." She said.

"From what Merlin says, you are the true hero in this." I said. There was definitely pride in my voice. "Merlin said that right until the end you were trying to save her."

"It didn't work." She said.

"You tried." I said. "Now, answers. Where were you the night Merlin and you disappeared?"

"Tied up by Morgana and Morgause in the woods. Then we had to fight off serkets and we both got stung, then Merlin called the dragon. Then the dragon healed us and flew us back to Camelot." she said.

"You flew on the dragon!" I said.

"Yeah." She said. "It was fantastic." There was a knock on the door. While I was left smiling Aleya opened it. She came back over to the table and sat down a vase of flowers.

"Who are they from?" I asked. Her face was emotionless.

"Begonia, Orange Lilies, Monkshood, and a black rose." She said looking at the flowers.

"An odd combination." I said.

"Flowers have meanings Sam." She said. "In Enola Holmes it was how Enola and her mother spoke."

"What do these flowers mean?" I asked.

"Begonia means beware, Orang Lilies mean hatred, Monkshood means A deadly foe is near, and a black rose means death." She said.

"Then I think we know who they are from." I said.

"Morgana just sent me a death threat." Aleya said.


	57. Saving Samantha Part One

_**A/N:**_** Right, back again! This is set between Tears of Uther Pendragon and Goblin's Gold because I needed to introduce someone. Might I have the honor of introducing, Lady Jenna. A picture of her can be found here and fenderforever1 on DeviantArt.**

Saving Samantha

Part One

Pain. White hot blistering pain. That's what I felt. The woman clad all in black. An emo chick who wanted me dead. I looked down and saw that she had a blade pressed into my stomach. That would explain the pain.

"No!" I heard someone yell from the distance. The woman smiled and removed the blade. It hurt more than leaving it in. I heard the sounds of swords clicking together. I looked down at my stomach which was not bleeding. It hurt. It was a pain that radiated from the center of my stomach all throughout my body.

"Samantha?" A voice said. There was someone leaned next to me. It wasn't Arthur. Who was it? Where was I? What was happening?

-Two Hours Prior-

I finished strapping the saddle bag onto the saddle then I stood back to admire my handy work. I may not be too keen on having to ride a horse, but I was keen on spending time with Arthur.

"Are you ready, my lady?" his voice rang out from behind me. I turned and saw him wearing a tunic and a riding coat.

"Of course, my lord." I said smiling. He tried to help me onto the horse but it just turned out being very awkward due to the fact that I was a bit clumsy when it came to riding. I made it onto the horse though. Arthur skillfully mounted his and he led the way out of the courtyard.

oOo

I watched smiling as Samantha and Arthur left the citadel. I was happy they were doing this, they both could use some down time. After the battle Camelot was almost finished rebuilding and Uther was back upon the throne so Arthur had less responsibility. Samantha and I couldn't help but laugh when Merlin told us of Uther taking an arrow to the knee. Skyrim jokes could never get old.

"I know you're back there." I said. I had heard Merlin walk up. I knew it was Merlin because he almost tripped once.

"How could you possibly know where I am?" He asked walking closer behind me.

"I'm like a bat. I hear things." I said making my eyes go wide. He laughed and looked out the window too.

"Are they gone?" he asked.

"Just left." I said. "I'm surprised Arthur didn't drag you along with them."

"It all makes me very nervous." He said.

"Merlin, love, you don't have to watch Arthur every waking second." I said.

"It would make me feel better if I could." he said.

"Well that's a little bit stalker like, but I get what you mean." I said.

oOo

We made it to a ridge that overlooked the fields below. It was breathtaking. Arthur slid off of his horse and before he had a chance to help me down I was on the ground. I pulled open the saddle bag and removed a blanket.

"What do you think?" Arthur asked.

"It's lovely." I said. I spread the blanket out while got the basket of food and sat it down. "What's that?" I asked. I looked into the field below and there was a black dot moving by.

"Perhaps some sort of animal." Arthur said.

"Must be." I said.

oOo

After we had eaten we stayed for a while. In that moment we just talked. I stared over the edge, despite how wonderful it was to be with Arthur, I still had a sense that something bad was fixing to take place.

"Tell me." He said. "What was your childhood like?" I thought for a moment. I had to make it coincide with where he thought I was from.

"Oh you know, like every child." I said.

"I hardly believe that anything with you could be as mundane as that description." He said. I laughed.

"What about you?" I asked. "What did you do as a child?"

"My father trained me in fighting from the time I could walk." He said.

"And that was what you did?" I asked. Fighting with a sword was hardly a childhood.

"I enjoyed it." He said. I was about to ask him more when someone ran up behind him.

"Please, you must leave." The woman said. She was wearing a red and white plaid dress and had black hair. Arthur stood immediately and drew his sword. I followed standing behind him.

"Who are you?" He asked with an authoritative tone to his voice. The woman looked at his sword and then back at him.

"You're from Camelot." she said. I placed my hand on Arthur's shoulder. It was apparent that she was no danger to us.

"I am Prince Arthur." Arthur said. The girl immediately curtsied.

"My lord, you must return to Camelot before it's too late." She said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"There is a creature." She said. "A woman in black. She has spotted you and he will kill you."

"How is it you know this?" Arthur asked.

"My name is Lady Jenna of Mercier. I was being sent to Camelot to stay by my father." She said. "Our camp was ransacked by the woman and all of the knights are dead."

"My father spoke of your arrival."

"Arthur." I said. I was looking around for the woman when I realized just how dire out situation was.

"What is it?" Arthur asked.

"The horses." I said. He looked around. They were gone.

"We must make it back to Camelot." Arthur said.

"We will never escape. It's too late." Jenna said.

"We have to try." I said.

"Turn round." Jenna said. Arthur and I both turned and saw the woman. Before I could move I felt my feet being lifted off of the ground. I tried to get up but found it useless.

"Samantha!" Arthur yelled. I managed to roll my head over and I saw him trying desperately to move over to me. Whatever this thing was it must have put some sort of enchantment on him. The woman was moving closer to me. I tried to see under her hood but there didn't appear to be anything there.

"Once and Future Queen, you shall die here." A voice said in my head. Once and Future Queen? Die here? My thoughts were a jumbled mess. I saw her draw out a sword. It was clear but it could still be seen. She held it over me. Arthur yelled louder trying to deter her. She thrust the blade down at my stomach. I was numb at first. Then it came.

Pain. White hot blistering pain. That's what I felt. The woman clad all in black. An emo chick who wanted me dead. I looked down and saw that she had a blade pressed into my stomach. That would explain the pain.

"No!" I heard someone yell from the distance. The woman smiled and removed the blade. It hurt more than leaving it in. I heard the sounds of swords clicking together. I looked down at my stomach which was not bleeding. It hurt. It was a pain that radiated from the center of my stomach all throughout my body.

"Samantha?" A voice said. There was someone leaned next to me. It wasn't Arthur. Who was it? Where was I? What was happening? There was a horrifying screech. I wanted to cup my hands over my ears but I found I could not find the strength to move. My eyes caught his. Arthur. I barely felt him lift me up and begin carrying me down the path. It hurt. That's all I could feel. I fell into the darkness not knowing whether I would come back out.

**Shades-Soul: I'm glad you like it and I promise you I have a plan! I have already got it figured out where I want to go with it and it will involve Samantha, please just bear with me!**


	58. Saving Samantha Part Two

_**A/N: **_**Right, so there is the end to that. What do you guys think? I was wondering if you liked the filler chapters. Let me know! Also, Lady Jenna will be an interesting character I promise! Anyways, here is the conclusion:**

Saving Samantha

Part Two

I busied myself rolling up bandages while Merlin organized different potion bottles that littered the shelf. Gaius was in one of the outlying villages for the week and Merlin had thought it would be a good idea to clean up his workshop for him. I placed the white roll into the basket and began on the next one.

"I've got one." I said looking at Merlin. "Knock, knock." I finished unable to contain my smile.

"Who's there?" he said.

"Doctor." I replied.

"Doctor Who?" He asked. I began laughing. "I don't understand it."

"It' just funny to hear someone say it like that." I said. The door flew open and Arthur walked in carrying Samantha and being followed by an anxious looking woman.

"What happened?" Merlin asked quickly following Arthur to the bed where he gently laid Samantha down. I stood up and immediately took a place by her side.

"We were attacked." He said. "Where's Gaius?"

"He won't be back until tomorrow." Merlin said.

"What happened to Sam?" I asked.

"She was stabbed." Arthur choked out.

"There's not a mark on her." I said.

"There wouldn't be." The woman said.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" I asked.

"I am Lady Jenna of Mercier." She said holding out her hand.

"Why wouldn't there be a mark?" Merlin asked.

"She was stabbed by a shadow wraith." Jenna said. "The blade does it's damage without creating a wound."

"How do you know this?" Arthur asked.

"We were told stories of them as children." She said. "I never thought them true."

"We need to figure out how to save her." I said. I felt her forehead and it was warm to the touch. I prayed that she would be alright.

oOo

I opened my eyes. I wasn't in Camelot, or the forest. I could hear the sound of cars driving by. I sat up and looked around. I found myself in my room from when I was a child. I stood up and looked around. The walls were a horrid shade of pink which I hated. I looked at my night stand and saw the TARDIS sitting there just as I had left it. I saw posters of Matt Smith and Benedict Cumberbatch on the wall. I smiled. It brought back memories.

"Samantha!" I heard a voice call out. I turned and walked out the door. It was then I noticed I was not in my dress, I was wearing pajama pants and a Beatles T-shirt. I walked into the kitchen where my mum was sitting at the table with a bowl of cereal. The box was lying there open.

"Did you decide to wake up?" Aleya said sitting down at her usual spot at the table with a glass of orange juice.

"Yeah." I said. I sat down.

"Is there something the matter?" My mum asked. Julia. Her name was Julia.

"Nothing." I said. "Nothing at all."

"Good, you've got to be at school in an hour." She said.

"School?" I asked in shock. It had been a long time since mum had said that to me or since I have even thought of school.

"I think she may have hit her head." Aleya mumbled to my mum. I instinctively punched her in the arm. I was home. Was everything that happened in Camelot merely a dream?

oOo

Since Arthur had brought Samantha back he had only left to escort Jenna to Uther. Apparently Uther was going to watch after her for a few months or something. I kept dabbing the cold cloth on Samantha's forehead willing her fever to calm.

"Any luck, Merlin?" Arthur asked. Merlin was busy going through Gaius's books on the healing arts trying to find a cure for the Shadow Wraith's blade.

"There are actually a lot of books here." Merlin said.

"She has to be okay." I mumbled. Arthur placed his hand on my shoulder. I looked at him.

"She will be." He said. For some odd reason I believed him. I knew that she was meant to have a great destiny so she had to live. She was my best friend, no, she was not my best friend. She was my sister and I could not bear to lose her.

oOo

"Are you alright?" Aleya asked. Since breakfast I had changed into the dreadful school uniform of a plaid skirt and knee high socks. The only thing that made the terrible thing better was the sweater and tie that had to accompany it. Aleya was wearing the same only hers was more neatly worn where as my tie was crooked, by my own design. We were walking the all too familiar path to school.

"I just had a dream, that's all." I said.

"What happened in this dream?" she asked.

"It's a bit mad." I said. It really was, it had felt so real.

"Tell me." She said.

"You and I somehow got taken back to Camelot." I began. "Long story short you were besotted with Merlin and I had feelings for Prince Arthur."

"I was in love with the old dude with the beard?" she said in a manner of horror and disgust. I laughed, the Merlin I knew was a far cry from the Dumbledore he is portrayed as now. The Merlin in my dream, I did not know him. Why did that feel so real?

"He wasn't that bad." I said. "He looked more like….that guy from Doctor Who!"

"There are a lot of guys in Doctor Who." She said.

"The guy from Midnight." I said. "The, 'we've broken down' guy."

"Colin Morgan?" she asked.

"Yeah!" I said. It was shocking the resemblance they bore.

"I don't really mind that." She said. She had a cheeky grin on her face.

oOo

"Got it!" Merlin yelled. Arthur and I were looking over his shoulder at the book in an instant. The picture was a woman dressed all in black and bearing a clear sword.

"That's her." Arthur said pointing at the drawing.

"It says that only water from the lake of Avalon can cure someone from the shadow wraith's curse." Merlin said.

"Where is the lake of Avalon?" I asked.

"Two days away." Arthur said.

"Sam doesn't have two days." I said.

"There's more." Merlin interrupted. "It's more than just death, it's a curse."

"A curse?" I asked. "What does the curse do?"

"It causes one to drift into a dream." He said.

"A dream?" Arthur repeated.

"Death will only come when the person dies in the dream." Merlin said.

"Then let's hope she's dreaming about kittens." I said.

"I will set out at once." Arthur said.

"Wait." I said. "We cannot go get the water and bring it back, we must take her."

"Why?" Arthur asked.

"Because, it's two days there and back." I said. "We don't know what she's dreaming about, we must act quickly."

"Merlin, ready the horses." Arthur said. "Aleya and I will gather supplies."

"Yes, my lord." Merlin said walking out. I knew Merlin thought the situation was dire when he referred to Arthur as, my lord.

oOo

"Do you have your chemistry homework, Samantha Jones?" the teacher asked. I shuffled through my backpack hoping I did. I found nothing of any consequence.

"No, my lady….I mean ma'am." I said. I had slipped and said my lady? Where did that come from?

"I will give you an extension until tomorrow. I expect good work out of you, Samantha." She said. I nodded and she went back to teaching.

Being in school was terrible, especially when my mind was somewhere else. I couldn't shake how real the dream felt. Class was let out and I sat in my usual spot waiting for Aleya. She walked out of the building and joined me on the wall.

"I heard you called Mrs. Williams my lady?" she said fighting a smile.

"I did." I said. "What's wrong with it?"

"Nothing." She said. "It's an underused phrase."

"Let's go home." I said brushing off her sarcastic comments.

"I actually need to go to the shops and get some things for your mum." She said.

"Why didn't she tell me to get them?" I asked a bit hurt.

"Because, you were in la la land this morning." She said. "Want to come?"

"Let's go." I said walking off.

"Sam?" she asked. I turned on my heal.

"What?" I asked angrily.

"The shops are that way." She said.

"I was just testing you." I said, I walked off in the right direction now.

"I'm sure." She said before following me.

oOo

We rode as fast as we could seeing as Arthur had Samantha awkwardly strewn over his horse. We had been riding for a day and the sun was slowly getting lower.

"We need to make camp for the night." Arthur said. I dreaded this. I dreaded the waiting until morning to save Samantha.

We made quick work of setting up camp and Merlin was busy about the fire cooking some form of soup that did not seem fit to eat. I was sitting there thinking. Arthur was beside of Samantha, I would glance over every now and again to make sure she was alright.

"Soup's ready." Merlin said handing me a bowl.

"I'm not hungry, but thanks." I said handing the bowl back to him. He moved his attention to Arthur who took it. Merlin sat down with a bowl of his own and began eating. My stomach was tied in knots with worry.

oOo

It was quiet, which was odd. Aleya went into the market while I waited outside. I looked up at the sky. It wasn't overcast for once. I looked to my left and saw a man running towards me. He had a gun in his hand. He held it up at me. I got down.

"Sam?" Aleya's voice called out. I looked up at her then at the gunman.

"Get down." I said. She looked to the right and saw him. She tried to get down but he fired a shot that barely missed her. He stopped in the middle of the sidewalk. Aleya was tucked behind one of the planters and I behind another. There was no one around other than us. There were no cars either.

"Who are you?" I called out. There was no answer from him. I looked over at Aleya who looked terrified. I looked back peaking over the planter and saw that he was gone. I stood up reluctantly.

"What are you doing?" Aleya asked.

"I think he's gone." I said.

oOo

Morning did not come soon enough. We were up at first light and the lake was in view by noon. Samantha seemed to be fairing okay although from what Merlin said it could change at any moment. We pressed on towards the lake.

oOo

Aleya stood up cautiously and looked ahead.

"Sam!" She yelled. A shot echoed and she fell to the ground. I wanted to help her, I really did. I was frozen though.

"Ally!" I yelled. She did not respond. I took my eyes off of the gunman and looked over at her. There was blood all over her stomach and she was not breathing. "Who are you?" I demanded. The man simply smiled.

oOo

We made it so close to the lake that I could smell the water in the breeze. Arthur was silent in getting Samantha off of the horse and carrying her to the shore. Merlin took out a flask and filled it with water. I knelt down next to Samantha. I hoped we weren't too late.

oOo

The man held up his gun. My feet were useless. Tears were now streaming down my face. He pulled the trigger and I all I felt was silence. There was no pain. I felt myself hit the ground as though it were a pillow.

oOo

"Hurry." I said fighting tears. Arthur poured the water into Samantha's mouth. We all held our breath as we waited for her to wake. Her chest stopped rising and falling.

"She's not breathing." Arthur said. There was anger and pain in his voice. I looked at my friend. She could not die here, not like this. I took her hand in mine. Tears were now falling. My friend, my sister was dead. There was nothing I could do now. I had failed her.

"I'm sorry Sam." I said. "I should have been quicker." I felt Merlin's hands on my shoulders. I wanted to just hug him and let all of my tears flow, but I could not stop watching Samantha.

"What is happening?" she asked. "Why does my mouth taste like lake water? Why are you crying?"

For a moment we were all in shock. Arthur leaned down and kissed her. I noticed tears falling from his eyes. When he pulled away Samantha sat up abruptly.

"You're alive." I said. I hugged her.

oOo

"You are completely fine." Gaius said after finishing with looking me over. Aleya smiled at me and Arthur looked at Gaius with concern.

"I told you." I said looking at Arthur.

"It never hurts to be certain." He said.

Arthur led the way out into the hallway. I had honestly thought I was dead when the lady stabbed me with her plastic sword.

"I promise that in the future I will protect you better." Arthur said while holding my hand tight within his own.

"There was nothing you could have done." I said.

"She used sorcery and it almost cost you your life." He said.

"I wouldn't say that." I said.

"I cannot bear the thought of losing you, Samantha. I understand now more than ever the evils of magic." He said. My heart sank. Why were sorcerers evil when they could help their cause by being kind?

oOo

"What did you dream about?" I asked as I sat at the table. Samantha was looking out the window. She turned her head at me.

"We were back home." She said. "I had an epiphany."

"About what?" I asked.

"Merlin looks like that dude from Doctor Who." She said. "The one who said, 'we've broken down'."

"In the middle of nowhere." I mumbled. "Holy crap."

"Right?" she said.

"That is, that is messed up." I said. The resemblance was uncanny. Merlin was far better than Jethro was though. Merlin was brave and kind and not Goth

"I will leave you with that my friend, good night." Samantha said as she walked to the door.

"Sam?" I said.

"Yeah?" she said.

"I'm glad you're alright." I said.

"I'm kind of glad of it too." She said. "Remember, we have to be in council bright and early tomorrow to welcome Jenna."

"I'm excited, maybe Jenna will be good for Camelot." I said. "Good night."

"Good night, Ally." She said. She walked out. I wondered about Jenna, would she be a Morgana or someone we could trust?


	59. Goblin's Gold

_**A/N:**_** Hey there guys! Remember me? I didn't think so. I am so so sorry it took so long for me to update, I have been in a constant state of pain and bruising for the past month from basketball, but it is finishing up so that means more updates! In the mean time, here is Goblin's Gold!**

Goblin's Gold

Part one

"I don't see it." I said staring up at a bookshelf. Merlin wanted a book on magical creatures and had enlisted my help in finding it.

"Geoffrey said it would be here." Merlin said staring at another shelf. The organizational system in this library was seriously lacking. There was no way that the record keeper could remember where every single book was simply from memory.

"There it is!" I said looking up at a book on the top shelf. Merlin came up behind me smiling.

"You, have eyes like a hawk." He said before starting to climb the shelf to get to it. I smiled victoriously as Merlin reached for the book.

oOo

I was intrigued by the idea of Jenna becoming a part of Camelot. It certainly was an interesting prospect, that we could be meeting another integral part of the legends. I was also leery of who she might be. Not everyone we had met since coming to Camelot had been the most pleasant people. I still held out hope that Jenna could become an ally in the fight against evil.

There were times when I could not get over the fact that Aleya and I, two girls from twenty twelve, were in Camelot. Also, the fact that I was in love with the prince of Camelot and that the king approved of us. It was hard to conceive that my life had taken such a turn. It was hard to believe what we had overcome since our arrival. There was still the mystery of how we got here, but I could bear the thought of letting that be.

Morning came quickly and before I had even rolled out of the bed there was a persistent knock at the door. I debated in my head as to whether or not to answer it, but I finally reached the decision that I needed to find out what they wanted. I reluctantly stood up and hobbled stiffly over to the door.

"Open the door, Sam!" I heard Aleya's voice echo from behind the closed door. I opened it with a smile.

"Why are you waking me up at this ungodly hour?" I asked. She rolled her eyes and shoved past me.

"Get dressed quickly." She said. I turned shrugging my shoulders in protest. "Now."

"What did you do? Is Merlin out terrorizing the villagers again, because I told you to put him in his crate before you go to bed." I said crossing my arms.

"One, don't go after Merlin because even in you sleep-deprived state I will knock you into next week, two, Merlin and I may or may not have been in the library this morning and we may or may not have unleashed a goblin, and three, Gaius is in one of the outlying villages, again, so we need you to help us catch it before Uther finds out." she said. "You get all of that?"

"You been where, with who?" I asked. She rolled her eyes at that statement. It was really from a youtube video we had seen back in our time, but I could not resist the opportunity to say it now. "Fine, I'll get dressed."

oOo

Samantha and I walked through the corridors towards Merlin's chambers. It was obvious to me that Samantha did not want to be awake right now and I could not blame her. The events of the past week alone were enough to drive someone insane. We were climbing the stairs to Merlin's chambers when I heard a clattering from behind the door. I quickly flung it open to see Merlin fighting of the goblin with a sheet. I quickly jumped into action trying to pry the creature off of him while Samantha looked for something to trap it in. I managed to get it off and Merlin quickly stood up, but before any of us could react it turned into what looked like a firefly.

oOo

"Catch it!" Merlin yelled as he tried cupping his hands around the creature. He missed and ended up on the ground, typical Merlin. It flew back towards Merlin's bedroom, I ran after it followed by Aleya. I made it inside and the door slammed behind me.

"Sam!" Aleya yelled from outside. I heard her banging on the door. I looked around the room in search of any sign of the goblin. The last thing I saw was the orb of light circling my head.

oOo

Merlin ran up behind me and began trying to get the door open. I heard a thump come from behind and then the door came open and I saw Samantha's face staring at me.

"Where did it go?" She asked before I could even open my mouth.

"In there with you." I said. "Are you alright?" Merlin pushed past and went into the room looking for the goblin.

"I would be better if there weren't some deranged goblin running about the castle." She said in a tone of voice that I had never heard her use before.

"There's nothing in there, it must have gotten away." Merlin said coming out of the room.

"And whose fault is that?" Samantha asked looking over her shoulder at Merlin.

"Merlin, we should go look for it." I said. "Sam, aren't you supposed to be in court this morning?"

"I suppose so." Samantha said. She started out of the room leaving Merlin and I standing in her wake. There was definitely something wrong with her.

oOo

"Can the goblin do that?" I asked leaning over Merlin's shoulder. We had swapped theories as to what had happened to it and I had finally managed to get Merlin to get a book on it.

"It says that they are capable of most things." Merlin said. "Including necromancy."

"Necromancy?" I said. "How is that relevant?"

"It's just the most intriguing on a long list." Merlin said.

"So, we know what has happened, we just need to get it out of her." I said.

"That could be easier said than done." Merlin said.

"What do you mean?" I asked. "How do we get it out of her?"

"It will only leave if the person is dying." Merlin said.

"You're saying we have to kill Sam?" I asked.

"No…..we just have to bring her to the brink of death." Merlin said.

"Only to the brink." I said. "Great, I feel so much better."

"I'll try to figure out how to do it, you should make sure Samantha doesn't get into too much trouble." Merlin said.

"Great." I mumbled before walking out the door.

oOo

I hurried down the hallway, it was hard telling what trouble Samantha had already gotten herself into. That was when I ran into a very frantic Gwen.

"I was just coming to find you." She said.

"What's wrong?" I asked bracing myself for what she had to say.

"Samantha's at the tavern." She said.

"Oh dear…" I said. I quickly made my way outside. I had seen the men that went into that place and I knew that Samantha did not need to be anywhere near them.

I walked in. All of the men sitting near the door stared at me. I prepared myself for what they might do, I felt my magic welling inside of me. I saw Samantha sitting in the back corner arm wrestling with Sir Leon. Great, she was winning against a renowned knight of Camelot. I made my way over to her. Her expression was relaxed while Leon's was strained. Surely the goblin was doing something to increase her strength.

"Samantha." I said. She looked up and then back down at her opponent. "Samantha, we need to go."

"Not now!" she snapped. _It's the goblin_. I kept thinking to myself. I looked up to hide the glow of my eyes. With a bit of magic Leon forced Samantha's arm down to the table. Samantha looked dumbfounded for a moment before she bitterly slid a bag across the table.

"Samantha, get up. Now." I said sternly. I grabbed her arm and pulled her away from the table. How she managed to get Leon to fight her was beyond me.

Once we were out of the ale scented room and into the street I felt a lot safer. She, on the other hand, looked extremely uncomfortable.

"What was that for?" she asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"Why were you in the tavern?" I asked. "You never go to the tavern."

"Maybe I wanted to have some fun." She said.

"Or get yourself killed." I mumbled.

"I'll have you know, I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself." She said bitterly. Before I could reply she took off into the castle.

"Samantha!" I yelled running after her. She had always been faster than I was, and now the goblin was no doubt using magic to enhance her speed and agility. It did not take long for me to lose her. I stopped in the hallway, defeated when Jenna ran up behind me.

"Aleya?" she said approaching me. I was winded from the sudden jog Samantha had forced me to take. I turned and looked her in the eyes.

"Yes?" I said.

"There's something you need to see." She said.

oOo

Jenna led me down the hallway and into Arthur's chambers. She was hesitant to go in but I finally pushed past her and walked in.

"Arthur?" I said as I approached the bed. From the other side I heard…neighing. I continued to walk forward and saw him. He had two donkey ears sticking out from his head. I couldn't hold in the burst of laughter. "I always knew you were an ass, Arthur." I said smiling.

"How do we fix him?" Jenna asked nervously from behind me.

"Did Sam do this to you?" I asked. Arthur began to neigh. "No, sweetie, just nod." With this he rolled his eyes and nodded at me.

"She's possessed by a goblin." I said. "But we've got it under hand."

"A goblin?" Jenna asked.

"Yes, basically just a normal day in Camelot." I said smiling. "Would you mind staying with the royal donkey here and making sure no one finds out about it?"

"I'll make sure he is safe." She said.

"And, don't tell Uther." I said. "He's not pleasant when he's angry." Arthur neighed some more. "You know it's true." I said.

oOo

When I found Samantha again I grabbed her by the ear and dragged her down the hallway to Gaius chambers. It had been a long day and I was done dealing with it. I shoved her through the door, much to her protest.

"Please tell me you've got the potion." I said looking at Merlin who was pouring a greenish liquid into a small, glass vial.

"I think." Merlin said. His tone did not instill confidence in me.

"Think?" I asked.

"Pour it down her throat." He said tossing me the vial. He grabbed Samantha by the shoulders despite her kicking and elbowing.

"Samantha, this is for your own good." I said before plugging her nose and pouring the foul liquid down her throat.

"You think you can kill me?" she said smiling. Her eyes glowed gold and Merlin and I both were flung back in either direction. Merlin slid across the table, knocking various vials on the floor, and I hit the door with a thump. We watched for a moment as Samantha looked pleased at her handy work, then she began to clutch her throat and soon fell to the ground. Merlin grabbed the container that the goblin was in and held it at the ready.

The golden orb flew from Samantha's ear and was quickly caught by Merlin. He closed the container with magic and set it down. The goblin, who was now full sized, was fumbling about trying uselessly to escape.

"Which one is the antidote?" I asked. Merlin looked to the pile of potion bottles on the floor. "Please tell me it's not one of them."

"It's one of them." He said. He quickly ran over and began to sort through the pile.

"What does it look like?" I asked.

"Purple." He said. I sifted through the various jars. "Is this it?" I asked holding up a lilac colored container.

"No, it's smaller." He said. He looked over at the shelf and saw a vial sitting on top. "There!" He exclaimed leaping up. In one fluid motion he had the vial in his hand and was moving to Samantha. He poured it down her throat and we both held our breath.

oOo

I felt terrible. I was aware the entire time of what was happening, I just couldn't stop it. I opened my eyes and saw Aleya and Merlin staring down at me smiling.

"What was that?" I asked sitting up shakily.

"Goblin." Aleya said smiling. "Are you alright?"

"My head has been beaten with a baseball bat." I said. Merlin gave me a confused look but Aleya just laughed.

"Is it gone?" Merlin asked.

"It's gone." I said. "Did you find Arthur?"

"You turned him into a donkey." Aleya said smiling.

"What?" Merlin asked looking afraid.

"Don't worry, Jenna is looking after him." Aleya said.

"One of you magiccy people should probably change him back." I said. It was at that moment that Gaius walked in. He looked around the room which was in a mess. The table in the corner was turned over and various potion bottles were on the floor. Not to mention the small, leather container that was now bouncing around on the floor cursing.

"What happened?" He asked angrily. Merlin and Aleya shared worried glances.

"Would you believe a goblin?" Merlin asked innocently. I rolled my eyes. How we had survived this long was a mystery to me.

**Neptune19: I am pretty sure that Samantha and Aleya will get sent home at some point, I am just not sure when or how it will happen. Working on it though! :D **

**nelseyc: That would be interesting. Hmmmmm... I will play around with that idea, that would be neat to have her all evil.**


End file.
